Ninety Days
by forever
Summary: Albert has continued living with Candy in the Magnolia Apartment, even after fully recovering from his amnesia. But he has just found out that his decision has put Candy in a precarious situation with the landlady, Mrs. Gloria Bandog. Unwilling to cause any more trouble, Albert finally decided that he should leave Candy for good. However…
1. Ninety Days

**Note: **This fic is a 'what if' scenario fic that was born from my over-active imagination. The story picks up right when Candy was waiting for Albert after the argument she had with Mrs. Gloria Bandog, the owner of the Magnolia Apartment**, **who just gave Candy an ultimatum to tell Albert to leave or face eviction**.**

**Author's Note:** I couldn't believe that I ended up writing my second fic while I haven't even finished my first one. The idea just kept on knocking on my head until I finally had it in writing. We'll see how this one will go. I hope you would find this as entertaining as the other one. For those who are still waiting for the next chapter of my other fic, I'm still working on it. I'm aiming to have it ready before end of March.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Candy Candy manga and all the characters in it, but the talented Kyoko Mizuki does. This fic is a product of my own twisted imagination and inspired by Mizuki's masterpiece. If any of the plots, specific scenes, or dialogues appears to be similar to that from another fic or story, it is purely unintentional and coincidental. 'Great minds think alike', after all.

The characterization in the fic is based on the Manga and not the Anime.

**Acknowledgement: **As always, my heartfelt gratitude goes to my beta readers.

* * *

><p><strong>Ninety Days<strong>

**Day 0  
><strong>

By forever

_What if Albert was not able to leave Candy as he intended to?_

_What impact would this have on his relationship with Candy?_

_Would he still be able to keep his secrets?_

_What could ninety days bring for them?_

_-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c_

Candy lifted her eyelids sluggishly as a big yawn escaped her mouth. It was still dark. What time was it? She must have fallen asleep while waiting for Albert. _Albert… Where is he? Is he back yet?_ She was about to raise her head when she heard footsteps followed by the sound of the door being opened. Instead of rousing from her sleep, in reflex, she hurriedly closed her eyes and pretended to be sleeping soundly. _Why am I doing this? I should probably just wake up now that he is here._ While she continued having an internal dialogue, Albert had noticed her presence, and instantly, he stood still by the threshold, waiting. Only after he ascertained that she was asleep, he stepped inside, pulling the door behind him to shut gently.

She fought the urge to open her eyes when she felt the draft of air against her as he moved past her. She wondered why he had not approached her at all as she had expected. There was no way he could have missed seeing her. She couldn't help but feel that his behavior was rather peculiar. With that thought in the back of her mind, she decided to wait and see what he would do next. Shutting her eyes tightly, she trained her body to maintain the current position while her ears strained to catch any noise.

He padded carefully in the dark to cross the living area, trying to be as quiet as possible, and headed straight for the bedroom. When she heard a creaking sound from another door being opened, she knew right away where he had gone.

He rushed to pack his belongings that were only a few and grabbed a blanket before he moved toward the door. He stood with his back facing the door as he scanned the small space. He would miss the cozy bedroom and the bunk bed that he had shared with her. The times spent in the small apartment had brought nothing but joy to him. However, he could no longer delay his departure - he had caused enough troubles to her, especially after what he had witnessed earlier when he had unwittingly walked in on the heated argument between her and the landlady. He was deeply touched by her unwavering loyalty to protect him, but at the same time he felt ashamed thinking that he might have taken advantage of her kindness too far. He was supposed to be the one that protected her not the other way around. But, once he left her, he could go back to assume his place as her guardian and watched her from afar. That thought calmed his nerves and convinced him that he was doing the right thing. He turned toward the door and reached for the handle.

It had become harder and harder for her to stay still like a log while her muscles began to complain due to the strain. She probably should stop her act now and moved to the bedroom. But before she could do anything, the sound of the door being swung open alerted her and caused her to remain motionless. _Is he going to wake me up now?_

After turning off the light, he closed the door gently behind him and approached her hunched form with her head propping on the table. Standing by her side, he shook his head. The exhaustion must have caused her to fall asleep still wearing her winter coat. _How could she be so careless sleeping outside when it was freezing cold? Is she waiting for me?_ Guilt suddenly overcame him as he realized that there was a high possibility that he might be the reason for her to be out here. The desire to take her into his arms and carry her form to the bedroom was so strong, but he managed to subdue it by rationalizing that he could easily wake her up if he would have done that. He unfolded the blanket he had retrieved from the bedroom and laid it across her back to cover her.

As soon as the soft fabric fell on her, she felt warmer, and the corner of her lips lifted up into a smile against the material of her winter jacket. But the smile was wiped away instantly as questions started to fill her mind. _Is he going to just let me sleep here? Why can't he just wake me up? _She debated with herself again whether she should wake up now, but at the end, she decided to wait a little longer. She could sense that he was still hovering nearby.

Watching her quietly, a wistful smile formed on his face. _Goodbye my sweet Candy. _He bent forward to place the envelope, which contained the note that he had written earlier to explain his sudden absence and some paper money that would be of use to her, near her sleeping form on the table. Then, he turned on his heel to distance himself from the table.

She heard the sound of his footsteps moving further away.

He trudged toward the door and halted right in front of it. He peered over his shoulder to take one last glance at the place he had called home for more than a year. He didn't really want to leave, but it was clear that he had no other choice. His eyes drifted back to the figure lying fast asleep. He truly wanted to see her face one more time, but he knew that was just not possible. He would miss her shining emerald orbs and her bright beautiful smile immensely. He clenched his jaw to control the emotion that threatened to spill out and whirled his head back to face the door. His hand grasped the handle firmly as he realized once he stepped outside it was all over for him. This was it. The nice dream had finally ended.

As she heard the door handle being turned slowly, she felt her heart beating faster. She knew for sure that he had just opened the front door. _What is he doing now? Is he going somewhere at this time? _Her eyes flew open instantly, and she quickly straightened her back to sit up on her chair, the blanket slipping off from her shoulder onto the chair due to the sudden movement. She blinked several times to let her eyes adjust to the low light. Her sight immediately caught the small envelope lying on the table by the vase. She quickly raised her head to look forward at the front door and saw the silhouette of his tall figure against the ray of light coming from the partly opened door. "Albert - is that you? Where are you going? What time is it?"

Her voice made him freeze on his track as his heart ceased beating for a second. He twisted his neck to look over his shoulder. He thought he heard her voice, but that couldn't be right. His lips mumbled her name softly, "Candy…" Staring dumbly at a pair of round eyes looking at him from the darkness, he slowly came to his senses. "Candy!" he exclaimed loudly in surprise when he found her completely awake sitting erect on her seat.

She rose to her feet and approached him with quick steps. "Where are you going at this late hour? Are you leaving?" She fixed her eyes on his, a crease on her forehead marring her feature.

Her accusing tone pierced right into him as he stood there unmoving. "Candy - I..." He turned his head away from her as he felt at a loss due to the shock of being caught while guilt slowly gnawed at him.

Her eyes focused on the knapsack hanging over his shoulder, and just from that she could already conclude what his true intention was. "You are, huh? You are going to leave me. Why? You don't like living with me anymore? Is that it?" She couldn't hide the anguish in her voice as she was deeply hurt by him leaving without telling her.

"You know that is completely not true," he promptly corrected her.

"Then… why?" she inquired insistently.

He dropped his sack onto the floor and turned around to face her while taking a deep breath to diminish the growing anxiety in anticipation of a confrontation with her. "Candy - I… " He paused and pushed the door behind him with his shoulder to close it while he used his foot to move his belonging out of the way. They certainly did not want to attract the neighbors' attention with their voices, especially right now.

Once the door was completely shut, darkness prevailed in the small apartment. The only source of lighting was the stream of ambient light from outside passing through the glass window. He took a step closer toward her and started to speak in a clear voice, "Candy - I don't know what to tell you. But you are right. I am leaving. I will be forever grateful for everything that you have done for me. Without you, I don't know if I would even be here right now. But it is time for me to leave now. I've taken your compassion for granted and have been a burden to you all this time. I don't think I should stay here anymore."

She stood silently absorbing his words and surmised that there had to be something else. Suddenly, one idea that could be the only possible explanation for his departure surfaced in her mind, and it rolled out of her tongue in a form of a question, "Have you regained your memory completely?" She tried to focus on his face to observe the expression displayed there, but the poor lighting condition hampered her effort.

He had two seconds to decide whether he should tell her the truth or not, and he opted for the first. He heaved a sigh to gather his courage before he told her in a voice laden by guilt, "Yes… Actually, it happened several months ago. I'm sorry… I didn't tell you. I know I should have…" he trailed and was suddenly unsure how he should continue.

Her eyes met his. His answer didn't surprise her at all, and the reason why and for how long he had been keeping his full recovery a secret didn't matter as much right now. She was more worried about him leaving her now, and that was something that she knew she could not cope with. Tears threatened to spill out of her eyes as she was completely overtaken by emotions. "Please -" The word just slipped out of her mouth.

He waited for her to continue, but she just remained speechless, staring blankly. Her reaction concerned him deeply, and he wondered if he had done the best by telling her the truth. Not knowing what to do, he lifted his hand to touch her arm lightly. "Candy-"

"Please don't leave me now, Albert… Please… " she blurted abruptly as her hand grasped the hem of his jacket, clenching the material tightly.

Her emotional outburst caught him off guard, and he fought hard to not let her reaction waver him, "Candy… but I can't… " He swallowed the lump in his throat and fixed the tone of his voice. "You have done enough for me. I don't want to impose on you anymore. And I can't think of anything else but to leave and let you have your normal life back. That's the least I could do to repay your kindness and generosity."

She released her hold on his jacket and let out a melancholic chuckle. "You're unbelievable. What kindness and generosity are you talking about? You are my friend, and you were also a very sick person having experienced a memory loss. As a nurse, It was obviously my duty to care for you, and as a friend I just wanted to be there for you when you needed me the most just as you have done for me many times." She stopped briefly before she continued in a somber tone, "Albert - do you know that I owe you my life? That is so true. If you did not save me then, I don't think I will ever make it. And how many times have you consoled me and cheered me up? Don't you see? You have done a lot for me too, probably even more than I have ever done for you. But if you still insist you want to repay me, then the least you could do is to fulfill my wish and stay." She looked at him while a single teardrop trailed down her cheek.

He didn't know how to respond to her forthright request. "Candy…"

"Please, Albert… I know eventually you have to leave, but for now I just… I… I just really need you now," she choked back a sob, wiping her wet cheek with the sleeves of her coat.

As he watched her, his heart squeezed in pain. He loathed to see her crying, and he loathed it even more to know that he was the cause. "Candy…" Breathing a long sigh, he gathered her into his arms, and she drew herself closer to him, roping her arms tightly around his waist. She wept quietly against him while he patted her back gently to assuage her.

After a few moments of silence, he finally relented. "All right… I will stay… I will stay just a little longer for now."

Relief poured over her to hear the assurance straight from his mouth, and she could only burrow her head further into his chest, tightening her hold around him. To be in his embrace like this certainly felt like a déjà vu as her mind recalled a similar scene that happened about a year ago when she found him by the lake in the park after he had abandoned his room in the hospital.

He pushed her away from him slightly and held her firmly by the shoulder. She tilted her head up and met his eyes looking down at her. "But I have to be honest with you. At some point, I must leave. You know that I cannot stay with you for too long. I hope you understand," he told her in a serious tone.

The prospect of him leaving her for good was not something that she could readily accept - but what else could she do? So with a heavy heart, she nodded her head slowly and mumbled her answer, "I understand." Then, she quickly added, "But you will tell me, right? Please don't just walk away from me without saying goodbye."

His eyes softened as he perceived how much he had hurt her. "I'm sorry… I will not do that again… " he uttered in a remorseful tone. "I promise I will let you know." He patted her head lightly in an affectionate gesture.

"Thank you, Albert," she replied with a smile on her face.

Her smile dissolved quickly when she was reminded of the sole reason why she had waited for him, and frankly she wasn't sure how to best inform him without offending him. " But… Um…" she began hesitantly.

"What is it, Candy?" he asked with apparent concern in his voice.

She reluctantly continued, "There is one thing I have to tell you, though, and I don't really know how to explain this to you but… we have to find a new place soon. And-"

He raised his hand to interrupt her. "Say no more, Candy. I understand. Please, don't worry about it. I'll find a way. Will you trust me?"

She looked at him skeptically and thought she had missed something. But when her eyes caught the distinct arching of his lips in a kind smile she could only release a sigh of relief and moved her head slightly into a nod to reply to him. Then, the tender moment was ruined when a big yawn escaped her mouth as her sleepiness finally caught up with her.

He smiled ruefully and led her to move slowly toward the bedroom. They stopped their steps right before the door. "It's really late now. I'm sorry I kept you waiting for a while. You should go back to sleep now." He paused briefly before adding with a hint of humor in his voice, "On your bed, Candy, not on the table."

She half-chuckled. "Don't worry - that's not going to happen again. The table is definitely not a comfortable place for sleeping. How about you? Are you going to bed too?" Her hand gripped the handle on the door, turning it open.

"I will, in a little bit. Good night, Candy."

Candy stepped inside the room and glanced at him. "Good night, Albert." They exchanged one last smile before she closed the door completely. Inside the dark bedroom, she stood still and let her back fall against the door. She moved one hand to her chest and felt the thumping of her heartbeat against her palm. She had no credible reason to stop him from leaving, especially now when he was recovered completely. Yet, she had done it in a moment of panic. But why? And since when had she grown so attached to him that the thought of a separation tore at her heart painfully? She thought she had accepted the fact that he could leave her anytime as he had done in the past, and on top of that, she had prepared herself to be ready when the time came for her to be left alone again. But now when the time was finally here, she could not let him go. No, it was not just that - she had been desperate to make him stay. In addition, there was still the big mystery why he had kept mum about his recovery. What had been his motivation? All the different thoughts swirling inside her mind made her dizzy, and the fog of drowsiness that slowly blurred her mind did not help at all. She didn't know how long he would stay, but before he left, she would make sure that she would find the answers to her questions.

Meanwhile, inside the dark apartment, Albert moved toward the front door in a half-trance state. He picked up his backpack from the floor, carrying it over his shoulder, and plodded toward the table. After he let the bag drop onto the floor with a thud, he lowered himself onto one of the chairs. _What have I done?_ He didn't know if he had made the right decision and hoped with all his heart that he would not regret it. His conscience told him that he would pay dearly for this. He shook his head at himself thinking how weak he was when it came to her. He had made that promise to himself to find her happiness and would surely do anything to accomplish that. When he had seen the tears in her eyes, he felt like he had failed and brought her pain instead of joy. He hated the tears that clouded her beautiful sparkling eyes, and if staying would make the tears go away, so be it, for now.

Albert knew for sure that he had to leave before the year ends. No - it would be even sooner than that. Due to the accident and his bout with amnesia, his formal introduction as the Patriarch of Andrew had been postponed for at least two years, and there was no way it could be deferred further. Since he had planned to move out of the apartment by tonight, he had informed George that he would return to Lakewood Estate tomorrow and stayed there until the date for the formal presentation, and following a direction from him, his assistant had delivered the news to Aunt Elroy. But things had changed again now as he obviously would not be able to leave for Lakewood anytime soon. He had to quickly devise a new plan that would allow him to delay his return without causing a major disturbance. It appeared that he might have to pay Aunt Elroy a visit after all tomorrow. It didn't seem that he had that many options as it became clear to him that he had to resort to the one thing he least wanted to do. But for Candy and for her happiness, he would do anything.

_Candy... _The guilt mixed with shame felt like tons of bricks falling right on top of him, crushing him down. She had been very trusting to him even to a point of being too gullible. And what had he done in return? He had done nothing but keeping secrets after secrets from her. At least, now she had been enlightened by the fact that he had recovered, but the other matters… He had no idea whether he should reveal anything at all to her, or whether he would be able to keep them hidden before the ninety days over, or whether he would be able to answer at all if she were to ask him. For now, he resolved that he would keep things as is. However, sooner or later, he would have to bring everything to light, and by then, he hoped that he would be ready.

Inadvertently, his eyes fell on the unopened envelope lying on the table. As his hand reached out to take the envelope, he suddenly remembered that he had left Pouppe with George since he had thought his visit to the apartment would be a quick one that he would be back shortly after collecting his belongings. Well, that certainly had changed. It was too late now, and he didn't want to cause anymore commotion. He would have to retrieve his pet skunk tomorrow. George surely didn't mind to have a fury animal to keep him company tonight.

-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c

Aunt Elroy tapped her fingers mechanically against the arm of the chair to suppress the rush of anxiety within her. She had been overjoyed earlier to find that her nephew had decided to grace her with his presence after his last visit, which dated back to about six months ago. But, instead of making her happiness complete by announcing his permanent return, he had come to bargain with her. She observed the face of her young nephew who sat right across from her with an impassive look on her face.

His voice was clear when he repeated his words, "Ninety days, aunt. That is all I ask from you."

"William - don't you think you have had more than enough leisure times that could last you a lifetime? What made you think I would grant your request this time?" Aunt Elroy asked in a challenging tone.

Albert had foreseen that it would not be an easy feat, but he was not willing to give up now. "Aunt - please forgive me again for my lack of wisdom driven by selfishness to leave London without notifying you or George, but as I mentioned to you before, it was never my intention to delay my return at that time. I was on a journey to return home when I was involved in an accident that left me seriously injured and caused me to experience a severe case of memory loss. I had no recollection of my identity. And if… " He caught himself before he disclosed to her about his whereabouts during the time he had gone missing - that was not something relevant that she needed to know for their discussion. He refocused his attention on the main purpose for his visit to the mansion. "I promise you that I will never repeat the same mistake again. But, please just allow me to make this one request, and this will be the last thing I would ever ask from you." His blue eyes shone with sincere gratitude.

After a moment of silence, Aunt Elroy finally said, "William - I'm glad you have acknowledged your past mistake and learned from it." She let out a long, audible sigh of resignation. "I just hope that you're not going to make me regret this." She passed him a stern look. "Very well, after ninety days you shall return and take your rightful position as the patriarch of this family. And I expect no less from you, William. Once you have returned… " She purposely let her sentence hang while passing him a look that conveyed to him that she wanted no compromise in the matter.

He knew right away what she expected him to do and finished for her in an affirmation, "I will fulfill whatever you wish me to do by then, aunt." As soon as he had said that, he shifted his focus away from her, his jaw tightening as he felt as if he had just relinquished his deed of life. He quelled the dreadful feelings that grew in the pit of his stomach when he thought about his bleak future. He didn't want to think about that now when there were still other matters he wanted to discuss with her. He would ensure that this time he had everything covered, and his aunt would not interfere whatsoever. "However…" he began as he brought his attention back to her.

Her eyebrow curved upward in a look that could only be described as half-amused, a faint smirk gracing her lips. "However?"

He continued, "I hope you understand if I include a few terms to our agreement."

What he had just told her did not faze her, and it was duly expected coming from her meticulous nephew - he had done something similar in the past. "I have raised you practically since you were born. Nothing you could do that would surprise me anymore. I don't see how adding conditions could harm me." She gestured with her hand. "Please, let me hear your terms."

He dismissed her failed attempt to humor him and immediately said in a serious tone, "Aunt - I hope that you will really honor our agreement this time and will not use any underhanded method to thwart it."

The transformation in her composed countenance was abrupt as she looked at him in bewilderment. "William-"

Gesturing with his hand, he interposed her right away, "Please, aunt, let me continue - I hope you are aware that I don't appreciate it when you treated me like a fugitive and sent your men to follow and spy after me." The hurt seeped through his voice, and she was clearly not oblivious to it.

She immediately explained, "Heavens! William - you know that was never my intention. I just wanted to ensure your safety-"

"Aunt - I truly appreciate your concern, but I hope you realize by now that I'm a capable adult that can take care after myself just fine," he uttered firmly.

She whirled her head sideways looking away from him in an act of dissension. Although she agreed that he had grown out of the callow teenage boy he had been before, she still could not condone his unorthodox way of thinking. Why was he so tenacious about preserving his freedom to a point that he had to disguise himself in the past just to escape from the highly qualified personnel who had been appointed by her to protect him? Did he even realize the devastating and widespread effect should something happen to him? Had he learn anything at all from his recent plight with the accident? She exhaled loudly in a disparaging fashion.

Albert disregarded her and carried on to state his proposed term, "So, please, during the ninety days period, you will not search for me or contract a third party to learn about me. And if it would be any consolation to you - I can inform you for sure that I'm not leaving the country." He paused briefly before adding, "And George should be able to inform you everything that you need to know - I will be in constant contact with him."

His last comment was somehow able to generate a semblance of calmness inside her. She moved her head slowly to face him. "Since you are alluding to the fact that George will have knowledge of your whereabouts, I can be rest assured that you would be fine. I accept the first term," she acquiesced.

He smiled gratefully at her. " Thank you, aunt. I truly appreciate that."

"Is there a second term?" asked Aunt Elroy carefully, hoping that there would not be, but knowing how whimsical her nephew could be, she could never be so sure.

He contemplated for a few seconds whether he should bring forward the other term before he decided to just forge ahead. "Yes, there is." He paused to gauge her reaction and saw nothing but her impenetrable mask that was firmly put back in place. "Within these ninety days, should I meet a woman that possesses all the attributes I desire to be my life partner, and she is willing to marry me - I will bring her back with me in my return and introduce her to you as my bride," he proclaimed.

Aunt Elroy nearly huffed in indignation as an expression of repugnance crossed her face. "William! Do you think I would just allow any woman to come into this family, let alone become the life companion for the patriarch of our family?" She threw him a critical look.

Albert replied promptly, "Aunt - if I were to find a woman that I deem worthy to be my wife, you can be assured I will not let her slip by. Please understand that I need to protect my best interest also, especially if I were to devote the rest of my life to serve this family. At the very least, I could have a caring and supportive wife that I truly love from the bottom of my heart."

"What if I refuse?" she ventured, her eyes searching his face.

Just as he had predicted, his aunt would not let an opportunity to defy him go by, but she would soon find out that he was not one to trifle with. He managed to pass her a polite smile. "If that is the case, then I'm afraid there will be no agreement between us. And with no agreement, I may disappear again and may even consider to voluntarily forsake my name and everything that comes with it. You know how I feel about name, position, and material possessions - they mean nothing to me, and I will gladly leave them behind me. And I'm sure you would not have any problem finding my replacement," Albert told her in a steady voice.

Aunt Elroy's dark eyes widened in disbelief after hearing his remark, and she countered him promptly, "Why are you so adamant to gain extra ninety days of freedom that seem to be so insignificant compared to the lifetime commitment you are willing to offer in return?"

He would not let her use her manipulative tactic to deter him. He rose from his seat and stood facing her. "The reason why is not of importance to you, aunt. But I'm sure you know very well I always keep my word," he said with total conviction while his eyes held hers in a steadfast gaze.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Is that a threat, William?"

His lips twisted up slightly in a smile. "No - I'm merely stating a fact," he answered with ease.

Aunt Elroy acknowledged that her brilliant nephew had the upper hand this time, and he left her with no other choice. She wasn't too comfortable with his second term and could not dispel the thought that her nephew had someone in his mind already. But what could she do? She had neither the desire nor the strength to prove the validity of his words, and she absolutely could not afford to lose him now. Besides, it was only for ninety days. Glancing sideways, she scoffed. "You and Rosemary just cannot let me live peacefully." She focused her attention back on him. "Fine - I agree with your terms," she conceded before adding, "only for ninety days, William. And after that, you have to return." She paused and locked her eyes with his in an authoritarian gaze as she concluded, "Permanently."

Albert was too elated to worry about maintaining his composure as he approached her quickly, leaning toward her to drop a kiss on her cheek. "Thank you, aunt. This means a lot to me. I apologize I cannot stay long today since I have other matters that I need to attend. I have to take my leave now. I will surely see you in ninety days. In the mean time, please take care of yourself. With your permission." He made a swift bow and walked away with a confident gait to leave the room.

Once the door had been closed completely, Aunt Elroy released a long sigh and said in a pensive tone to the now empty room, "Take good care of yourself, William."

Albert walked in a hurried pace to exit the mansion, restraining the urge to sprint through the hallway and slide down the banister to express his excitement. He still couldn't believe what he had just accomplished. As he bounded the last three steps of the stairs, he lifted his eyes to see George strolling toward him. The last phase of his plan was almost complete now.

"Sir William-"

"George-" He signaled for his assistant to follow him. "Have you done what I asked you to do?" he asked as they headed toward the grand foyer.

"Yes, sir."George paused and fished something out from his jacket pocket. "Here are the keys, sir." George extended a hand toward him to present a set of keys linked to a metal loop.

They stopped their pace right before the door, and he took the keys from George, grasping them in his hand. "Thank you, George. I really appreciate your help on this."

"My pleasure, sir. If there is anything else I can help you with, please do not hesitate to let me know."

"That is all for now, George. Thank you."

With the keys in his hand, Albert passed through the front door stepping out of the mansion and advanced directly to his car. He unclenched his hand and looked at the set of keys lying on his palm as he chuckled lightly when he considered the absurd situation he had just placed himself into. He must have lost his mind to make such an outrageous agreement with his aunt, but he had nothing to lose. He had already accepted the fact that he would lead a life that would chain him to obligations and commitments and nothing else. Now, he was able to secure another ninety days of freedom, and even more amazingly, he would still be able to share that with Candy. His heartbeat suddenly accelerated as he thought what these ninety days could bring for him.

The truth was that it had not only been her words that had stopped him from leaving last night, but, more than anything, it had been her reaction and mannerism that had planted a new seed of hope within him. Was it really a seed of hope or was it only an illusion that had been conjured in his mind? Unfortunately, he was not sure himself. However, the ninety days should give him plenty of time to discover what was truly the answer. And that seed of hope, or what he presumed could be a seed of hope, had also prompted him to append the rather ludicrous second condition to his agreement with Aunt Elroy. What was he thinking? Aunt Elroy must have thought that he would be in a desperate quest for a bride during this period of ninety days. A rather inappropriate thought suddenly surfaced in his mind as he entertained the idea of seducing Candy to become his bride, but he quickly reprimanded himself for even allowing such an unwholesome thought to come to his mind, banishing the ridiculous idea completely.

He tossed the keys in the air and caught them right away in his hand before shoving them into his pants pocket. He then swung open the car door and scooted inside. He just wanted to go back to the apartment quickly as he couldn't wait to see Candy's face when he told her about the new place. And with the ninety days that he had now, Albert vouched that there would only be happy times, and then just maybe… maybe he didn't need to part from her at all in the end.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p>Thank you for taking the time to read this. I would love to know what you think. Please send me your feedback. -forever-<p> 


	2. Secrets and Revelations

This fic is a 'what if' scenario fic that was born from my over-active imagination. The story picks up right when Candy was waiting for Albert after the argument she had with Mrs. Gloria Bandog, the owner of the Magnolia Apartment**, **who just gave Candy an ultimatum to tell Albert to leave or face eviction**.**

**Author's Note:** I'm terribly sorry for neglecting to work on this story for a while. But here it is. So without further ado, please enjoy this. :)

Per usual, replies from previous comments can be found at the bottom of the page.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Candy Candy manga and all the characters in it, but the talented Kyoko Mizuki does. This fic is a product of my own twisted imagination and inspired by Mizuki's masterpiece. If any of the plots, specific scenes, or dialogues appears to be similar to that from another fic or story, it is purely unintentional and coincidental. 'Great minds think alike', after all.

The characterization in the fic is based on the Manga and not the Anime.

**Acknowledgement: **As always, my heartfelt gratitude goes to my diligent beta readers who have given invaluable feedback and suggestions.

And last but not least, I cannot thank you enough for taking the time to read my stories and write a review. Thank you, readers. My sincere appreciation goes to you. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Ninety Days<strong>

**Secrets and Revelations  
><strong>

By forever

**Day 08**

"Candy - are you okay, dear? You've been in there for an awfully long time. Albert is here, you know."

"I'm okay, Dr. Martin. I'll be out in a second," she bellowed from inside the small room, her voice echoing around the tiny space.

What was she doing? She had been fixing her hair all this time? For what? It wasn't like she had a date or something like that tonight. Albert had driven the car to work today and would pick her up earlier than usual, so they could do some shopping in the town center. _Albert… Am I doing all this for him?_

Her eyes focused at her own reflection staring back at her in the mirror, and she discerned the faint rose-tinted blush on the cheeks. She brought her hand to press her chest lightly and felt the beating of her racing heart against her palm. Lately, she had noticed that her heart had been doing a lot of peculiar things, and the reason seemed to point to one thing only, or more accurately one person.

In the past, there were times when her heart had done a flip-flop as Albert had smiled at her, and she had just attributed that to a fleeting attraction - that could happen to anybody. But more recently, just being within his proximity had caused it to pound wildly. Now, it seemed just the mere mention of his name could evoke the same effect.

"Candy - is everything okay?"

She nearly dropped her tiny black comb into the sink when her grip loosened suddenly upon hearing his deep voice. Without even touching her chest, she could tell that her heart was beating erratically at that moment. "Ummm… I'm fine," she answered nervously, hoping that nobody could detect the slight quiver in her voice, while she shoved her comb back into a small pouch in haste and stuffed the satin pouch inside her dress pocket. After giving one last quick glance at herself in the mirror, she drew in a deep calming breath and grabbed the door's handle.

Putting a sheepish smile on her face, she pulled the door open slowly to reveal two pairs of concerned eyes. Her hands moved frantically twisting her two ponytails to control the frizz on her hair. "I'm sorry… If I took too long. It's just-" After her futile attempt, she retracted her hands away, letting them fall limply to her sides. Her tresses instantly fluffed into a golden mass under Dr. Martin and Albert's stunned looks. Soon enough, the two men couldn't stifle their laughter any longer and let out a stream of chortles.

"I must have looked horrible." She pouted, looking dejected, while her hands flattening her lush blond curls against her head.

Albert stopped his chuckling at once and smiled ruefully at her. "I'm sorry, Candy. That was terribly rude of me to laugh at you," he expressed his sincere regret. "You actually look fine to me. Perhaps even cuter." He took a quick glance at the older man and asked, "Am I right, Dr. Martin?"

Tapping his thumb lightly against his chin, Dr. Martin made several small nods with his head as his critical eyes examined Candy's hair and face. "A cute nurse with wild hair," he said in a contemplative tone. "That style certainly matches well with your personality, Candy."

"Dr Martin - That is not very funny at all," she muttered, glaring at him in annoyance, while pulling her hands away from her head.

The old doctor laughed out loud. "I'm sorry," he managed to let out in between his fits of laughter while Candy crossed her arms in front of her chest, her scowl deepening.

Albert just smiled quietly while watching the interaction between them. It warmed his heart to witness the lighthearted rapport between the old doctor and Candy. There was an undeniable fact that overtime the kind physician had gradually turned into a father figure to her, and that thought helped chase away some of his worries. When he had to finally leave her side once the ninety-day period was over, he at least knew that she could depend on Dr. Martin for support. But now, while he was still here, it was up to him to make sure that she was well taken care of.

"Well, anyway, we really should leave now," he declared with a slightly loud voice to attract their attentions. Candy quickly turned toward him with understanding on her face as he continued, "We still have a long drive before we can get home. And we also need to make a stop at the town center to buy some necessities and supplies."

"That is true. How can I forget?" Dr. Martin suddenly remarked while wiping the moisture away from underneath his eye, tears from laughing too hard earlier. "You both don't live at the Magnolia Apartment anymore now. For some reason, I keep neglecting that fact. I should definitely pay you both a visit soon. How are you settling in there?" he asked.

Candy retrieved her winter coat, hat, and shawl from the coat rack and answered in an excited tone, "It has been great, Dr. Martin." As she sank one arm into the sleeve of her coat, she stepped closer to stand next to Albert who immediately assisted her by fixing the collar of her coat. "You definitely should come and visit us," she added and was about to elaborate further until her eyes met Albert's clear blue ones.

Holding her gaze with his, Albert reminded her, "Um… Candy. The butcher and the general store are going to close soon. I'm sure you don't want to eat another can of beans for dinner tonight, right?" There were mischievous twinkles reflected in his blue eyes.

When she recalled that for the last three nights straight they had consumed nothing but stale soupy beans, Candy shook her head vehemently, grimacing in horror. If she had to digest another spoon of the unappetizing concoction, her stomach would rather go on a strike. Her expressiveness elicited deep chuckles from the tall blond man

Following the exchange between the blond couple, the kind doctor chimed in, "You two please go on ahead." Albert and Candy looked at the older man as he kept on talking while stepping closer toward them, "I don't want to delay you any longer. It's going to get mighty cold once the sun disappears." Dr. Martin patted Albert's shoulder lightly, shifting his focus back and forth between the two blonds.

With a friendly smile on his face, Albert reiterated Candy's invitation, "You're welcome to come to our place anytime, Doctor."

While buttoning her coat, Candy nodded in assent.

The old doctor let out a chuckle and replied good-naturedly, "I'll keep that in mind, young man. I hope when I come to visit, you would offer more variety in the dinner menu. I'm afraid beans can only exacerbate my flatulence problem." He rubbed his abdomen with his hand to emphasize his point, throwing them an exaggerated pitiful look. "I'm sure you don't want to let this poor old man suffer too much, right?" he added in a sad voice.

The blond pair just stared at the white haired man blankly for a few seconds before all three of them simultaneously broke into loud guffaws.

When their laughter had finally dissipated, Albert nudged Candy lightly. She glanced at him and saw him simply nodding his head while gesturing to her that they should start making their way out of the clinic.

"We'll take our leave now, Dr. Martin," Albert apprised as he and Candy started to move toward the door in slow steps, the doctor tailing behind them. All the while, Candy wrapped the wool scarf around her neck and put on her hat.

Once they had reached the door, Candy whirled her head past her shoulder to send her mentor a gracious smile. "Good night, Dr. Martin. I'll see you tomorrow morning," she told him while Albert swung open the door, causing a blast of cold air to rush inside. Then, they both stepped outside and resumed their pacing along the narrow walkway.

"See you tomorrow," echoed Dr. Martin as he stood by the threshold of the door, watching the blond couple advancing toward a small modest-looking car that was parked along the side of the street. He then shouted," Candy make sure you soak your hair with generous amount of hot oil tonight. I don't want your unruly mane become a distraction for you or the patients tomorrow at work."

Candy spun sharply to face the doctor and stuck her tongue out in retaliation to the old doctor's jabber before turning away to enter the car. In response, Dr. Martin just roared in laughter. After he saw Albert bidding him goodbye with a wave of hand, he shook his head while a chuckle or two still escaping his mouth and turned to go back inside his clinic. He closed the door to shut securely behind him as he heard the sound of the car engine rumbling.

Inside the car, Candy had almost forgotten about the 'heart' dilemma that had plagued her mind earlier when she had been in the bathroom. But now, she had no choice but to face it head on. She willed herself to surreptitiously glance toward the man sitting next to her, and within seconds, her heart started to jump furiously inside of her. She abruptly threw her head sideways to face the window, drawing in a deep breath in an effort to compose herself. Her action caused him to give her a side-glance, wondering what might have been inside her mind just now, but when he noticed she seemed to be enjoying the view outside, he just redirected his focus back on maneuvering the car.

The best thing for her to do was to focus on anything but the gentleman who was driving the car. She directed her thoughts to the time when Albert had broken the great news to her about a week ago, just one day after she had foiled his attempt to secretly leave her. At that time, he had enthusiastically informed that he had managed to find a new dwelling place for them with the help of his close friend.

The days following his announcement had been hectic and chaotic as they began the tedious and arduous process of vacating their old place and moving into their new one. She hadn't realized that she had acquired plethora of various items since she had started living with him in the apartment until that time when she had made a list of their possessions. Her suggestion to contact Archie and solicit his help had been turned down by Albert at once. Instead he had just told her that they wouldn't need their old furniture in the new place and then claimed that without the bulky furniture, the remaining items could easily be packed into boxes and transferred by his car. To convince her further, he had taken her to see their new home the next morning.

It had been a wonderful surprise for her. Rather than another cramped rental place, it turned out to be a modest cottage enclave in a wooded region in a quiet suburb near the Great Lake. Since the house didn't share any common area with other properties and the location was rather isolated, they did not need to worry about the need to justify their living arrangement to anybody, which meant they could stop pretending to be siblings.

She fell in love with the place at first sight. It looked very much like a house coming straight out of a storybook. A few steps leading up to a narrow pathway that sliced through a well-landscaped front yard took them directly to the covered porch area. The house had two bedrooms with one bathroom, a kitchen that was connected to a moderate-sized dining room, and adjacent to the dining area was a large living area with a wood-burning fireplace. There was even a small, cozy den that can be used as a reading room, which was situated right off the foyer. And to top it all off, the place also came completely furnished with brand new items, and at that time she then comprehended why he had said they wouldn't need their dilapidated furniture anymore.

Everything about the house was perfect for her - too perfect. It was almost as if it had been built just for her. When he had given her a quick tour of the house, she couldn't stop herself from making enthusiastic comments. All the while, she attempted her best not to be too inquisitive and had thus restrained herself from asking him how he managed to get a nice place for them in such a short notice, but she couldn't stop her mind from drawing a conclusion that he had indeed been misleading her for a long time, perhaps ever since their first meeting by the waterfall in Lakewood Estate. As a matter of fact, it was not a long time ago when she had uncovered the truth that he was not one of the employees at the zoo as he had claimed. Now, she no longer believed that he was just a random vagabond.

Moving her head back to face the front, she made another attempt to steal a glance at the blond man driving the car beside her. _Who are the real you Albert?_ Suddenly, images from their past encounters poured into her mind, saturating her brain with memories of him. Amidst her recollecting, an extremely disturbing thought, appearing out of nowhere, slithered its way into her train of thoughts and caused it to halt abruptly. _Don't tell me that he's actually a married man._

"Do you want to stay in the car while I shop, Candy?"

Albert's question jolted her back into reality as her eyes caught the big colorful sign hanging above. It appeared that they had arrived at their first destination.

"Of course not, I'll come with you."

To save time, they decided to split up the tasks. She would procure various items for stocking up the pantry from the general store, whereas he would go to the butcher to buy fresh cut and cured meat and to the bakery to get some fresh baked bread. Thirty minutes later, they were done with shopping and were back inside the car ready for their trip home. The drive took roughly about fifteen minutes. Unlike the quiet ride from the clinic to the store earlier, this time Albert engaged her in a casual conversation, asking her how her day had been.

Shortly thereafter, as she was concluding a short narration about one eccentric patient, the car made a turn into a narrow road flanked by tall cypress and pine tress on both sides. A few minutes later, Albert steered the car in front of their small cottage and parked it along the road.

The sky had turned dark with myriad of stars glittering against the black backdrop as a lone full moon cast a soft glow of light, illuminating the earth below.

Candy was mesmerized by the marvelous view above her and couldn't stop gazing at the sky while stepping away from the car. Her eyes twinkled with merriment and wonder. This was the best part about living farther away from the nonstop hustle of city life - being surrounded by unspoiled nature. They had to make some adjustments and take a longer time to commute to work every day, which included a thirty-minute walk to the train station, but she wouldn't trade the tranquility and beautiful sceneries with anything else.

Besides, she truly enjoyed the early morning walk with Albert. Then just like that, the thought that had invaded her mind during the drive came back. She became aware of the fact that the man who currently was her housemate could very well have a family somewhere waiting for him, perhaps a loved one who would long to have a morning walk with him too. The realization that there was a daunting possibility that she had hindered him from reuniting with his family crushed her heart, and she was ashamed at herself for making such a selfish request to ask him to stay with her. It was not too late yet now - she should let him go. But could she? Could her heart be strong enough to let him go?

Standing by the car with arms full of paper bags containing various items, Albert had noticed Candy being preoccupied right away. His hands already felt numb from the cold, and the frigid temperature condensed his puff of breath into wispy mist in the air. Without the sun's presence, the temperature had plummeted by more than thirty degrees compared to during the day, but by the look of it she didn't seem to care. "Candy - are you coming?" he asked gently, as he didn't want to startle her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Albert." She brought her attention back toward him and immediately saw the multiple bags in his arms. "Silly me - I should have helped you."

He promptly replied, "Don't worry about it. I can handle them just fine. Let's go inside. It's freezing outside." After seeing her nod, he turned on his heel and waited for her by the steps. She quickly moved toward him, and together they treaded along the walkway into the covered terrace.

He unlocked the door and pushed the door wide open to let her in first. Once inside, Albert strode straight to the kitchen and pantry area while Candy remained in the foyer, hanging her winter jacket, hat, and scarf onto the standing rack. As she was about to cross into the living room, a four legged furry creature trotted toward her. She lowered herself in a squatting position and outstretched her hands toward the small creature.

"Pouppe! How are you, sweetie?" she picked up Albert's pet skunk into her arms. "You poor little thing. You were all by yourself here." Her hand glided along the skunks' soft coat while random noises could be heard coming from the adjacent room.

In the kitchen area, after dropping the bags on the counter, Albert had been busy moving around as he had started the work of preparing their dinner. He figured that they would have to get by without fresh vegetables again tonight since the farmers market had already closed when they were doing their shopping earlier. Knowing that it would be difficult for them to shop after work, he made a mental note to stop by at the farmers market near the downtown area before going to his office tomorrow.

For tonight, at least, he wouldn't have to serve canned food again. He felt terrible for doing that the last couple of nights, but unfortunately they had no other choice at that time. Due to the moving, they had to dedicate their nighttime to perform a variety of moving-related tasks since none of them could take a day off from work during the day. And by the time they had completed their tasks, they had been too exhausted to do proper cooking, and eating out hadn't been a real option either because the restaurants had already closed. The fact that they hadn't had time to shop for groceries or supplies had only made it worse for them – in the end, they had to resort to canned food for their supper.

"Albert - you don't really work for the zoo, do you?"

Candy's voice, muffled by the wall that divided the living room and the kitchen, reached his ears as he was filling a tall stockpot with water. He stiffened on his spot instantly upon registering the words in his mind. Despite the casual tone of her voice, he knew that she was being very serious. He quickly shook himself out of his trance and noticed right away how the water nearly spilled out of the lip of the pot. In reflex, his hand fumbled to twist the knob on the faucet to stop the flowing water. His frantic action perfectly mirrored his current state of mind.

Even though he knew that she would ask about his identity at one point, he was still not ready to divulge everything to her now. The truth was he probably would never be ready. But at the same time, he didn't want to continue lying to her anymore. Heaving a long sigh, he shut his eyes briefly and cleared his throat. With guilt seeping out of his voice, he finally answered, "No - I'm sorry if I have not been straightforward with you."

The seconds that elapsed after that made him feel like he was sitting on a death row, waiting for his execution. He attempted his best to distract himself by steering his focus back on the ongoing task, but it was a useless effort. And her silence had only made him grow more restless. _She must be extremely upset at me now._

The sound of soft footsteps from behind his back alerted him of her presence, and he whirled briskly to face her. "Candy-" The genuine sympathetic smile on her face threw him off-kilter and caused him to swallow back his words at once.

"It doesn't matter anymore now," she said and stopped her steps, standing a few feet away from him.

Unsure of how to interpret her words, he remained mute. For a couple of seconds, they just stood face to face without saying anything before he abruptly rotated back toward the sink and lifted the stockpot out of there, transferring it onto the stove.

"But am I ever going to know everything about you?" her question dispersed the quietness between them and floated right into his turbulent mind.

For the third time just within the last few minutes, Candy had managed to stun him into stillness. He might as well reveal everything to her now if that was what she wished. When he had agreed to remain living with her, he had already made the gamble of being discovered. Besides, she had just exposed his other lie, the one about his occupation, on top of the one about his recovery from amnesia that had been brought to light a week ago, when she had caught him from leaving. It was only a matter of time before she would learn who he really was. "Do you want to know now, Candy?" he asked hesitantly without facing her as he ignited the stove.

She responded right away, her voice rising, "No! I'm not asking you to tell me anything now. I'm just… " she trailed on her last word as she wasn't sure how to continue.

What she had said just didn't make sense to him. It felt like she kept contradicting her own words, and her vacillating had only provoked anxiety within him. After ensuring that the stove was working properly, he gave her a fleeting glance and maneuvered his way toward the counter while telling her in a weary voice, "I know sooner or later I have to reveal everything about me, and if you really want to know… " He faltered to conclude his statement as he dug his hands into the paper bag, pulling one item at a time and laying them on the counter. He knew that he was probably stalling now, but he just couldn't gather the strength to finish what he was about to say.

Seeing what Albert was doing, Candy rushed to stand next to him by the counter and immediately came to his assistance by grabbing some of the small items with the intention of storing them in their proper places. She was also very aware that he seemed to be very reluctant to continue. "It's okay. I have known you for a while and that has never bothered me before," she reasoned, turning her head toward his. "Why should that bother me now?" She strained a smile on her face as their gazes crossed.

His eyes examined her face closely, and from what he could see there was nothing that indicated that she was telling the truth - she was just not an expert at lying. But he was not about to confront her just yet. "Candy - I promise I will tell you everything eventually-"

"Albert - I already told you - it's fine," she snapped abruptly, forcing him to halt his talk, and while ignoring his perplexed look, she continued, "Please don't feel obligated to tell me anything. It's just that I'm… I'm sorry." She bowed her head down in a remorseful gesture, absently placing the items that she was clutching back on the counter.

When he detected a hint of distress in her voice, his hands stopped their movements of unloading the bags altogether. He decided that it was best to fix his entire attention toward the ongoing conversation, as their talk seemed to have turned more complicated by the minute. Presently, he was still completely at a loss and had no idea what she was talking about. "Sorry? What is this all about, Candy? Why are you apologizing now?" He turned sideways to face her, leaning his hip against the cabinet drawer.

Without completely raising her head, she tilted her head to the side and slowly lifted her eyes to find him looking at her with a mixture of confusion and worry. "I'm sorry that I've been so selfish," she began speaking. "I didn't even think about you or… " Her eyes drifted away from his as she appeared to teeter on her speech and let silence reign over them instead.

Albert contemplated whether he should encourage Candy to carry on, but before he made any decision, her soft voice continued, "How your family or relatives must have felt with you being missing for a long time. I shouldn't have asked you to stay. They must have missed you very much, Albert." She brought her head up and spun it to his side, passing him a look of utter remorse.

It finally dawned on him what she had tried to convey to him, and he was thoroughly moved. "Candy - first of all, selfish is not a word that I would ever use to describe you," he stated in earnest while his gentle blue eyes regarded her with kindness. "Second - you have nothing to worry about. I have informed my family already. Trust me - they are fine." He sent her an assuring smile.

The doubt was still reflected in her eyes. "Are you sure?"

He affirmed her with a curt nod. Despite the appearance of collected manners, in reality, he was still very much anxious as he recognized that they were hovering on topics that could easily lead into the unraveling of his secrets.

Here was her chance to ask him the one question that had been pestering her mind since the car ride from Dr. Martin's Clinic. "Are you married by any chance?" she asked in a quiet voice while struggling to control her out-of-control heartbeat. Without giving him a chance to reply, she rambled on, "Oh that would be awful. Your wife would have missed you terribly. And what about the children? They would surely long for their father. And then-"

"Candy! I'm not married," Albert quickly interjected to stop her blather. "Do you think I will linger here this long if that is to be the case?" What she had just asked was definitely something that he had never thought she would ever ask. _Why is she asking the question about my marriage status now?_ If she was really worried, why she had never asked about it before?

She couldn't deny that she was relieved to hear the confirmation from him, but doubt still persistently nagged at her. "You're not?" she whispered in plain disbelief, and he shook his head to attest to her. "But you're quite a handsome man… " She slapped both hands against her mouth instantly to prevent her over eager tongue from spouting out more of her inner thoughts. He wasn't supposed to hear that.

His blue eyes widened at her words before a broad grin slowly emerged on his lips. "You think I'm handsome?" he asked with a hint of playfulness in his voice, his eyes sparkling with glee.

Candy turned speechless in embarrassment, a faint blush coloring her cheeks. "Um… "

She looked simply adorable, and if he didn't stop looking at her now, he was afraid that he would do something that he would regret later. He swiftly averted his gaze from her and took quick steps toward the stove to check whether the water was boiling yet. "It's okay. We can keep that as a secret between us." He glanced over his shoulder, throwing her a playful wink, while she could only let out an awkward smile at him in return.

Without exchanging any more words, they both went back to resume their tasks. She carried some items into the pantry while he walked back to the counter and searched for the package that contained several pieces of steak. Before long, they were both busy moving about within the confined space of the kitchen, performing various activities.

"But Albert seriously… You must have a girlfriend somewhere," she asserted, finally breaking the silence between them after some time.

"No," he answered curtly as he approached the stove, holding two unpeeled potatoes in his hands.

She reclined her back slightly away from the pantry, so she could catch a sight of him. "You don't?" she asked skeptically. "Oh no" she exclaimed in a breathy voice as her face twisted into a troubled look. "Did she just break up with you because…" She sighed faintly in compunction. "I'm sorry I have caused you all-"

"Candy - please, calm down. I don't have a girlfriend," his stern voice cut her in mid sentence. As fast as he could, he carefully dropped the potatoes inside the boiling water before he made his way toward her. He didn't understand why she had kept making these obviously wrong and ludicrous assumptions.

Sensing Albert's presence right behind her, Candy turned to face him and asked him again, "No?" Her eyes searched his.

He shook his head with ease and firmly confirmed, "No."

When he thought that she had finally abandoned the subject, she said, "But… I don't believe you." She cast him a doubtful look.

A few chuckles escaped his mouth. Her adamancy fascinated and aggravated him at the same time. "Believe me. You'll be the first to know if I have one," he told her lightly and stepped away from the pantry to return to the counter area.

Without backing down, Candy tailed after the tall blond man and persisted to carry on with the topic, probing him more, "Why? You are kind, caring, smart, and handsome…"

Albert fought hard to not let her flattering words muddle his train of thoughts as he deliberated on how to explain to her. After some time, he began, "Things in life is not always that simple, Candy." He paused momentarily as a dry chuckle slipped out of his mouth before adding, "Perhaps, I haven't been so lucky."

Candy was caught off guard by what she had just learned from him. It was hard to believe that someone like him hadn't been so fortunate in the romance department. But what did she know? Even though they had become friends for about five years now, his true identity was still shrouded in mystery. Maybe Albert had a rather traumatic experience that had left his heart crippled for a long time, just like what she had experienced with Terry. Could that be the reason why he had traveled to Africa? She took a step closer to him so that they stood side by side. When she finally opened her mouth again, the question just flew out so easily, "Have you ever been in love, Albert?" Her round green eyes were fixated on his face, watching him intently.

His heart jumped instantly, and he slowly moved his head toward her. When his eyes met her stunning emerald ones, he shifted his gaze away from hers in an abrupt manner. After a few seconds of silence, he heaved a long sigh and eventually managed to respond weakly, "I have."

For some reason, the picture of Albert with another woman poked painfully at her heart. "She must be one very beautiful lady," she remarked, forcing herself to sound cheery.

Against his better judgment, he continued replying to her, "Yes, she is. Unfortunately, I don't think she reciprocated my feelings for her." As soon as he had said that, he wished he could retract his words, but he knew it was too late now, especially when he noted the dramatic change in her facial features.

"No way!" she retorted incredulously. "How could that be? Do I know this person Albert? Bring me to her-" Candy closed her mouth at once when Albert whirled sharply toward her. She could detect the faint downward curving of his lips as his eyes implored her.

"Candy - can we not talk about this anymore, please?" He struggled to contain the desperation from affecting his voice.

Disregarding his plea entirely, she uttered in a wistful tone while trying to mask the sharp painful tug at her heart with a faint smile, "You must have loved her very much."

Albert was taken aback by her statement, standing still on his spot. It took him a few moments before he could finally manage to reply in a soft whisper, prompting her to lift her eyes to look at him, "Yes…"

The second their eyes met, she felt herself being pulled into a furious vortex that aroused different types of sensations within her, incapacitating her ability to think clearly.

Then, without moving his eyes from hers, he added, "I love her very much…" His deep timbre vibrated with emotion.

Candy felt her heart cease beating for an instant. Heat permeated across the smooth skin on her cheeks, coloring them with a lighter shade of pink. She spun her head to the side quickly to evade his penetrating blue eyes. "Umm… I think I will take my bath now," excusing herself in a half stutter, she walked away with hurried steps to leave the kitchen.

Her heart was palpitating out of control against her ribcage. What had just happened? At one point, she had been jealous at the unknown woman who could possibly have stolen his heart, and then at the next, she had fled him after suddenly feeling very nervous, unable to withstand being the subject of his captivating gaze._ You're such an idiot, Candy. He was talking about someone else._

All the while, Albert had remained on his standing place without moving even an inch after Candy had suddenly scurried out of the room. Once he was certain that the door to the bathroom was closed completely, he spoke with a voice that was laden with deep longing, as if he was still talking to her, "I love her so much that it drives me to the verge of insanity, Candy."

He sneered at himself and let his forehead hit the tall cabinet's door, leaning his head against it. What a fool he had been! In a moment of weakness, without even realizing it, he had dropped his defense and had been so close to confessing his true feelings. He feared if she kept asking this type of questions he would not be able to remain still, and it wouldn't take long before he would just kiss her senseless to shut her off into silence.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Remark:<strong> What's going to happen to Albert and Candy now? Will Albert be able to continue living with Candy even when his feelings are so close to the surface? The next chapter is going to be released very soon. So please stay tuned. -forever-

**References/Notes:** Some of you might wonder why Albert and Candy couldn't buy food from the restaurant. It turns out that take-out/take-home or fast food was not available during that time (1915), and the concept, interestingly enough, was only introduced after World War II. On the other hand, canned food were widely available even as early as 1800s.

**Replies to comments:**

Galaxylam84 - Thank you. I agree with you. How can you let a man like Albert go just like that? Well, I hope you find this chapter to your liking.

Bumblebee - Thank you. I hope you like this chapter.

Candy2 - Thank you. I'm glad you found this entertaining. I'm sorry for the long delay but I hope you'll still find this chapter as enjoyable as the previous one.

Ms Puddleglum - Thank you for the kind words, Ms Puddleglum. Yes what-if scenarios are fun to write. ;) After reading this chapter, you should be able to answer your last question. As for Albert wooing... We shall see. ;)

janja8 - Thanks for the compliment, janja8. I hope you like this chapter. You'll see what's going to happen after that in the next chapter. ;)

Tina Chou - Thank you. I will definitely keep on writing until the series is finished. From this chapter, you can tell how much of a struggle our hero has to endure.

GosieKin - Thank you. It is such a fun story to write too. And you are so right about 'author to get obsessed with ideas for new stories while the already running ones are still in progress'. It happened to me more than twice already. ;)

Newark90 - Thanks - I'm glad that you liked this story. I hope you like the new chapter.

Brower Alhely - Thank you, Chio. So what do you think of this chapter? I hope you like it. :)

EnakaT - Well, now you know where they moved to. As for Aunt Elroy, let's just say that Albert was a very smart man. ;)

mari - Thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

anon - I hope you find the update to your liking.

slavedriverIT - I hope you like the update.

* * *

><p>Thank you for taking the time to read this. I would love to know what you think. So, please don't hesitate to send me your feedback. -forever-<p> 


	3. Diverging Thoughts

This fic is a 'what if' scenario fic that was born from my over-active imagination. The story picks up right when Candy was waiting for Albert after the argument she had with Mrs. Gloria Bandog, the owner of the Magnolia Apartment**, **who just gave Candy an ultimatum to tell Albert to leave or face eviction**.**

**Author's Note:** Without further ado, please enjoy this new chapter. :)

Per usual, replies from previous comments can be found at the bottom of the page.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Candy Candy manga and all the characters in it, but the talented Kyoko Mizuki does. This fic is a product of my own twisted imagination and inspired by Mizuki's masterpiece. If any of the plots, specific scenes, or dialogues appears to be similar to that from another fic or story, it is purely unintentional and coincidental. 'Great minds think alike', after all.

The characterization in the fic is based on the Manga and not the Anime.

**Acknowledgement: **As always, my heartfelt gratitude goes to my diligent beta readers who have given invaluable feedback and suggestions.

And last but not least, I cannot thank you enough for taking the time to read my stories and write a review. Thank you, readers. My sincere appreciation goes to you. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Ninety Days<strong>

**Diverging Thoughts  
><strong>

By forever

**Day 27: Reluctant Guardian**

After locking the door behind him securely, Albert stepped further inside the dark foyer, stopping momentarily to massage the back of his neck to help provide relief for his tensed muscles. George had not been joking when he had told him that this week they would be buried with work. _That was quite an understatement actually!_ This whole week he had stayed in the office with his assistant reviewing binder upon binder of pertinent documents until past ten o'clock.

Consequently, his schedule had not allowed him to pick up Candy from the clinic, let alone to prepare dinner at home. However, he had been left with no other choice - he just had to perform his duties and obligations, which was one issue that Aunt Elroy would not allow him to compromise. So far, his aunt had kept her side of the bargain by not probing into his private matters, matters related to his life with Candy. Nevertheless, as an added precaution, he had instructed George to maintain a close surveillance on his aunt's movement - just to be certain.

Albert's wandering eyes inadvertently fell on Candy's tall boots that stood against the wall by the corner of the foyer before her bright smile flickered in his mind. He felt awful for neglecting her due to his job. Based on what his trusted assistant had briefed just before they had gone on their separate ways, next week didn't look too promising either. Thankfully, weekend had finally arrived, and now he could devote some of his time for her. He had truly missed their quiet time at night, having dinner and relaxing in the living room or den just chitchatting or reading.

On the other hand, he couldn't deny that there was another part of him that sighed with relief. Ever since the nerve-wracking conversation in the kitchen two weeks ago, when he had nearly abandoned his clear conscience and revealed his true feelings to her, he had become more conscious not only of his burgeoning feelings for her but also of his increasing physical attraction to her. With that awareness at the forefront of his mind, he had at times, whether intentionally or not, limited their interactions, especially when there had been nothing that could divert his mind away from focusing on her.

Yet at the same time, he didn't want to act cold and aloof toward her. In the end, for almost the whole week, it inevitably had become a constant tug of war of the mind as he had to weigh his options every time - to touch her or not to touch her, to talk to her or not to talk to her. So when there had been a sudden change in his work schedule, it had naturally provided an outlet for him. If he were not at home, then they wouldn't have an encounter, which meant that he didn't have to worry about what to do.

This week the only time they could have an opportunity to spend time together had been during their morning commute. But the time had significantly been reduced. Rather than walking to the train station like they usually would, he had opted to utilize the car, which shortened the traveling time to the station by more than half. The main reason for using the car hadn't been for saving time though, but it had been so that he could return late and drove home directly instead of having to make another long trek by foot.

Without switching on the lights, Albert padded on the wooden floor to cross the living area, heading straight to his bedroom, but upon seeing Candy's sleeping form sprawling on the sofa, he stopped right in his tracks. Unable to restrain himself, he approached her gingerly and stood right by her side, his eyes focusing on her face, as the corners of his lips lifted in a faint smile.

Since he and Candy had moved out of the Magnolia Apartment, they had stopped sharing a bedroom as they each had a room now. The truth was that he had specifically asked George to find a house with separate bedrooms for them. Acknowledging how his feelings for her had transformed to beyond normal fondness between friends, he had decided that it would be best for him to keep a safe distance from her by avoiding any unnecessary physical contact and definitely by not sleeping in the same room. As he stared down at her angelic face, he instantly recalled the times in their shabby apartment, when he had stood in the dark watching her sleep before settling down on his own bed.

A sudden crackling sound caused him to shift his attention toward the fireplace hearth, and he saw that most of the wood had burned down into soot and ashes. If he let her sleep outside, she would be freezing and might even get sick because of that. But before he could do anything, Candy slowly stirred from her sleep.

As her lids rose halfway, her sleep-induced mind gradually registered the face looking down at her. "Albert…" Her voice dragged down by drowsiness called out to him.

Seeing Candy's groggy face, Albert couldn't hold back a chortle from breaking out of his throat and hastily put his hand over his mouth to cover his wide smile. "I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?" He withdrew his hand from his face.

"Funny you should ask," Candy quipped with a sleepy voice, letting out a big yawn. She then slowly hoisted herself up to sit on the sofa and rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?" she asked, tilting her head up to look at him.

Instead of answering her, he threw her another question, "What are you doing sleeping outside of your bedroom, Candy? Please don't tell me that you've been waiting for me." He paused briefly as his brows creased in agitation. "You're not worried that I'm going to leave you, I hope. We talked about-"

"No. I trust you," she replied simply, cutting him off.

"Candy…" He was utterly touched by her words. But at the same time, he felt convicted for misleading her to trust him blindly when he still hadn't come clean with her with regard to his true identity.

A sad smile played on her lips. "I've missed chatting with you at night," she admitted. "You've always returned home so late."

Her crestfallen face added more guilt to press down on him. He swallowed hard and gathered his voice. "I'm sorry. It's just that-"

"I know," she quickly jumped in without letting him finish his sentence. "You must be really busy with whatever it is that you are doing." There was a tinge of irony in her tone.

"Candy-"

Noticing Albert's alarmed look, Candy immediately reassured him, "Don't worry. I'm not here to interrogate you." One corner of her lips tilted slightly in a half smile. "I just want to give you something." Right after she had told him that, she bent down and extended her hand to grab a brown package that was lying on the floor, failing to see the astounded look on his face.

While his curious mind couldn't stop guessing what she could possibly want to give to him, he felt uneasy that he had still withheld some facts about himself from her. Aside from mentioning to her that he worked in the Chicago financial district, he hadn't shared much at all. He sat down on the other side of the long sofa and stretched his body over the sofa's arm, his fingers yanking on the chain to switch on the table lamp. Soon, the room was bathed in a soft amber glow radiating from the small lamp on the side table. Now he could spot his pet skunk lying fast asleep in her little corner. He just then noticed that he had forgotten about his sore muscles and exhaustion from the long work hours. Candy obviously had that much effect on him.

"Here." Candy passed the bundle to him, pushing it onto his hands. "It is supposed to be a Christmas present, but I just wasn't skillful enough to have it done by then. And it still looks awry. I guess arts and crafts are just not my forte. I'm more accustomed to using needle to poke at human beings than using it to knit."

While only half paying attention to her, Albert unfolded the top of the brown sack to open it and took out a very long burgundy scarf. His eyes focused intently on the handmade gift as his lips curled upward in pure mirth. "Actually, I think this looks very good - what a nice choice of color!" he exclaimed. "I like it very much. It must have taken you a long time to knit this. Thank you, Candy." He gave her a quick glance, flashing her his pearly white smile, and wound the scarf around his neck.

Candy eyed the hideous looking scarf on Albert's neck as the gaping holes from her poor stitching stared back at her tauntingly. "But… I don't know if you should even wear it, Albert." She paused for a moment before a determined look floated across her face. "You know what? I changed my mind. Please give it back to me-" Her hand moved swiftly in an obvious attempt to snatch away the knitted scarf from his neck, but he caught her hand with ease, holding it tightly in his.

Albert feigned a serious look on his face and told her, "Candy - has anyone ever told you that it's very rude to ask someone to return a gift that you have just given away?" Her gaping caused him to emit a few chuckles. "I'm keeping this," he told her decisively, fingering the wool material of the scarf.

Faint wrinkles emerged between her brows as she continued to persuade him, "But Albert - I promise I'll give you something better."

His ears caught the subtle crack in her voice, but for once, he decided not to relent to her. "Frankly, I don't care about something better - I just want this particular one." His eyes moved slowly to focus on the beautiful emerald orbs in front of him.

When his eyes fell on hers, his train of thoughts suddenly trailed off, his voice fading into a mere whisper, as he uttered, "Only this one… " Without his consent, his gaze strayed downward to fix on her lips.

With her heart thundering furiously against her ribcage, Candy licked her lips unconsciously to calm herself, but unbeknownst to her, the action had only fueled more fire into his carnal instinct, and he had to use all his willpower to subdue that. Swallowing back a groan of frustration down his throat, Albert whirled his head to the side abruptly in an attempt to shake off unwholesome thoughts from his mind.

At that time, he finally noticed that he had been holding her hand all this time without him being fully aware of doing it. Hastily, he dropped her hand as if it had suddenly burned him, forcing a smile on his face to mask his flustered mind, his eyes evading hers. "It's late. We should go to our rooms and have some sleep." The slight tremor in his voice proved that he had not recovered his composure completely. Right at this moment, he wanted nothing but to flee to his room.

It took Candy a few moments to reprocess his words as she stared at him with a half-dazed face while the pacing of her heartbeat had gradually slowed down to normal. "Um yeah…" she weakly mumbled, unable to conceal the disappointment in her voice. Distractedly, she picked up the brown sack from the floor and laid it against her lap, folding it.

She really didn't want to go to her room yet. These couple of days, she had terribly missed his company, and the house had felt cold without his presence. _And then… _The beating of her heart accelerated again as she recalled his intense gaze from earlier._ The way he was staring at me just now that felt like... Was he about to kiss me?_ She tilted her head to the side slightly, allowing her to get a glimpse of his profile.

No, that couldn't be right though. Why would he do such a thing? She must have imagined things too far. Maybe she did need that sleep after all.

Albert couldn't believe it that he had let go of his control just like that, giving free rein to his emotion to affect his thinking. What had driven him to do that? Had he really about to kiss her? That should not have happened at all! But he couldn't lie to himself. He had really wanted to kiss her earlier, and a part of him even wished he had. However, it would've been an enormous mistake if he had committed the act.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could discern the subtle pout in Candy's face and noted right away that she appeared to be sulking. That wasn't the type of reaction that he expected to come from her, and he couldn't tell what was the reason behind her brooding. Was that because he had suggested they go to sleep now? Without being able to resist the pull of his heart that longed to see her beautiful smile, he pivoted on his seat and faced her, telling her, "Give me your hand, Candy."

"Huh?" Her eyebrows rose in high arches as his request took her by surprise.

Without waiting for her to react, Albert swiftly grasped her hand and pressed the small item that he had just fished out of his pocket onto her palm.

He had purchased the item on a whim last December. Originally, he had planned to present it to her as a Christmas gift, yet due to a reason that he couldn't exactly recall what, he hadn't. Later, he determined that it could be a nice birthday present as well as a meaningful parting memento. He then decided to hold off handing it to her until after her birthday. But after seeing her sullen look, he resolved that now was as good as her birthday.

"Albert - this is…" Candy murmured in astonishment, her green eyes examining the piece of shiny gold-colored object on her hand.

Smiling lightly, Albert explained, "It's a guardian angel pin. It's a reminder for you that wherever you go, there is always someone who will keep watch of you." He had been so tempted to add 'And that someone is me', but in the end he was able to bridle his tongue.

A big grin gradually materialized on her face as she lifted her head to face him. "Albert… Thank you…" Her sparkling green eyes met his blue ones in an affectionate gaze.

_Candy..._

Then, to his utter shock, Candy abruptly flung herself onto him, her arms embracing him tightly. "Thank you, Albert," she whispered to his ear. "I don't need a guardian angel if I can have you by my side all the time. You are my guardian angel… "

Candy's words caused his wall of defense to crumble in heaps. With that, he brought his arms to wrap around her back slowly, drawing her even closer to him, as he let himself secretly relish the delightful sensations of having her in his arms. The sweet floral aroma that was distinctly hers surrounded his soul. The urge to profess his feelings gradually surfaced from the depth of his mind, invading his thoughts. If he just confessed to her now, then he would finally be free from the agony that had chained him for so long.

But he immediately quelled that thought. Every time he was so close to taking that one step to unveil his true feelings to her, his own fear and conscience roughly yanked him back. There hadn't been any clear signs from her that hinted to him as to how she truly felt for him. It was true that she had always been so sweet and affectionate toward him, but that could be just because she was caring for an older brother, not a man, and that thought pierced at his heart painfully.

When she felt Albert's arms tighten around her, she heaved a contented sigh. It felt so right to her like she truly belonged there in his warm and comforting embrace. That last thought pelted down on her like ice-cold rain, hitting her hard with a new realization that she wasn't sure she knew what to do. When had she started harboring feelings for him that went beyond friendship?

While two different wars continued raging in their minds, Albert and Candy slowly disentangled their arms from each other and exchanged stiff smiles. She then briskly propelled herself from the sofa to stand on the floor and said, "Goodnight." With a fleeting awkward smile, she spun on her heel and walked away from him while he could only let his eyes follow her petite form until she turned the corner, disappearing from his sight. Her words echoed in his mind.

_Do you want me to stay by your side as… As what, Candy? I'm not your guardian angel. I'm your… _A sarcastic chuckle slipped out of his mouth. _I'm just your legal guardian._

Four years ago the decision to adopt her had seemed to be the most logical thing to do, and he had not contemplated twice to sign his name on the adoption paper so that he could save and protect her from the Leagan's spiteful treatment and malicious intent. For a long while, he had not thought there would be a time that he would regret making the decision until now.

xxxxxxxcccccccccccxxxxxxx

**Day 36: Inevitable Defeat**

With a satisfied grin on his face, Albert closed the oven door slowly. The roast beef was cooking now, and in just less than an hour, dinner should be ready. The house was rather quiet without Candy around. He heaved a loud long sigh and let his mind wander away.

Last week during the time when he and Candy had an impromptu gift exchange had been another close call for him – even worse compared to the one before that when she had questioned about _his girlfriend –_ this time he had about to _really_ kiss her. Fortunately, the week following that had been mostly uneventful for them as he continued to submerge himself with work and had thus succeeded to avoid putting himself in another difficult situation.

But there had been one particular occurrence involving a certain nephew of his, Archibald Cornwell, that had somewhat disturbed his supposedly peaceful week.

On Wednesday morning, his nephew had made an unannounced visit at the Andrews' Headquarter and had practically barged into his office, demanding to see _his_ Uncle William. Luckily, his efficient and sharp minded assistant had been there to handle the dire matter on his behalf. George later had informed him that Archie wanted to talk to his uncle about his uncle's mandate of sending him to Boston to continue his study.

Since the beginning, he had always thought that gaining proper education was very crucial in this era and had ultimately made the decision that Archie should resume his schooling that had been suspended due to the war. He had also learned from George that Archie was not too eager to comply to his uncle's direction because he had wanted to stay in Chicago and attend the local university instead, but in the end Archie had conceded.

As he had found out later from Candy, it turned out that Archie had not only made a surprise visit to his office but his nephew had also showed up at Dr. Martin's clinic during lunch time on that same day. Candy had given him a brief recount of Archie's sudden appearance in the following morning as they had prepared to leave for work.

He had been worried that Archie would find out about their new living arrangement. With Archie having knowledge of their whereabouts, there was the possibility that Neil might chance upon the information, which could certainly spur his curiosity that could easily lead to an undesirable result for Candy – something that he definitely didn't want to deal with. But from Candy's story, it didn't appear that his nephew and his friends had inquired anything about that.

Apparently, Archie, Annie, and Patty had come to notify Candy that they all would leave Chicago very soon due to various reasons. Archie would go to Boston to attend the university while Annie and her parents would move to New York as the Brightons began a new business venture there, and Patty would return to Florida to live with her grandma who had been ill recently.

The creaking sound of the door being opened and Candy's lively voice interrupted his quiet moment of recollection. She was finally back from taking a walk in the woods with Pouppe. He had declined her invitation earlier, claiming that he had to prepare dinner, which had been the truth, of course.

Shifting his attention back to his cooking, he bellowed, "Candy - could you please help with setting up the table?"

"Sure, Albert. I'll do that." He heard her voice respond in a high pitch yelling.

"It smells delicious. What are you cooking tonight, Albert?" Candy asked eagerly as she stepped closer toward him. "Wow!" she exclaimed in amazement when her eyes fell on the plates filled with dishes that were spread out on the counter. "You have really outdone yourself, mister. We're going to have a feast tonight. Thank you." A gracious smile was displayed on her face before she turned on her heel and walked past him, moving toward the pantry.

Albert returned her smile with a grin. "You're very welcome." A few seconds later, the grin vanished completely as a rueful look was etched on his face. "I'm sorry that I haven't been around that much to do any cooking lately-" He abruptly stopped his talk when he saw her holding a peculiar looking object that she had just retrieved from the shelves in the pantry. Upon further inspection, the object did resemble a bottle bundled in a thick roll of parchment.

"What's that?" he asked curiously, pointing toward the object with his chin.

Candy lifted her eyes to look at him and noticed the inquisitive expression on his face. "This?" Raising the item in the air for him to see, she explained, "Oh, this is a housewarming gift from Dr. Martin. You forgot already? He told us that we should serve this as soon as possible."

Carrying the bottle in her hand, she approached Albert's side and placed the bottle gently on the solid counter. She then raised herself on her tiptoes and reached for the brass handle of the hanging cupboard above her, but before she could even touch it, his long fingers had latched onto the handle, pulling the cupboard door open.

Unconsciously, she let her eyes travel to his hand and follow the length of his roll-up sleeved arm up to his side profile as he was taking out two sets of dinnerware and two glasses from inside the cabinet, laying them one by one on the wooden countertop. When he suddenly whirled his head toward her, she was caught by surprise and managed to quickly conceal it by casting him a grateful smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he replied while swinging the cupboard door to a close.

Promptly, she pulled open the drawer right next to her and grabbed the essential eating utensils along with a bottle opener.

All the while, his mind had begun the process of recalling yesterday's event when Dr. Martin had come to visit them, but anything about a gift or a drink just didn't ring familiar at all. "I just don't remember he brought anything yesterday. When I came back from the store, you-" Albert ceased his talking right away when he found that Candy hadn't been listening to him but had been tinkering about with the bottle and the opener instead. "Are we going to drink that? Are you sure?" he asked.

She brushed aside his troubled look with a half mocking grin. "Why not? He told us that his special cocktail would taste at its best if we drink it right away."

He passed her a disapproving look. "Candy-"

Sending him an assuring smile, Candy rationalized to appease him, "Relax, Albert. It's from Dr. Martin." Her green eyes twinkled with teasing gleams. "You don't think he's going to poison us or anything like that, right?" she inquired in a playful tone, her soft giggles trailing her words.

Albert was about to say that the fact it was from Dr. Martin made him more wary but resorted to just keep his mouth shut, letting her do as she pleased.

"Do you need help carrying those?" he asked when he saw Candy clutching the gift from Dr. Martin under her arm while lifting the stack of ceramic plates with metal utensils and drinking glasses on top, bracing to secure them against her chest.

She shook her head and replied, "No – it's fine. Thank you." Shrugging off his unsure look with a smile, she stepped away from him and moved toward the dining room.

Trying not to dwell too long on the issue, Albert redirected his focus on the tasks of completing their dinner. Maybe he had overreacted just a tad.

Once Candy ascertained that Albert's attention was entirely away from her, the smile on her lips receded. Carefully, she lowered the fragile load onto the table and gripped the bottle by its neck, holding it firmly in her hand before putting it on the table. Then, with one hand, she pulled a chair away from the table and settled to sit on it. She inhaled deeply and released a long sigh to allay her taut nerves.

Ever since she had been aware of her growing fondness toward him, she had turned more sensitive to everything pertaining to him and had unwittingly become fascinated by every little detail. The slightest movement, a twitching of an eyebrow, a near imperceptible curving of lips, and a subtle clenching of jaws had not gone unnoticed by her. There was also his voice that was warm and rich and could reverberate all the way into the deep crevices within her heart. Even her sense of smell was not immune to him. While the sound of his gentle voice evoked soothing sensation within her, the fresh scent emanating from him aroused her sense of awareness.

All in all, it would be practically impossible to ignore his presence when three of her senses were wholly in tuned to him. How could she have missed the fact that the man, whom she had known for quite some time now and who had been living with her for more than a year, was very attractive in every sense of the word?

Nowadays, she could easily get sidetracked just by inadvertently looking right into his striking blue eyes. Just right now, in the kitchen, her mind had strayed away as she had caught herself assessing how strong his firm arm was.

In the past, she had never thought twice before flinging herself into his arms, but now with her newfound feelings, she had been more conscious of her demeanor in front of him. But still, rather than being her normal self, it had seemed easier to act all bubbly and carefree to disguise her nervousness. And that strategy had worked wonderfully when they were not within proximity of each other. But once she overstepped the invisible boundary, her exuberant facade would fall apart within seconds.

The evolution of her feelings was quite obvious by now and perfectly explained the reason behind her frantic heartbeat phenomenon. Nevertheless, she wasn't sure she wanted him to figure out that her perception of him had changed considerably, and there were many reasons that convinced her that it would be best if he didn't know anything at all. Deep down in her heart, she couldn't deny that there was a part of her that wished he would share the same feelings.

However, the rest of her was consumed by uncertainty and fear. Until now, even though the frequency and intensity had diminished greatly, her heart still throbbed with dull pain every time she recalled Terry and their bittersweet separation in New York. With that in her mind, she didn't think she would be strong enough to cope with another painful separation from someone whom she truly cared for. She had already accepted that Albert wouldn't be here for too long – he had been very clear about that. And that fact alone had implied to her that he wouldn't have a difficult time parting from her. She deduced that he most likely only saw her as his younger sister, conceding to extend his stay just because he took pity on her.

Although she definitely hadn't thought of him as her older brother now, that had been the case in the beginning. Maybe, if she could revert her feelings and treated him like her older sibling, everything would turn okay in the end, and her heart would be spared from being broken again. If things could be that simple…

Absentmindedly, Candy rotated the bottle from Dr. Martin on the table with her hand as she began to ponder. Drinking alcohol was commonly known to be a very effective way to relieve stress. Perhaps, she should get a sip of the drink to relax her mind a bit, so she could purge Albert out of her thoughts at least for tonight. Without thinking twice, she filled her glass with the dark liquid from the bottle. She lifted the glass with her hand, bringing it closer to her mouth. The distinct stringent smell of alcohol, which reminded her of the antiseptic agent from the clinic, wafted into her nose.

Then, with clear resolution on her face, while shutting her eyes tightly, Candy swigged the content of her glass quickly. The effect was instantaneous as the liquid left a dry and bitter taste in her mouth and a burning sensation in her throat. Only seconds later, she started to feel slightly lightheaded. The claim had not been a lie after all. She did begin to feel blithe as her eyes followed the outline of his broad back moving across the kitchen. _Just_ a_ little more sip then I will be back to my happy self._

It was about fifteen minutes or so later when he heard her voice ask, dispelling the quietness that had encompassed them for some time while he had been busy in the kitchen preparing their meals, "Albert - is dinner going to be ready soon?"

Without turning to face her, he relayed to her, "It should be any minute now. I'm just waiting for the roast beef to be done."

A loud hiccup slipped out of her mouth before she could finally say, "Oh, okay. I was going to take a rest, but-" Her speech was hindered by another hiccup. "Never mind." To alleviate the sudden hiccup attack, she took a quick gulp from her mug.

Albert immediately noticed that there was something peculiar about her. "A rest? Are you okay, Candy?" His head spun toward the dining room area.

Candy cast him a goofy look and told him, "Nothing to worry about, sir. I'm just beginning to feel a little dizzy - that's all." A rather strong hiccup caused her to spring up off her seat. "Drats! This hiccup can be quite annoying," she muttered and took another sip of the dark liquid from her glass. Lifting her head, she saw a pair of concerned blue eyes looking down at her, and she grinned widely. "This stuff is really good! I should ask more from Dr. Martin."

Observing her red face, he was suddenly filled with apprehension as his suspicion had been confirmed. "Candy - I think you're drunk. How many sips have you had?" His sight traveled to the nearly empty glass on the table.

"Errr… Let's see… Um… One, two… " Candy slurred her answer as she appeared to be in deep concentration counting with her fingers, and then she giggled loudly. "I don't remember, but I think I just poured myself another serving. But does that really matter? You want some?" She lifted the bottle to show it to him, agitating it in her hand.

"That's it, young lady! You cannot have any more of this stuff!" Albert swiftly took the bottle and glass away from her.

"Hey!" she yelped in protest. "You're no fun! I'm not a little kid anymore you know. I'm going to be eighteen this coming May."

Albert ignored Candy's grumbling and said in a stern tone, "I have to get back to the roast beef now. Please wait here - it will be done very soon." Without waiting for her response, he strode back to the kitchen. "Tomorrow, I'm going to have a nice chat with our very generous doctor."

He couldn't believe that Dr. Martin could do such a foolish thing, giving them a bottle of liquor, especially knowing how low her alcohol tolerance level was. Why couldn't he give them something less harmful, like a tea set? Regardless of that though, Candy should have known better and restrained herself. There was no valid reason that could explain her reckless behavior just now that was completely uncharacteristic of her. _Is everything fine with her?_ It appeared that he needed to speak with her tonight if he wanted to know the answer.

After a few minutes had elapsed in complete silence, Albert became anxious, especially when he caught sight of Candy's hunched form with her head leaning against the table, her face hidden behind her folded arms. He then hurriedly fetched the pan with the roast beef resting on it out of the small oven and placed it on the countertop. Once that was done, he walked briskly toward the dining room.

"Candy… " he called out softly, but there was no response from her. He then repeated with a louder voice, tapping her back slightly, "Candy." Watching her stagnant form, he released a long sigh and smiled wistfully. "She has fallen asleep," he concluded resignedly.

Without deliberating too long of what to do, he effortlessly scooped up her slender form into his arms and carried her to her bedroom. Once inside her room, he took her to the bed, lowering her gently onto the mattress. Then he moved to the foot of the bed and worked fast to slip her shoes off her feet.

"Albert?" Her weak voice caused him to cease his movement at once, and he brought himself to stand up to his full height, facing her. The pair of green eyes staring at him was a solid proof that she was fully awake.

"Shhhh… It's okay," he told her, remaining on his spot. "Just take a rest for now. I'll save the dinner for later." He threw her a comforting smile before pivoting on his heel to make his way out of her room.

"Albert… " she whimpered. "Please don't leave me…"

Albert halted his steps abruptly, slowly turning his head over his shoulder to look at her.

"Please stay… " Her voice was nothing more than a breathy whisper laden by desperation.

Was it her voice that was on the verge of crying, or was it her eyes that stared at him with fear reflecting in them that caused his chest to constrict in pain? The answer didn't matter anyway as either of them felt like a cord knotting tightly around his heart. After a few seconds of contemplation, he slowly approached her and sat down on the narrow space next to her on the bed. "I won't… " he uttered in a deep murmur as a reassuring tender smile formed across his lips, his eyes traveling to her face. The moment their eyes shared a gaze, he felt his affection for her amplify in folds as his whole being vibrated with deep yearning for her.

Then, before he could stop himself, his hand had already brushed tendrils of silky blond locks away from her face, his fingers moving gently against the smooth skin on her cheek. He instantly recalled that this wasn't the first time he had carried her to the bedroom as a similar scene when they had lived in the Magnolia Apartment replayed in his mind. At that time, he had wiped the tears away from her face. Now, however, there were no tears on her face. As he let his hand glide on her soft skin in a light caress, he made a promise to himself to fight anything that could steal the joy out of her.

He flinched slightly when she suddenly placed her hand on top of his that was touching her face and immediately searched her eyes, trying to determine what was on her mind, only to find her eyes smiling back at him.

The next thing he knew, small fingers from her other hand grazed along the side of his cheek. As the delicate tips of her digits ran languorously against his skin, he didn't dare to make even the slightest move while holding his breath, his pulse quickening.

Delighting in the pleasant sensation that was generated by her curious exploration, he felt his conscience slipping further and further away. He wasn't even aware that her other hand, which earlier had been pressed against his on her face, had been on his nape until he felt the downward tug toward her. Soon enough, the distance between them had significantly shrunk, their noses bumping lightly.

It had been too late to retreat because in a fraction of a second later, their lips met in a very brief touch. By now, his coherent mind had been completely impaired. So when she pressed her lips firmly onto his, he reciprocated at once, kissing her back with all the pent-up passion and repressed longing, all his feelings gushing out of the deep well of his heart, before the realization of what he was actually doing struck him hard, sending him reeling in sheer panic.

Albert jerked away from Candy in an instant, breaking away any type of physical contact. As he stayed frozen on his spot, his labored breathing echoed loudly in the quiet room. His fingers moved to touch his lips briefly. _Dear Lord!_ _What have I done?_ Guilt and shame eroded his conscience mercilessly as he felt himself falling apart.

Swallowing the huge lump in his throat, he mustered all his courage. "Candy," He began, his timbre wavering. "Please forgive me, I…" Turning his head slowly toward her, he forced himself to face her. "I… " Just then he noticed that her eyes were closed. When the sound of her regular breathing reached his ears, he breathed a long sigh of relief. She was fast asleep. He couldn't tell whether he should laugh or cry now.

After giving one last quick glance at her serene sleeping face, he bounced off her bed and hastily exited her room.

Once the door was shut to a click, Albert just stood there staring blankly with his back facing the door. As he soaked in the reality of what he had just done, his mind spontaneously relived the heavenly feeling evoked by her soft lips against his. But before his mind veered off completely, he banged the back of his head against the hard wooden door, hoping that the pain could sober him. _What have I done? How could I let it escalate too far?_ He couldn't stop berating himself for his thoughtless action as he was thoroughly appalled at himself for taking advantage of her inebriated state. He should've known better! Initially, he hadn't planned to dawdle in her room at all, but when he heard her voice… He laughed mockingly at himself. _I'm such a hopeless man_.

When he had made the decision to stay, he had never envisaged that something like this could have occurred at all. Now, with approximately seven more weeks to go before his ninety-day agreement with Aunt Elroy expired, he finally realized that he was just like any other man, who didn't stand a chance to win a battle against his own desire. A simple touch from her had been all that was needed to undo him. Just like that, his ability to rein in his feelings had been severely crippled. He didn't even want to think what might happen next from this point on.

What would happen when she woke up tomorrow? Would he still be able to continue living with her? Would she remember? If she did, how would he explain? He was nowhere near ready to bare his heart to her just yet. On the other hand, if she couldn't recall at all, how could he continue living with her and pretend that the kiss hadn't happened while the taste of her delicate sweet lips still lingered on his mouth? None of the possible scenarios could make him feel at ease, and he felt like he was being pushed into a tight corner. Yet he had no one but himself to blame for bringing this predicament. How much longer could he endure tormenting himself like this?

It would be so much easier to just walk out and end everything now. His aunt would be absolutely thrilled and would welcome him back with opened arms, but then, along with the demise of his dignity, shame and guilt would shackle him for the rest of his life.

No, he would stay. He had made that promise with Candy a month ago, and she deserved so much more than just his empty words. If, in the end, she truly wanted him to leave, then there would be nothing else he could do but grant her wish. The painful sting of rejection would surely leave a permanent scar in his heart, just like the deep impression made by a lion's sharp claw on his chest. Truthfully, he was not ready to be afflicted with another wound either physically or emotionally. He could only hope that the blow wouldn't be too hard on him.

**To Be Continued**

**Thank you for taking the time to read this. I would love to know what you think. So, please don't hesitate to send me your feedback. -forever-**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Remark:<strong> How will Candy react? Will she remember? Are they going to become a couple soon? Is he going to reveal everything to her? Stay tuned for the next chapter. -forever-

I do have one request. I'm sure most of you are aware by now of the change with the reviewing system. When you write a review as a guest, I would truly appreciate it if you could specify yourself using any random ID you may or may not have used in the past. That way I can refer to you personally when I reply to you instead of just using the generic term 'guest'. Thank you again for reading my story. -forever-

**References/Notes:** In most states in the US prior to Prohibition 1933, there was no such law that governed minimum age to purchase alcohol beverage and the same applies to minimum alcohol drinking age. The legal minimum drinking age law in the US was enacted in 1984.

**Replies to comments:**

Charmichan - Thank you for your kind words. I'm glad you thoroughly enjoyed the story. Well, I hope I can continue to deliver.

Guest - I agree. Albert and Candy deserve and belong to be together. Thank you for following my story.

lhbarba - Thank you. I'm glad you find this fic entertaining.

Lezti Bella - Thanks, sweetie. I hope you'll continue to find this intriguing.

Guest - Don't worry, dear. I'm going to continue until the end. ;) Yes. Albert and Candy are clearly in that phase of uncertainty, but it's going to be difficult for them to curb their feelings. Well, Albert certainly hasn't done a good job. ;) Will they overcome that soon and be together? We'll see.

Guest - I'm glad you like their new place. I just have this picture of them living in the country side in a small cottage. :) Albert wasn't pissed though he was just frustrated. His answer was very clear to her, so she should be convinced by now that he's not married.

rowelorena - I'm very glad that you like this story and find it entertaining. And you're in luck. :) You don't have to wait too long for this chapter. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter too.

Guest - You don't have to wait 3 months this time. :) And I hope you find this as intense.


	4. Unresolved Resolution

Thousands of apologies for the long delay. But I'm back with a new chapter and possibly more in the very near future. :)

**Author's Note:** Without further ado, please enjoy this new chapter. :)

Per usual, replies from previous comments can be found at the bottom of the page.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Candy Candy manga and all the characters in it, but the talented Kyoko Mizuki does. This fic is a product of my own twisted imagination and inspired by Mizuki's masterpiece. If any of the plots, specific scenes, or dialogues appears to be similar to that from another fic or story, it is purely unintentional and coincidental. 'Great minds think alike', after all.

The characterization in the fic is based on the Manga and not the Anime.

**Acknowledgement: **As always, my heartfelt gratitude goes to my diligent beta readers, who have given invaluable feedback and suggestions. Thank you. :)

And last but not least, I cannot thank you enough for taking the time to read my stories and write a review. Again, thank you for your patience. My sincere appreciation goes to you. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Ninety Days<strong>

By forever

**Day 37: Unresolved Resolution**

The first thing Candy felt when she roused from her sleep was her pounding head. Then as she struggled to raise her head from the pillow, the aching all over her body impeded her movement and made her grimace in discomfort. With difficulty, she attempted to pry open her eyelids, but as soon as a ray of light hit her eyes, she clamped her eyes shut while letting out a loud involuntary groan.

"How are you feeling?"

The warm male voice coming from somewhere inside her room made her stiffen on her back instantly. She certainly didn't expect that Albert would be inside her room at this time. Ignoring the throbbing headache that seemed to have intensified by the seconds, she opened her eyes forcefully and slowly turned her head in the direction of the voice. However, the bright light from the morning sun filtering through the sheer curtain that covered the window above her desk caused her to squint in reflex, and her head swiveled away abruptly from the brightness.

Through narrow slits, she could see the outline of Albert's familiar figure sitting on a chair by her desk. Registering that fact in her mind, she scrambled to heft herself up to sit on the bed. Clearly, she had undermined the post effect of drinking. What should've been a very simple thing to do felt like an impossible task for her to complete. She nearly gave up trying as she heard him speak again, "Don't force yourself to get up yet, Candy. Just lie down on your bed for now."

She was tempted to do just as he had suggested, but she knew she couldn't afford to waste time anymore. Did he forget that she had a job? Gathering all her strength, she finally managed to sit up on the bed.

"Do you want me to inform Dr. Martin that you are feeling under the weather today?" he offered. "I can stop by at the clinic on my way to work."

It appeared that he had made the decision for her. Without looking at him, she snapped back, "That's not necessary. What made you think that I would skip work today?" Lifting her head, she faced him.

He stared at her with a look of incredulity on his face. "Candy - you know you're not feeling well," he replied in a soft reprimanding tone.

Instead of conceding that his claim had been correct, Candy sighed in annoyance and retorted, "I'm fine, Albert. I'm old enough to know if I'm feeling well or not. I'm no longer a kid that needs to be told what to do." Seeing a shift in his visage as wrinkles marred his forehead while his jaws clenched tightly, she knew then that her words had cut through him not so gently. The truth was that she was actually surprised herself that she had responded to Albert in such a hostile fashion. The painful headache must have provoked her to be in a sour mood today. And the last thing she needed right now was for him to act like a concerned brother. Nevertheless, she should still explain her sudden outburst to him. "I'm sorry. It's just-"

"Are you upset with me?" he asked in a sad voice, talking as if he hadn't realized that he had just interjected her. His solemn eyes held hers in a steady gaze. "Please be honest with me, Candy. I know that what I did… "

She noticed that he had let his speech hang, his eyes downcast. Although she wasn't even sure what he was trying to tell her and why he appeared so anxious, she decided to continue for him, "What did you do, Albert? You didn't do anything wrong. I was the one who started it." Her voice was infused with a hint of melancholy.

"But I… " He attempted to protest but didn't continue when he lifted his lids, gazing right into her eyes.

She searched his face and found a timid expression there as he swiftly looked away from her. Frankly, his action had only made her grow more frustrated. "I don't know why you're blaming yourself for this when it was me who let it go out of control."

Turning his head toward her slowly, he said in a low voice, "I promise that this is not going to ever happen again."

She couldn't believe that he had actually said that. "Wh-what are you saying!?" Her voice rose sharply as she glared at him. "Can you please stop talking like you were the one at fault?"

"But I am," he contended.

"Huh?" She was honestly feeling at a loss.

"Candy-"

She intercepted what she presumed was his attempt to explain to her, "I'm capable of taking responsibility over my own mistake, Albert. I don't need you to do that for me."

Rather than responding to her, he just stared fixedly at her for a few seconds, making her feel rather self-conscious, before he suddenly stood up from his seat. "So you think it was a mistake?"

She thought she had detected the hurt in his voice, but she wasn't certain. "Uhm… yeah… My mistake not yours - I admit it. I'm sorry..." she told him in a contrite tone, shame weighing her down. Admittedly, she was not very proud of what she had done - it had been a reckless act at best.

Albert made his way slowly toward her as his shoulders sagged lower and the gleam in his eyes faded away and became dull.

She just couldn't comprehend why he had to react like he was the one with guilt, and that only made her feel worse. "I don't know why you're so stubborn to feel bad about something that is clearly my fault. It was me who decided to get myself drunk. I-"

"Drunk?" he blurted out, ceasing her in mid-sentence. His pace slowed to a halt.

She was taken aback by his sudden interruption and wasn't sure whether she should proceed or not.

"Is the mistake that you mentioned earlier is about you being drunk?" he asked in a near whisper, throwing her a look that was difficult for her to describe in words.

She affirmed at once, "Uhm… Yeah… " The doubtful look on his face suggested to her that he had a completely different thought than hers. "Is there something else?" she questioned back unsurely.

Letting out an awkward chuckle, Albert shook his head and briskly replied, "No - no, there's nothing else."

For some reason, she just didn't believe him but before she could say anything else, he had already moved back to her desk and picked up a glass filled with clear liquid from there. As she observed him in silence, she noted that he was already in his work attire; his crisp white shirt was tucked in neatly into his black trousers.

Holding the glass in his hand, he sauntered back toward her and stopped to stand by the side of her bed. "I apologize for waking you up, Candy." he told her in a remorseful tone while silently urging her to take the glass from his hand.

She simply replied, "You didn't wake me up, Albert." Looking down, she grabbed the glass from him and held it in her hand.

Then, he produced a small packet of medicine in his other hand and deposited it unto her other palm. "You may want to drink this to help with the headache," he suggested as she glanced up, peering at him from underneath her lashes. "And if you're hungry, I already prepared some light breakfast. I'll wait for you outside." After giving her a quick smile that didn't seem to reach his eyes, he turned on his heel and made his way to leave the room. That was when she finally noticed that Pouppe had been in the room all along. The small animal trotted past him toward the door.

Candy's eyes followed the sight of Albert's tall figure until it disappeared as the door swung to a close. Exhaling loudly, she released a puff of breath she hadn't known she had been holding. She couldn't shrug off the feelings that there was something amiss with his behavior this morning. It almost felt like he was hiding something. But why would he do that?

She quickly shook her head to dismiss the ridiculous notion. No, Albert wouldn't do that to her. But then again, he was also the one who had attempted to walk away from her in a surreptitious manner and would have done that successfully if she hadn't thwarted his plan by catching him right in the act. Had something happened last night that might have affected the way he perceived her?

As she began to sift through her mind, replaying everything that had occurred last night, another wave of pain, pulsing across her temple, attacked her. She lowered her head while scrunching her face in agony to contain the pain. The glass that was still in her hand came to her line of vision, and she instantly recalled the instruction that Albert had given her before he stepped out of her room.

Without thinking too much, she propped one end of the packet on her bottom lip at an angle, letting the powder flow right onto her tongue. Hurriedly, she took several gulps from the glass to wash the bitter powder down her throat. While swallowing the last drops of water, she just then noticed her sleeping attire, which didn't resemble her nightgown at all. She hadn't realized that she had fallen asleep without even changing her clothes last night. What had happened to her? Vaguely, she recalled being carried to her room by Albert. _Did I fall asleep in the dining room?_

Unfortunately, she couldn't remember much other than the part in which she had liberally poured Dr. Martin's cocktail into a glass and felt rather dizzy after taking several sips. The alcohol must have been the culprit for her partial memory loss. Albert definitely should have known more, and she decided she would inquire him later.

Candy laid her nearly empty glass on the nightstand carefully, and that was when her eyes widened in bewilderment as she stared at the clock. It was past ten o'clock already.

In panic, she jumped out of the bed, nearly tripping over the blanket that had fallen on the floor due to her frantic movement, and rushed to throw open her wardrobe, snatching the first outfit her hand could grasp from there. While muttering to herself, she darted to exit her room and directly went into the bathroom, where she then carried on with her morning ritual.

Breakfast was quick and quiet. They barely exchanged words other than common pleasantries. Truthfully, despite the nagging question about last night, she was not in the mood to be chirpy. And from the look of it, he didn't seem to be too enthusiastic to share anything with her either. But that didn't bother her much as they were already very late and needed to rush to the train station if they ever wanted to make it to work.

The silence between them persisted into their commute. Albert obviously had missed the express morning train to downtown Chicago and consequently had to ride the local train with her. At first, Candy wasn't sure how to feel about having his company for another thirty minutes or so. It had been a while since they had sat together across each other in the same train. Perhaps, if she were her normal self, she would've been ecstatic at the chance to spend more time with him. Alas, nothing had felt normal so far to her today. Then, as if it wasn't enough, apparently, her hangover symptoms hadn't worn off completely, and she experienced another light-headed spell.

xxxxxxxxxxxccccccxxxxxxxxxxx 

"Candy - we're here," Candy heard the familiar gentle voice as she felt a slight tap on the shoulder. Her eyes flew open, and she looked right into a pair of captivating blue eyes. Their eyes locked in a gaze for a brief moment before he swiftly broke it by turning his head to the side as he straightened his back, pulling away from her.

The remnant of her nap was still affecting her brain as she shifted sluggishly in her seat. Somehow, she had ended up falling asleep during the whole journey and hadn't even realized that the train had arrived at her destination. When she saw him stand up with briefcase in hand, she bounced off her seat quickly and asked, "Are you getting off here too?"

Albert passed her a fleeting smile and replied, "Yes. Is that a problem?" Looking away from her, he stepped into the aisle and placed himself in the queuing line with the other passengers.

She moved toward him, casting him a look of disbelief, as he took a step back to allow enough room for her to stand in front of him. "But aren't you supposed to go to the city? How about work?" she argued as they started to make their way to alight the train.

He didn't answer right away and remained speechless until they had disembarked from the train and stepped onto the platform. "Work can wait," he finally responded to her. Then without elaborating further, he said, "Come on - I'll walk with you to the clinic."

After a few steps, she suddenly stopped and heaved a loud exasperated sigh. With a stiff smile, she told him, "I'm fine, Albert. You don't need to fuss over me. I'm perfectly capable of handling myself. It was only a hangover after I drank a little-"

A sarcastic chuckle escaped his mouth, "You called that a little?" He sent her a disapproving look and added, "Candy - you're a trained nurse. You should know what alcohol can do to you." He paused while she attempted to maintain a neutral look on her face. She just couldn't appreciate his lecture at this moment and hoped that he would not force her to listen to it. Thankfully, he seemed to sense her annoyance as his expression softened, his lips lifting into a faint smile.

"You practically passed out just now in the train," he told her in a candid tone. "I just want to ensure that you'll be fine at work."

Great! Now he wanted to escort her. _Is he planning to baby-sit me too?_ "You're not my brother…" Candy muttered under her breath, bowing her head to avoid his questioning look.

Albert's head swiftly whirled toward her. "Candy- "

She lifted her eyes slowly until their gazes met. There was confusion reflected in his eyes but the determination was still there as she could tell from the firm setting of his jaws. She shifted her focus away from him and without bothering to subdue her exasperation, she told him, "Fine - if you still insist, you can accompany me to the clinic." As the words were being said, she resumed her steps, striding off in haste, purposefully leaving him behind her.

Candy knew that she had been out of line this time and might have hurt Albert a little, but she couldn't help it. It aggravated her to no end when he coddled her like an overprotective brother. She didn't want him to be her brother. Why couldn't he see that?

They then spent the rest of their journey in awkward silence. Fortunately, it didn't take long before they arrived at the clinic. They were immediately greeted by Dr. Martin, who was standing with his back to the door, "Well, well, well… If it isn't my favorite blond couple." One corner of his mouth tilted upward into a half smirk as he continued, "I was getting worried that my nurse has decided to ditch today."

Despite his casual remark, she knew that the relief look on Dr. Martin's face was genuine. She wouldn't be surprised if he had actually been standing there for a long while, waiting for her. A feeling of regret washed over her. "I'm sorry, Dr. Martin," she told him in a rueful tone.

Her apology was returned by the doctor's kind smile as he patted her shoulder lightly while saying, "The most important thing is that you're here now." Dr. Martin then directed his focus away from her to glance at the tall blond man standing next to him. "But I do wonder what might have happened to you that will require the presence of your brother here."

"That's because-"

Before she could finish, brushing off her astonished glare, Albert answered lightly, "It's because she woke up late."

In between chuckling, Dr. Martin commented, "Is that right? You didn't wake up on time this morning, Candy?"

She felt herself simmer in anger at Albert's interference and couldn't stop herself from scoffing, "Why don't you ask Albert? He certainly knows more than I do." Pushing the door open, she evaded Albert's perplexed look and said, "Doctor - in case you need me, I'll be in the back room to check on our supplies."

As she strode inside the building without looking back, she heard Dr. Martin's baffled voice saying, "What has gotten into her today?" She was so tempted to cease her steps and listen to Albert's response, but in the end, she managed to overcome her curiosity and continued marching to the supply room.

Once there, she began working right away to prevent her thoughts from meandering to a certain blond man with sky-blue eyes. However, it didn't take long before she acknowledged that her effort was fruitless as her mind was pervaded by the very person, only after five minutes had elapsed.

A feeling of utter remorse gradually crept inside her as she recalled their encounter earlier. Now, that she had more time to herself, she had to admit that she might have been a bit harsh on him. She couldn't truly explain why she had felt so tensed by his mere presence and had been easily riled up with everything he had said. Shouldn't she be thankful to have someone like him by her side, caring for her?

A sad smile materialized on her face. Whatever it was that had caused her to behave so out of character, she was quite positive that her burgeoning feelings toward him had somehow contributed to it. It had been an ongoing struggle for her to keep her feelings locked inside since the day she had become conscious of them. How could she be so foolish to think that alcohol would help her? If anything, her drinking binge last night had only succeeded to impair her ability to control her emotions, which was a complete opposite from what she had believed the effect would be. From now on, she swore that she would never touch any type of liquor ever again.

The creak from the door alerted her that someone else had just joined her there. Her head tilted backward as she saw Dr. Martin's friendly face looking down at her.

"It's lunch time, Candy. You can continue again later. It doesn't look like it's going to be a busy day today."

"Did Albert leave?" Her mouth spewed the question before she could even stifle it.

The old doctor nodded his head right away. "Yes. He went back to the station directly from the bakery to catch the next train to the city. He apologized he couldn't bid you goodbye in person, and also said that you shouldn't wait for him since he will return late tonight."

"I see…" she uttered weakly without being able to mask the disappointment in her voice and brought her attention back to tidying up the clutter. She had hoped that she would see him one last time before he went off to work – but now she wouldn't. There went her chance to properly thank him.

She sensed the doctor's scrutinizing gaze on her for a brief period before he inquired, "Is there something wrong between you and Albert, Candy?"

Her hands stopped moving instantly as a nervous chuckle slipped out of her mouth. "Uhm…. Nothing. What made you think of that?" She wondered whether Albert had mentioned anything to Dr. Martin at all.

"I don't know… but it seems that you're upset at him," he responded in a contemplative tone.

Raising her head slightly, she took a wary glance at him and found his eyes looking searchingly into hers. "Well, are you?" he asked her bluntly.

She flinched at his seemingly keen sense of perception and stood to her full height quickly to cover her discomfiture, mumbling an answer, "I… hum… No." Rotating her head around to flex the strained neck muscle from bending down for an extended period of time, she switched the topic of their conversation by asking, "So what's for lunch?" Her lips curved upward in a cheery smile.

Dr. Martin just shook his head, letting out a few amused chuckles. "You're a terrible liar, do you know that?"

She just knew that he would see right through her facade and could only give him a sheepish smile in return.

Without moving his eyes from looking at her, his expression transformed into a sympathetic one, "I don't know what's going on between you two but whatever it is - I know that he cares a great deal for you." As soon as he had said that, he pivoted on his heel and stepped away from her, exiting the small supply room.

She sighed out loud and uttered in a weak voice, "Yeah, I know… " In her mind, she then added, "just like a brother to his sister… "

"Candy – are you coming?" Dr. Martin asked all of the sudden, startling her slightly, as he poked his head around the door. "Thanks to your generous brother - today we can have freshly prepared delicious sandwiches for lunch."

xxxxxxxxxxxccccccxxxxxxxxxxx 

Later that night, dressed in her nightgown, Candy was at home inside her bedroom, sitting on her bed with both legs drawn to her chest. Leaning forward, she rested her chin on her knees and wound her arms around her legs, her loose hair splaying over her back and shoulders.

Dr. Martin had sent her to return home early, as he had revealed to her that Albert had informed him about her less-than-fit condition. In her stubbornness, she had wanted to object to the doctor's suggestion but held herself back when she felt herself wobbling on her feet. At that time, she had finally admitted to the doctor and to herself that she was still not perfectly fine. Her kind mentor had offered to examine her to which she had refused instantly as she definitely didn't want him to be aware of the truth behind her un-wellness.

Shortly after that, she had taken a thirty-minute train ride home. Then, as soon as she had stepped inside the house, she headed directly to her bedroom and slid inside her blanket, taking a long nap. The afternoon rest had worked wonders. By the time she had stirred from her sleep, the cloud from the hangover symptoms that had obstructed her mind for nearly the entire day had vanished. And she owed it all to Dr. Martin and Albert.

Every time Albert's name floated in her mind, she would be reminded of what she had done earlier and became overwhelmed by compunction. Her manners had been mostly disrespectful and unkindly toward him while he had done nothing but express his concern to her and treat her with utmost care. To her pleasant surprise, he had even bought food for Dr. Martin and her from the nearby deli for lunch earlier – but Albert's thoughtfulness had only added more weights to her conscience.

There was no valid excuse for her to act so ungraciously toward him. Clearly, she had let her emotions seize her coherent thoughts. So what if he had treated her like his sister? She was just an orphan after all and should have been grateful that someone had willingly assumed the role of a brother to her. Hadn't she wished for them to be just like siblings so that everything would be back to normal for her? There was no point to mull over her mistake anymore. Instead, she should have invested her effort on fixing that. She just hoped that he would find the way to forgive her.

Her head spun toward the small clock on the nightstand as she glanced at the time. It was almost midnight, and there was still no sign of him. She didn't want to give up now, but her body didn't seem to cooperate as her mouth opened wide in a loud yawn. Resolving that she should just go to sleep now if she wanted to make it to work on time tomorrow, she reached over to switch off the light and leaned back to sink her body into the comfy mattress, pulling the duvet to drape over her. Expelling another yawn, she snuggled her head against the fluffy pillow and turned to face the ceiling before her lids lowered to a close.

But less than five minutes later, she propelled herself to sit upright on the bed. Her eyes opening wide in shock while her heavy panting filled the dark room, her heart thumping fiercely against her ribcage. _Sweet Mother Mary! Where did that come from? Was that only a dream?_ It had certainly felt so real.

She shut her eyes tightly in an attempt to erase the images from her head but to no avail. Feeling dismayed, she let her eyes open slowly and stared into the darkness while bringing her arms to wrap around herself in a hug. It didn't look like that she would have a peaceful sleep after all. Whether her eyes were open or close, the pictures had stayed with her as if they had been branded permanently to her memory. She tightened her arms around herself as the scenes of Albert and her engaged in a passionate kiss were playing continuously inside her mind. _How will I be able to face him and treat him like my brother now?_

xxxxxxxxxxxccccccxxxxxxxxxxx 

Outside, on the step leading to the porch, a lone figure sat quietly surrounded by darkness. Albert had arrived about a few minutes ago but couldn't bring himself to enter the house. He was convinced by now that Candy hadn't had any recollection whatsoever about what had truly happened last night. That fact should have made him feel relieved somewhat since he was assured now that she would not request for him to leave and he didn't need to explain anything to her. But why did it feel like he had lost a great opportunity that made him want to scream in frustration instead?

Heaving a sigh, he reclined his back until it touched the hard surface of the ground and used his folded arms to cushion his head. The pale moon peered down upon him from above the starless sky as more clouds rolled in from across the horizon. It appeared that it was going to be another wet and cold night.

He closed his eyes as he savored the refreshing feel of cold air hitting his face. The familiarity of the situation was not something he could dismiss. He remembered lying on his back, just like right now, several months ago when he had finally recovered from his bout with amnesia. At that time, he had thought he had been the victim of a cruel joke - being rudely awakened from his long slumber only to be forced to admit to himself that he was in love with the one woman he wasn't allowed to have. Little had he known, it was only the beginning of what could have been described as a pure torment for him. Now, a few months later, he was back in the same position, reflecting on almost the same exact thing, only worse - he had kissed her without her being aware of it.

The sweet taste of her lips was not something that he could forget so easily. It would be extremely difficult for him to curb his desire for her. He had succumbed to his urge once last night - there was no guarantee that he wouldn't do that again. How many times during the day he had caught his gaze veering off down to her lips? One time too many. And every time that had happened, the kiss had come to the forefront of his mind, being replayed with vivid details. It would be a blatant lie if he said he had not entertained the thoughts of kissing her again.

Whether he wanted to accept it or not, there was no other way around it. To prevent a similar occurrence that could cause the ruin of their friendship, it would be best if he avoided her entirely as he just couldn't trust himself to be anywhere within her proximity, even if it meant that he would miss her like crazy. He could only pray that there wouldn't be any more incident in the remaining days of his ninety-day period. Then, he could walk away from her quietly.

**To Be Continued**

**Thank you for taking the time to read this. I would love to know what you think. So, please don't hesitate to send me your feedback. -forever-**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Remark:<strong>

This chapter may seem a little shorter than the previous ones. But don't worry - more are coming soon. What will Candy do next? Will she eventually remember the kiss? Can Albert really stay away from Candy? Stay tuned for the next chapter. -forever-

Those of you who haven't read the announcement I posted on my profile might have not known that I have a wordpress blog now. And the blog will be the permanent home for all my fics (current, old, and new). I have started uploading 'Ninety Days' there, but you will notice some differences - one in particular is the chapter format and the other is some minor edit. From this chapter on, I will apply the same chapter format I've used in wordpress - this may explain why the chapters are shorter than before.

**References/Notes:**

During their time, medicines in the forms of tablets and pills were not commonly available. The manufacturing technology itself was only developed in the late 1800s. The more common method is a blend of the drug in its powdered form that can be mixed with solvents to ease dosing.

**Replies to comments:**

Your Fan - Thank you for reading. I will continue this but as far as carrying it past the 90 days? We'll see. ;)

Alina Ulianova - Thank you. I'm glad you like this fic. Yes, Albert and Candy make a really great couple. I hope you like the new chapter.

winry7405 - Thank you for the kind words and sharing the songs. I checked out the two beautifully made AMV and was so touched by them. I completely agree with you. Those are perfect songs for them. As for Candy... mmm... let's say that 'great minds think alike' :)

Candy2 - Thank you for reading and following this fic. We shall see whether the 'torture' will end soon for them or not. ;)

GosieKin - No worries. I'm glad you liked the new chapters. And thank you for your kind and encouraging words. I truly appreciate them. :)

Ms. Puddleglum - Thank you for the kind words. Both of them are two very conflicted people, don't you think? As for torture - I guess we writers just enjoy tormenting our favorite couple. ;)

luzpaat - Thanks for reading. I hope you like the new chapter.

Guest a happy reader - Thank you for your kind and encouraging words. Isn't it fun to see at our couple doing their 'tango' with each other? ;) I hope you liked the new chapter as well.

Guest - The end is still a distance away, but we'll get there. Thanks for reading.

Trastuspies - Thank you. I'm glad you liked it. I agree that what-if stories can be quite fun to read/write.

rowelorena - Thank you for the kind words. I'm glad you enjoyed reading this.

lhbarba - Thanks for reading. Well now you know that she's not happy person, yet. ;)

Guest GG - Wow! I don't know what to say! Your very kind and encouraging words made me blushing - literally. Thank you and I truly appreciate them. I agree with your assessment of Mizuki's writing with regard to Albert's character development, and that's one of the reasons that drove me to write a Candy Candy fic in the first place. As a writer, I find a great opportunity to explore this aspect in more depth. I'm glad that you like the way I've portrayed Albert in my fics, and that gives me the confidence that I have done at least one thing right. Again, thank you for following my fics. :)

Lezti Bella -Thank you, darling. Yes, we women like to confuse the heck of our men. LOL! And our dear Albert is a true gentleman, isn't he?

janja8 - Thank you. I'm glad you found the treat delightful. We'll see for how much longer Albert can withstand the 'torture'? ;)

Guest M - Thank you. Now you know that Candy doesn't remember, or does she? ;)

Guest - Thanks again for taking the time to read. I'm glad you loved the chapter. I hope you'll find this one as entertaining.

Milady Romina - Thank you for you kind words. I hope you like this new chapter.

Guest - Well, if he kissed her longer than that - the ending would have been different. ;) Thanks for your review.


	5. Between Dreams and Reality

A new chapter within a week? Sure. Why not? :)

**Author's Note:** Without further ado, please enjoy this new chapter.

Per usual, replies from previous comments can be found at the bottom of the page.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Candy Candy manga and all the characters in it, but the talented Kyoko Mizuki does. This fic is a product of my own twisted imagination and inspired by Mizuki's masterpiece. If any of the plots, specific scenes, or dialogues appears to be similar to that from another fic or story, it is purely unintentional and coincidental. 'Great minds think alike', after all.

The characterization in the fic is based on the Manga and not the Anime.

**Acknowledgement: **As always, my heartfelt gratitude goes to my diligent beta readers, who have given invaluable feedback and suggestions. Thank you.

And last but not least, I cannot thank you enough for taking the time to read my stories and write a review. Again, thank you for your patience. My sincere appreciation goes to you.

* * *

><p><strong>Ninety Days<strong>

By forever

**Day 48: Between Dreams and Reality  
><strong>

Candy chewed lightly on her bottom lip. Even though her hand, holding a wooden spatula, appeared busy stirring the content inside the pot on the stove in front of her, her mind was preoccupied with other things that were obviously unrelated to cooking. As her thoughts floated away, she gradually lost focus on her current task, absently leaving the spatula to rest inside the pot.

Since that night about two weeks ago, when she had in her own conscience and out of frustration let herself become drunk, something had changed. Following that day, he had seemed to disappear. Literally. Apparently, the last time she had seen Albert in person was the day when she had grappled with the aftermath of her drunken episode. Along with his disappearance, her daily routine had changed considerably.

In the morning when she woke up, her meal would be ready for her. Underneath her mug, which was filled with warm milk, would be a piece of paper with his neat handwriting on it. The message was usually brief, telling her that he had to leave very early and return late at night. Then, as she exited the house, she would find a carriage, which would take her to the train station, waiting for her. At first, she had been thoroughly touched and rather flattered by his caring deeds. But as the same routine was repeated day after day for the whole week, she had grown weary and couldn't stop herself from thinking that he had been deliberately avoiding her.

Albert's absence was, of course, not something new to her. He had kept his hectic schedule even from the days when they had still lived in the Magnolia Apartment. But despite that, he would still carve out some of his time for her. Now, however, that didn't seem to be the case anymore. And that fact had stirred immense sadness within her, as she couldn't dispel the thoughts that she had driven him away with her tactless manners. It had been nearly two weeks since they had any interaction. If not for the chaste notes that he had left every morning next to the breakfast meal he had prepared for her, she would think that he had left her completely. She had truly missed his presence.

And then… There were the dreams - the dreams that had pestered her night after night and made their way to manifest themselves upon her mind during the day in the form of sensual fantasies.

Without warning, one such image flickered in her mind. Her hands flew to press against the skin on her cheeks that had become hot. All the while the beating of her heart had accelerated. She was ashamed to admit that she had begun to indulge in the visions.

In the beginning, she had chastised herself for allowing the dreams to infiltrate her conscious thoughts. After several occurrences, though, she had compromised, rationalizing that it was just in her mind, harmless. And that was how it all started. Soon enough, she found herself being enticed by the dreams and had stopped fighting them entirely. How could she not? As time went by, it surely felt as if the images had turned more and more vivid, eliciting exhilarating sensations within her, making her believe that she had been really there acting out the scenes with him.

Out of nowhere, she heard his warm and rich voice murmur, "Candy."

She immediately whirled her body around and saw him standing a couple of feet away from her. She didn't know where he had come from, but she reckoned that detail was trivial.

Her lips instantly twisted up in a smile as she discerned the tender smile that graced his lips.

When he slowly advanced toward her, shortening the distance between them, she found herself glued to the floor. He stopped only a hair's breadth away from her, and she had to strain her neck to look up at him because of his height. Then, without saying anything, he brought his face closer to hers.

She could feel his warm breath brushing against her skin while his eyes gazed at her with an intensity that made her unable to breathe. Her heartbeat raced at a maddening speed as she found herself counting each second that passed by. Slowly, he moved his lips toward hers, bringing them less than inches apart. Her eyes drifted lower to focus on his lips. _Now, if I just lean forward slightly-_

The loud gurgling sound mixed with hissing noises startled her out of her momentary mental lapse as she stared blankly into a stockpot overfilled with foaming liquid that was splashing turbulently, dripping right into the fire on the stove. It was only after one drop of the boiling liquid had flown out of the pot and landed on her upper arm that she began to move. Without thinking twice, she grabbed a piece of rag and used it to protect her hand as she swiftly lifted the stockpot off the stove. In her attempt to salvage the soup, however, she had failed to notice that the edge of the cloth had dropped lower and caught fire.

She yelped in panic when she saw the burning rag and quickly withdrew her hands. Right before the metal pot hit the wooden floor, splattering its content all over the kitchen floor and bottom cabinets, she had jumped a few feet to the side in reflex and successfully avoided being drenched in boiling soup.

After taking a deep breath to calm herself, she appraised the damage. _Great!_ She had just made a mess out of her dinner that she had so meticulously prepared the minute she had arrived from work, not to mention the fact that she had a whole kitchen to clean now. If she were lucky, she would be able to finish everything by midnight. Cursing her bad luck, she hunkered down and extended her hand to reach for the pot that was lying on its side on the floor.

"Ouch!"

"Candy! Are you okay?"

Her brain recognized his voice in an instant, and she slowly raised her head to verify that the blond man squatting right in front of her wasn't a figment of her imagination. As she looked right into a pair of blue eyes that regarded her with worry, she lost her ability to speak and could only gawk. _What is he doing here?_

Her quick reverie was broken when he steered his attention away from her to survey the surrounding area before focusing back on her.

Unable to withstand his inquiring gaze, she lowered her head and inspected her palm that had turned red as she felt a painful burning sensation pricking across its surface. His sudden appearance had somehow made her neglect her newly acquired injury. How foolish was that of her to grab a hot metal using her bare hand!

Her thoughts came to an abrupt halt when he placed his hand beneath hers in a gentle cradle, gripping it gingerly, and she whipped her head up to face him.

"It looks like you've burned your hand," he whispered, his blue eyes examining her palm.

It could've been just in her imagination, but his voice sounded awfully like a sweet caress to her ears, evoking a flutter in the pit of her stomach. _Am I dreaming?_

Before she could find the answer to her question, he had lifted her hand, bringing it closer to his face while she could only watch him with bated breath, the anticipation making her giddy and nervous at the same time. Then, very gently he leaned his mouth on her palm. The moment his lips touched her sensitive skin, her heart skipped a beat while a gush of warm sensation coursed through her body, an intense tingle running across her lips. A few seconds later, he removed her hand from his lips and lowered it back but without releasing his hold on it.

She could feel his warm breath brushing against her skin while his eyes gazed at her with an intensity that made her unable to breathe. Her heartbeat raced at a maddening speed as she found herself counting each second that passed by. Her eyes drifted lower to focus on his lips. They were so close. _Now, if I just lean forward slightly-_

_What was I thinking just now?!_

Pulling her hand away from within his grasp briskly, she hastened to stand up to her feet and staggered few steps back. Her lips curled up slightly in a strained smile. "Um… I'm… I…" she stammered nervously before blurting out in a half holler, "I need to use the toilet now!" Without waiting for his response, she whirled away from him and sprinted to the bathroom.

xxxxxxxxxcccccccxxxxxxxxx

Albert stood up very slowly. His eyes were closed while he clamped down his jaws tightly, grinding his teeth hard. His hands were clenched into tight balls of fists. He could almost hear the loud snapping sound of the chain that had restrained him break in his mind. He had never felt like this in his life. None of the training he had received in his younger days could prepare him for this.

Letting out a long sigh, he opened his eyes. He just couldn't bear it anymore. He had to talk to her now. At this time, he could care less about the consequences - that could wait. He just knew one thing: if he didn't speak to her now, he would lose his mind completely. The torture had to stop right now.

With that thought firmly planted in him, he left the kitchen area in quick strides but as he crossed the dining room, his eyes inadvertently caught sight of a familiar trinket on the table. He suddenly halted his steps before moving closer toward the table to stand in front of it. As it turned out, there were other objects lying there as well, in addition to the one that had captured his attention. He immediately took notice of another item that used to belong to him - the official Andrew's badge - and below it was a stack of clipped articles from newspapers with a picture of a familiar face sitting on the top.

Just like that, the determination and desperation that had taken control of him just a few seconds ago had abandoned him. It was rather naive of him to think that he could just waltz in to claim that special spot in her heart when there was another man in her life who had been given that privilege already – he might have to work harder. He of all people should know by now that nothing was simple when it was related to matters of the heart.

His mind reverted to what had just transpired in the kitchen. He couldn't believe that he had actually kissed her hand, and it was definitely not in the way that a friend would do. His action had been driven by impulse and perhaps with a little bit of longing meshed in. After nearly two weeks, he had finally succumbed to the desire to see her. And this was the sole reason why he had left work earlier than usual.

Earlier, when he had walked inside the house, he hadn't anticipated to be greeted by an ear-piercing scream that had instantly caused him to be consumed by fear and worry. His legs had automatically moved in a dash toward the source of the noise. As soon as he had caught a glimpse of her appearing fine, relief washed over him. He abruptly stopped his run and hovered by the threshold, catching his breath. Then, while gathering his thoughts and composing what he would say to her, a painful cry reverberated across an otherwise quiet kitchen. That was when he had rushed to her side. And the second he had gazed right into a pair of sparkling emerald eyes, he realized then that nothing had changed whatsoever - he was still a puddle of mess when it came to her. Even if he wanted to, he just couldn't stay away from her for too long.

He had kissed her hand to soothe her wound as he couldn't endure seeing her beautiful face contorting in pain. Although the kiss itself was memorable, it was her reaction that had imparted a lasting impact in him. Instead of fleeing, she had remained on her spot, staring at him.

What radiated from her round eyes was not a friendly gleam - he could almost see yearning in them. If he hadn't been certain with what he thought he had seen, he would a second later. It was she who had made the first move, but unlike at that time when her mind had been partially or wholly impaired by alcohol, this time without a doubt he knew that she hadn't been drinking.

He could remember it clearly when her green orbs had been transfixed on his lips as she leaned closer to him, her warm breath ghosting over his lips, sending him straight to a state of blissful trance. If she hadn't suddenly jerked her hand away from his, catching him off guard, they would've shared their first real kiss. Unfortunately, soon after that, she had darted out his sight. The spell had been broken. Nonetheless, in its wake, it had granted him something very valuable: a sprig of hope.

It seemed the seed of hope, which had been sown the night he had made the decision to stay, had sprouted and taken roots inside of him. He realized now even if she had only a fraction of what he felt toward her, nothing else mattered to him - the thoughts that usually had plagued his mind, deterring him from taking the first step to profess his feelings, faded into the background.

From now on, he would stop avoiding her but would still wait and not rush things. The last thing he wanted to do was to scare her with his advances, which might cause her to flee for good – and that was definitely not something he would want to happen. From what he had perceived of her earlier, he believed that he might not have to wait too long before he would get a concrete sign from her. In the mean time, he would take tiny steps to tread the path toward that special spot in her heart. And he would start now.

He looked down to see Pouppe staring at him curiously. Bending down slightly with arms open wide in a beckoning gesture, he let his pet skunk spring up to his arms and position itself to perch comfortably on his shoulder.

A wistful smile slowly made its way to form across his lips as he strolled back to the kitchen to begin cleaning while deciding whether he could prepare something in a timely fashion for their dinner tonight.

xxxxxxxxxcccccccxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, inside the bathroom, Candy stood with her back against the door while staring down at her hand as she struggled to bring her breathing back to its regular pace. What had just happened? She knew that she had been conscious. Everything that had occurred was real - this wasn't one of her dreams. Where had he come from? She must have been way too preoccupied in the kitchen to miss hearing him enter the house.

To be able to see him again after all this time had felt surreal. She had missed him so much, so terribly much to the point that she had been rendered speechless when she had finally seen him in person. Everything had happened very quickly, as if she had been caught in a whirlwind in which dream and reality had merged together. Yet the kiss had been real - he had truly kissed her hand. She could still feel the hot imprint of his lips even against the painful stinging sensation on her burnt palm.

As her heartbeat slowed down, she took a deep breath and moved away from the door. Facing the mirror, she examined her own reflection and shook her head. "You're hopeless, Candy," she said in a mocking tone while pointing a finger at her own image in the mirror.

It was useless. She couldn't deny it any longer. It wasn't an admiration nor was it a simple crush. No, it was nothing like that. Rather, she had fallen hard – so hard, head over heels in love with her so-called vagabond friend. This should've been a rapturous moment in her life. However, the fact that he could walk away from her anytime had always been in the back of her mind, and she perfectly understood what that meant. It wasn't the kind of love anyone wished to have, and she had never thought that it could actually happen to her, but it had. Ironically, it was him who had told her first about experiencing a painful one-sided love. Now the same fate had been bestowed upon her. If only she could refrain from falling for him… Was it possible for her to stop loving him now?

Emitting a bitter laugh, she brought her hand up and let her gaze fall on her palm. _There is no way out for me._ Slowly, she moved her hand toward her mouth while her eyelids lowered to a close. Her hand ceased its ascent and stayed in its place for a few seconds before continuing to rise until it touched her lips. She leaned her lips on the exact spot where his soft ones had deposited a kiss and pressed against it gently. As his smiling face flickered in her mind, her face grew warm, her heart drumming thunderously against her chest. _I'm hopeless._

xxxxxxxxxcccccccxxxxxxxxx

Candy didn't know how long she had remained inside the bathroom, but she knew she had to step out of the place eventually or else Albert would be wondering. There was no time for her to be sulking right now.

Twisting the knob on the faucet to turn it on, she placed her hand under the running water, but as soon as the cool liquid hit her palm, she hissed in pain. _Drats! I forget about the burn_. Grimacing in pain, she wet her other hand and dabbed her cheeks with her moistened fingers while pressing her injured palm to the towel hanging by the sink. Checking her face in the mirror once again, she forced herself to grin broadly and cheered at herself. "You can do it, Candy."

However, by the time she had successfully dragged herself out of the bathroom and walked back to the kitchen, her courage had diminished as she was filled with apprehension. She wasn't sure what to expect and how to behave in front of him and wished she could have just taken shelter in her bedroom. Yet it would be terribly irresponsible of her if she would just flee from the mess that had been caused by her in the first place.

She hesitantly took a step to stand right by the threshold and saw Albert turning around with both hands on hips, a scowl marring his face.

"Pouppe – you naughty girl! I told you not to come closer! Now see what you have done!"

The picture of him berating his pet skunk evoked a soft giggle to break through her lips, and the sound prompted him to raise his head at once.

She hurriedly covered her mouth with her hand but as soon as she saw him looking at her with a face blackened with soot, laughter bubbled out of her throat. It didn't take long before he broke in chuckles as well. And just like that, the tension and awkwardness that had lingered over them earlier along with her anxiety had vanished.

"Albert – what in heaven's name have you been doing?" she managed to utter in between her laughing.

"Cleaning," he merely answered with a shrug and a slight smile. Then as his smile faded away, concern flickered in his blue eyes. "How's your hand?" he asked.

She immediately appeased him by assuring him that it was only a minor burn. In return, he made her promise that she would be more careful next time, casting her a tender smile that she had longed to see. She couldn't even recall when was the last time he had smiled like that to her since their last exchange about two weeks ago hadn't been as cordial.

The impact of his smile had been so powerful on her that she would have wept right then and there, if he hadn't handed her a sponge and a rag while saying in a fake authoritarian voice, like a teacher giving his student a gentle scolding, "Well, Miss Candice - what are we going to do about this sticky mess?"

What had ensued next was nothing sort of magical. For no apparent reason, Albert had declared the night as a cleaning-up-the-kitchen night. Instead of having a nice and quiet dinner, they had scrubbed away not only the debris left by the soup but also oil residue and grimes from nearly every square inch of surfaces in the entire kitchen. Despite the seemingly arduous nature of the task, she had actually had a pleasant time doing it, especially with Albert by her side. They had chatted and joked around while carrying on with their chores just like in the past, when everything had been simple without her secretly pining for him.

It was almost nine o'clock, when they had finally completed their work as she could practically see the kitchen sparkle, and that was also the time when her empty stomach rumbled out loud in protest. Hearing that, he burst in fits of laughter while she could only give him a bashful look before eventually laughing along with him.

The warm and affable ambiance that had been developed earlier while they had worked together to clean the kitchen was perpetuated by their camaraderie as they worked side-by-side to prepare supper and had continued through until they had parted for the night.

xxxxxxxxxcccccccxxxxxxxxx

"Candy-"

Candy heard his muted voice from outside her room as she was about a few feet away from the door. Quickening her pace, she reached for the handle and pulled the door open toward her.

"Albert!" she yelped in surprise to find him stumbling with his back toward her, her fingers lingering on the door's handle. He must have been leaning on the door just before she flung it open. "Are you okay? I'm sorry – I didn't know that you were there."

A strained chuckle slipped out of his mouth as he raked a hand through his hair and attempted to downplay his near fall. "It's okay, Candy." Examining her face, he asked with a tinge of regret in his tone, "Have I woken you up by any chance?"

Removing her hand from the handle, she took a step away from the door, standing closer to him. "No. I've been awake for at least a few minutes now," she told him honestly. "I was just about to use the bathroom."

A quiet hum was his only reply and was followed by a moment of silence, as they stood face-to-face in front of her room.

Uncertain whether he would take the initiative to carry on with their conversation, she opened her mouth to say something. But before anything coherent came out of her mouth, he had already spoken first, "Would you like to go to the town center with me today?"

Cocking an eyebrow in confusion, she replied, "Why? I thought I had done the shopping for next week yesterday. We should have plenty of supplies now. Do you need something very specific, a special ingredient perhaps?"

"Well…" he began. "I was actually thinking along the line of a leisure walk by the promenade." He paused briefly and shoved his hands into his pants pocket. "What do you think?" His blue eyes probed into hers in a questioning gaze. "Would you like that? We could also have lunch there if you like."

The idea sounded very nice, but knowing his hectic schedule, she wasn't so sure if it was even plausible. "You don't need to work today?" she asked.

A wide smile surfaced on his lips as he shook his head lightly. "No, I don't. Not today."

By this time, her face had brightened up as her lips parted and curved up in a grin. "In that case, let's go then!"

xxxxxxxxxcccccccxxxxxxxxx

On Saturday, from morning to night, the downtown area was always crowded with people moving about the shopping district, browsing through stores or making a quick stop at the street vendors that sold a variety of merchandise. Albert and Candy had ambled across the main promenade for thirty minutes while engaging in light chitchat. As they continued strolling down the busy street, Candy couldn't help but notice the fleeting glances that were thrown toward them by the passersby. She wondered how did other people see them. Did she and Albert appear like a couple? Sneering at her own ludicrous thought, she stole a quick glance at the tall man walking next to her. Other people must have thought that they were siblings.

Her musing halted when Albert suddenly asked her about how things were at the clinic. Answering him right away, she told him that it had been slow, as if everyone were in perfect health. And she also mentioned because of the lack of patients, Dr. Martin had plenty of idle time, which had led him to become obsessed with his wire puzzles. And to her frustration, the old doctor had persuaded her to partake in his hobby as well, so they both had wasted virtually the whole day solving puzzles to the point that she had started seeing double vision. To dramatize her story, she crossed her eyes at him. Her demonstration drew out a few chuckles from him before she joined him in laughter.

After a few moments, once their laughs had dissipated, they simultaneously surveyed their surroundings and just noticed that they had veered a distance away from the main promenade, finding themselves right in front of a small park.

"I know what you're thinking," he suddenly murmured with a hint of smugness lacing his tone.

She swiveled her neck half way to face him and distinguished the nearly imperceptible twisting of his lips in a subtle smirk. Furrowing her brows, she asked, "What am I thinking?"

He broke into a quiet laughter and said, "You're dying to climb that tree over there." His index finger pointed to a huge oak tree standing tall right across from them.

"Wh-!" she blurted in an incoherent stutter, heat spreading across her cheeks. "No, I'm not," she denied. Of course, she wasn't. Why would she think of such a thing at this very moment? The truth was that she had been watching a young blond couple that was lounging on the lawn right underneath the tree, seemingly in their own world.

"Whatever, Candy." He shrugged with ease. "Your eyes can't lie."

"Is that so?" She gave him a skeptical smile. "What my eyes are telling you now?" she asked.

"Hmmm… Let's see." He leaned over her slightly as his blue eyes gazed deeply into hers, scrutinizing them. She felt nervous due to their proximity at once but managed to hide that well, forcing herself to maintain her focus on him, as he continued talking, "They're saying: 'I'm hungry. Feed me! Feed me!'" He swiftly withdrew from her, straightening his back, and laughed in glee.

"That's just silly," she retorted with a slight chortle, rolling her eyes. Even though outwardly she appeared unaffected, inside she struggled to calm the furious beating of her heart.

"You know what? I have an idea," he told her in an excited voice, his blue eyes dancing with mirth. "The weather is so nice today. Why don't we have a luncheon picnic in the park?" he proposed.

"Now?" Her tone rose sharply. "But we didn't prepare anything," she commented matter-of-factly, gesturing with her palm-up hand.

"That can be arranged. Come-" He grabbed her hand by the wrist and pulled her along with him.

"Hey! Where are we going?"

As it turned out, Albert took her to several places where they procured various food items; bread from the bakery, cured ham from the butcher, fresh cut cheese and fruits from the street vendor. Following that, he drove the car several miles away from the town village to one of the famous landmark parks in the great Chicago area that was frequented by visitors from all over the city. Evidently, he was serious about having a picnic.

About fifteen to twenty minutes later, which included the time that took them to walk from the parking area to the picnic site, she found herself sitting next to him on the green grass, facing the lagoon. Despite the cold temperature, spring was in the air, which could be seen from the colorful blooming flowers and green leaves adorning the trees.

The park was not the same as the small one by the south end of the main street in the village center they had chanced upon earlier. This was much larger and lusher with clusters of sycamore and oak trees scattered across the whole site, offering plenty of shaded lawn-covered area perfect for lounging on a fine day like today, and right in the center of the park was a large beautiful lagoon, where visitors could enjoy different water activities. Albert couldn't have picked a better place than this for their extemporaneous picnic.

Adjusting her sitting position, she shifted her body to the side and folded her legs toward her sideways on the ground, tucking them underneath her skirt, her hands smoothing the wrinkles away from the fabric. It was hard to believe that she would be spending time with Albert today. It had been a while since she had enjoyed any kind of leisure activity out of the perimeter of their neighborhood, let alone with him. A typical weekend for her consisted of a quick breakfast meal over a brief casual conversation with him before he would then excuse himself to leave for work. Once he left, she would take Pouppe with her for a short hike in the woods, which was followed by hours of reading time in the cozy den until dinner. So today had certainly been extraordinary indeed.

Her eyes wandered off to her side as she took a furtive glance at him. An elated sigh escaped her throat, and her pulse quickened. _He is really here beside me. This isn't a dream!_ Earlier at home, after Albert had left her to get ready, she had sprinkled cold water onto her face several times to convince herself that she hadn't been dreaming. Then after that, it had taken her longer than usual preparing herself, and she even had deliberated if she should wear her hair loose but opted against it in the end. She understood very well why she had suddenly become very conscious of her outer appearance, and that had everything to do with the handsome man sitting next to her.

Unable to repress the urge to get a glimpse of him, she tilted her head to the side over her shoulder, her fingers gripping the rim of her hat. His side profile was to her, and she recognized right away the distinct downward curving at the edge of his mouth whenever he was deep in thought. Then something reddish twining loosely around his neck caught her attention.

"You're wearing the hideous scarf!" she exclaimed in disbelief while staring hard at the aforementioned article. Despite his persistence to keep the scarf, she hadn't thought that he would actually wear it.

Albert was clearly taken aback by the sudden remark, whipping his head toward her side, but when he saw her wince at his knitted scarf, he chuckled and shifted his attention away from her.

"As a matter of fact, I always carry it with me to work, in case it gets cold at night," he told her and then asserted, "It's not hideous – it's practical and comfy. And most of all, this gift is the product of your dedication and determination. Like I said before, this one is just perfect for me." His head turned slowly toward her and a tender smile settled on his lips. "Thank you, Candy," he uttered in a sincere tone.

His words penetrated deep into her heart all the way down to the core of her soul, and she felt herself melt. "Albert-" she croaked, fighting to control her emotions that were so close to the surface but failed miserably as she cried, "I'm sorry… I'm sorry for behaving so ungratefully, ungraciously, unkindly when-" She ceased her self-reproach at once when the tips of his fingers touch her lips for a fraction of a second before he swiftly pulled them away.

His clear blue eyes locked with hers in an affectionate gaze. "I'm just glad that you seem to have recovered from whatever it was that had caused you to be distraught, Candy," he told her, his voice gentle.

All the while, she could only stare at him, unable to form any coherent reply, her heartbeat racing

After a brief pause, he resumed, "Candy – one time last year we've made an agreement. Do you remember?" He glanced at her briefly while she could only manage to raise an eyebrow, unsure as to what he was alluding to. As he kept on talking, he grabbed the brown paper sack from his side and retrieved a loaf of bread from there. "Perhaps we should renew that pact between us. What do you think?" He divided the bread in half and offered her one of the pieces. "Sharing is good - do you agree, Candy?"

Her mouth dropped open as she finally comprehended his intention. Nodding slowly, she outstretched her hand to take the bread from him. The first time he had done this was summer of last year, in the countryside, where they were sitting on top of a tree. At that time, she had been utterly touched and genuinely grateful but hadn't interpreted it as more than a mere friendly gesture to comfort her. However now, as they were sort of reenacting the scene, she couldn't discount the feelings that this was more than just a kind-hearted act. There seemed to be something meaningful behind it, something more profound.

Bringing her eyes to focus on him, she listened as he continued talking.

"Please don't drown your sorrow in alcohol anymore," he pleaded. "I know I had been away for most of the times due to work, but I assure you that I will try my best to be there for you. And if you ever need to talk, I will be happy to lend you my ears." His lips curled up in an understanding smile.

As soon as she heard that, tears began to well in her eyes. She choked back a sob and quickly diverted her focus away from him, hoping that he hadn't noticed her misty eyes. Albert had cared for her like nobody ever had, and he had meant every single word of his till this day. What he had just spoken to her sounded like his pledge to be by her side. It would've been nice if she could confide in him, but it was just not possible, especially when he had been the one who had unknowingly triggered the problem that had caused her emotional turbulence.

After hastily wiping the tears away from her eyes using her knuckle, she let out a strained chuckle. "Don't worry." She glanced at him briefly and then added, "I will never touch that thing ever again. I promise." Her head bowed slightly in a remorse gesture as she took a deep breath, her hand still holding the bread.

A moment of silence passed between them before she abruptly pivoted on her spot halfway, facing him sideways, and uttered, "Albert… I've missed you…" Her voice was soft and laden with emotion.

She had finally said it – she had finally expressed what she had truly felt all this time and had wanted to tell him the instant she had seen him last night. But when she saw the impervious expression on his face just now, she instantly felt anxious, doubts rushing into her mind. Had he heard her? If he had then why hadn't he said anything?

As she pondered whether she should repeat the words or not, all of the sudden he turned to face her. The corners of his lips gradually stretched into a full smile while he heaved a long sigh. "I've missed you too, Candy."

They shared a contented smile before he glanced away from her, looking slightly pensive, and took a small bite out of his bread.

She looked down absently at the piece of bread in her hand as a wistful smile escaped from her lips. Frankly, she had wanted to embrace him but hesitated when she sensed that he hadn't shared the same sentiment. Yet she wouldn't let that one minor detail ruined one of the best Saturdays she had ever had for a long while. Presently, her heart swelled with so much hope that neither she nor anything else could even contain. This could be the beginning of something beautiful between them.

Thereafter, for whatever reason, Albert had decided to spend more time at home. He had been home by dinner time for almost the whole week, except for Wednesday, when a sudden obstruction on the train tracks had led to his tardiness. Yes, it was almost everything had returned to normal. Only, this was ten times better than normal.

**To Be Continued**

**Thank you for taking the time to read this. I would love to know what you think. So, please don't hesitate to send me your feedback. -forever-**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Remark:<strong>

This chapter is slightly longer than the previous one. The next one though will be shorter. What will happen with them now? Are they both ready to take that one last step? Stay tuned for the next chapter. -forever-

And just in case you're interested and you don't mind spoilers, l will post new teasers in my wordpress blog. ;)

**References/Notes:**

The scene that Albert and Candy mentioned in the park is one of the memorable Albert and Candy scenes from the manga that has been commonly referred to as the 'sandwich' scene, which can be found in Volume 8. Albert takes Candy for a drive to the countryside, where they then climb a tree, and he shares his food with her as a way to encourage her to confide her problems to him.

**Replies to comments:  
><strong>

This time I won't be able to reply to each individual review. But please be assured that doesn't make them any less significant to me. I'm wholeheartedly grateful for every single comment you've sent to me. Thank you. I do have one request. I would truly appreciate it if you could specify yourself using any random ID you may or may not have used in the past. That way I can refer to you personally when I reply to you instead of just using the generic term 'guest'. Thank you again for reading my story. -forever-

keilanot2 - Thanks. Yes, Albert is one tortured man. But now you know he has finally decided that enough is enough.

giggleQT99 - No, I'm not speeding up the story. The story is progressing just as I have envisioned it.

ITserver - I have no plan to ever abandon this fic, so rest assured I will finish it. Well, now Candy is sure of her feelings to him. So we'll see how that goes.

Ms Puddleglum - Of course, Albert doesn't treat her like his sister. We all know that, except Candy. As you can tell from this chapter, Albert has finally made up his mind.

Guest - Thank you for the kind words. This chapter should answer your question about whether Albert will stay or not.

Guest - Candy is mean? LOL! She seems a bit disgruntled. But that's how you'll feel when you're trying to fight your own feelings. ;)

Liliana - Thanks for reading. I hope you like this new chapter.

rowelorena - I'm truly honored that you stayed late to read this chapter. Thank you. Rest assured I will continue writing. I hope you like this new chapter. These two finally make some progress.

GG - I'm a tormentor? LOL! Thank you for your kind and encouraging words. I'm glad you think that I've conveyed their inner conflicts clearly. As for Albert, he finally made his move in this chapter and kissed her even though it wasn't her lips. ;) I hope you like the new chapter.

minda - Thank you for reading. Now Candy finally admits her feelings to herself, so we should be getting closer, or not? ;)

a happy reader - Thank you. Your words always manage to encourage me, making me smile. This phase in a relationship is always so interesting to witness as we see how they do their 'dance' around each other. I hope you like the new chapter.

winry7405 - Thank you, and I'm glad you liked the chapter. Yeah, you were correct about Candy. ;) Albert in this story is a very conflicted man, and he has in a way contradicted himself a lot. But in this new chapter, he sort of has given up fighting his feelings. We'll see how that progresses. Once again, thank you for the inspiration. I'm glad that you've rekindled your love for Candy Candy back. It is such a classic tale, and it will never get old for me. Each time i re-read it, I always manage to uncover something new. I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

Lezti Bella - Thank you, dear. I'm sure you would love to hug and kiss Albert, who wouldn't? ;)

ana burchs - Thank you for the kind words. I'm glad that you think I've captured his personality correctly. I hope you like this new chapter as much as the previous one.

Guest - Thank you for reading and for visiting my blog. I hope you like the new chapter. Now he is ready to forge ahead. ;)

janja8 - Thank you. I hope the new chapter satisfy your craving somewhat.

KattieAndrew - Thanks for reading. Albert certainly has made up his mind now.


	6. Unexpected Outcome

I hope you haven't waited too long for this chapter. But here it is. I hope you'd find it as entertaining as the previous ones. Enjoy. :)

Per usual, replies from previous comments can be found at the bottom of the page.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Candy Candy manga and all the characters in it, but the talented Kyoko Mizuki does. This fic is a product of my own twisted imagination and inspired by Mizuki's masterpiece. If any of the plots, specific scenes, or dialogues appears to be similar to that from another fic or story, it is purely unintentional and coincidental. 'Great minds think alike', after all.

The characterization in the fic is based on the Manga and not the Anime.

**Acknowledgement: **As always, my heartfelt gratitude goes to my diligent beta readers, who have given invaluable feedback and suggestions. Thank you. :)

And last but not least, I cannot thank you enough for taking the time to read my stories and write a review. Again, thank you for your patience. My sincere appreciation goes to you. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Ninety Days<strong>

By forever

**Day 55: Unexpected Outcome**

After more than an hour of driving, Candy, Albert, and Dr. Martin had finally arrived at the Stephens' House. They were there to attend a party. Earlier, Albert had picked Dr. Martin and Candy up at the clinic, and from there they had gone straight to the venue.

Just several days ago, Dr. Martin had invited both Albert and Candy to accompany him to a gathering that was organized by his cousin, Dr. Jarred Stephens. Candy had to persuade Albert at first, but eventually her housemate had agreed to come. She had been ecstatic, to say the least. It had been a while since she had attended any type of social gathering. In reality, she did not particularly care about that kind of activity, but this time it would be different – Albert would be there with her.

As they made their way toward the entrance, Candy let her eyes scan the surroundings. Dr. Martin hadn't shared much about Dr. Stephens other than the fact that his cousin had spent most of his lifetime in the eastern part of the county. But from what she could observe right now, she could conclude with ease that Dr. Jarred Stephens was obviously a very wealthy man.

The event was being held in a sprawling estate located in an affluent neighborhood neatly tucked within a cluster of rolling green hills that somehow reminded her of Pony Hill. Without letting her currently joyful spirit dampen by nostalgia, she continued admiring the magnificent view around her before fixing her focus on the building in front of her. While her eyes taking in the details, she couldn't stop herself from making a comparison. Even though the Stephens' mansion possessed an impressive architectural style, it was still pale compared to the Andrews' grand estate in Chicago.

Upon seeing the two persons standing by the threshold, Candy, Albert, and Dr. Martin stopped their steps simultaneously. In front of them were a medium stature, middle-aged man with sparse blond hair covering his nearly bald head accompanied by his lady companion, a slender dark haired older woman. They must be Dr. Stephens and his wife and were there to greet them just as any good host and hostess would.

Before any one of them could say anything, Dr. Stephens had come forward and embraced Dr. Martin, slightly startling him. All the while, Candy and Albert remained in their spots and observed the exchange between the two men in silence.

"I'm glad you have decided to come, cousin," Dr. Stephens commented, retracting his arms from around Dr. Martin, and took a step back.

Dr. Martin laughed and replied, "I wouldn't miss this for the world. It's been a while since you're in the Chicago area, Jarred." Gesturing with his head while showing an appreciative look, he then added, "Nice place you have chosen here." His smile faded slightly as deep creases came to view across his forehead. "Are you by any chance planning to reside in the area permanently?"

Dr. Stephens broke into laughter. "You know me so well, Donald," he let out in between laughing. "As a matter of fact, yes we are. It looks like that we're going to see each other more often now."

"I see…" Dr. Martin replied with lack of enthusiasm before shifting his focus at Mrs. Stephens. "How are you, Lesley?" Dr. Martin's patented kind smile was back in place on his face, his lips partially hidden by the white mustache.

Mrs. Stephens' lips curled up in a genuine smile as she said, "It has been a while, Donald. Nora will be pleasantly surprised to see you here, and so will Uncle Joe and Clive." Her voice was tinged with a hint of excitement.

"Are they all here?" Dr. Martin promptly asked wearing an astounded look, and before anyone could answer his question, he continued, "Yes, it has been a long while since we last had a get together like this. Thank you for inviting me."

"Donald – you know that you're always welcome in our house," Dr. Stephens chimed in with a clear voice. "You don't need an invitation to visit us."

There was a brief pause afterward as Dr. Martin seemed to contemplate a comeback.

But instead of throwing a quip, Dr. Martin switched the topic entirely, saying, "And by the way, please let me introduce you to two of my friends who are here with me today."

Dr. Martin lifted his hand a little, giving Candy a quick glance. "This beautiful young lady is Candy. She's an excellent nurse and has been helping me very diligently at the clinic."

Candy felt her cheeks grow warm at Dr. Martin's praises as an abashed smile played across her lips. Then when she unwittingly threw a sideways glance, she found Albert's gentle eyes observing her quietly. Her heartbeat suddenly accelerated, and she quickly whipped her head back toward the front, evading his gaze, and looked right at Mrs. Stephens smiling face.

"Candy? What a lovely name," Mrs. Stephens remarked while her deep chocolate eyes regarded her warmly. "And that's very nice of you to help Dr. Martin, sweetie."

Candy's lips curved up in a gracious smile instantly. "Thank you, ma'am. My real name is actually Candace, but most people call me Candy," she explained. Then, clasping her hands, she sent Dr. Martin a grateful look before fixing her focus back on Mrs. Stephens. "I really do like working with Dr. Martin. I have always looked up to him, and he certainly has taught me a lot," she told Mrs. Stephens sincerely.

A not so subtle snort suddenly escaped out of Dr. Stephens' mouth, prompting all eyes to focus on him. "Of course, he has," Dr. Stephens affirmed in a tone that was borderline sarcastic. "He is an excellent and capable physician who is more than qualified to mentor a team of medical doctors-"

"You flatter me, Jarred," Dr. Martin abruptly interposed. "Candy has seen enough to know how good I am, so it's not necessary for you to prove my credentials to her."

Dr. Stephen opened his mouth, seemingly about to make a counter remark, but without giving him a chance to accomplish that, Dr. Martin began speaking again while patting Albert's back once, "Oh, and this fine young man right here is Albert."

Albert appeared to have been caught by surprise at the sudden introduction, but he recovered quickly, smiling courteously. "It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Stephens, Mrs. Stephens," Albert told them as he made a small nod, which was immediately returned by Mrs. Stephens' friendly smile.

But Dr. Stephens seemed to be preoccupied with something else entirely and failed to return Albert's greeting. Instead he brought his focus to Dr. Martin and said, "Donald-"

"Jarred darling," Mrs. Stephens addressed her husband as her hand curled over his upper arm, forcing him to halt whatever it was that he was about to speak and direct his attention at his wife. "Perhaps, we should head on our way to the banquet hall - the reception is about to commence," Mrs. Stephens suggested. Despite the sweet smile displayed on Mrs. Stephens face, her voice was firm and held no room for objection.

Dr. Stephens heaved a long sigh of resignation and answered, "I suppose you are right, my dear." Turning to face his guest, he smiled and said, "Once again, thank you for coming everyone. We probably should move to where dinner would be served – I don't want to let the other guests waiting too long for us."

"That's a splendid idea, Jarred," Dr. Martin answered and then added in a half-jesting tone, "I'm starving now. I hope you supply us with plenty of nourishments tonight."

After releasing a brief chuckle, Dr. Stephens assured in a confident tone, "Don't you worry about that, Donald. For tonight's event, Lesley had specifically ordered the chef to prepare an abundant buffet spread. I guarantee that you would appreciate their effort greatly and your picky stomach would be more than satisfied."

Dr. Martin burst out in laughter. "That was a good one, cousin – definitely a good one. Shall we test your claim now then?"

There was an almost imperceptible smirk on Dr. Stephens' face when he replied, "You shall." His hand lowered to gesture for them to proceed. "Please."

As soon as Dr. Stephens had finished saying that, Dr. Martin strolled past him, leaving Albert and Candy to exchange unsure looks. Despite the perpetual smiles on their faces, Candy could sense the tension underneath the casual banters between the two cousins. In a way, now she understood what had motivated Dr. Martin to invite both Albert and her to accompany him.

Not long after that, Dr. Stephens and his wife began to advance forward before Albert and Candy eventually joined them, pacing across the long corridor that connected the foyer to the main hall. Shortly, they arrived at their destination as they stepped inside a spacious room that was bustling with flurries of activities. The Stephens then immediately excused themselves to attend to their other guests. Upon the Stephens' departure, Dr. Martin eagerly pushed Albert and Candy to move toward one of the buffet stations.

As Albert, Dr. Martin, and her were standing in a queue to get their food, Candy let her eyes sweep the view before her. The place was packed with guests mingling about in groups scattered all around the room while sampling the delectable servings of food right off the two long buffet tables that were set up on the two opposite sides of the room. In contrast with the formal event she had attended in the past at the Lakewood Mansion, the one tonight was less formal, and all the attendees seemed relaxed and comfortable in their Sunday attire, foregoing extravagant gowns and luxurious suits. That was a good thing since none of them had worn anything spectacular – Albert had come straight from his work place still donning his work attire, a blue shirt and black trousers, which looked rather nice actually. She herself was in the dress she had on since the morning, and the same could be said about Dr. Martin.

Tonight certainly had turned quite interesting. She hadn't expected that attending the party would give her a rare opportunity to get a glimpse of who Dr. Martin really was. Even though she had worked for the old doctor for nearly a year, she barely knew him beyond what she could already perceive from him. All this time, the doctor had kept mum about himself, and she hadn't bothered asking any questions. She was not the kind of person who liked to intrude on other people's private affair after all. Nonetheless, she couldn't deny that she was a bit curious at times with regard to Dr. Martin's background. For some reason, she had suspected that her old mentor was not just a random, unknown doctor, who out of the blue had decided to open a clinic providing care for low-income families. And her hunch had been proven to have some weights tonight, especially after meeting Dr. Martin's very own cousin, Dr. Stephens. And she had a feeling that soon she might learn even more about her mysterious mentor as she and Albert listened to him talking while tasting the delicious food from their plates.

According to Dr. Martin, his cousin was a prominent individual in the medical arena, one of the distinguished faculty members in the prestigious John Hopkins University, and at the same time he held the coveted title of senior director at the university hospital. Upon Albert's gentle probing and under her astonished gaze, Dr. Martin eventually admitted that he came from the same rank as Dr. Stephens and had even sat in the top leadership position. However, after a while, he had grown weary, feeling unfulfilled and unsatisfied despite his numerous achievements, before he ultimately resigned from his post and moved to Chicago. The doctor confessed that this was the time when he had acquired his alcohol addiction.

Candy could deduce from Dr. Martin's morose look that this wasn't a subject he wanted to delve further and surmised that there were more to the story than what they had been told, but she decided not to question him anymore. So she and Albert were caught off guard when the doctor suddenly chuckled and resumed his story, telling them it was during the dark period in his life that he had begun to see how much light he could truly bring to the world around him.

The doctor must have noticed her and Albert's puzzled expressions after hearing his cryptic phrase as he gave them a pensive smile and continued, his voice mellow, "From the bleakest time in my life emerged the most valuable lesson I have ever gained over a lifetime. Happiness couldn't be measured with material possessions or fame and prestige, but it is all about how much one could do to bring joy in someone else's life." Dr. Martin paused momentarily as a wide smile gradually developed on his face. "And that was the beginning of Happy Clinic."

When Candy heard that, she could only look at Dr. Martin in rapt admiration as the appreciation she had for her mentor multiplied. He could've earned top dollars working in a well-known, big hospitals all over the country as opposed to the mere scraps and pennies he made treating under privileged patients right out of his dilapidated shack. Yet he had remained where he was, devoting his life to serving the community.

"I have always great respect for people like you, Dr. Martin," Albert told Dr. Martin in earnest, his blue gaze gleaming with reverence.

Then, all of the sudden, a loud, distinct voice could be heard coming from the speakers, bringing the once buzzing place to near absolute silence as people ceased their conversations abruptly to direct their attention toward the raised platform in the front of the room. A smiling Dr. Stephens and his wife stood there to formally address all the guests, thanking them for their attendance. Dr. Stephens then shared briefly about his family and the reason why they had moved to Chicago. Finally, as he made his closing remarks, he announced that in a few minutes the dancing would begin. As soon as the Dr. Stephens finished talking, the noises returned as thunderous clapping mixed with sporadic excited shrieks and laughter echoed from across the room.

Albert bent closer toward Candy's side, commenting, "I didn't know that there would be dancing."

Candy's head swiftly turned toward him as she observed his face. She couldn't tell whether he was being serious or not.

"Well, this is my cue to leave," Dr. Martin suddenly declared, causing Candy to steer her focus away from Albert. "I will defer the dancing activity to the younger generation. My weak back can't sustain all the movements. Besides, it's about time I make my rounds to reintroduce myself to the family. I'll see you two in a bit." With a quick smile, he stepped away from them and soon disappeared in the crowd.

Without Dr. Martin there, Candy became more conscious of Albert's presence, and she just then became aware that it was just the two of them now. Taking a glance at him, she recognized the contemplative look on his face right away. "Don't tell me that you've never attended a party before," she told him in a slight mocking tone.

He didn't say anything in response and only stared at her briefly before turning his head in another direction.

It was difficult to use plain words to describe the expression that had flickered across his face just now. There was a touch of melancholy in there, and that utterly baffled her. Her original intention had been to tease him a bit, but seeing his rather solemn reaction, she didn't know whether she should continue or initiate a different topic.

After a few moments, he finally broke his speechlessness and said, "Let's just say that my circumstances required me to avoid any type of public gathering, except those that were held inside the school campus."

Frankly, she had no idea what he was talking about. "What circumstances?" she asked curiously. However, right at that time, the band began playing the first piece quite loudly, drowning her voice completely.

She exchanged befuddled glances with him before she found herself being fascinated by the commotion generated by the couples from all around them rushing to reach the dance floor in the middle of the room. After a few moments, once the crowd had dispersed, she could see couples gliding gracefully across the dance floor in sync with the beat from the music. Just then she recalled that the music had intruded her earlier as she had been about to ask him something. But before she could reiterate her question, someone approached them.

The male stranger took a step closer to her, bowing slightly. "Pardon me, miss. Would you like to dance?"

She surely hadn't expected that type of question from a stranger and could only stare at him with a slightly parted mouth before glancing at Albert, whose eyes seemed to be fixed at the man. Albert must have sensed that she was looking at him since he then turned his face toward her.

"I'm sorry – have I interrupted anything?" the man's inquiry caused Albert and her to abruptly tear their gazing from each other and refocused their attentions back on the man. "I apologize if I have," the man told them in a remorseful tone.

There was a brief silence before she heard Albert saying, "No, you have not interrupted anything."

Right after he had said that, she swiftly whipped her head toward him, her brows furrowed. What he had just told the stranger was not the complete truth at all.

"Well, that is good to know," the man said with relief in his tone. Then, clearing his throat, he drew his focus to her and asked, "Would you like to dance?"

"Are you asking me?" she asked dumbly, pointing a finger at herself.

While the dark haired man just stared at her, looking rather amused, a few chuckles broke away from Albert's throat. "Candy – I don't think he was referring to me, " Albert stated in a playful tone. Then after smiling politely at the stranger, he brought his focus back to her and added in a clear voice, "You should go."

"Albert – are you sure?" she found herself asking him in an instant. "I mean I don't want to-"

Albert placed his hand lightly over her shoulder and told her in a gentle assuring voice, his lips arching slightly into a faint half smile, "Don't worry about me. Go ahead. I'll be fine here."

Candy determined that Albert was clearly not interested in spending time with her right now and had even encouraged her to dance with someone else. Reluctantly, while nursing her disappointment, she agreed to dance with the young man, who upon further inspection looked rather handsome with his light brown eyes and deep chestnut hair, and she let him escort her to the dance floor.

As Candy and her companion moved farther away, she completely missed seeing Albert's smile dissolve into a thin line, his eyes downcast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxccccccccxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Candy was by no means an expert at dancing; her partner on the other hand seemed to be exactly that. It didn't take long before he noticed her awkward movement. After apologizing for being inconsiderate to which she disagreed right away, he slowed down their pace, patiently guiding her to move across the floor. After a few moments had elapsed, her mood seemed to have improved as she pondered less and less about Albert, focusing her attention to follow her partner's lead instead. Luckily, she was quite familiar with the waltz movement. The current dance steps somehow resembled that, yet the rhythm and steps were different. The non-classical style music was also not something that she was accustomed to.

"Foxtrot," the man suddenly uttered, dispelling the silence between them.

"Huh? Foxtrot?" she repeated in a doubtful tone.

He gave her an understanding smile and clarified, "The dance is called Foxtrot. I can tell from earlier that you thought this was waltz, but it's not. They're very similar though."

Her mouth curved up into a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry. I only know waltz," she said in an apologetic tone.

A deep chuckle escaped his throat as he responded, "That's okay. It's good that you know waltz at least. As you can see, you're catching up fast, miss…" His words lingered as he looked at her expectantly with his dark brows raised.

Comprehending his intention, she smiled warmly and told him, "Candy – please call me Candy."

"Nice to meet you, Candy," he replied with a grin. "I'm Darren."

Her dance partner turned out to be no other than Darren Stephens, Dr. Stephens' grandson. She almost didn't believe him when he mentioned that this was his first time in Chicago. Without thinking twice, she told him that she would be happy to show him around the city, and he gladly accepted her offer at once. But then, while they continued with their dancing, something embarrassing occurred - she suddenly felt the urgent need to use the toilet. Thankfully, Darren didn't laugh at her and had even offered to escort her to the guests' lavatory area, which was located on the basement floor of the large house. She would've easily lost her way if he hadn't guided her to the place.

When Candy returned to the main hall about fifteen minutes later, she couldn't restrain herself from checking on Albert. However he was no longer in the place she had seen him last. Then, as she threw a glance to the right absently, she spotted his familiar tall figure hovering by the refreshment table on the other side of the room. The corners of her lips rose instantly, but before the smile fully materialized, her jaw dropped in bewilderment. He was not alone.

While she was still reeling, standing stagnant on her feet, she saw him talking while exchanging smiles with a beautiful blond woman before they moved toward the dance floor, and once there, began dancing. At that instant, she felt a dull pain throbbing in her chest. Unable to withstand looking at him with another woman, she abruptly whirled around to find Darren approaching her.

Darren had left her for a few minutes earlier to talk with some people and had invited her to come along, but she had politely declined. The truth was she somehow had felt awful for neglecting Albert and had wanted to go back to him. But now she found out she had no reason to be worried as what she had just seen showed that he was more than capable to entertain himself in her absence. If he could do that, why couldn't she?

Fixing her gaze on Darren, she flashed him the widest smile she could muster.

"Would you like to continue our dance?" Darren asked and quickly added in a teasing tone, "We didn't quite complete the one from earlier."

Facing him, she let out an embarrassed chuckle. "I'm sorry for the sudden interruption."

Soon, she was back on the dance floor swaying to the music with her new friend. However, unlike the first round, this time, no matter how much effort she had put in, she struggled to concentrate as questions kept swirling continuously inside her mind. Why wouldn't Albert dance with her? What was the reason he had urged her to dance with Darren? A rather dreadful thought suddenly flew to her mind. Had he done that so he could be free to dance with other women? Without her consent, her gaze strayed toward a familiar blond couple not too far away. Then, out of her expectation, Albert suddenly spun his head in her direction. Her heart jumped as she stared right into a pair of piercing blue eyes.

"If you're bored, we can stop now, Candy." Darren's voice startled her, causing her head to jerk abruptly back toward him.

She felt guilty realizing that Darren must have been aware of her inattentiveness just now. After a few seconds, she finally told him, "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just a little exhausted. We have come directly from work."

His brown eyes widened slightly. "Did you? Well, in that case, maybe we should take a break now," he suggested.

She quickly attempted to convince him, "No – I'm fine. Really."

Darren gave her a doubtful look, but he kept quiet after seeing her reassuring smile. Then they just continued their dance in silence. This time, she put an extra effort to draw her focus solely on the dance and to not let her eyes or mind wander.

"I hope you don't mind me asking. I've been meaning to ask you earlier," Darren suddenly said, breaking through the silence between them. "The person you were with earlier – is he your boyfriend?"

It wasn't a weird question, and she should have seen it coming. However, to actually answer it was not something she had been prepared to do at all. Forcing a smile on her lips, she shook her head weakly and replied, "No, he is not."

"I see…" His chocolate eyes sought hers in a scrutinizing gaze, evoking an uneasy feeling within her, and she swiftly lowered her eyes to avoid directly looking at him.

Another moment of quietness fell upon them as they moved along with the music. But she just didn't seem to have enough strength to continue anymore. Tipping her head up to face him, she cleared her throat briefly to attract his attention, before saying, "Darren – would you mind if we take a break now?" An awkward chuckle was emitted from her throat as she added, "You were right – I guess I do need to rest a bit."

She had intended to stay on the dance floor at least until the current musical piece finished playing, yet she acknowledged that now was just not a good time for her to be on the dance floor, let alone to be enjoying a dance, while she was inundated with a mixture of emotions. The party that she had thought would be filled with gaiety had brought her nothing but misery. She had imagined a time full of laughter with Albert, but at the moment, laughing was the last thing she wanted to do.

**To Be Continued**

**Thank you for taking the time to read this. I would love to know what you think. So, please don't hesitate to send me your feedback. -forever-**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Remark:<strong>

Isn't this such a short and sweet chapter? ;) I know you're probably going to say that the chapter is too short, but don't worry I'll post the next one very soon. Promise. :) Is Candy going to have a chance to dance with Albert at all? Or is she going to turn to Darren now? What is going on with Albert? Stay tuned for the next chapter. -forever-

And just in case you're interested and you don't mind spoilers, l've posted teasers in my wordpress blog.

**References/Notes:**

The part about Dr. Martin and his family is completely out of my own imagination. I have decided to explore, delving a bit deeper into the life of Dr. Martin. The manga doesn't give too much details about him, yet I always think that he is not just an unknown doctor with mediocre skills. That along with his personality makes him an interesting character for the story, especially since he is the only one who has the opportunity to interact closely with Candy and Albert.

Foxtrot is quite popular during the mid 1910s and is a type of ballroom dancing. The movement has some similarities to waltz but the count instead of 3/4 is 4/4.

In the manga, Candy has danced twice. The first time is during the party in Lakewood, and the other one is when she was in London while attending St. Paul's Academy. Based on what I can gather from the manga, I assume that she has danced to classical (waltz) music at both times.

**Replies to comments:**

rowelorena - thank you. I'm glad you liked the chapter. Hopefully, you'd find this new one as enjoyable.

Guest M - thanks for the kind words. Yes, the ninety-day period is almost over - it's about a little bit over a month left now, and you see that their somehow moving in the right direction - or not. ;)

janja8 - thanks for following this story. I hope I can keep feeding you with chapters until you're completely satisfied. ;)

keilanot2 - but, he did kiss her, even though it wasn't on the lips. Thank you for reading, sweet ;)

EnakaT - thank you for the kind words. I appreciate you taking the time to read the chapter. Good luck with your drawing.

albertcraze - I'm glad you liked the story. You can follow the story, then you'll be able to get notification.

Ms Puddleglum - thank you for the kind words. I'm glad you liked the chapter. Yeah I thought that 'sandwich' scene is quite a poignant one. Albert truly shows his devotion to her there, but Candy doesn't seem to get it right yet at that time. As far the confession, hmmm... we shall see. ;)

a happy reader - I'm always happy to read your comments and to see how you've truly enjoyed the story. I just hope that I don't disappoint you with the new chapter. I just added a bit more drama for them to sort through. ;)

GG - Please don't feel guilty - I'm glad you found my story to be quite enjoyable. I actually feel guilty for taking so long to update. I agree with what you said with regard to how the original story progresses and how it ends. And I will try my best to give it a satisfying ending. In the mean time, I hope I can continue to peak your interest with the chapters. Once again, thank you for the kind and encouraging words. :)

Lezti Bella - But Candy didn't seem to realize that the picnic was kind of a 'date' huh? Albert just has to work harder to woo her. ;)


	7. Misconstrued Perception

Here is the new chapter! And it is slightly longer in length compared to the previous one. I hope you like that. Please enjoy.

Per usual, replies from previous comments can be found at the bottom of the page.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Candy Candy manga and all the characters in it, but the talented Kyoko Mizuki does. This fic is a product of my own twisted imagination and inspired by Mizuki's masterpiece. If any of the plots, specific scenes, or dialogues appears to be similar to that from another fic or story, it is purely unintentional and coincidental. 'Great minds think alike', after all.

The characterization in the fic is based on the Manga and not the Anime.

**Acknowledgement: **As always, my heartfelt gratitude goes to my diligent beta readers, who have given invaluable feedback and suggestions. Thank you. :)

And last but not least, I cannot thank you enough for taking the time to read my stories and write a review. Again, thank you for your patience. My sincere appreciation goes to you. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Ninety Days<strong>

By forever

**Day 55: Misconstrued Perception **

Huffing a puff of air in exasperation, Candy stood holding a glass in her hand while her eyes surveyed the crowded dance floor every few seconds or so. It was past eight o'clock, and the party at the Stephens' Mansion was in full swing. She had remained standing in the same spot for quite some time now, absentmindedly listening to the chatter from her new group of friends. When Darren had led her away from the dance floor some moments ago, he had suggested that they should get some drinks, and she had agreed right away. So both of them had moved closer to the refreshment table. Then, not too long after that, a group of young people who seemed to be quite familiar with Darren had joined them, and taking the initiative, Darren had introduced her to the group. It didn't take long before they had become engrossed in a conversation.

Initially, she had thought she could refrain from brooding over Albert by interacting with other people, just like she had done earlier when she had danced with Darren, whom she had found to be quite pleasant to talk to. But in spite of the welcoming nature of her new acquaintances, she just couldn't respond to them in the way she normally would. With each passing second, it became more and more difficult for her to maintain a cheery disposition, especially with Albert's face persistently appearing in her line of vision. She finally decided that she should probably leave now before her new friends learned that she had been too distracted to actually participate in their talks.

After taking the last sip of her sweet punch from the glass, she cast a rueful smile and excused herself, claiming that she needed to find Dr. Martin, which wasn't the truth at all.

Darren then attempted to stop her from leaving. "Candy – would you like me to accompany you? I can-"

She quickly interjected, stopping him short, "Thank you for the offer, Darren, but it's not necessary." Then, passing him a grateful smile, without waiting for his response, she maneuvered her way out of the crowded room and ambled across the corridor.

She had a completely different picture than this when she had enthusiastically relayed Dr. Martin's message about the party to Albert. What had happened? Everything had seemed fine earlier when they had just arrived, but right after the dancing had started, things had gradually fallen apart. It seemed she had let her imagination run too far. What had she expected? Dancing the night away with Albert? She sneered at herself. That would've happened only in her fantasy.

Her steps slowed as she stepped inside a seemingly empty room to her left at the end of the hallway while she resumed her train of thoughts.

Despite the fact that Albert had kissed her hand last week, she didn't want to permit her mind to construe the action as a proof that he reciprocated her feelings, and subsequently she had rationalized his action simply as his gentle way to soothe her wound. Interpreting his intimate gesture as merely nothing would've been a simple feat if her heart were made of stone. Unfortunately, it wasn't.

The more she spent time with him, the higher the propensity for her to allow hope to creep into her mind. How could she not? In a heartbeat, his dazzling smile had managed to destroy the barrier, which she had erected to protect herself, into heaps of crumble before his warm and soothing voice enticed her senses, coaxing her to relax and just immersed herself in his closeness. Then, before she had realized it, hopeful thoughts began to arise in her mind, and the very thoughts had compelled her to run to the foyer almost every night wearing her brightest and biggest smile to welcome him home.

Regardless of how he truly felt about her, she was glad that their seemingly stale friendship had been revived somehow. Since last Saturday, when they had spent their time together in the park, just enjoying each other's company, something that they hadn't done in a long while, their bond had strengthened further. And just as he had promised her, he had been there by her side as best as he could nearly every day of the week.

However, tonight it appeared that he might have forgotten his own promise. From what she could observe earlier inside the main hall, he had been too preoccupied consorting and twirling merrily with other female guests to even notice her. She knew that she was probably just being irrational and couldn't deny that it was most probably jealousy that had given rise to her sullen mood.

"Candy - what are you doing here by yourself?" A deep male voice suddenly jostled her out of her musing.

"Dr. Martin!" she exclaimed spontaneously, spinning around to find the old doctor standing by the corner with his back facing a wall that was lined with rows of bottles of different sizes and shapes.

She didn't expect to see anyone here, let alone her old mentor. Wasn't he supposed to be having a reunion with his relatives? As she observed him, she couldn't shake off the feeling that there was something suspicious about the way he was smiling at her. She made an attempt to scrutinize his face, but the distance separating them and the subdued lighting in the room hindered her effort.

"Where's Albert?" the doctor asked at once, taking a few steps closer toward her.

The second she heard the name, her heart skipped a beat. "He…" As she bristled with her answer, something protruding from underneath his jacket caught her attention, and it didn't take long for her to figure out what it actually was. "Hmm… is that a bottle of whiskey?"

Upon her forthright question, a nervous chuckle was expelled from his mouth. "Huh? Really? Where?" He asked, feigning cluelessness, while twirling to the left and to the right.

She rolled her eyes and extended her hand, her index finger pointing at the object. "Umm… Right there inside your jacket pocket."

He scratched the back of his head and shifted his weight to one foot, letting out an awkward laugh without looking at her directly, "Well, you see, I… Uhm…"

Seeing him struggle to come up with a proper explanation, she crossed her arms and shot him a stern look. Why couldn't he just admit it? The evidence was there staring at her face.

A high-pitch female voice suddenly interrupted them, "Your name is Candy, isn't it?"

Before her brain could even process a reply, a young woman with auburn, long curly hair, about a few inches taller than her, had suddenly appeared in front her, grinning from ear to ear.

_Who is this woman? _Candy tried to recall the face from her memory to no avail. The woman had a flawless complexion with a pair of bright blue eyes. "Umm… Yes. That's how most people usually refer to me, " she answered while giving the woman a polite smile, and then she asked bluntly, "And you are?"

A look of horror crossed the woman's face, as her already large eyes opened even wider. "I'm sorry for neglecting to introduce myself. I'm Sharon. Sharon Eggen." The woman briskly grabbed her hand with both hands and shook it with vigor. "You can just call me Sharon."

While her mind attempted to register the name, out of the corner of her eye, Candy could see Dr. Martin taking a few steps back in an inconspicuous manner. But before she could even react, the stealthy old doctor had briskly pivoted and walked away from the parlor.

Deciding to let her old mentor go, Candy redirected her attention back to the unfamiliar woman in front of her, pulling her hand away from the woman's grasp. "Nice to meet you, Miss Eggen. I apologize for my rudeness - but do I know you?"

Miss Eggen let out a stream of giggles. "Oh… Sorry… Perhaps I startled you with my eagerness, but I just couldn't help it." The red haired woman placed her hand over her mouth as another stream of giggles was being emitted from her mouth.

Candy began to grow impatient and threw Miss Eggen an irritated look. With her current mood, she just didn't have the capacity to deal with Miss Eggen for much longer. She considered fabricating an excuse so that the strange woman could leave her alone.

After a few seconds, Miss Eggen had finally regained her composure and explained, "No you don't know me, but I know your brother."

"My brother?" The word escaped Candy's mouth in a loud exclaim as Miss Eggen looked at her with puzzlement dancing in her blue eyes.

"Yes - Albert… " Miss Eggen told her with uncertainty in her voice. "Do you have another brother?" Without giving her a chance to respond, Miss Eggen continued, "Is he as wonderful as your brother Albert?" The woman's blue eyes began to wander away out of focus as she stared dreamily into space. "But Albert… Oh… He's so handsome – what a true gentleman..."

But at that moment, Candy hadn't paid attention to Miss Eggen's daydreaming. As soon as she had heard Albert's name and the word 'brother', she felt like she had just been struck hard as she stood there agape. It took her a few moments before she could finally manage to raise her voice through her constricted throat, "Excuse me, Miss Eggen." She forced a smile on her face. "Who told you that I am Albert's sister?" she asked, punctuating the word sister.

There was a look of surprise on Miss Eggen's pretty face as her perfectly manicured brows rose up sharply. Miss Eggen then turned her head to the side, letting out a small laugh, and said with ease, "While we were dancing earlier, your brother himself told me, silly."

"I see… " Candy uttered weakly. She had thought that perhaps Miss Eggen somehow had either speculated or heard from Dr. Martin that she was Albert's sister. But it turned out that hadn't been the truth. Apparently, it was Albert himself who had volunteered to divulge the information - that she was his sister. She was devastated. To hear the confirmation that Albert had thought of her as his sister from someone else's mouth made the effect more pronounced and painful.

"For a moment, I thought you were his girlfriend. How relieved I was when he explained to me that you're actually his sister…" Miss Eggen continued her rambling but everything had gone unnoticed by Candy as her mind went off on a tangent.

Suddenly, Miss Eggen's incessant prattling was interrupted as a group of three unknown women marched in hurried steps toward Candy and Miss Eggen, calling Miss Eggen's name in loud enthusiastic shrieks. Miss Eggen could only manage a brief apologetic smile at Candy before the other women whisked her away, dragging her out of the room.

But much to Candy's displeasure, as the women made their way out of the room, her ears inevitably caught bits of their loud chatter, and she could clearly tell that all four of them were gushing about a certain charming blond man. It seemed everyone in the party was so excited with the idea of having Albert's company - everyone but her, that was.

As she breathed deeply to appease her agitated mind, she then noticed how peaceful the atmosphere in the room was compared to minutes ago. At least, now she could feel relieved since she didn't have to spend another minute accompanied by the sprightly Sharon Eggen. It was almost a sure thing that the lovely Miss Eggen would ultimately try to gain her favor since she was supposedly the sister of the man Miss Eggen took fancy in. But talking about Albert with another woman she barely even knew while the said woman continued making sparkly eyes and giggling every few seconds was not her idea of fun, especially tonight.

Her eyes scanned the sight of the now empty room and spotted the rows of bottles being displayed in the bar area. She was so tempted to steal a bottle of whiskey for herself, but then she remembered she had sworn off alcohol about two weeks ago and had promised Albert to refrain from it. Besides, her experience with that particular substance hadn't been great. As she deliberated what to do, she heard distinct footsteps moving closer toward her before a familiar voice could be heard.

"Dr. Martin told me that I would find you here."

She couldn't help but feel affected by the gentleness in his tone as her heart palpitated furiously against her chest. But as soon as she recalled her earlier exchange with Miss Eggen about a certain 'brother', her temper flared. Instead of turning around to face him, she only threw an irritated glance at him over her shoulder. "I thought you've forgotten that your sister is still here," she retorted, without bothering to tone down the sarcasm in her voice.

"Huh?" was his only answer.

At the moment, she just didn't feel inclined to conduct a civil conversation with him. Spinning on her heel swiftly, she walked past him to move toward the doorway. She stopped her steps right before crossing the threshold and rotated to face him. He watched her with a baffled expression. "Let's go. I'm tired," she declared curtly.

Albert seemed at a loss and didn't quite grasp what she was telling him as he remained speechless in his standing place. After a few seconds, he began to stride toward her. But before he could reach her, she spun away from him and resumed her steps, walking a few feet ahead of him.

xxxxxxxxxxxcccccxxxxxxxxxxx

After expressing their gratitude and bidding goodbye to the Stephens, Albert and Candy left the party. This time it was only the two of them in the car since Dr. Stephens had convinced Dr. Martin to stay overnight at the mansion. In the beginning of the journey that took about one hour, Albert had attempted to spark a conversation between them. But Candy had deliberately replied to his comment with a very brief answer, conveying a not-so-subtle message to him that she was just not interested to talk. The idea of having a jovial chat with him while her mind was in complete turmoil hadn't been particularly invigorating to her.

"I see that you've made new friends at the party."

"Yeah…"

"The gentleman who asked you-"

"Darren."

"Is that his name? He seems like a nice a guy. Did you enjoy dancing with him?"

"Uh huh…"

"Do you think you'll meet him and your other new friends again?"

"Maybe."

After some time, he had become weary of her passiveness and had eventually given up.

For the remaining duration of the drive, Candy feigned drowsiness and pretended to be asleep. She knew that Albert must be confused, wondering what was the reason for her to suddenly be upset at him, but for the time being, she just didn't want to explain anything to him. Plus, she rather stayed mute, shutting her mouth tightly, since she was quite sure if she were to say anything, the words that flew out of her mouth would be drenched in bitterness. It wasn't easy for her to keep up with the act of being sound asleep while battling with unpleasant thoughts that assaulted her mind, but somehow she managed to do it.

More than forty five minutes later, when they had finally arrived back at home, she acted as if she had just woken up. Without saying anything, they then exited the car and walked to the front door. He opened the door wide, stepping to the side to allow her to pass by. Swiftly, she entered the house and was about to head straight for her room.

But all of the sudden, he caught her by the elbow in mid-step, preventing her from moving further. She stood frozen in shock while his other hand held onto her other arm as he gently rotated her around to face him.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, leaning toward her.

As her eyes rose and met his, she found herself being mesmerized by the gleaming blue orbs in front of her. But before she let herself get swept away by their powerful aura, she averted her gaze from him abruptly. Then, jerking her arm free from his hold, she replied in a sarcastic retort, "Why wouldn't it be?" As soon as the word had left her mouth, she was instantly hit by utter remorse. She had done it again, acting like an immature brat.

He let out an audible resigned sigh. "Candy - if there-" Whatever he was about to say was halted when she cast a pleading look at him.

"Albert - I'm really tired," she uttered in a weak voice, straining a smile to form across her lips. The flash of dejected look on his face poked at her heart, but she forced herself to ignore it and added, "I just want to go to sleep now. Good night."

Without waiting for him to respond, she walked away with quick strides while fighting the urge to spare a glance at him, yet she somehow managed to keep up her calm demeanor until she flung her door open and went inside her dark bedroom.

However, once the door was shut to a soft click, she let her mask fall, shattered to pieces. She sorely wanted to throw something against the wall and screamed out loud to unleash her frustration. But she knew she had no right to do that. Who was she to Albert? Apparently, from what she had been told, to him she was just his little sister. She absolutely had no reason to be angry with him. None whatsoever! It would've been easier if she could just silence the cry of her heart entirely. Unfortunately, that was just not possible.

It had been a week since her disastrous adventure in the kitchen. What she had foreseen could've been another lonely night had actually turned out to be the highlight for her week. Albert had stunned her by appearing so suddenly and had kissed her burnt hand. In response, while she had been in a stupor, thinking it was only another illusion that had been conjured in her mind, she had almost kissed him.

The fortuitous circumstances had forced her to re-evaluate her feelings, and in the end, she had arrived at the conclusion that she couldn't deny anymore - she had fallen deeply in love with him.

Since early in the week, when he had appeared more often at home, she couldn't prevent hope from growing bit by bit within her. The precise time might have been last Saturday, when he had taken her on a casual outing, strolling down the main promenade in the town center, which was followed by an impromptu picnic in the park. And the one thing she couldn't forget from that day was when he had gently reminded her of their agreement that they had made some time last year to share everything. It had felt like he had pleaded for her to completely rely on him, almost as if he had asked her to entrust herself to him. Since then, she had endeavored the thoughts that, perhaps deep inside, he was somehow quite fond of her and not just in a fraternal way.

However, what had happened tonight confirmed that her assumption had been just a silly wishful thinking. Obviously, he hadn't seen her as more than a friend in the past, and now it had been revealed that he had indeed treated her like his own sister. She realized at some point she must accept the cold hard reality that Albert and her would never become a couple.

Nevertheless, it was impossible for her to pretend that her heart wasn't bleeding, because it clearly was. But she knew it would heal eventually and she would make it through, just like she had always been, with Anthony, with Terry. It should even get less difficult as time went by and the pain would diminish somehow, not hurting her as much as now. And then when it was finally time for him to leave, she could bid him goodbye with a gracious smile on her face. Yes, she would be just fine and would persevere like she had done in the past.

In the mean time, as long as Albert was still nearby, beneath the guise of friendship, she could still find comfort in his presence, basking in his gentle and caring nature. Love was about spending time with that special person who held your heart, making each precious second count regardless of how that person truly felt for you.

Then without warning, a wave of overwhelming despair crashed over her, dragging her under its powerful current and drowning her in a bottomless sea of anguish. _Is this how an unrequited love feels like? _A drop of tear glided down her cheek slowly and fell right onto her arm.

Just for tonight though, she would allow herself to sob her heart out to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxcccccxxxxxxxxxxx

In the narrow corridor right outside Candy's bedroom, Albert stood in silence in front of the door while staring down at the floor. He had to count to ten in his head before he was calm enough to regain his normal breathing pattern. After a few moments, his head rose slowly. He faced the door and released a long sigh in defeat before a look of determination crossed his face as he stepped back. Throwing one last lingering glance at the door, he began to move away from there and slowly padded across the dark hallway toward his room.

Candy was upset, and without a doubt, he could tell that it was him she had been upset at. To his frustration, he just didn't know why or what had he done. She had appeared fine at the beginning. It was only later when he had found her in the parlor that her mood had dramatically shifted.

He had been fully aware that she had faked her sleep in the car, but he had decided to let her be at that time, considering that he could use the time to appease his turbulent mind. But when she had practically fled him as soon as they had been back at home, he had nearly lost his composure. He had been extremely tempted to just barge through her door, grabbed her petite frame to him, and kissed her passionately until he could wipe off the perpetual scowl from her face. But in the end, he hadn't acted upon his carnal instinct. The last shred of what was left of his clear conscience had successfully stymied him from committing such a vulgar act. Normally, he was a very calm and collected man, but lately, it felt like he had been walking on thin ice. His self-control was dwindling, and his emotions were ready to erupt at any given moment. And this was all because of a woman.

Right at that moment, he noticed he was only a few steps away from his bedroom's door. He then took one more step forward, but instead of opening the door, he just stood there abstractedly, heaving a wistful sigh.

At times like this, he wished his sister were still around. He could definitely use some practical guidance from her on how to understand woman better. Due to the strict upbringing that he had been subjected to, his interaction with other people had been severely limited. The truth was that he had never been involved in a serious relationship with any woman in the past, let alone sharing a house with one. The only thing that had been drilled into him with respect to treating his female counterpart was that being a true gentleman was an absolute must, but obviously, adhering to that protocol alone hadn't been enough. Based on what he had experienced so far, not only that he needed wits, but also immense patience and unlimited amount of endurance.

Tonight, Candy had once again managed to put his mind in a complete frazzled state. It had already been difficult enough for him to watch her being held intimately by another man, and now he had to endure her aloofness. The one thing he couldn't bear was when she gave him the cold-shoulder. He remembered her being grouchy just a few weeks ago the morning after she had let herself become drunk. At that time, he had easily justified her atypical behavior to her hangover. This time, however, was a different story.

The way she had behaved last Saturday in the park and all through the week had fueled his earlier perception - that she had begun to harbor more than just friendly feelings for him. Because of that, he had somehow believed he was at least one step closer toward conquering her heart. Yet an unanticipated situation at the party tonight had pushed him to step back. It had been rather aggravating to let another man woo her right under his nose, but he had been left with no choice. What could he do though? It wasn't like he had any right over her – they were not even a couple. But when he had perceived her warm response to her companion as he saw her smiling sweetly at the dark haired man, he felt he had committed a crucial mistake, wishing he hadn't let go of her at all.

Nonetheless, he wouldn't let one occurrence distract him from his current pursuit. Everything that had happened tonight had already passed, and there was nothing he could do about that. What he needed to do now was to recoup his loss and redeemed that missing step back. The first thing he should do was to figure out what had caused her mood to change drastically. Her reserved and standoffish manners didn't reflect his previous assumption that she had truly enjoyed the party, and that notion only corroborated that things were not always as they seemed.

Tomorrow he would find out, and he would ensure that she would provide a satisfying answer to him. With his current state of mind combined with her stubborn evasiveness, they wouldn't accomplish much if he had pursued to speak to her anyway. Besides, it was already late, and they had had a long day, considering how their day had started since early in the morning. They would have plenty of time to talk tomorrow evening. He should be back at home from the office before dinner. Feeling some semblance of peace, he opened the door and went inside his room.

xxxxxxxxxxxcccccxxxxxxxxxxx

Albert stood up from his chair as he finished drinking his cup of tea. Once he was done, he carried his dirty ceramic plate and cup and placed them carefully over the sink. He had been up since the predawn hours. Sleep had been a great challenge for him last night as he had found himself lying wide-awake on his back facing the ceiling for hours, ruminating about a certain young woman, before fatigue eventually made him doze off. But his sleeping had been light. Not long after that, he had been awaken again. Knowing that it would be futile for him to attempt to go back to sleep, he had left the comfort of his room to begin performing his morning chores.

Glancing at the clock, he realized that he couldn't dawdle much longer there. He had to leave soon, especially if he wanted to be back before dinner time. Due to the party last night, he had left his office much earlier than usual yesterday, which meant that now he had a pile of documents to review. He was grateful that George had offered to help, and because of that he shouldn't make his assistant wait for him too long.

He then went to his bedroom to retrieve his briefcase. Before exiting his room, he pulled a piece of paper from the desk drawer and wrote something quickly. After he finished writing, he folded the paper and carried it with him as he made his way to leave his room. He approached Candy's room and stood quietly in front of it before bending down to slip the folded paper underneath her door. There was no clear sign whether she was awake or not. Unlike last time, in the morning after her drunken antic, he opted against entering her room and remained standing outside.

As his hand rapped at the door lightly, he spoke against the door, "Candy - are you awake?" He paused briefly and waited for her reply, but he couldn't hear anything that would indicate her being alert.

Yet despite the brief note that he had left for her, he felt it was necessary for him to inform her in person, so he continued, "I have to leave now to attend some work-related matters. I'm sorry I won't be able to eat lunch with you, but I should be back by early afternoon. I will prepare dinner for us tonight." There was another pause in his speech as he listened through the door, checking just in case he had woken her up with his voice.

After a few seconds of silence he then said, "I have breakfast ready for you in the kitchen. I'm…" A deep sigh escaped from his mouth as he wasn't even certain what he had been about to say just now. "I'll see you later, Candy," he finally uttered in a half whisper before turning on his heel swiftly, walking away from there and heading straight to the front door.

A few minutes after that, random noises could be heard from behind the closed door.

Inside her bedroom, Candy yanked the blanket away from covering her face. She had heard every single word Albert had said. But she just didn't have enough courage to face him yet.

xxxxxxxxxxxcccccxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a little bit past three when Albert finally made it back at home. As he entered the house, his lips curved up in a satisfied smile. He was quite pleased with what he had been able to accomplish at the office earlier. On top of completing some of the unfinished tasks from Friday, he was able to finish working on documents that he had planned to work on Sunday. Because of that, now he could modify his plan for tomorrow. Instead of having a picnic in the meadow nearby the house, he could take Candy for a drive to the National Forest and do a hike there. He couldn't wait to tell her his plan, but before that, they needed to have the conversation that had been postponed since last night.

It was rather imperative that he and Candy talked today. If he had to drag her out of her room, he would. He didn't know what had happened. Everything had been great between them these last few days. They had spent a lot of time together at home and outside, just relishing in each other company. When she had received Dr. Martin's invitation, she had been so excited telling him about it. At first, he had been hesitant to attend any type of social gathering, considering how he loathed the feeling of being surrounded by strangers and that he would have more than plenty of such event to attend after he assumed his position as the Patriarch of Andrew. But after a little persuasion from her, he just couldn't say no. He couldn't bear to disappoint her and be the one who took the sparkle of joy away from her beautiful emerald eyes. At that time, she had appeared fine, and her good mood had seemed to be preserved while they had been on their way to the party as she chatted happily about various topics.

Strolling in the living room, he removed his jacket and draped it over the back of the sofa as he continued his reflection over last night's event.

During the party, once the dancing began, he had debated with himself whether he should ask Candy. But he had worried that they would somehow end up in a compromising situation, and if that happened, he doubted he could restrain himself like last time. He was still unsure what to do when out of nowhere a young man, probably a few years older than her, had approached her. Soon after that, the man had escorted her to the dance floor.

He hadn't expected that he would react rather strongly – he didn't like witnessing her dancing with another man, not for one bit. If it hadn't been for the years and years of training to repress and mask his emotions, he would've marched to the dance floor and snatched her back from the man. In the end, he could only watch from the sideline, choosing to cling tightly to his principle of conducting proper behavior.

What had ensued next was something that might have not happened at all if he had been more decisive. While he had been too absorbed tending to his bruised ego, somehow, without him being completely conscious of it, he had agreed to dance with one of the female guests, and the next thing he knew, he had found himself on the dance floor. His concentration had been divided during the dancing, as he couldn't keep his eyes from looking at Candy and her partner. But along the way, he had lost track of her.

Darn him and his penchant for being a gentleman! In the end, he just couldn't' refuse when another woman had politely asked to dance with him. And then right as he started dancing, Candy decided to make her reappearance. At that time, he just wanted to finish the piece and ran back to her. As the music slowed down to a quick recess, his dance partner asked him a couple of general questions to which he had replied politely, but she inadvertently stood blocking Candy from his sight. When the woman finally moved away, Candy was not there anymore.

Just as he was about to move away from the dance floor, a woman with striking hair color approached him and requested to dance with him. This time, he had tried to refuse in a polite manner but that was before she started begging him. To prevent an unnecessary disturbance from erupting, he had no option and ended up fulfilling the woman's plea. He wished he hadn't though since the red haired woman, in contrast to his previous dance partners, was very talkative, and she just couldn't stop talking from beginning to end. He mostly responded to her blather with a nod or an incoherent mumble. But when the woman out of nowhere asked him point blank whether the young woman he had arrived with at the party was his girlfriend or not, he was completely taken by surprise, blurting out Candy's name involuntarily. Then before he could say anything as he was still grappling to produce a proper answer, she abruptly apologized and said that she must have mistaken his sister for his girlfriend. He really couldn't respond to her at that time – Candy was definitely not his sister. But since the woman seemed to be in a calmer state after that, he had decided to leave it at that.

Thankfully, that had been his last dance for the night. That night, he had ended up dancing more than he had ever danced before in the past. The worst part was that none of them had been with the one woman he had really wanted to dance with. After he had successfully freed himself, his main goal was to find Candy. However, Mrs. Stephens had intercepted him right when he was about to exit the main hall. Thereafter, he found himself being dragged and then introduced to a group of young people. If it hadn't been for Dr. Martin who had walked in on their conversation, throwing a casual remark that hinted to Candy's whereabouts, he would've been trapped there for a while. Fortunately, that hadn't happened, and he eventually had located where Candy had been.

Just then he realized that it was very quiet inside the house and there hadn't been a sight of her. He proceeded to cross the main living area to the dining room. His head turned toward the kitchen, his eyes scanning the perimeter around the space. She didn't appear to be in there either.

"Candy!" he called out, but after a few seconds had passed, there was still no response.

Automatically, he darted toward her room. The door was slightly ajar, and clearly she was not inside. Where could she be? As he made his way back to the main living area, he noted that Pouppe was also missing. At that instant, he knew where she could have been. Candy must have taken Pouppe out for a walk in the woods. After donning his jacket back on him, he went outside from the kitchen side door and began to move toward the gated fence that opened up to a narrow dirt path leading to the woods. That was when he heard soft mumbling.

He halted his steps instantly and swiveled his body in the direction of the voice that sounded like it had originated from the backyard. Slowly, he advanced closer to the back of the house. As he rounded the corner of the building, the corners of his mouth lifted into a contented smile when his eyes caught sight of Candy's back with her lush blond curls cascading down over it. She was sitting on a large boulder with Pouppe lounging right next to her.

Taking a deep breath in an attempt to control the sudden rush of excitement, he took another step, but the next words that came out of her mouth made him freeze in his track at once.

"It was his loss if Albert didn't want to dance with me, right Pouppe? I still have my Prince of the Hill I can dance with - who needs him right now?"

**To Be Continued**

**Thank you for taking the time to read this. I would love to know what you think. So, please don't hesitate to send me your feedback. -forever-**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Remark:<strong>

This seems to be a really good place to leave this chapter at, don't you think? ;) Now it's obvious that both Candy and Albert have made wrong assumptions about each other. But at least, Albert is quite firm about his decision and won't let the assumption stop him. But how about Candy? What will Albert do now? Will he tell her that her Prince of the Hill is right there right by her side? Will they finally have a heart-to-heart talk that they both truly need? Stay tuned for the next chapter. -forever-

And just in case you're interested and you don't mind spoilers, the new teasers has been posted in my wordpress blog.

**References/Notes:**

One thing that you might have noticed is that how these last two chapters have taken place around the same day. Well, that's very true, and I have to say that the same trend will continue for at least another two chapters. Am I slowing down the pace of the story? Not at all. As a matter of fact we're about to cross the halfway mark toward the end of the story.

**Replies to comments:**

Guest M - Thank you for reading. Yes, there are a lot of materials despite the short length of the last chapter, and that's the main reason why I've decided to keep it that way. As for Albert, now you know why he didn't dance with Candy. ;)

keilanot2 - Thanks I'm glad you like the story. I'm sorry to disappoint you but as you can tell, he didn't dance with her. Maybe next time. ;)

GG - I don't know what to say - I'm impressed. We seem to think along the same wavelength. You're absolutely right. That small conversation between Albert and Candy is a subtle reference to his past. I have always pictured him as a very lonely person, who has so much burden to carry, and his life would've stayed monochromatic if he had never met Candy. The manga never shows us how he truly interacts with other people, but I believe that he is at his happiest by Candy's side. Thank you again for continuing to follow this story, and I've truly enjoyed reading your in depth analysis on the story. :)

rowelorena - I'm happy to hear you've enjoyed the story. Thanks for the words of encouragement. Well, let's hope that Candy will open her eyes soon, but it does look like that Albert is going to give her some help. ;)

albertcraze - Thanks for reading. I'm sure he does, and it seems he's going to do something soon. ;)

Ms Puddleglum - Being curious can be a good thing, dear. Well, now you know that it doesn't look like Albert cares about the blond beauty at all, and he probably doesn't even remember her name. He has already set his target on someone else. ;)

a happy reader - I'm grateful that you liked the chapter. As you can tell from the current chapter, they both were completely absentminded at the party and were too busy trying to figure out what the other was doing/feeling. Yep - they're still doing the 'tango' around each other. Hopefully, we'll see them move toward each other soon. :)

janja8 - Haven't you heard? My new nickname is forever the tormentor. LOL! But you do agree that the torture is diminishing, don't you? ;)

Guest - Thanks for taking the time to read. I hope you like the new chapter. :)


	8. Looming Shadow

Here is another new chapter. I hope you would find it as entertaining as the other ones. Please enjoy.

Per usual, replies from previous comments can be found at the bottom of the page.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Candy Candy manga and all the characters in it, but the talented Kyoko Mizuki does. This fic is a product of my own twisted imagination and inspired by Mizuki's masterpiece. If any of the plots, specific scenes, or dialogues appears to be similar to that from another fic or story, it is purely unintentional and coincidental. 'Great minds think alike', after all.

The characterization in the fic is based on the Manga and not the Anime.

**Acknowledgement: **As always, my heartfelt gratitude goes to my diligent beta readers, who have given invaluable feedback and suggestions. Thank you. :)

And last but not least, I cannot thank you enough for taking the time to read my stories and write a review. Again, thank you for your patience. My sincere appreciation goes to you. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Ninety Days<strong>

By forever

**Day 56: Looming Shadow**

Taking a deep breath in an attempt to control the sudden rush of excitement, Albert advanced another step, but the words that came out of Candy's mouth made him freeze in his track at once.

"It was his loss if Albert didn't want to dance with me, right Pouppe? I still have my Prince of the Hill I can dance with - who needs him right now?"

He couldn't prevent an elated grin from forming on his face. It was hard to describe his feelings as he eavesdropped on Candy's short monologue that he was sure not intended for his ears. Without putting too much effort, he had just found the answer to the question that had yielded to his insomnia last night. Now it was up to him to bring the beautiful smile back on her face.

Setting his mind firm with that last thought, he stepped determinedly toward Candy. Almost immediately, Pouppe became aware of his presence and sprung up to stand on its four legs. Pouppe's brusque manner subsequently had alerted Candy, and she jerked her head toward him while he continued his pace before stopping right in front of her.

"Albert… " she breathed, her eyes widening in surprise. In an instant, panic settled on her face, and she evaded his gaze at once, swiftly pivoting on her seat. In her frantic, she unintentionally yanked too hard at her skirt, causing a small item to be propelled into the air, emitting a sharp tinkle. Her head slowly turned in the direction of the object as her eyes followed its trajectory before it landed with a dull thud onto the blades of grass a few inches away from the front end of his shoes.

He moved his head down and recognized the small item right away. Stooping lower to the ground, he reached a hand out to pick it up. "You dropped something."

"This is…" He stood to his full height and lifted his hand higher, bringing the small object to his eye level. It was difficult for him not to smile as he stared at his own badge. There was an undeniable sense of satisfaction to know that the one item she had truly cherished was actually owned by him. "Isn't this supposed to be your lucky charm or some sort? Does this perhaps belong to your prince?" His eyes fixed on her as he stretched his hand forward to her, his fingers gripping the top part of the badge. The slight movement caused the tiny bell attached to the badge to swing, producing a clear tinkling sound.

Her focus drifted from the small badge in his hand to him. Then, mumbling a chaste 'thank you,' she snatched the badge away from him in a fast sweeping move and stuffed it into her skirt pocket.

Retracting his hand and letting it drop to his side, he let out a faint solemn smile. From what he could observe, she didn't seem very eager to talk to him, let alone to offer any explanation for her previous comment. So if he wanted them to have a meaningful talk about what had occurred last night, he had to be the one to broach the subject. "To tell you the truth, I'm not really that good at dancing."

"You could've fooled me," she blurted out in a barely audible murmuring sneer without facing him.

But he had been able to catch all the words perfectly. "Are you still upset?"

Instead of a verbal reply, she just cast him an annoyed glare over her shoulder before swiftly looking away from him.

At her rather childish reaction, he brought a hand over his mouth to conceal his amused smile before withdrawing it away. "I'm sorry. But I really didn't plan to do any dancing last night," he told her honestly and continued explaining, "I didn't even know that there would be dancing until later. And somehow, I was pulled into it when someone just dragged me to the dance floor before I could say anything. Trust me - that was what really happened."

A moment of silence passed between them before she finally swiveled on her seat to face him, a strained smile on her lips. "It's fine, Albert. You don't need to explain," she said in a weary tone.

He could tell that she had attempted to brush off his attempt to coax her to confide in him. Yet this time, he would not relent. Maybe he should change his tactic and try to lighten up the mood first. Just like that, a rather silly idea came to fruition in his mind. But if that was what it would take, then by all means he should carry it out. Taking a step closer, he extended a hand to her in a gallant gesture and bowed slightly. "May I have this dance, Miss Andrew?"

Her green eyes grew large in plain disbelief, but she didn't take his hand. "Dance? Here?" she asked in a tone that sounded wry to his ears.

He shrugged with ease. "Yes – why not?"

"But there's no music," she pointed out.

"Candy – if you want to, you can dance anywhere with or without music," he reasoned. "But if you really want music, let nature's orchestra play that for you." Dismissing her skeptical look, he placed a cupped hand behind his ear as if he was straining to listen, "Shh… Can you hear the earth playing a rhythm? And the wind… The whistling sound of the wind is like a flute-"

His words were cut short as a stream of giggles escaped her mouth.

The crisp sound of her gleeful laughter could always manage to make him smile, and he could never get tired listening to it. Feigning an annoyed look, he complained half-heartedly, "Hey! I'm trying to listen here." In return, she only gave him a rolling of eyes.

Ignoring her sarcastic gesture, he took her hand and held it in his. She seemed to be quite taken aback by his action as she could only stare at him, unable to utter a single word. He then tightened his grip on her hand and pulled her to stand on her feet gingerly, but her absentmindedness caused her to stagger forward due to a loss of balance as she let out a startled yelp, her other hand pressing unto his chest. In reflex, his other arm immediately wrapped around her slim figure, steadying her to her feet. He was about to ask whether she was fine or not when she lifted her head slowly, bringing their eyes to meet in a gaze.

At that exact moment, when he caught himself wondering whether he could kiss each one of the faint brown freckles dotting her ivory skin, he realized their proximity. They were simply too close, and he ought to remedy the situation quickly, especially if he didn't want to test the limit of his self-control. He quickly took a step backward and loosened the hold around her, letting his hand slide down her back to rest on her waist.

All the while, she seemed to have noticed the same thing as she removed her hand, which had been leaning against his chest, and began to move away from him. But before she could distance herself from him, under her bewildered stare, he captured her free hand and placed it over his shoulder before putting his hand on her lower back. She then whirled her head sideways, averting his eyes.

He had anticipated hearing a yell of protest. Yet after a few seconds had elapsed, there had been nothing but silence. Based on that, he concluded that she had agreed to proceed with their dancing. Slowly, while humming a random melody from a classical piece, he led her to move to a simplified waltz pattern. Not long after that, as they continued their dance mutely, he saw her eyelids lower to a complete close. Then, very gradually, the somber expression on her face shifted into something that was akin to a nuanced serene countenance.

Seeing that, he couldn't let the opportunity to tease her go by and bent forward closer to her. "Are you pretending that I'm your prince?" he whispered in a playful tone before pulling away from her, holding back a chuckle.

In an instant, her large shining emerald eyes stared back at him, her cheeks glowing with a faint rose blush. She opened her mouth seemingly in an effort to reply to him, but no words flew out of it.

Looking at the adorable expression on her face, he reined the desire to say that he wouldn't mind being her prince and instead said, "You should open your eyes when you dance, Candy, and they should focus on your partner's."

"But I was trying to imagine the music playing just like you suggested," she merely told him in a slight complaint.

His lips curled into a smile at her candid reply. "But if your eyes are closed, you might step on your dance partner's toes."

A mixture of alarm and guilt flitted across her face. "Goodness! I'm sorry, Albert. Did I just step on yours?" She hastily lowered her head, switching her attention to their feet.

Without being able to restrain it anymore, he erupted into few chuckles while shaking his head. "No – you didn't. I was just teasing you. It's fine if you want to close your eyes."

She shot him a glare, but a smile quickly materialized on her lips, indicating that she wasn't truly angry with him.

His strategy was proven to be very effective. She was seemingly more at ease with him now compared to earlier, and most of all, the beautiful smile was back on her face. Nonetheless, it was so obvious there was something that still bothered her, clouding her normally exuberant demeanor. And he wouldn't be surprised if what had happened at the party last night had contributed to the gloomy aura that surrounded her. At the very least, now he knew that she had wished he had asked her to dance last night, but there could be more than just one reason for that. So this would be the perfect opportunity to obtain more clarification from her. He had been waiting for this moment since he had heard her slight rant, which had caused his heart to stop beating for a second.

Expelling an indistinct sound out of his throat to draw her attention, he gathered his voice and asked, "Were you really upset that I didn't dance with you?" He let out a sigh as a contrite smile surfaced across his lips. "I'm sorry – I really didn't know."

She looked at him intently for a brief period before her face contorted into a frown, her lips pursing in a pout. "Why did you force me to dance with Darren?" The accusatory tone was apparent in her voice.

"But I-" He ceased his attempt to deny her accusation instantly as he suddenly became aware that she had misunderstood his behavior last night. "Did you really think that I had persuaded you to dance with him?" His eyes sought hers searchingly.

Swiftly, she broke their eye contact, glancing down. "What else was I supposed to think?" she muttered with a tone that was drenched with bitterness, "I thought you were just sick and tired of my constant company and didn't want me to be around you any more."

"But that was not true at all," he immediately corrected her, "I'm sorry if I made you think that way – that was never my intention." He paused for a few seconds before asking, "Is that the only reason why you were upset that I didn't ask you to dance? You thought I didn't want your company?"

Wordlessly, she lifted her eyes to glance at him in a timid manner while he could only manage a stiff smile at her tacit affirmation, the bitter taste of disappointment persisting in his throat. What had he expected? Had he thought that she had wanted to spend the time with him all night long? Diverting his mind away from focusing on the unpleasant feelings, he forced himself to continue.

"Candy…" he began. "I wouldn't even be at the party if it weren't for you. The truth is…" There was a lag in his speech as he summoned his nerves to continue what he was about to say while she looked at him with expectation in her eyes. Then, gradually, his lips curved upward in a wistful smile, and with a low voice, he said, "I really wanted to dance with you last night, and I'm happy I can do it now."

"Really?" she asked almost immediately with a hint of doubt lacing her tone.

Gazing deeply into the pair of green eyes in front of him, he nodded slightly and squeezed her hand to affirm her further. "Really."

He drew in a breath abruptly when a radiant smile suddenly manifested on her face before he felt the tight pull around his cheeks as a broad grin emerged on his face. If he could have one wish his entire life, he would wish for this moment to never end. Only then, while they were exchanging smiles, he noticed that they had stopped dancing. He couldn't pinpoint exactly when they had ceased their dancing, but currently they were just there standing face-to-face idly with their arms around each other in a half embrace position.

Upon that realization, several things floated in his mind almost simultaneously. The first and foremost was that he liked it – he absolutely liked it. He truly treasured the delightful feelings of having her in his arms, and that, in turn, aroused a sense of completeness in him, something that he hadn't experienced for a long time.

Being this close to her also made him aware that the feminine flesh underneath his hand didn't belong to a teenage girl but an adult woman, a very attractive adult woman. And the longer they stayed in this rather intimate position with his senses being enticed by the sweet floral aroma emanating from her, the more he was tempted to do something that would surely put them in a compromising situation, which would force him to profess his true feelings to her.

However, at this moment, he was still not ready to take the leap to bare his heart just yet. He had resolved from the very beginning that he would divulge all his secrets to her first before making another move, and that was still what he would do. Besides, he had envisioned a more romantic place and setting for the occasion than their backyard. Therefore, he must stop this immediately before his heart overpowered his conscience.

Abruptly, he released his hold on her and took a step back.

She only stared at him with her big emerald eyes looking lost, her lips partially hanging open.

His mouth spewed the only excuse he could come up with, "I'm thirsty - do you want something to drink?"

Then, all of the sudden, a light gust of wind blew against them, the sound of rustling leaves playing in the background. Just at that moment, he noted that her hair was let loose as he found himself unable to move his eyes from fixating at the golden threads fluttering in mid air, his fingers itching to grasp them. The next thing he knew, his hand had reached to brush a loose tendril away from partially veiling her face, the tips of his fingers grazing against the silky strands.

His eyes traveled to focus on her face. _Is she always this beautiful?_ The lovely sight before him simply took his breath away. The rays from the late afternoon sun stroked delicately against her face, giving it a healthy glow, a soft pink hue tinting the smooth skin around her cheeks. Then, without his consent, his eyes lowered to fix on her lips. _Why do her lips appear redder and more luscious than usual? Will they taste as good as they look?_

Had he just wondered about the taste of her lips? Suddenly aware of the precarious course that his mind had taken, he retracted his hand and whipped his head to the side, forcefully purging inappropriate thoughts that had just occupied his mind. It would be best for him to keep a safe distance from her before he committed anything foolish. Being doused by ice-cold water sounded really good right now, and he probably should do that. With long and quick strides, he then moved away from her and headed for the side door to enter the house through the kitchen.

Albert had been too engrossed with his own thoughts that he had completely failed to notice the display of a wide range of expressions playing across Candy's face as he continued his pace toward the house.

A few moments later, even after Albert had entered the house, Candy still hadn't moved, thoroughly absorbed in her rumination. From whichever angle she tried to analyze Albert's earlier manner, she always reached the same conclusion – she just couldn't tell what was his true intention. First, he had appeared out of nowhere, practically shocking her, and poked fun at her. Soon after that, he had stunned her again when he had cajoled her into dancing with him – something that she had never thought he would do. But all of the sudden, he had let go of her completely and had seemed to have been caught in a bemused state before he had left her in a rush.

Everything had been too confusing to her. What was he trying to do? Had he been teasing her the whole time? That was probably what it was. Then again, when she recalled his dazed look, she was almost sure that he had been about to kiss her. No, that was probably just another one of the illusions that had been conjured inside her mind. Why would he want to kiss her? After all, she was only his _sister_.

At that last thought, she shook her head vigorously, trying to flush everything out of her mind, and signaled for Pouppe to follow her as she marched toward the house. She had promised to herself not to think about the _sister_ matter again today, so that was what she should do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxccccccccxxxxxxxx xxxx

As Albert stood by the sink contemplating whether he should splash the cold water to his face directly, he heard the sound from the door being closed and the tapping sound of shoes hitting the hard wooden floor followed by indistinct soft noises before silence reigned in the room. Sensing Candy's presence behind him, he realized that she must have been wondering what was wrong with him. He felt frustrated for allowing himself to be overcome by his own emotions earlier. While he might have cleared up their misunderstanding from last night, he had succeeded creating a new one when he had just briskly walked away from her without any explanation. So now, he should do something to amend the situation.

But as he was about to say something, Candy had spoken first, dispersing the quietness between them.

"Albert - have you ever had a dream that feels so real and makes you think it truly happened?"

The question was definitely not something he had anticipated. "I think I have," he finally told her after a few seconds. "Why? Have you?" he asked casually while twisting the faucet handle to let water flow out of the spout before he positioned his hands right underneath the stream and washed them.

"Umm… Yeah… I…" she stuttered, sounded nervous. "Umm… I mean - what does it mean when you were…" There was a break in her speech as she let her incomplete sentence hang.

He ceased the flow of water and agitated his hands to remove the excess droplets. "You were…" he echoed her words to gently persuade her to continue.

"Umm…" she began hesitantly, "being intimate, like…. like…" Her voice had sunk lower and lower in volume until it turned into a near whisper, "kissing someone in a dream…"

He convulsed abruptly at her last words. Had he heard what he thought she had just asked him? He spun swiftly to face her, rubbing his hands against the sides of his pants to dry them. "I beg your pardon?" His eyes focused on hers, searching for the truth in them. Somehow he managed to retain the even tone in his voice as he asked through a strained smile, "Why are you asking this, Candy? Is this about Terry? I'm sure you and Terry have kissed in the past." But when he had said the last few words, he wasn't sure he had successfully stifled the bitterness from seeping out.

A red blush spread across her milky skin as she smiled in embarrassment, tilting her head to the side slightly. "Umm… yeah."

She looked simply alluring, peering at him from underneath her long thick lashes, but the fact that the expression on her face had been invoked by thoughts involving another man only made him wince in irritation. Right now was just not the time to talk about this one particular subject. He was just not interested to hear a recount of her passionate encounter with another man. "I'm sorry - but can we talk about this later? I need to go to the town center to pick up my orders from the butcher before it closes. It will be-"

"You probably would never be attracted to a bratty girl like me."

Her voice was very soft, but he had heard every single word clearly. He took a couple of steps to approach her, stopping just a few feet away from her. "Do you even know what you're saying?" he confronted, maintaining his gaze on her.

Her brows creased slightly as she gave him a defiant look. "But it's true - to you I'm just your little bratty sister..." By the time she had reached the final word, the expression on her face had drastically changed, and he could clearly see the disappointment and hurt painted there.

Right at that moment, it finally dawned on him what she had attempted to convey, and that could certainly explain her less-than-friendly attitude toward him last night at the Stephens' parlor as he replayed her sardonic greeting. _So that's what this is all about._ She thought he had perceived her as his sister, and the idea seemed to have distressed her greatly. He couldn't prevent a smile from forming on his face at that thought as the corners of his lips tugged further and further to the sides. It appeared that he must rectify the absolutely false notion, and he shouldn't delay a second longer to do that.

Stepping closer, he positioned himself right before her, purposefully leaving only a foot between them. She tipped her head up to look at him, her round eyes starring at him with surprised confusion in them.

"Albert-"

"Shhh…" he silenced her and smiled reassuringly at her baffled face. Ever so gently, he let his hand smooth the soft blond locks along the side of her temple while his eyes followed his hand movement, and then he began speaking, "You're a wonderful…"

Leaning over her, he placed both hands on her shoulders and grasped onto them lightly, drawing her closer to him, before he laid a soft kiss on the top part of her forehead near the hairline and murmured, "…smart…"

He then let his lips meet the narrow area bridging her brows in a gentle touch, prompting her to lower her lids to a shut, before he dropped a fleeting kiss on the tip of her nose. "…compassionate…"

Withdrawing his lips from her nose, he angled his head and let his lips barely brush against the smooth skin on her right cheek. "…beautiful woman."

Without removing his hands from her shoulders, he pulled away slightly to look at her and smiled inwardly when he found how her eyes had remained shut. Then, as her lids rose and her head dropped back to its normal position, a pair of glimmering emerald orbs gradually came to view. Instantly, his lips arched into a satisfied smile. Moving his head closer toward hers again, he uttered in a half whisper, "You're the Candy that I've come to adore for a long time. Any man would be lucky to have you by his side." As soon as he had finished saying that, his lips grazed gently against the skin on her other cheek.

Soon after that, he drew himself away from her, releasing his hold on her, his gaze never leaving her face. Noting her gape, he repressed a chuckle from escaping his throat.

"Would you like to have dinner in the village center tonight?" he suggested. "It will be my treat."

Staring at him blankly, she seemed to be in a partial trance still and could only manage a weak nod.

A chortle was emitted from his throat. "I have to go now, but I'll be back soon to pick you up for dinner." He paused briefly before adding, "Let's try the new French restaurant tonight. What do you think?"

Again, he could only see her nodding her head in a mechanical fashion as a response.

He then leaned his head toward hers and positioned his mouth close to her ear, whispering, "And Candy - just for the record, I'm not your brother." Right after he had stated that, he pulled away from her and examined her face in silence. Upon seeing the expression on her face, he couldn't stop himself from smiling in contentment. He was absolutely sure that she had comprehended his words perfectly. There would be no more misconception from now on.

Suddenly, he felt the overwhelming urge not to leave and just to stay there where he was right now, but he quickly quelled the thoughts. It wouldn't do his self-control well if he lingered there while he was still wrestling with the tantalizing idea of stealing a sweet kiss from her lips – something that he had entertained to do since that one night a couple of weeks ago when he had kissed her. As much as he would love to shower her with passionate kisses, it wasn't appropriate. More than anything, they really did need to talk first. He could probably use a moment of solitude to gather his thoughts and regain his calm, and from what he could see right now, she might want the same. Steeling his resolve, he quickly walked away from her and made his way toward the front door.

"I'll see you soon, Candy." With those words, he stepped out of the door completely.

xxxxxxxxxxxxccccccccxxxxxxxx xxxx

Candy had completely lost track of how long she had stood there in the middle of the kitchen, as if she were an inanimate statue. Albert had left the house more than just a few moments ago, but she still hadn't fully recovered the ability to move or to think coherently. Was she dreaming? Slowly, she lifted a hand and let her fingers crawl lightly across her temple. Her heart drummed rambunctiously within its confinement - if it would have beaten any faster, it would surely fly out of her chest. Albert had kissed her, not just once or twice, but…

Her hands flew to press against her burning cheeks as she relived the heavenly sensation that was evoked by his soft lips on her skin. She still couldn't believe that everything had truly happened. At that time, she had thought that he would only kiss her forehead, which was something he had done once in the past to comfort her. But when he had continued kissing her, she had been too shocked to make any proper response either in words or gestures. By then, any thoughts about Albert regarding her as his sister had faded away before his terse declaration afterward eliminated them from her mind completely.

His gentle words and tender actions resonated nothing but profound devotion and affection. Even though it hadn't been a full-blown love confession, her heart assumed otherwise as it was overflowing with uncontainable joy. Would he tell the words she had longed to hear tonight? Just then, she realized that they would be dining in a fancy restaurant and instantly sobered from her reverie. What was she doing wasting time here? She had to get ready. Heading toward the bedroom, she felt as if she was walking on clouds and couldn't stop asking herself a question while a dreamy smile developed across her lips. _Is this going to be our first date?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxccccccccxxxxxxxx xxxx

Stepping out of the store, Albert stood frozen in his track while starring down intensely at the huge bouquet of flowers in his hands. He took a deep breath to soothe his taut nerves as he pondered about what he was about to partake and acknowledged the significance of his decision. This was going to be a monumental step in his life and was obviously not something he had ever done before, and he had no plan to ever repeat doing this again. Yes, after all this time, he was finally going to reveal everything to Candy.

As soon as he swung a leg to take the first step to move toward his car, doubts began to roll in and cloud his mind as questions rapidly filtered in and out of his thoughts. _Is this it?_ Whether he cared to admit it or not, most of his actions earlier in the house had been impetuous, triggered by the surge of emotions that he couldn't contain anymore. In fact, he had started to lose the ability to think logically since he had been in the garden with Candy, specifically the moment after he had abruptly ceased their dancing.

He lifted his eyes from looking down at the ground and absently glanced to his right. His steps halted at once. There, right in front of him, as if staring at him mockingly, was the photograph of the one man who could obstruct or even destroy his path to happiness permanently.

Candy hadn't mentioned a single word about Terry for a while, and he had vouched that he wouldn't be the one who would take the initiative to revive the topic. Her break up with Terry had shaken her severely, and he had discerned the happy façade she had attempted to put on to hide her pain. While he had no idea whether she had successfully liberated herself from the anguish or not, he was quite certain that Terry was still somewhere inside her heart. And there was even a high possibility that his friend had remained in the very special spot – the one spot that he had tried so hard to claim. If that had been true, then did that mean there was no place for him in her heart?

Nevertheless, her reaction to his near confession had been quite positive. Although she hadn't responded in words, at least, she hadn't rejected him flat out, and that had imparted enough courage for him to continue in his striving to own her heart wholly. He just needed to convince her a bit more, so she could see that he was more than worthy to be the man whom she could entrust her life to, and the dinner tonight would be the perfect occasion to accomplish that. And once he achieved that, he hoped her love for Terry would become nothing but a forgotten memory to her.

He redirected his gaze back toward the newspaper. This time, his eyes were drawn toward the large bold printing above the picture. A sense of dread filled him instantly. Terry had been missing for more than six months, and there was a grim speculation that he might have committed suicide.

Whether the latter had been true or not, he felt extremely convicted regardless. He couldn't just turn a blind eye on the man anymore. His conscience didn't allow him to act so callous to someone whom he had referred to as friend, especially when there was a possibility that his friend might be in a grave danger. He had to do something to help and knew right away what he could do. He had to go back to the office.

On the other hand, he felt rather hesitant to take the long detour since it would set him back by close to three hours in total. If he could choose, he would have driven home first to notify Candy, but unfortunately, that wasn't even an option. Even though the delay would not affect their dinner reservation, he loathed the fact that he had to make her wait long for him.

The clock was ticking, and he had to make a decision fast. If he didn't hurry, George would leave the office soon.

He looked down at the flowers in his hands briefly before throwing a glance at the picture of the man on the newspaper. Eventually, he shifted his eyes to focus on the floral bouquet again and heaved a long sigh, one corner of his lips lifting slightly in a melancholic smile. _Candy – I hope you would forgive me for doing this._

xxxxxxxxxxxxccccccccxxxxxxxx xxxx

After closing the door of his car, Albert shoved both hands into his jacket's pockets. He hadn't even taken a single step when he caught sight of a familiar figure standing nearby, watching him with an astonished look. Apparently, he had arrived in time to catch his assistant.

The two of them then simultaneously moved toward each other.

With a polite smile on his face, he withdrew his hands from the pockets of his leather jacket and greeted his trusty assistant, "George-"

"Sir William - what are you doing here?" George promptly asked. "Didn't you leave earlier, sir?"

"Yes, I did," he replied, purposefully discounting George's first question. "Do you have everything ready for your trip tomorrow?" he inquired back.

George patted the briefcase that he was clutching. "Yes, I believe I have all the important documents in my possession."

"Very well," he remarked. "Please let me know how the meeting goes."

"Will do, sir."

His assistant then cast him a hesitant glance as if there was another matter that he wanted to bring up but wasn't sure to proceed.

"Is there something you wish to discuss, George?"

"Yes, there is," George quickly told him and began elaborating, "about thirty minutes after you have left the office, madam phoned in and requested for me to relay her message to you."

As soon as he heard his aunt being mentioned, he grew tense. "What did my aunt want?"

Using a formal tone, his assistant stated, "Madam said that your presence is required at the Borden's House in Detroit by Tuesday morning, and she would meet you there."

"What?!" he exclaimed in bewilderment. "Do you have any idea what this is about, George?"

"Sir, if I may venture a guess – this might be related to your imminent formal introduction."

"But that has been scheduled for mid June," he countered while struggling to keep his voice low. "I don't see why we need to start the discussion this early. I thought I have told Aunt Elroy very clearly that we can begin the preparation once I have returned, which is still more than a month away. What could possibly be the reason for her doing this now?"

Without moving his stoic gaze from him, George replied in a monotone voice, "I'm afraid I have no answer to that question – madam didn't mention anything specific. But she did give me a strict instruction to make a travel arrangement for your trip." George paused briefly before continuing, "Your train will depart Monday-"

He swiftly interposed, his voice rising in exasperation, "But George - I can't go. I can't leave Candy by herself."

"I'm truly sorry, sir," his assistant told him while dipping his head in a remorse gesture. "Madam was very firm about this. I wish I could tell you otherwise." George's lips twisted ever so slightly into a sympathetic smile.

Letting out an ironic chuckle, he spun his head to the side. "Never mind – there's nothing we could do now anyway." He brought his attention back toward his assistant and passed him a grateful smile. "Thank you for organizing everything for me."

"My pleasure, sir," George merely responded before informing, "You can find the itinerary for the trip on top of your desk." Then instead of halting his talk as he had anticipated, George added, "If you are still worried about leaving Miss Candy, I can arrange for Stuart to keep watch over her during your absence."

He knew he could always count on his trusty assistant to make the most appropriate suggestion. "Thank you, George. I think that's an excellent idea," he told the older man, sending him a gracious smile. Then, once his smile disappeared, he wore a serious look and continued, "Please ensure that any of the Leagans' siblings will not come anywhere near her and cause harm, especially Neil."

George nodded his head affirmatively, "Duly noted. I will contact Stuart promptly and brief him on the details of his new assignment." Wrinkles then appeared across his assistant's forehead in a curious frown as he resumed, asking him in a slightly tentative manner, "Um… Pardon me for asking – is there any particular reason why you have come back here, sir?"

"Ah, thank you for reminding me, George. My aunt's unexpected summon have distracted me quite a bit and has almost made me forget the original purpose why I need to see you." He took a deep breath to collect his thoughts before he began telling his assistant, "Actually, the reason why I'm here is because I need your help with something. I need…" Right at that moment, his mind was flooded with second thoughts, and he found himself questioning his very own motive.

"Sir?"

George's voice propelled him out of his brief stupor as he found himself looking right into his assistant's dark eyes. Strengthening his resolve, he decided that he just had to do this – he had to save his friend. "I need you to commence a thorough investigation on Terrence Grandchester and locate his whereabouts," he finally managed to say with a clear steady voice.

"The actor?" George's head tilted a little to one side. "Sir William - are you doing this for Miss Candy?"

"No," he answered with clear determination. "This time, it is actually for me."

"I see…"

In an inconspicuous attempt to avert George's scrutinizing eyes, he swiveled his head slightly to the side, and an advertisement about an event being held in a nearby orphanage caught his eyes instantly. Without moving his attention from the poster on the wall, he found himself asking, "Do you know where I can find Candy's adoption paper, George?" His voice sounded pensive.

"I believe it should be in your study in Lakewood Villa, sir."

Shifting his attention back to George, he concurred, "That's right – I don't know why I didn't remember that." Following that, there was a period of quietness between them as he tried to recover his train of thoughts. It seemed as though reality had finally caught up with him. Had he thought he could just bring Candy to the altar with him? The poster ad had reminded him about one fundamental issue that could pose a huge challenge. He acknowledged with certainty that the matter needed to be settled as soon as possible.

"If you wish – I can retrieve the document on my return trip," George suddenly proposed.

His capable assistant must have possessed the ability to read his mind somehow since that was exactly what he had been about to request him to do. "I would appreciate that, George. Thank you." Then, without thinking twice, he inquired, "How long does it take to process the revocation of her status?"

There was almost no visible change on George's deadpan visage except for the subtle slanting of an eyebrow as he said, "I'm quite sure it should be less than two weeks. Sir – are you-"

Raising his hand in a gesture, he smiled politely and uttered, "That is all, George. Thank you very much." The finality in his tone was very clear. He could readily guess the question that George had been about to ask, but at this point, he was still not ready to address that, especially since he hadn't even had the chance to speak with Candy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxccccccccxxxxxxxx xxxx

By the time Albert was back in the car, he felt the energy had just been drained out of him, his spirit deflating. The blissful feeling that had encompassed him when he had walked out of the house had been replaced by pure anxiety. As he began driving home, thoughts pertaining to Terry, Aunt Elroy, and Candy's adoption coalesced turbulently in his mind. There was also the impending trip to Detroit, which his aunt had imposed on him, that had only managed to complicate things for him. Frankly, right at that moment, he just didn't have the capacity to engage his brain to sort through all the issues. Besides, there was a more pressing matter he should direct his attention to – his dinner date with Candy.

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of the bouquet of fresh flowers sitting on the passenger front seat as an image of Candy smiling prettily flashed in his mind. And that reminded him that she must have been waiting for him at home, most possibly wondering where he was, and he should hurry. To his dismay, he had underestimated the time needed to make the round trip, and now it seemed that he would be a few minutes late. There was no time to lose. Refocusing his attention on his driving, he threw the hand lever forward while his foot gradually released the clutch pedal as the car accelerated moving across the city street.

Unfortunately, things didn't always run smoothly in real life. About twenty minutes later, as he was driving along the quiet rural road, the motor started to sputter. Foreseeing a problem, he steered the car off the road immediately. Soon, just like he had expected, the car rolled to a dead stop as the engine shut off completely, leaving him stranded on the side of the road. Keeping a positive attitude, he attempted to restart the engine, but after several tries of fiddling with the coil switch, spark lever, throttle, and the starting crank, it still wouldn't ignite.

In sheer frustration, he flung the door open and slammed it close with all his might after he stepped out of the car. The strong impact caused the car to rock on its wheels briefly. Raking a hand through his hair, he glared at the car in indignation before he slumped his shoulders, sighing out loud. If only he had heeded George's advice to service the car last week. But there was no use to cry over spilled milk now.

Refusing to concede defeat, he walked to the front of the car. He was neither a mechanic nor an engineer by training, but there might be something he could do. However, after approximately half hour of tinkering with no fruitful result, he eventually forfeited his effort and relinquished to the fact that there was only one thing he could do if he wanted to make it home at all. And he should start right away before it became pitch-dark.

He grabbed his jacket from inside the car. Then for a few seconds, he weighed the option to lug the huge bouquet of flowers with him. After opting against it, he began trudging forward along the side of the empty road to the nearest establishment, which he estimated would take at least thirty minutes. He earnestly hoped that a 'Good Samaritan' would appear before that. Behind him, the sun had dropped lower and lower toward the horizon, splashing shades of orange hue onto the once blue sky, as time continued its progression toward the evening hours.

**To Be Continued**

**Thank you for taking the time to read this. I would love to know what you think. So, please don't hesitate to send me your feedback. -forever-**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Remark:<strong>

After all the angst that I've put you through, I hope you can find some consolation from this chapter :) Albert and Candy are finally only a step away from advancing the stage of their relationship, but clearly, there are still hurdles in their path. Terry is definitely one subject that needs to be revisited. What will become of Albert and Candy's date now? How will Candy react? Will they confess their love to each other soon? What is Aunt Elroy planning? Stay tuned for the next chapter. -forever-

And just in case you're interested and you don't mind spoilers, a new teaser will be posted in my wordpress blog soon, the latest by mid week.

**References/Notes:**

Albert kissed Candy's forehead once in the manga. This is in volume 8 after Candy escaped from Neil's cunning attempt to trap her.

In the manga, it is implied that Terry has fallen into a deep depression by the time Candy finds the newspapers that were hidden by Albert, which is also the time when Albert has fully recovered from amnesia. Then somewhere between this point to the time when Albert finally leaves Candy, Terry has disappeared and his whereabouts is unknown. From what I can interpret from the manga, Candy has refrained from talking openly about Terry. In fact, the only time she really talks about Terry to Albert is right after her separation from Terry. It is very clear in the manga that Albert assumes Candy is still in love with Terry.

Good Samaritan is a figurative term meaning a person who helps stranger. The phrase is originated from a parable in the bible.

**Replies to comments:**

janja8 - I'm glad you liked the chapter. Well, this time, Albert makes it plainly clear to Candy that he doesn't think of her as his sister.

Milady - Thank you. I'm glad you still liked the chapter despite your suffering. I hope you don't suffer as much reading the new chapter.

keilanot2 - Well, I try my best to live to my new nickname ;) I hope you like the new chapter.

Guest M - Well, it took me two whole week to upload this chapter. Thank you for the kind words. It seems that there will be no more misunderstanding between them from now on, or not? ;)

Ms Puddleglum - Thank you for reading the chapter. I'm glad you liked it. It's funny how 'blind' they seem to be, huh? But in this chapter, Albert finally decided to act on his feelings - I hope you like that. ;)

rowelorena - Your '50 shades' comment made me laugh out loud. I hope you find this chapter satisfying. Candy doesn't talk much at all though but, in the end, they seem to come to a realization.

Lezti Bella - You're just one impatient, lady. LOL! Thanks for reading. I'm glad you liked it.

a happy reader - I'm so glad that you liked the chapter. Thank you for all your kind words that continue to encourage me to keep on writing. You have managed to grasp everything perfectly about why Candy and Albert behave certain ways! As you can see from this chapter, Albert seems to finally realize how insecure Candy has been. I love that phrase you quoted. How true is that! With the looming shadow hovering nearby, Albert needs all the courage he can get now.

Kattie Andrew - Well, I have injected some amount of honey to this chapter. I hope you like that. Thank you for the kind words and for following my story. And I'm sure you're happy to know that Albert doesn't run away at all this time.

GG - Thank you so much for your kind words. As I said before, I truly enjoy reading your analysis and easily find myself agreeing with them. Candy Candy is a beautifully crafted story, and I've tried my best to preserve the same tone that Mizuki used in my story. I'm relieved to hear that you feel that I've managed to do that. But I did feel somewhat bad for injecting so much anguish into the story. Eventually, though, it will get better :)

sonnetxvii - I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for reading.


	9. Taming Desire

With this new chapter, we're another chapter closer to the ending of this story. This is the longest one so far. You can think of this as an early Thanksgiving treat. Please enjoy :)

Per usual, replies from previous comments can be found at the bottom of the page.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Candy Candy manga and all the characters in it, but the talented Kyoko Mizuki does. This fic is a product of my own twisted imagination and inspired by Mizuki's masterpiece. If any of the plots, specific scenes, or dialogues appears to be similar to that from another fic or story, it is purely unintentional and coincidental. 'Great minds think alike', after all.

The characterization in the fic is based on the Manga and not the Anime.

**Acknowledgement: **As always, my heartfelt gratitude goes to my diligent beta readers, who have given invaluable feedback and suggestions. Thank you. :)

And last but not least, I cannot thank you enough for taking the time to read my stories and write a review. Again, thank you for your patience. My sincere appreciation goes to you. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Ninety Days<strong>

By forever

**Day 56: Taming Desire  
><strong>

"We're here, miss."

"We are?" Candy echoed unintelligently as she whipped her head around and noticed the familiar surroundings outside of the carriage. Had fifteen minutes passed by that fast? She must have been too engrossed in her musing that she hadn't even realized they had stopped moving.

"Oh, yes, we are," she added in confirmatory tone and quickly rose from the seat. Her eyes scanned the area where Albert's car usually parked. When she found there was nothing there, only an empty space shrouded in darkness, disappointment pervaded her.

"Be careful, miss," the driver told her while extending his hand to assist her as she descended from the passenger compartment.

"Thank you," she simply replied, masking the withering of her spirit with a courteous smile.

Once she was standing on the ground, she retrieved the money she had prepared earlier to pay for the fare from her small wallet and handed it to the driver. "Here you go, sir. Please keep the change."

The man's dark eyes widened in disbelief upon seeing the paper bill on his hand. He jerked his head up and looked at her with uncertainty in his eyes. "But miss-"

"Please, sir, I insist," she ceased him short and smiled kindly at the middle-aged man whom she thought would need the extra money more than she did.

"I don't know what to say…" The hackney driver let out a broad grateful grin. "Bless your generosity, miss."

She could only smile back in response as she saw him climb back to the driver's seat.

"Have a good night, miss," the man greeted her with a slight smile, tipping his hat slightly in a polite gesture, and then drew the reins up.

"You too, kind sir. Good night."

After a quick command, the horse drawn carriage began to move away, and soon, it disappeared into the dark road. Only the fading sound of the horseshoes hitting the hard ground could be heard.

Standing in the dark, Candy turned facing the house. Other than the small lamp lighting the porch that she had switched on earlier, the house was blanketed in darkness, making the place looked eerily quiet. The smile on her face vanished instantly as the realization that Albert was still missing came back to her.

Everything that had happened from this afternoon up until this time had felt as if she were in a free fall. Just a few hours ago, she had been floating in the clouds, filled with giddy anticipation, imagining a romantic evening with Albert. But now she was trapped inside a dark abyss; her heart was crushed by disillusionment, fear and worry persistently infiltrating her mind.

"Where are you, Albert?" she whispered anxiously, her fingers gripping the small golden guardian angel brooch pinned onto the lapel of her spring coat.

More than two hours had passed since she had waited for him in the living room. During that time, she couldn't remain still in her seat as she grew nervous by each ticking second, constantly glancing at the clock perching on top of the fireplace mantel. However, as time had continued to progress and he still had not returned, worry gradually consumed her thoughts. Then, without warning, the memory of his accident from the past came tumbling down into her mind, and she couldn't prevent herself from envisioning the worst-case scenario. Before she knew what she was doing, she had left the house.

In less than thirty minutes, she had reached the town center. The promenade was bustling with activities with the night market running in full swing, but as expected, the butcher shop had closed for the day. Thinking that Albert could've been anywhere in the crowded main street, she began combing through the area and circled the blocks at least twice. Yet, as far as her eyes could see, there was no sign of him or his car.

Weighed down by discouragement, she trudged back toward the butcher shop but halted her steps in front of a newsstand. She deliberated for a few seconds before decided to ask the man who worked there about Albert. At that point, she hadn't expected a meaningful answer from him, so she was quite surprised when the man told her that he had seen a man, who matched Albert's description, driving away about a few hours ago. When she had heard that, she didn't know whether she should feel relieved or went into panic mode.

Then, the next thing she knew, her feet had taken her to the restaurant where they were supposed to be dining at. She entered the place and was immediately greeted by the hostess' cordial smile. Without giving a chance to the dark haired woman to even open her mouth, she spontaneously inquired about a reservation for two under Albert's name to which the hostess readily confirmed. She learned then that the reservation was at eight o'clock, but by that time, it was already past eight thirty. Right at that moment, she had to accept the painful sad truth that most likely there wouldn't be a romantic dinner date. After cancelling the reservation and apologizing profusely at the hostess, who was nice enough to refrain from making any snide remark in return, she headed back home.

However, a few minutes later, a stinging sensation on her feet had forced her to stop moving. Upon further inspection, she found newly formed blisters on the balls of her toes. She then resumed her trek in a much slower pace. But before long, the effect from walking around for a long while had finally taken a toll on her body as she felt a painful contraction in the muscles along her calves.

At that time, she had acknowledged that it would've taken forever before she could arrive home if she continued by foot in her current state and should instead hire a carriage to take her home. But when she had recalled that it was usually impossible to find an unoccupied carriage for hire during Saturday night, she had forsaken the idea and continued her steps. Luckily, she hadn't walked too far before a kindhearted carriage driver had spotted her and offered a ride.

Yes, she had been very lucky indeed. The outcome would've been very different and not in a good way - she doubted if she could've even made it home at all.

But now that she was back in front of the house, she wasn't sure she wanted to go inside, as loneliness would continue to taunt her, whispering harrowing thoughts to her mind. One of her greatest fears was to wake up one day to find Albert's room empty with a measly scrap of farewell note lying on the desk. She didn't know if she could ever recover from such an ordeal. Quickly, she expelled the dreadful thoughts out of her mind. It was beyond ridiculous for her to even consider the possibility that he had left her. There must be a valid reason for him having failed to return home in time for their dinner reservation.

As she moved toward the steps leading to the narrow pathway that divided the front lawn area, her eyes caught sight of the mailbox that stood a step away. She had completely forgotten to check it earlier today.

Her fingers flipped the metal mailbox door open, and she pulled one item at a time out of there. Once she had verified that she had collected everything, she closed the mailbox and made her way toward the house.

As soon as she swung the front door open, she saw Pouppe standing in the foyer, seemingly happy to see her.

At least, her small fury friend was still here to keep her company. Her lips lifted into a smile as she bent down to pat the skunk's back lightly and picked it up from the floor. "Hello there. Did you miss me?" Juggling Pouppe in one arm and the mail items in another hand, she stood up slowly and pushed the door to shut completely with her elbow before strolling toward the dark living room.

After dropping the items she had retrieved from the mailbox onto the coffee table, she pulled on the cord attached to the hanging pendant lamp to illuminate the once dark room. Recognition came to her at once when she saw the distinct neat handwriting on the front of one of the envelopes. It was Annie's.

Right at that second, it finally dawned on her - she had neglected informing her friends she had moved to a new place. That could very well explain the lack of letters she had received recently, and she instantly felt guilty. Her friends must have been wondering about her.

_But, how did Annie obtain my address?_

Taking the letter from the pile while mulling over the question in her head, she lowered herself onto the sofa and released her hold on Pouppe that decided to stay next to her, cuddling against the side of her thigh. A long sigh escaped her mouth when she could finally remove her uncomfortable dress shoes, providing the much needed relief for her feet. She had to tend to her blistered feet eventually but that could wait. Now she just wanted to focus her attention on Annie's letter. She then tore open the letter and began reading.

_Candice White Andrew, I thought we were friends. I'm very disappointed in you. You didn't tell me that you have moved to a new place. How could you? After my two letters were returned back to me, I nearly took the next train to Chicago. Do you have any idea that I was worried sick, thinking that something might have happened to you? I couldn't stop wondering whether you decided to do something outrageous again, such as taking a journey across the Atlantic Ocean, something you had done in the past when you ran away from St. Paul's Academy. _

_Archie and Patty told me not to jump to conclusion. Following their suggestions, I sent a letter to Dr. Martin. I thought he would be the best person to ask about you. It didn't take long before I received a reply from Dr. Martin, and he told me that you and Albert had moved out of the Magnolia Apartment since mid February. Imagine my shock. Luckily, Dr. Martin included your new address, so I could send you this letter. I have also informed Patty of your new location since I'm quite sure she has encountered the same fate with her attempt to contact you. You can expect to receive a letter from her soon. I hope you know that you deserve more than just a written rebuke for making us worried for nothing. That was just awful, Candy, and don't you dare do that again to us. _

_Now with the first matter out of the way, we can move on to the next topic. How are you doing, Candy? I'm sorry that I might have come across as an unsympathetic friend by starting this letter with a rant, but I was just so mad that you didn't tell me anything. Okay, I promise that this will be the last time I mentioned your oversight. I supposed you were busy adjusting to the new place that you might have forgotten to inform Patty and me. But the next time we meet, which will be this coming summer, I expect that you will share all the details with me. By the way, you do know about the upcoming formal event in June that is being held in honor of Uncle William, right? Archie mentioned to me briefly that at the venue the elusive patriarch would finally make his first public appearance, so it's natural that you as his adopted daughter would be expected to attend the event. _

Candy took a break from her reading as she processed what she had just learned. In reality, she had no idea about the formal event described by Annie. Perhaps, she would hear more about it soon from George. The fact that she would have the opportunity to meet with her guardian in person evoked a feeling of excitement. Finally, after all this time, she would be able to express her utmost gratitude to the man who had protected and supported her. Her mind drifted as she tried to visualize Uncle William's appearance, but then she just shook her head and refocused on reading Annie's letter, picking up from where she had stopped.

_It appears that I have strayed from the topic that I actually really wanted to talk to you about. It's not good news but I must tell you about it._

_Candy, I'm sure you must have heard what happened to Terry. Recently, there have been new rumors circulating in the city. It doesn't sound good, Candy._

At that last sentence, she ceased her reading abruptly and averted her gaze from Annie's handwriting, putting the letter down on the table. She had to admit there was a part of her that had wanted to continue perusing the letter, but the greater part of her had demanded her to stop – and she had heeded the latter. It was not the time for her to reminisce over her past love while her heart was longing for someone else.

Just like that, her mind was suddenly flooded with thoughts of that _someone else_, who was supposed to be by her side right now. Yet she refused to allow herself being swept by those thoughts again. She had run a thousand different possible scenarios in her head as to what could've happened to him while she had been inside the carriage, and that had led to nothing but more misery. For the time being, she just didn't want to think about Albert or Terry, for that matter.

Her gaze drifted lower in a wandering manner before it settled on the rolled newspaper lying on the table. She reached to take it into her hand and slipped off the rubber band that held it before unfolding it to the front page.

She skipped the front page that she was sure was filled with disturbing pictures and depressing news from the war zone in Europe, something that would only darken her mood further as it would reopen an old wound from losing her dear friend Stear. So she went straight to the entertainment section.

A loud gasp was emitted from her mouth when a photo of a dark haired man, whose name had been mentioned in Annie's letter, sprung up to her line of sight, her eyes scanning the bold print underneath it.

_Missing for more than six months, actor is presumed to have ended his life prematurely._

Unexpectedly, instead of Terry, she was instantly bombarded by images of her blond housemate. She understood then that Albert had become the most important person in her life. Although the bleak news about Terry had troubled her somewhat, the effect couldn't surpass the anxiety she had toward Albert.

She laid the newspaper carelessly on the table and briskly bounced to her feet, striding away from the living room to the sleeping quarter with Pouppe trotting right behind her. Rather than making a right turn to her bedroom, she navigated herself toward Albert's bedroom. Without a moment of hesitation, she flung open the door and walked inside.

The room appeared tidy, just as she had expected. The bed was made up, the pillows were fluffed, and a neatly folded blanket was sitting on the foot end of the bed. Against the wall across the bed, there was a desk with several items lying atop. Upon noticing that, she felt her heartbeat thump erratically while her eyes surveyed the surface of the desk. When she couldn't see anything that resembled a note, she let out a long sigh of relief. At least, there was no farewell letter from him there.

Feeling somewhat at peace and satisfied, she pivoted on her heel, intending to exit the room. "Come, Pouppe."

But a loud thud halted her steps at once. She spun around swiftly and scolded the naughty skunk, "Pouppe! What have you done this time?!"

Pouppe appeared frightened as it bowed its head and jumped down from the desk onto the chair.

Switching her attention from Pouppe, she looked down at the floor and saw a book. It seemed that Pouppe had accidentally knocked one of Albert's books off the table. She stepped closer toward the desk and stooped to pick up the book. Driven by plain curiosity, she opened to the middle section of the book and thumbed through a couple of pages at random. She just wanted to know the type of book that he was reading. Soon, after a quick skimming, she deduced that it was a reference book related to business and economy, not something she would find particularly engaging. As she was about to flip it close, a print on the top right corner of the page caught her attention, and she held the book closer to her face, inspecting what turned out to be three capital letters written by hand.

_W.A.A._

She recognized the handwriting was Albert's, and questions began to circulate inside her mind. Could this be his initial? Did that mean that his name wasn't Albert? For some unknown reason, there was something about the three letters initial that triggered a signal of recognition in her brain, but she wasn't sure what.

Right at that moment, her pondering was rudely interrupted when her stomach made loud rumbling noises, reminding her that it hadn't been filled with anything since lunch. With that thought, she quickly rose up from her squatting position and placed the book back on the desk before making her way to leave the room. Her priority right now was to prepare an edible creation that would please her grumpy stomach.

*******cccccc*******

The clock had struck past twelve when Albert finally arrived home. He couldn't be more grateful that he could actually make it back home. It had been a very long night for him. He was physically and emotionally worn out, not to mention famished and in a very foul mood. Nearly everything had gone wrong today. Nothing had gone according to plan.

Dragging his feet to cross the living room, he threw his jacket carelessly over the back of the sofa, and it was then when he noted Candy's presence in the room.

The moment his eyes laid upon the sight of her petite figure leaning against the table in the living room, he felt a huge boulder fall on top of him, crushing his heart to pieces. He was such an idiot. How could he let himself hurt the one person he had vowed to protect? If he were given a chance to repeat everything that had happened yesterday afternoon, he would have listened to his heart and stayed by her side instead of walking away from her. Alas, that would never happen.

"Candy-" he called out in a soft whisper and waited for her to stir from her sleep.

But after a few moments, he could see nothing that would indicate she had woken up. He debated for a few seconds before slowly kneeling down next to her, trying as best as he could to not produce any noise.

Seeing the unruly curls that obscured her face, without being able to restrain himself, he outstretched his hand to move them away to the side so he could look at her sleeping face. As he gazed into her angelic face, a content sigh slipped out of his mouth, a smile spreading across his lips. There was just something about the lovely sight in front of him that had the ability to soothe his soul.

After some moments had elapsed, he was more than convinced that Candy was in a deep slumber. The likelihood that she would wake up anytime soon to walk to her own room was probably low, and it would be up to him to ensure that she would be sleeping in her comfortable bed. But before doing anything else, he decided to check one more time and nudged her elbow once. When there was still no response from her after more than a few seconds had passed, he positioned his arms around her and very gently eased her to lean onto him, cradling her slender frame in his arms. It was trickier than he had thought initially, but with careful maneuvering he managed to raise himself to a standing position while carrying Candy in his arms.

He adjusted his arms around her to ensure that he was holding her in a secure manner yet without causing her any discomfort, supporting the back of her head and neck with his upper arm. Then, he began to step forward and proceeded toward her bedroom.

But, about halfway between the living room and the bedroom, he paused in his track when he somehow sensed a broken pattern in the rise and fall movement of her body. Had he woken her up? The answer came almost right away as he saw Candy's head shifting against his chest, and a moment later, a pair of emerald eyes stared back at him without blinking.

"Albert… " she uttered, her voice still raw from sleep.

In return, he cast her a gentle smile, but before he was able to voice out his thoughts, she threw her arms around him and propelled her body upward, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck. "Albert – you're back," she mumbled against his neck, tightening her arms around him. "Oh, I'm so glad you're back. I was so worried."

Her emotional outburst had completely taken him by surprise. He was at a loss for words and could only manage to whisper, "Candy…"

"I don't know what will I do if something happened to you. I would be devastated. I wi-" She abruptly brought her speech to a halt and kept mute.

At that point, he wasn't sure what to do and decided to give her some time. Then, as he was holding her, he soon realized why she had been speechless when he felt the quivering of her body against his and wetness on the skin along the side of his neck. She was crying. And the fact that he had caused her to be in a sorrowful state like this made his heart constrict in pain. He had failed his own promise. He was supposed to make her happy not the other way around.

He lowered her down to her feet gingerly. All the while she kept clinging to him tightly with her arms roping around his neck. Gently, he pried her hands off from around him and pushed her slightly away from him. One of his arms lingered over her shoulder while his other hand moved to touch her face, his thumb wiping the tears away. "Shhhh…. I'm here now, aren't I?" he told her, giving her a reassuring smile before it gradually dimmed into a rueful one. "I'm sorry for making you wait and causing you to worry. I should have driven home straight from the butcher shop instead of going to my office."

Drawing in a sniffle, she looked at him in disbelief, "You went back to your office in the downtown area from the butcher shop?"

He couldn't repress a snicker, mocking at his own folly. "Yes. And while driving home, the car malfunctioned, so I ended up walking a couple of miles before a kindhearted farmer gave me a ride," he explained briefly, omitting most of the details that he thought he could save for another occasion. Taking a deep breath, he then removed his hand from her face and placed it on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry – I ruined our dinner plan. And I feel like a-"

Her sudden giggling broke his train of thoughts, and bewildered, he watched her, wondering what could've been so funny.

"I knew that car would've given you trouble eventually," she finally said after her laughter had subsided while using her index finger to flick a drop of tear from the corner of her eye.

At that moment, he understood that she had been laughing at his car and felt relaxed instantly, giving her a weak defense, "Well, it was economical and did what it was supposed to do."

She pressed her lips together in a contemplative manner. "Hmm… if you put it that way, I guess you're right. It was good while it lasted." She then erupted into another fits of giggles, and he joined her, laughing along with her.

Sensing her brighter mood, he ceased his chortling and took a deep breath before making another attempt to express his remorse, "Candy – I'm sorry…"

This time it was her radiant smile that caused his thoughts to meander off as he could only stare at her beautiful emerald eyes that sparkled with remnant of tears.

"It's fine, Albert. The most important thing is that you're here."

Her words stirred him deeply, rendering him speechless. He had feared that she would be upset after learning that he had deliberately made her wait for him, but instead, she had dismissed his inconsiderate action with ease and even voiced her concern candidly. Unable to articulate a reply, he let his gestures speak to her as he lifted his hand, guiding it close to her face. His knuckles grazed lightly along the side of her face while her large green eyes were transfixed upon him. He was simply mesmerized by her innocence and beauty and hadn't realized that his thumb was barely touching the edge of her lips, causing them to part slightly. Then, still in a dazed state of mind, he leaned in and pressed his lips gently to her forehead.

It was only then, right at that very second, when his lips had come in contact with her skin, that he became aware of what he was about to do next. He stood there motionless, struggling to remain calm, before he managed to slowly withdraw from her and retracted his hands. He just couldn't afford to make another mistake again. He had to tell her who he really was before he did anything else.

He swallowed to moisten his suddenly parched throat and mustered his courage to tell her. "Candy – I…" he began and faltered when he found her eyes looking right into him, as if probing deep into his soul, yet he forced himself to continue, "I…"

The words had been right at the tip of his tongue, and he had had all the intention, but, in the end, he just couldn't say them. Maybe, he was just tired or nervous – or both. Maybe, it just meant that he needed a little more time. Letting out a long sigh of frustration, he strained a smile and uttered weakly, "Thank you."

By the look on her face, he could tell that his hesitancy had perplexed her, and that didn't make him feel any better. As he observed her quietly, he just then noticed the fancy dress peeking out from beneath her coat and the guardian angel pin tacked onto the collar of her jacket. Seeing that only made him feel worse, and his heart was stabbed painfully with immense regret. Because of his tendency to uphold scrupulous principles, he had to pay a high price - he had ruined what could've been one very special evening.

"I know I've said this so many times already tonight," he told her, dispersing the period of awkward quietness between them.

Almost right away, she opened her mouth, seemingly to interrupt, but purposefully disregarding her, he continued, "But I don't know what else to say – I'm sorry."

She heaved a loud sigh and responded, "Albert – as I have told you already, it's fine."

He detected a tinge of irritation in her voice as she diverted her gaze away from him, but he chose not to dwell too much on it.

A brief moment of silence fell upon them before another thought flew to his mind. "Have you had dinner yet?"

"I had some snacks."

Now he felt like he deserved to be punched hard in the gut. "If you're still hungry, I can cook something for you," he offered. "It shouldn't take long-"

"It's fine, Albert. I'm not hungry anymore," she cut in and then quickly asked, "how about you? Have you eaten anything yet?" Her concerned eyes searched his face.

With a slight smile he replied, "I can prepare a sandwich later." As he was saying that, she released a big yawn, and that reminded him of the current time.

He reached out a hand and touched her shoulder lightly. "It's very late already. You should go to bed," he suggested.

A half smile appeared on her face. "I guess you're right," she merely consented. "Goodnight, Albert." After exchanging a brief smile, she swiveled around and began to walk away from him.

Watching her retreating back, he told her, "Goodnight, Candy. I promise I'll make it up to you for ruining our dinner plan somehow."

At his words, she paused in her track briefly, glancing over her shoulder to face him, but didn't utter a response. Then, she just turned her head away from him and resumed her steps while saying in a slight mocking tone, "Next time, I hope you would not back down on your words again, Albert. Goodnight."

He stayed still in his spot, fixing his eyes on her figure until it disappeared from his sight. Apparently, there was a hint of anger lurking beneath the display of kindness and compassion she had demonstrated earlier. So his assumption and observation hadn't been totally wrong – she was indeed upset at him.

Right at that moment, he just became aware that he hadn't briefed her about the plan for tomorrow. Sadly, because he no longer had a car in his possession, they couldn't go to the National Forest, but they could still do a hike in the nearby area, which had been the original plan. He would just inform her about the hike in the morning, turning it into a small surprise for her - some sort of retribution for what he had put her through.

Sighing wistfully, he sauntered back to the living room. As he moved to the center of the room, intending to switch off the lamp, his eyes caught sight of something on the coffee table that urged him to bend closer. He peered over the table and saw a similar photograph to the one he had seen earlier when he had walked out of the flower shop. His heart dropped when the realization hit him. Now he was absolutely certain that Candy knew about Terry's dire circumstances. What was he going to do? Should he reveal his plan with regard to Terry to her?

*******cccccc*******

When Albert woke up the next day, he felt as if the heavy dark clouds that had engulfed him last night had been blown away; the physical and emotional fatigue that had borne down on him were gone. He vouched that today would be a better day than yesterday.

Without wasting any time, he left his bed and dove right into his morning routine, which consisted of personal grooming and cleaning his room before heading directly to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. To his surprise, he found breakfast had already been set up on the dining table. But there was no sign of Candy anywhere within the vicinity of the kitchen. He strode away hurriedly toward the bedrooms quarter and immediately noted her opened door. Without stopping, he continued his steps toward the back door and pulled it open. As he stood by the threshold, he was struck by a déjà vu. It was as if he were repeating the scenes from yesterday's afternoon, when he had searched for her and stumbled upon her in the garden. He chuckled remembering what had taken place yesterday and stepped out of the house.

The day seemed slightly overcast. Small and large puffs of gray clouds were scattered across the horizon, almost entirely obscuring the normally blue sky, tinting it with a purple grayish haze. Hiding among the clusters of thick clouds, the morning sun cast its rays intermittently, as if it were playing peek-a-boo. The wind blew much more intense than it had been the last couple of days, producing a loud sibilant sound as it traversed through leaves. All these signs pointed to one thing: a rain was imminent. Yet he was a bit disheartened to acknowledge that fact since it meant they might not be able to go hiking today.

Swallowing back his disappointment, he began to plod over the grass, but as soon as his ears caught the sound of a cheery humming, he slowed down his pace to a stop.

The voice was clearly Candy's. But where was she? He steered his attention toward his right. His eyes surveyed at the view in front of him before they locked on a familiar sight. His lips parted to allow a huge grin to be manifested across his face.

There in the far corner of the yard, in between the billowing rows of white bedding sheets and colorful articles of clothing that were hung along nearly invisible threads of clothesline, he could see blond curls fluttering in the wind. With a smile on his face, he traipsed over the lawn and sneaked in among the rows of dangling wet clothes, hunching forward slightly. All the while he could hear the sound of her melodious humming grow louder and louder until he saw her. She seemed to have been completely engrossed with her task that she couldn't even sense his presence right behind her.

"Good morning, Candy. You're up early today," he commented good-naturedly.

Practically leaping into the air, she spun around to face him, her fingers still clutching a wet pillowcase. "Albert!"

He broke into a small laughter, looking at her comical expression. "Sorry - I didn't mean to scare you." Stepping to stand next to her, he glanced sideways and found Pouppe sitting on top of a chopped off trunk, busy munching on something.

"It's fine," he heard Candy mumble softly, and he swiftly switched his attention to her. She must have recovered from her state of surprise earlier as she appeared to be back concentrating on her task.

"You've made breakfast, and now I see you're washing linens and clothes. What's going on Miss Andrew?" He cocked an eyebrow at her in a teasing manner.

She didn't answer as she fastened the second clip onto the other end of the pillowcase. Once she was done, she turned her head toward him; a bashful look was painted across her face. "I just feel awful for letting you do all the chores in the morning while I take my sweet time to get out of bed. It's about time I do these things myself." Without waiting for his response, she bent down to pick up another item from the tin tub lying nearby on the ground.

He couldn't stop himself from smiling after he had heard her sincere explanation. "Candy – you do remember I've told you that I don't mind doing any of the chores at all, right?" he reminded her as she threw a glance at him and straightened her back. Then, feigning a troubled look, he added, "Besides, I rather wash my own clothes than having to end up wearing a shrunken sweater that would've fit me comfortably if I were still a toddler."

Her face turned crimson instantly. "Hey! That wasn't-"

His loud guffaw caused her to stop her protest abruptly, and an annoyed scowl developed itself across her face as she brushed stray strands of blond hair out of her eyes.

Realizing he might have hurt her, he ceased laughing at once and placated her, "I was joking, Candy." He cast her an apologetic smile before adding, "Thank you for your effort. I truly appreciate it."

It didn't seem that he had succeeded to appease her since the frown on her face lingered. "But I'm just awful at these," she muttered, lowering her head in shame. "Women should've been experts at running the household chores."

He chuckled inwardly at her groveling while restraining the urge to tell her that she wouldn't need to ever worry about washing clothes or any doing other chores in the future. "It's okay, Candy. Perhaps, overtime you'll become better."

"You think so?" Her clear green eyes looked right into his.

Nodding his head in affirmation, he smiled at her. "Definitely."

The effect of his word was instantaneous as her countenance brightened before his eyes, her eyes twinkling with pure gladness. Then, she turned her head away from him and resumed performing her current task. Instinctively, he stooped lower and grabbed one of the articles from inside the bucket.

Soon, a quiet moment hung between them as they worked in tandem. Only the rustling of leaves could be heard reverberating across the spacious backyard.

As he took a short pause, absently watching Pouppe spring off the old trunk onto the grass and trot away, he realized that this could be the perfect time to talk to her about one particular subject that so far hadn't been raised by either of them in a willful manner during any of their casual conversations. After a brief period of contemplating on how to best broach the topic, he determined that he should just ask her straightforwardly.

"Candy-" he began hesitantly while observing her profile. "I couldn't help but notice the news that filled the page of the Tribune yesterday." Her reaction wasn't subtle at all as he could see her flinch, bringing her movement to an abrupt halt, but he persisted regardless, "Have you thought about Terry recently – I meant are you interested to know where he is, considering the current news and the rumors surrounding his disappearance?"

She remained motionless in her spot, and the only thing that he could see moving was her ponytails swaying in the wind. Then, after a few seconds, without turning to face him, she finally answered with a touch of melancholy coloring her voice and gestures, "I would be lying if I said I didn't care about him at all and didn't want to know anything with regard to him. But-"

"Did you feel that?" she suddenly asked while facing toward the sky. Her hands with palms up were suspended in mid air, as if she were trying to catch something from above her.

He was completely taken aback with the question that had nothing to do with their current subject matter and felt a bit suspicious that this was her attempt to detract him. "Feel what?"

"Water," she merely told him, her eyes still transfixed at the sky. "I'm very sure there was a drop of water falling from the sky that landed on my head." She lowered her head and glanced at him with a puzzled look on her face, her hand patting the side of her head.

"Are you sure it's not the water droplet from the hanging linen that was blown away by the wind and somehow flew to your head?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Hm… that could be, but I was sure I mangled them already," she uttered unsurely before she quickly focused on him, asking, "Albert – how come you haven't prepared to leave for work yet? Don't you have to go soon?"

"Actually, that's what I've wanted to tell you," he told her as he recalled his plan. "I finished most of my tasks yesterday, so today I don't have to do anything. And I want – is it starting to rain?" He whipped his head up toward the darkened sky and saw soft drizzle falling down onto him, like fine strands of shimmery fibers.

"See… I told you. I wasn't just imagining things earlier," she pointed out with a hint of smugness in her voice. "I think I should bring everything back inside. It doesn't look like it's going to be sunny today."

Then, all of the sudden, just when he lowered his head back down, what had been a sprinkle morphed into a shower. He stood there in a stationary phase as cold raindrops pelted against him, numbing his senses.

Obviously, there would be no hiking for today. Even if the rain would taper off in a matter of hour or so, the ground would be too saturated with moisture and became soft and mud like, which was not favorable for walking.

"Albert – what are you doing there? Could you please help me gather everything before they became completely wet?" Candy's frantic voice, slightly muffled by the rain, reached his ears.

"But Candy, they are still wet," he told her matter-of-factly.

"Hurry up!" she bellowed while rushing to grab as many clothes as she could and throwing them carelessly into the bucket.

"Uhm… Okay." He hastened to help her at once.

Once they were finished collecting all the washed items, they sprinted toward the house and went inside. He dropped the metal tubs on the floor by the door next to the washroom. The trails of puddles on the wooden floor indicated that both of them were drenched from head to toe. Albert advanced further, crossing the narrow hallway toward the bathroom, while Candy closed the door behind her and stepped out of her sodden shoes.

"Albert what were you going to tell me earlier before it suddenly rained?"

He whirled to face her and was instantly captivated by the breathtaking image. "Huh?" he mumbled obtusely while his eyes remained fixed at the enticing figure before him, his pulse quickening.

Candy stood in front of the door, untying her ponytails and wringing out water from her locks. Beads of water glistened on her ivory skin as they trickled down from the wet strands of hair plastered onto her forehead. Her damp light colored dress clung to her skin, molded to the contours of her feminine form, revealing attractive curves that were normally hidden. She looked every bit like a beautiful water nymph emerging from her hidden sanctuary. He knew then that he desired her more than anything else in the world, and every cell in his male body wanted to own every part of her.

That last thought shocked him to the core. How could he be thinking like that in a time like this?

Gulping nervously, he had to literally tear himself away from gawking openly, spinning around swiftly. As long as he avoided looking at her, he would be fine, so he thought. In reflex, his fingers began to fiddle with the first button on his shirt, and he was working on the last button when he just realized something. _Why was I still here?_ _I should've been in the bathroom instead. _He had just swung his leg to the left when her voice prevented him from moving further.

"You were saying that you're not going to work today so…"

He had totally forgotten that she had asked him a question earlier before his brain had become incapacitated.

"Oh that!" he remarked without facing her, letting out a stiff chuckle. "I was going to say that we can go for a hike but looking at the weather condition right now, I don't think it's going to happen. I really wanted to surprise you earlier. I'm sorry, Candy. I-"

Her next move nearly caused him to hyperventilate due to the shock. She had flung herself to his back, her arms chaining around his torso, her soft curves pressing against his firm back.

"Thank you, Albert."

"Candy…" he murmured while struggling to keep his hands hanging dormant to his sides, his voice dripping with anxiety.

Letting out an incoherent mumble, she disentangled her arms from around him and pulled away slightly.

At this point, he should have put a safe distance between them. However, he dismissed his own advice and pivoted to face her.

Their gazes crossed briefly before her eyes drifted downward to his chest and remained fixated there. The thought that something about his body fascinated her aroused a gush of indescribable pleasant sensations within him while somewhere inside his head, his conscience was screaming loudly at him, warning him to step back. But, this time, he wasn't sure he wanted to listen to it.

His breath hitched in his throat when he saw her lift her index finger and touch his chest tentatively. He continued to hold his breath as her cool fingertips, this time in a more confident manner, glided gently against his bare skin, slowly nudging his shirt open bit by bit until most of his chest was left uncovered. She gave a sharp gasp before suddenly became very still.

He was left stupefied by what she had just done as he felt the cold air striking against his wet skin that had grown feverish. The thunderous beating of his heart filled his ears.

Then, very gently, her index finger traced over the mark that was left of the lion attack from last year. All the while he could only watch with bated breath.

"These scars…" she breathed, her voice laden with anguish, as if she were on the verge of tears, before she suddenly burrowed herself deep into him, winding her arms around his back. When she turned her head, pressing the side of her face against him, her lips inadvertently brushed against the naked skin on his chest, causing him to clench his jaw tightly to prevent a moan from escaping.

He stood rigid, afraid to make even the slightest move. Exerting all his willpower, he restrained his arms from wrapping around her slender figure in a tight embrace. Because once he touched her, he wasn't sure he would be strong enough to bridle his male primal instinct from gratifying itself.

However, he was only a man with flesh and blood – a man whose his own desire could easily overpower him. While his spirit was willing, his flesh was weak. Despite acknowledging the risk, he did the one thing he had warned himself not to do as his arms moved hovering over her shoulders, and soon they landed softly around her.

"Candy…" he whispered in a raspy voice that sounded foreign to his ears while one hand, which had been resting on her shoulder previously, resumed its movement and slid further down along her back to her waist. Her thoroughly drenched shirt didn't provide an effective barrier as he could almost feel her silky skin underneath his fingertips.

She loosened the arms that were looping around him and drew herself back slightly, her chin tipped upward. Their eyes met in a gaze, and he could see that her green ones were glimmering with undisguised anticipation. Right at that second, he realized that he had arrived at a juncture and had to choose which path he wanted to take. His heart was beating furiously against his chest as he stared at her face, and slowly, his eyes wandered before they focused solely on her rosy lips.

Dear Lord, he was just a man! How could he resist such a sweet temptation? Then, as if he were guided by an unknown force, he felt himself leaning closer and closer toward her.

"Albert…"

Her soft whimper halted him instantly, and he noted that his face was only inches away from hers, their noses almost colliding. Abruptly, he withdrew himself from her, removing his hands from her body at once, and turned his head to the side. He shut his eyes momentarily, taking a deep breath to regain his composure.

Then, in the calmest voice he could muster, he said, "You're soaked, Candy. You should change right away – I don't want you to become ill."

At first she just remained where she was, staring incoherently at him, but a few seconds later she seemed to have finally come to her senses and hastily unwound her arms from around him. A look of abashed panic crossed her face as she exclaimed, "Oh! You're right. I'm sorry. I'll do that right now." She ran past him and went straight to her room.

He hadn't dared to take a peek at her. Only when he couldn't hear her footfall anymore, he swiveled his head in her direction and saw the empty narrow hallway. He exhaled loudly, raking his fingers through his damp hair in a frustrated gesture. It didn't seem that he would be able to subjugate his own desire for much longer if he kept being subjected to compromising situations, such as the one that had occurred between them just a few minutes ago. Now that he thought more, perhaps, it wasn't such a bad idea after all that he had to go to Detroit on Monday night.

*******cccccc*******

The rain had fallen throughout the morning hours. In the midst of the steady rainfall, there had been a period of heavy downpour with rolling thunder and continuous lightning, but eventually that had diminished into a calm light rain. Inside the house, Candy had been busy toiling in the kitchen while Albert could only watch her from the dining room with a mixture of amusement and worry set on his face after she had strictly banned him from entering the kitchen. She had insisted that today would be her turn to prepare lunch.

"Are you sure?" Candy heard Albert ask for the third time within the last few minutes. There was a trace of doubt in his tone.

Sighing in exasperation, she put down the knife on the counter and spun to face him. "Albert – why can't you have any confidence in me?" she told him in a half whining voice. "Go over some of your work stuffs or something."

He raised his eyebrows at her, looking partly confused and partly frustrated. "But I told you that I don't have anything else to work on right now."

"Then just sit and relax there," she promptly suggested. "You can read a book if you want."

His lips stretched into a wide arch as a grin materialized on his face, his eyes twinkling with mischievous gleams. "Ok then, Miss Andrew, but promise me that you're not going to set the kitchen on fire."

"Albert-" Her cheeks grew warm in embarrassment, and she attempted to wear a menacing look on her face but failed as a smile slipped out of her lips.

He roared into loud laughter.

Ignoring him while suppressing her own giggles, she turned toward the counter and brought her focus back on preparing their lunch meal. With the rain still falling outside and the temperature dropping, the perfect menu to serve would be a bowl of piping hot vegetable soup accompanied by lightly toasted bread. Just picturing them in her head already made her mouth water.

Remembering a certain incident in the kitchen last week, she trained herself to concentrate wholly on performing her task as she definitely didn't want an encore of what had happened last week. And she surely didn't want to turn their lunch time into another impromptu cleaning project.

It was about one hour and a half later when she was finally done. She was quite happy with what she had accomplished, and this time she had completed every thing without his assistance. Lifting the lid of the stockpot, she let the delicious aroma from the stew waft into her nose. Satisfied, she put the lid back on and yelled excitedly, "Lunch is ready."

More than a few seconds had passed by, and there had been no response. Other than the pitter-patter of the rain outside, it was quiet inside the house.

Wondering what could have happened to him, she strode away from the kitchen, passing the empty dining room, and continued to move toward the living room.

"Albert-"

She came to a standstill when her eyes fell on the sight of his tall frame sprawled along the length of the sofa. Quietly, she padded closer toward him and lowered herself to a kneeling position next to him, sitting down on her legs. Her lips tugged into a smile as she watched him sleeping.

He must have been extremely tired last night that he had fallen asleep during the day. While she had been in the kitchen earlier, he had shared his so-called misadventure. Yet she had perceived that he had been rather vague with regard to some details, leaving some unanswered questions, such as why he had needed to go to his office so suddenly? What had been so urgent?

Sometimes she wished she knew more about him. He did promise that he would eventually disclose everything to her in due time. Her smile vanished instantly as a rather dreadful thought slithered into her thoughts. But, once that happened - would he leave?

Until this very day, he had not even once mentioned anything about leaving, yet he hadn't said anything about staying either. The main reason why she hadn't attempted to probe him further, persuading him to divulge his true identity, was because she didn't want him to leave. She was very certain if she had asked him, he would reveal everything to her. But, along with the revelation, there was a high possibility that he might expedite his departure, and that wasn't something she would be so keen on verifying. It might be selfish, but she simply didn't want him to leave her side.

Right at that moment, the three letters she had seen inscribed on a page of his book flashed in her mind as she felt a twinge of pain in her heart. Despite how close they might have seemed, there were still a lot of things she didn't know about him - she didn't even know his real name. How could she expect that he would remain by her side?

But, after everything that had transpired between them, would he still walk away from her and disappear like he had done in the past? She was absolutely certain that the way he had regarded her, especially since yesterday afternoon, had changed. And what had just happened two hours ago was definitely not something that would naturally occur between two normal friends.

When she recalled what she had done earlier, heat permeated across her cheeks, her heart beating frenziedly. She couldn't believe that she had caressed his bare chest. What had possessed her to commit such a brazen act that was clearly improper?

As a trained nurse, she was well versed in human anatomy and had plenty of opportunities to inspect different body parts up close. In fact, there was more than one occasion in the past when she had examined Albert's wound from the lion attack and assisted him with the bandage. However, the feelings that had been elicited were strikingly different. In the past, the sight of his naked torso hadn't bothered her in the least, whereas just a few hours ago, the same sight had induced a plethora of indefinable sensations. The image of his broad chest, slick with water had been permanently branded into her mind.

She was ashamed to admit that she hadn't been able to move her eyes away from ogling at his partially exposed torso and couldn't stop herself from running her fingers over the smooth planes of his chest. It might have been curiosity that had driven her first, but something else had instilled enough boldness within her to continue her exploration to a point in which she unconsciously had practically stripped him of his shirt. God, how could she let herself do that? Then, there were the scars. When she had noticed the scar, her heart had burst with a blend of awe and agony as she fathomed the depth of his devotion, his willingness to sacrifice his life for her, but at the same time she couldn't stop her mind from creating a horrifying picture if the attack would've resulted in a fatal impact. Thankfully, he had survived.

She refocused her attention on the handsome face before her. Gradually, a tranquil smile formed across her lips as a contented sigh escaped her throat. How could she be so blind? He had been the one who had stayed by her side and had been there for her when she needed it the most.

Her gaze swept over his sleeping face as she studied the fine facial features, from the pair of delicately shaped brows and the long dark lashes to the sharp narrow nose, and soon enough her eyes landed on his lips. When she realized that it was the same pair of lips that had brushed against the skin on her face several times, her heart suddenly accelerated. She felt heat suffuse across her cheeks as she recalled how smooth and soft his lips had been against her skin, and it didn't take long before she began to imagine how would they feel against hers.

One second, she had been imagining it, and the next her face was hovering only inches away above his. Impulsively, she reached her hand out and laid it gently against his cheek.

And that was also the exact moment when his eyelids rose open, blue eyes staring at her, rendering her to a state of complete shock. Her heart lurched violently inside her chest as she suddenly felt paralyzed, unable to move even an inch.

The next thing she knew, she felt his hand right on top of hers. Their eyes locked in a gaze for a few seconds before he retracted his hand abruptly.

By this time, she had partially recovered from her stupor and swiftly jumped to her feet. All the while, he propped himself up slowly to sit on the sofa.

Smiling nervously, she uttered, "Lunch is ready."

"Is that what you were going to tell me?" he asked, regarding her with his gentle blue eyes.

She emitted an awkward chuckle. "Um… Yeah."

*******cccccc*******

"There you are."

Albert glanced over his shoulder and saw Candy strolling toward him, a smile playing across her lips. "Have you been looking for me?"

"Kind of," she simply affirmed and settled to sit next to him on the step in front the porch. "I just prepared some snacks. I thought you would like some."

Casting a sheepish smile at her, he told her, "I'm sorry. I just stepped out to get some fresh air. We've been inside the house all day long due to the rain." He tilted his head backward and directed his focus above. "It's amazing to see how clear the sky is now without even a speck of cloud. It's hard to believe that we just had a storm a few hours ago."

"Yeah, I know," came her brief reply.

A few moments passed between them as they stood side by side, watching the sky that was sprinkled with millions of bright twinkling stars. A gentle night breeze blew against them as opposed to the gusty wind from the storm earlier.

He had sat on the step outside of the house for about ten minutes or so before she had found him. It had become sort of a place of refuge for him, especially during the times at which he had avoided interacting with her. Now he was back here again. Besides trying to clear his mind from the images of Candy wrapped in her wet clothes touching him, which had continued to barrage him every time he had laid his eyes upon her, he just needed a quiet solitary moment to gather his thoughts.

In a few hours, Sunday would end, but he still hadn't mentioned anything about his trip to Candy. He just couldn't bring himself to tell her since he was afraid of her reaction, and the fact how he had actually dreaded taking the trip, suspecting that this could be his aunt's crafty scheme to oblige him to return early, had only made him wish he didn't have to go at all. Unfortunately, he had no choice. So he should tell her about the trip soon.

Then, there was also the other matter that he needed to talk to her. To a certain extent, they had begun talking about it, but the rain had suddenly interrupted them, so they never truly finished the conversation. However, he had decided not to say a word about Terry to her, at least until he gained more knowledge on the situation.

"Albert – do you miss home?" she asked all of the sudden, her voice breaking through the tranquil night, penetrating right into the very core of his thoughts.

It took him several moments to absorb her words since he was still recovering from his reverie before he spun toward her, giving her a baffled look. "Home? Aren't we at home right now?"

"No – I meant your home _home_, where you actually came from," she explained shortly.

"My home…" He let the last word trail as he dug deeper into the well of his memory, and a faint pensive smile emerged on his lips. "I do miss my old home from time to time, but the place hasn't held the same meaning again since…"

"Since…"

His smile turned somber. "Since my sister passed away."

A loud gasp escaped her throat, and she slapped a hand quickly over her mouth. "Oh! I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"It's not your fault, Candy," he corrected her. "The truth is that I feel much more at home right now than I've ever been before," he told her sincerely.

There was a moment of quietness between them before her soft voice asked, "Then, does that mean that you will never leave this place?"

"Would you come with me if I ask you to?" The question just flew out of his mouth before he could even stop it.

Her green eyes widened in astonishment. "Albert…"

He laughed uneasily and steered his focus away from her. "I was just joking - I shouldn't have asked you that. You don't need to answer."

"I would," her crisp voice reached his ears.

He turned his head slowly toward her. "Candy..."

Her lips stretched into a delighted smile. "I would love to join you on your trips around the world. I would love to go see Africa and other places."

Upon hearing the admission, which she had delivered with childlike enthusiasm, he felt dismayed. It appeared that he had misinterpreted her earlier. He had thought that she just didn't want to part from him. "Is that right?" His voice sounded wry even to his own ears.

"Uh huh," she replied in earnest with a smile, nodding her head.

Fighting the disappointment from affecting him, he switched the topic of their conversation, finally briefing her about his upcoming trip, "Candy – I have to go on a business trip tomorrow night, and most likely, I won't be back until next week."

Her once genuine smile gradually dissolved into a faint sneer as she dipped her head lower, deflecting his scrutinizing gaze. "So you're not going to ask me whether I want to come with you or not?"

He winced hearing her tart remark. "Candy-"

Without allowing him to continue, she sneaked a glance at him and let out an ironic chuckle. "That's fine. I can't go with you anyway. Dr. Martin will not allow his only nurse to take days off during the busiest season of the year. And-"

"Are you upset?"

"Do I have a reason to?" she asked back sarcastically. But before he could respond, regret settled on her face as she said, "I'm sorry, Albert. I'm just…" This time it was an imploring look that was etched on her face, and with fear lacing her voice, she continued, "You're not going to leave me, right? You've promised you're not going to just leave. At least, you should tell me first, and I-"

He stopped her incessant rambling instantly by pressing his index finger to her lips lightly as she looked at him with slight surprise. "I have no plan to break my promise to you, Candy," he told her firmly. "I'll return to your side."

When he saw that her face was still clouded with a veil of doubt, without thinking too much, he gripped her chin lightly with his fingers and leaned toward her, laying his lips on her lower cheek in a gentle touch and letting them linger there for a few seconds, before he pulled back. As he withdrew from her, he noticed her startled wide eyes staring at him without blinking. Then very slowly, almost imperceptibly, a shy smile embellished her lips, and he smiled back at her in return.

Heaving a soft audible sigh, she slid closer to him and rested her head on top of his shoulder, prompting him to place one arm to drape over her shoulder. "Thank you," she murmured, snuggling closer to him.

The feeling of utter contentment poured over him as he looked down upon her. "Candy-"

"Umm…" she let out an indistinct mumble without looking at him.

A soft chuckle broke out of his throat, his lips arching in a smile. "Nothing…" He brought his mouth closer over her head and deposited another kiss on top before pulling away. His heart pounded loudly against his ribcage as he reflected on what he had just done.

He hadn't planned to kiss her, but he just couldn't help himself – he had just wanted to assure her. It hadn't been a mind blowing passionate kiss, but it had been enough to cast out her insecurity – and that was what truly mattered.

A sobering thought diffused through his mind, and he suddenly became aware that he had been liberal in expressing his affection to her through his actions. It might have started yesterday afternoon in the kitchen. Since then, unconsciously, he had bit by bit lowered the barricade that had confined his untamed desire from running loose. And so far, the way she had behaved toward him had only exacerbated the situation. At times, it had felt like she had deliberately tempted him with her innocent charm, pushing him to the limit, and it had become harder and harder for him to resist the enticement.

It became apparent to him that he needed the time away from her. Regardless of the dubious reason behind it, he could turn the trip to Detroit to his advantage. It not only afforded him a buffer from the constant lure to surrender to his primal urges, but also provided him with plenty of time to prepare and plan his final move. The time to forsake his so-called simple life was approaching fast as his ninety-day period was coming to an end in about a month. When he returned from his trip, he decided that he would not postpone the inevitable anymore and take the final step, bringing everything come to light, professing his true feelings to her. By then, he resolved that he would be ready.

**To Be Continued**

**Thank you for taking the time to read this. I would love to know what you think. So, please don't hesitate to send me your feedback. -forever-**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Remark:<strong>

This is one long transitional chapter that clearly defines as to where Albert and Candy stand with respect to each other. They both are aware that they have crossed the threshold of friendship somewhat, but while he seems quite confident about taking the final step to confess, she seems to still harbor some doubts with regard to his intention. And, there are still pending matters that need to be settled, but he will be away from her for a week. What can happen during this time of separation? What awaits Albert in Detroit? Will Albert return to Candy? Is Terry going to make an appearance soon? Stay tuned for the next chapter. -forever-

**References/Notes:**

If you recall, in chapter 3 (Day 36), Annie and her parents relocated to New York while Patty went to Florida and Archie to Boston.

The guardian angel pin was a gift Candy received from Albert in chapter 3 (Day 27)

Interesting fact: In the early 1900s there was no such thing as a washing machine, let alone a gas/electric dryer. Doing laundry was a labor intensive chore that could take the whole day, and during that era, washday, which was what people referred the day of doing laundry as, always fell on Monday. Everything was done manually. In the story, Candy/Albert can only do laundry on weekends since they both work full time, but just for the sake of the story, I modified the process a little bit, which makes completing the task seem easier than it actually is.

**Replies to comments:**

**First of all, since this is Thanksgiving I just want to say that I'm thankful to each one of you who have read and followed my stories diligently. I'm especially grateful to those who have so kindly taken their times to write comments and feedback. Thank you everyone. Your constant support and encouragement have motivated and inspired me to continue writing. Happy Thanksgiving!  
><strong>

janja8 - Was I able to surprise you again this time? ;) No romantic dinner but they have quite an interesting 'romantic' day. Thanks again for reading.

keilanot2 - I'm very glad to hear that you really liked the chapter, dear. Do you still have nails left after reading the new chapter? ;)

rowelorena - Thank you so much for your continued support. Well, now you know that Candy doesn't go postal on him this time - she is just plain happy to see him.

Milady - I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Yes, they continue making that tiny steps toward each other, and it looks like that Albert is finally going to confess soon. Thank you for reading.

albertcraze - I can't agree more with you. Impulse will surely make things more exciting and in this case, move thing faster. ;)

M - Candy is upset, of course, but tries to cover it. And you guessed right. He hasn't confessed still, but he's quite determined now as you can see from this chapter. Will it be a smooth ride from this point on? We'll see ;)

Liliana - I'm glad you liked that scene. Thanks for reading.

Esposa de Watson - Gracias :)

Ms Puddleglum - Yep, she begins to question whether her dreams were truly dreams ;) Thank you for following the story.

Dusty - Mizuki Jr.? Hm... I don't know if I should take that as a compliment though ;) I'm glad you liked the chapter, and thank you for reading.

a happy reader - Precisely. That's how I interpreted their characters from the manga. He is more of a stronger introvert while she an extrovert. I'm glad you loved the chapter, dear. I hope you like this one as much. And yes, there are still hurdles in their path, so we'll see how they make it through. :)

Lezti Bella - You know me so well, darling. But hopefully, you like this chapter that I dedicated to you. ;)

GG - Thank you. You're awesome too :) And you're right again, as usual. As you can see from this chapter, Albert has to fight hard to keep control of himself, but it's not only him who is going through this - Candy is too but she's less cognizant about it. As for the other external factors, we shall see soon how they both handle them. Thank you again for reading.


	10. Against All Odds - Part I: Diversion

After a very long chapter last time, here is a shorter one. Well, that's not exactly true. I'll tell you later about it. But for now without further ado, here is the new chapter.

Per usual, replies from previous comments can be found at the bottom of the page.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Candy Candy manga and all the characters in it, but the talented Kyoko Mizuki does. This fic is a product of my own twisted imagination and inspired by Mizuki's masterpiece. If any of the plots, specific scenes, or dialogues appears to be similar to that from another fic or story, it is purely unintentional and coincidental. 'Great minds think alike', after all.

The characterization in the fic is based on the Manga and not the Anime.

**Acknowledgement: **As always, my heartfelt gratitude goes to my diligent beta readers, who have given invaluable feedback and suggestions. Thank you. :)

And last but not least, I cannot thank you enough for taking the time to read my stories and write a review. Again, thank you for your patience. My sincere appreciation goes to you. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Ninety Days<strong>

By forever

**Day 59: Against All Odds  
><strong>

**Part I: Diversion  
><strong>

Candy kept glancing over her shoulder warily every few seconds as she sped up her pace to exit the train station, her heart pounding violently against her chest. Unfortunately, the place was nearly deserted since the morning rush hours had passed, so she couldn't hide herself effectively in a crowd to try to escape from her stalker.

While she descended the couple of steps outside of the station, she turned her head sideways as if she was peering at something in a distance when in reality she was attempting to take a glimpse out of the corner of her eye to check whether the man was still behind her. And he was.

She stopped to stand right at the bottom of the stairway and whirled around to see the tall, dark haired man abruptly cease his steps about ten feet away from her. As soon as their eyes met in a gaze, he tipped his hat in a courteous gesture and smiled politely at her. Her heart jumped out of control, and she hurriedly turned around from staring at him, inhaling deeply to calm herself. The display of good manners couldn't diminish her anxiety, and instead she was gripped in fear as she now believed that the man was probably mentally unstable.

Drawing another long and deep breath, she gathered her courage and resumed her steps. The walk from the station to the Happy Clinic would take at least fifteen minutes, and she wasn't sure it would be a smart idea to let her stalker follow her until she reached her destination. The last thing she wanted to do was to give him an address where he could find her. For that reason, she should probably take a different route than the one she usually used every day to go to Dr. Martin's Clinic, so rather than making a right turn, she advanced forward.

After about twenty feet or so, she halted her steps and pretended to fix the strap of her purse that was hanging over her shoulder while stealing a furtive glance over her back. Just as she had expected, the man was still right there. Clearly, he had followed her. However, now was not the time for her to be agitated. Steeling her resolve, she swallowed a lump in her throat and continued to move forward.

Upon a quick glance, from appearance alone, clean-shaven and well dressed, the man seemed harmless, but she wouldn't let herself be deceived by that. If anything, she should've been more worried by the tidy looks and dark suit donned by him. Based on what she had read from newspapers and heard from other people, the man matched the description of someone who could be a member of an organized crime syndicate, which had become rampant in the great Chicago area these last couple of years. Maybe he had by chance discovered that she was a member of the illustrious and wealthy family. And now the man must have had only malicious intent toward her and thought that he could extort money from the Andrews by kidnapping her. Therefore she had to find a way to flee from him somehow.

It had been a while since she had visited the area nearby the station, but she could still recall the layout. A few blocks from where she was right now, there was a cluster of small shops lining both sides of the street, which sold a variety of things from household items to tools and hardware products. And as far as she could remember, located right in the middle section, there were two stores, a toy store and a candy store, which were the favorites among the children in the neighborhood, and every time she had passed by that area, she had always noticed a group of young kids congregating in the front of the stores. Hoping that those children would be there around this time, she continued her steps while forcing herself to remain calm.

She nearly let out a shrill wail of joy when she could see at least five young boys loitering in front of the stores. Bless those kids! Seeing them there, she never felt as happy as she was now. Wearing a big smile on her face, she tugged the strap of her purse lightly and made a small run toward them, greeting them with the cheeriest voice she could muster. The boys directed their attentions to her right away, looking at her with curious eyes.

"Howdy, boys! I have some great news for all of you." She paused briefly to examine the expressions on their faces, and once she had confirmed that she had piqued their interest, she continued, "Do you see that gentleman right there?" She spun her head and gestured toward the dark haired man standing several feet away from them. The man flinched in his spot, seemingly surprised to find himself suddenly becoming the center of attention, as she kept on talking, "I just gave him a large amount of money, so he can buy you whatever your heart desires. You name it. New toys? Sweet treats from the candy store?"

"Does that mean we can ask anything from him, ma'am?" asked one blond boy who appeared to be the youngest among them.

Fighting the urge to give the little boy a scolding for the way he had addressed her, she flashed him a wide, fake grin and replied with an exaggerated eager voice, "Sure."

Instead of loud jubilant cheers, it was complete silence as the boys just stared at her, a mixture of expressions, from wistful to skeptical, displayed on their faces. They didn't seem to trust her, but she refused to give up now when she knew that this could possibly be the only way to save herself. "You boys don't like toys and sweets?" she asked in feigned disbelief, hoping that she would goad them somehow.

There was another brief silence before one of them suddenly blurted out in irritation, "Of course, we like them."

She felt hopeful at once to hear the boy's protest, and her lips twisted slightly into a faint smirk. "Then you should go to him and tell him what you want," she coaxed them, but much to her dismay, none of them made even the slightest move. Evidently, she had to be more persuasive. Concealing the desperation on her face with a smile, she told them, "We don't have all day, you know? If you don't care about free toys and candies, then I probably should tell him to use the money for something else." She then rotated, her back to them, acting like she were about to leave. "Hmm… that's probably what I should-" her speech was cut short when she felt a firm tug on her clothes. She glanced over her back and saw faces painted with undisguised pitiful imploring looks. Relief washed over her in an instant.

"Well… What are you waiting for? Go to him, now!" she hustled them in a loud voice.

At her words, they finally broke free out of their stupor and scampered to surround the man, yelling and screaming their wish list at him. He appeared frantic to be caught in the middle of the commotion.

Without wasting anytime, while he was still preoccupied, holding the strap of the purse tightly to herself, she catapulted herself in a dash, sprinting away from there as fast as she could, and turned right sharply into a narrow alley. She continued running at top speed for a while as air sliced through her throat and lungs, leaving a burning sensation, but she ignored the scream from her body demanding her to rest. However, after several minutes, her running speed dropped consistently before it became a slow jog. Then, when she felt she was about to collapse, she stopped completely and trudged toward the wall to her right, throwing her back against it, her fingers curling around the strap of her purse.

Beads of perspiration covered her entire face and scalp, and her clothes were damp with sweat. Her heavy panting could be heard echoing loudly along the empty narrow pathway, but she quickly clamped a hand against her mouth to muffle the noises, keeping her eyes focused toward the direction from which she had come from. There was the possibility that he might have seen where she had taken off to when she had fled, and if that were true, then he would be able to locate her in no time.

Fortunately, that hadn't seemed to be the case. After approximately five minutes had elapsed in near absolute stillness, she finally could feel relaxed enough to breathe with ease as the tension in her nerves began to wane. By now, she was certain that she had successfully managed to elude her stalker. Mission accomplished! She heaved a long sigh of relief and began to tread the path in a normal walking pace while her heart was still beating erratically.

It was unbelievable to find out that she had a stalker. At first, she thought she was just being paranoid. It had started not too long after the train had departed the station earlier.

While she had sat quietly reading her book in her favorite spot by the window, she sensed that somebody had been staring at her. Trying to act as normal as possible, she scanned her surroundings and noticed that the car was nearly empty except for her and a few other passengers. Since she saw no one that appeared suspicious, she quickly dismissed her worry and went back to reading her book. But soon the nagging feelings came back to her. She then swiftly whipped her head up and looked right into a pair of dark eyes. The dark haired man seemed just as startled as her before he quickly recovered, acknowledging her with a friendly smile, while she could only manage a strained nervous smile in return. At that time, she hadn't thought much about him, but her impression of him had drastically changed after she had caught him looking at her at least three times. It turned out that he was indeed a stalker. Luckily, her simple plan had worked, and she had succeeded to get away from him.

She lifted her head and noted that she was near the end of the passageway, but she was unsure where she was right now. Nevertheless, she decided to proceed, taking tentative steps out of the narrow alley into a rather quiet street with no pedestrian in sight. She then surveyed the area, hoping to find a familiar landmark. Across from her, there was no man made structure in sight but row of giant oak tress. Her intuition told her that she shouldn't be far from the clinic.

A gleeful yelp escaped her mouth when her eyes caught a glimpse of the park farther to her left. Now she knew how to get to the clinic. She just needed to follow the path that ran along the side of the park.

In less than five minutes later, she found herself in a familiar street and instantly felt relieved to be there. But her relief was ephemeral. Soon, she heard the low rumbling sound of an engine from a car as it moved close to her from the back.

Today must have been a day of bad dreams for her. She had evaded one stalker only to fall victim to another stalker.

"Hello, Candy."

Oh, she recognized that despicable voice all right. Just from the voice alone, she could visualize the condescending smirk on his face. How dare he come to show his face after the fiendish act he had committed last time!

Gritting her teeth, she took a deep breath and, without bothering to utter a single word, she continued her pace, refusing to even spare a glance at him. He wasn't worth either her time or energy.

Much to her displeasure, the insufferable idiot followed her, driving his car right next to her.

"What is it? Have I upset you? But I'm not doing anything deplorable. Is it wrong for me to be friendly and greet a fellow family member?"

Blatantly ignoring him, she accelerated her pace as she struggled to repress her anger from bubbling up to the surface.

He suddenly sped his car to move past her before bringing it to a complete stop a few feet away and briskly stepped out of the car, carelessly leaving the car's door open.

When she saw him approaching, she was instantly consumed by pure terror as her steps stalled. The horrible scenes from the incident that had been instigated by him to trap her were being replayed in her mind. And almost simultaneously, she just became aware that they were currently in the most remote section of the street. She grasped onto the strap of her purse tightly.

"Leave me alone, Neil!" she warned and stepped back, attempting to distance herself from him, but at the same time he kept advancing closer toward her, a triumphant sinister smirk gracing his lips. She knew well that it would be a very bad idea to cower in fear in front of him now, and that could only encourage him more. So mustering bravery, she defiantly told him, "And don't you dare come any closer or I will-"

"Candy – is that you?"

Her head automatically turned in the direction of the voice, and her eyes focused on the figure of a man with dark brown hair. "Darren?" she called hesitantly as she felt a surge of relief rushing through her.

Then, all of the sudden, she heard another voice calling from behind her, "Ah, Mr. Leagan! I've been looking all over for you. There is something very important I wish to discuss with you."

Her eyes grew wide in shock to see the man who had been her stalker reappearing right in front of her, walking with confident gait toward Neil.

Neil threw a glance at the tall, dark haired man in disdain. "I beg your pardon – but am I supposed to know you?"

The man appeared impervious to Neil's patronizing attitude. "Probably we don't know each other personally, but Master William has mentioned your name in more than one occasion," the man explained calmly, flashing him a brief smile.

"Master William?" Neil's voice rose sharply.

Before her brain could process everything that she had just heard, she felt a soft tap on her shoulder. "Candy?" She jerked her head to the side and found Darren standing right next to her, looking at her with concern in his eyes.

"Come on Darren – let's go."

In a swift move, she slapped Darren's arm abruptly, catching him by surprise, and bolted from there in a mad scurry before Darren took off after her, picking up his speed instantaneously to match hers.

"What's going on, Candy?" he asked, moving closer toward her.

Turning her head to the side to face him, with a slight panting, she merely said, "I'll tell you later."

"Just you watch, Candy! This isn't over by a long shot!" Neil's irate bellow could be heard fading into the background as she and Darren continued to race away from there.

After they rounded a corner at the end of the block, they slowed down their running paces considerably before stopping in their tracks. Catching her breath, she bent down and rested her hands against her legs as she felt the tight tingling and pulling sensations on the muscles along her calves. "I'm so glad to see you, Darren," breathlessly, she finally managed to let out while slowly straightening her back and fixing the strap of her purse, but had to pause again to draw a succession intake of breaths before continuing, "I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't shown up."

He propped himself against the red brick retaining wall that bordered the entire perimeter of the park. "Who is that guy?" he asked in between short gasp of breaths.

"If you're referring to the younger one, he's my worst nightmare," she scoffed.

But before she could add another comment, he rushed to her side, and his light brown eyes, gleaming with worry, studied her face. "What did you mean? Did he hurt you by any chance?"

"No, he didn't," she appeased him with a slight shaking of head before adding quickly, "but I haven't had a clue about the other man's intention." Her thoughts wandered as she recalled a familiar name that the strange man had stated in his reply to Neil. Did he know Uncle William?

Her pondering was cut short as she heard Darren say, "Um… That's good to hear that he hadn't tried to harm you or anything like that. To tell you the truth, I'm glad I was able to catch up with you too. I was on my way back to the train station."

Understanding came to her at once. "Did you visit Dr. Martin's clinic?"

"Yes. I was waiting for you, actually," he simply told her.

A sheepish smile formed across her lips as she lowered her head to avoid looking at him. "I'm sorry - I woke up very late today," she explained lightly, bringing her focus back to him, and without thinking too much, she added, "That must be because Albert is away, so nobody woke me up."

As soon as she had finished talking, she realized her blunder, yet the damage had been done as she discerned the sudden shift with Darren's visage, his eyes widening, his eyebrows rising in high arches.

"Albert? Is he the tall blond man who was with you at the party?"

"Umm…. Yeah," she replied in an unsure tone, hoping that he would not inquire further. But from the astonished expression on his face, she fully expected that he would do the opposite and he did. Drat! How could she be so careless to babble his name just like that?

"Do you live with him?"

Upon hearing the question, she stiffened, but eventually she managed to let out a faint chuckle. "Umm… you see…" she stuttered, fumbling to produce the most appropriate answer. "Umm… Albert is actually my… He is my…" She loathed the term, but at this time she had no other choice. Releasing an exasperated sigh, she uttered weakly, "He is my step brother."

At first, he just stood there, staring intently at her for a few seconds with a trace of skepticism reflected in his light brown eyes, causing her to feel uncomfortable as she wondered if he had discovered her lie, before he eventually commented, "Oh… that makes sense."

"So what brings you to this neighborhood?" she immediately asked, in an attempt to divert his attention from the 'brother' topic. "You said you were waiting for me."

He smiled broadly at her and suggested, "Let's talk as I walk you to the clinic."

Shortly after that, they began to move, walking side by side at a leisure pace.

She gave him a fleeting glance. "Are you sure? I thought you were in a hurry."

"No, I'm not in a hurry," he firmly told her, and she acknowledged him with a chaste 'okay.'

Thereafter, they continued their stroll in silence. His reserved manner rather baffled her since she had expected that he would talk about the reason why he had sought her. The truth was that the reason didn't matter as much. She was just thankful he had shown up at the most opportune time. The day had just barely begun for her, but it had already granted her plenty of thrills, not to mention chills. The man that she had believed had been stalking her turned out to be someone who might have ties to Uncle William, assuming that the 'William' he had mentioned was indeed Uncle William.

Now that she thought more about it, the man's appearance and persona, to some extent, had reminded her of George. The last time she had spoken with George was a while ago. Perhaps, it was time to pay him a visit, and he should be able to tell her if the man was indeed one of Uncle William's employees. Then while she was there, she could also inquire about the special event that she had learned from Annie's letter. She wanted to verify that she would be invited. The party itself, however, didn't particularly enthrall her. Rather, it was the fact that Uncle William would be there that compelled her to attend. How could she miss such an excellent opportunity to finally meet her guardian in person?

Then, out of nowhere, an unbidden thought flew to her mind, and she felt her pulse quicken. Would she be able to ask Albert to escort her to the party?

Before she could mull the possibility over, her ears caught the sound of indistinct sound from Darren's throat before he began speaking, dispelling the silence between them.

"Say Candy – do you remember at the party you have offered to show me around the city?"

It took her a few moments to respond as she replayed their conversation from the party inside her mind. "Umm… yeah. I do remember. Why?" She turned her head toward him, and he followed suit, bringing their gazes to cross briefly before he glanced down at the ground, a subtle smile on his lips.

There was another moment of quietness before he finally said, "Well, I was thinking – are you free this Saturday?" She detected a hint of hesitation in his voice but it disappeared completely when he continued, "Maybe we can do something - what do you think?" He regarded her with a grin, his eyes expectant.

"Um…" she uttered thoughtfully, contemplating his suggestion for a brief moment. When she couldn't find any reason to refuse it, she said, "I supposed that would be fine since I don't have anything planned for the day."

His grin grew wider as he remarked, "Excellent." Without moving his eyes from her, he told her, "So this Saturday, I'll come by your house to pick you up at eleven. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great. Sure," she agreed right away and then gave him the direction on how to get to her house.

From the limited time she had interacted with him at the party, she had known that he was a very friendly person, and naturally, it was easy for her to feel comfortable around him. Before long, they had become completely engrossed in their chitchat as they continued their walk. So enwrapped they were in their discussion that they had failed to notice the building across the street and would've continued their walk without stopping if it hadn't for Dr. Martin's loud voice.

"Look who decided to finally show up to work today?"

Candy halted her steps instantly. Swiveling her head to her side, she saw Dr. Martin standing in front of the clinic with a jeering look on his face. After throwing Darren a cursory glance, she hastened to cross the street while he followed closely behind her.

"Hi, Dr. Martin. I'm so sorry. I overslept," she told him in a remorseful tone as she made her way to approach him, standing in front of him.

"She forgot that her brother wouldn't be able to wake her up today," Darren chimed in and took a step to stand next to her.

Dr. Martin's eyebrows shot up. "Really? Why is that, Candy? Did Albert leave early?"

She explained promptly, "He has to go on a business trip."

"Oh, I see…" Dr. Martin replied and then switched his focus to Darren. "Well, young man, it seems you've managed to meet with my nurse after all."

A faint chuckle emerged from Darren's throat. "That is true. As a matter of fact, I have found her right at the perfect time to rescue her."

"Eh? What happened?" A frown appeared across Dr. Martin's forehead as he looked at them alternately with obvious worry in his eyes.

Preparing herself to give a full recount of her lively morning, she heaved a loud long sigh, but before she could even open her mouth, Darren patted her shoulder gently, passing her a sympathetic smile, and said, "You can ask Candy to brief you on that." Then, he quickly told them, "I wish I could stay longer but I must leave now. Grand Uncle, I hope that you would reconsider your decision and join us next week." Turning around to face her, he smiled gently. "Bye Candy – I'll see you on Saturday."

With a smile on her face, she replied, "Bye, Darren. See you on Saturday."

Right after that, Darren pivoted on his heel and walked away from there. She turned around to watch him cross the street and waved her hand when he glanced toward her, waving his hand.

"What's on Saturday? Don't tell me that you're going on a date with him, Candy."

Dr. Martin's words prompted her to whirl herself around swiftly so that she could face him. His mischievous smile was in place as he wiggled his white brows in a playful manner.

She shook her head and raised hand vehemently to deny his assumption. "Honestly, Dr. Martin - stop teasing me!" she retorted. "No – it's nothing like that. It is only a favor – I've agreed to give him a tour around the city."

"Is that right?"

The way he regarded her made her feel rather uneasy, and it felt as if he hadn't approved her decision.

"Umm… yeah."

*********ccccccc*********

Albert halted his steps. Before him was the imposing double door leading into the sunroom. After the long, overnight journey, he was not in a particularly sunny mood. Although George had booked him the premium class, which came with the privilege of a private room, he could hardly sleep a wink all night. Nevertheless, when he had arrived at the Bordens' Mansion, he had decided to postpone going to his room to take a rest and had gone straight to look for his aunt instead. Besides, he probably wouldn't be able to sleep anyway when his mind was still overloaded with unanswered questions. Obviously, the sooner he could speak to her the better.

He turned toward the man standing next to him and asked, "Are you sure Madam Elroy is inside?"

"Yes, sir. Madam is currently having her tea."

Without saying anything, he reached for the handle, and the Bordens' butler immediately outstretched his hand in a frantic gesture to stop him, casting him a pleading look with fear clouding his brown eyes,

"But sir-"

"Don't worry - she's expecting me," he explained briefly and gave him a reassuring smile, his hand still grasping onto the metal handle on the door.

The Bordens' butler could only stare at him in horror as he flung the door wide open and strode inside, leaving the butler to scramble to close the door properly. His eyes scanned the spacious room, and soon enough, he found Aunt Elroy sitting by the window while holding a cup in her hand. It didn't seem that she had sensed his presence yet.

Padding across the carpeted floor, he made his way toward her. He was aware that he was about to disturb her in one of her most cherished activities, which would undoubtedly rile her. But at this time, he just wanted to get a clarification from her of why it was so important for him to be here.

When he was about a few feet away from her, he stopped in his track and cleared his throat to alert her, and once he noticed her head turn to the right as she acknowledged his presence, he advanced forward to stand in front of her and said, "Good morning, aunt. I apologize for interrupting you – but can we talk now?"

Aunt Elroy took her time, sipping her tea and placing her cup and saucer back on the small table in front of her gently, before she eventually lifted her eyes to look at him. One corner of her lips lifted slightly into a faint smile. "I see you're doing very well, William. How was your trip?"

Clearly, this wasn't the time for an impertinent chat, especially when he would rather be in Chicago. "I thought we had a deal."

Her smile vanished instantly. "Yes, we had," she answered in an even tone with a slight nod, "and I have kept my side of the deal so far." She raised her hand in a gesture. "Could you please take a seat? You must be exhausted after a long train ride."

Disregarding her show of concern, he accused her bluntly, "It doesn't look like you're still doing it now."

His words seemed to puncture through her stoic mask as creases formed on the small junction between her brows. "William-"

But he was not quite done yet. "Is this a clever maneuver to get me to return earlier before the ninety days that we have agreed upon?"

"Heaven, William!" she finally snapped and then immediately attempted to regain her composure by inhaling deeply, bringing one hand to massage her temple. "That has nothing to do with the crisis," she told him in a weary tone, putting her hand to rest on the arm of the chair.

"Crisis? What crisis?"

Her lips curled up in a sneer. "Once you know what this is about, you would be glad that I have called you here."

It appeared this would take longer than he had anticipated, so he should brace himself for a prolonged discussion with her that would surely require his wit and patience. He lowered himself onto the chair next to him. "I'm listening, aunt," he gently prodded her.

She kept silent for a few moments as she appraised him. Then, averting her gaze from him, she said in a somber tone, "Neil wishes to marry soon, and he would like to hold the engagement party next month."

He wasn't sure he had heard correctly. "Neil? Does he even have a potential candidate?"

He could almost hear her snort as she replied, "Yes – she is your protégé, Candice White."

**To Be Continued**

**Thank you for taking the time to read this. I would love to know what you think. So, please don't hesitate to send me your feedback. -forever-**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Remark:<strong>

I think this is a very good place to stop for now. I won't babble too much this time. But I do want to say that the entire chapter is very long, and that is why I've decided to split it The next part should be up by next week. Stay tuned. -forever-

**References/Notes:**

Interesting fact: In mid 1800s, despite its booming population, an official law enforcement system did not exist in Chicago. At one point during the 1860s, the situation had become so worse that there were only 60 police officers left, and this had drawn criminals from other states to migrate to the area. Chicago was then known as the city of the underworld. And since then, crimes had become quite rampant in the area during this time for which it would be nearly impossible to be able to differentiate the 'good' guys from the 'bad' guys. And this has continued into the modern era, granted in a more sophisticated and inconspicuous manners. Based on this fact, it's not realistic how in Mizuki's CC, the wealthy characters can walk around freely without being followed by their bodyguards. The same goes with Candy traveling all by herself. Since my story was inspired by Mizuki's work, I decided to stick with her setting instead of applying the actual setting during that era, which will throw everything off for sure.

**Replies to comments:**

albertcraze - Albert is indeed a true gentleman. He is making progress albeit slow.

Lorelei Candice Black - Thank you. Your story sounds interesting. I will try to check it out later.

janja8 - Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy the new chapter. No romance this time though.

rowelorena - Thanks for the nice words. I truly appreciate it. I'm glad you liked the chapter. It's a chapter that shows clearly that they had crossed the friendship boundary.

keilanot2 - I'm utterly honored that you continue reading despite your suffering, hun. I can only tell you that things will start to unravel soon, so hang in there, dear. I promise, you won't be disappointed ;)

charmichan - I'm glad you liked the chapter. And thank you for catching up with the other chapters too.

Milady - Thank you for the kind words. I'm glad you liked the chapter. Yes, it's a chapter that shows that - they both are helplessly in love with each other. Thanks again for reading.

Dusty - I'll take your comment as a compliment. The kiss is going to happen eventually ;)

Ms Puddleglum - Thank you, darling. I'm grateful that you still follow my fic despite your frustration. I promise that the end of the tunnel is near ;)

luzpaat - I'm happy to hear you like the story, hun. But, that's Albert - at least that is how I interpreted Mizuki envisioned him to be. How will this story end? Well, you just have to wait and see ;)

Lezti Bella - Well, you know me, darling. And thank you so much for taking the time to read it. I truly appreciate it.

a happy reader - Thank you for all your encouraging words, dear. Yes, the 90 days are coming to an end soon, and as you can see from this chapter, a lot of things are unraveling. Once again, thank you for reading.

GG - Thank you for the nice comment. I've really enjoyed reading your analysis on the chapter. I know I've said that a few times already, but it's true. You are right about Candy - she's completely torn. As far as how she behaves affectionately around him, such as initiating the embraces, it's just something she does naturally. Reading the manga, I have always thought that she's a very easy going, touchy-feely kind of girl who doesn't think twice about expressing her feelings/thoughts, but at the same time she's still naive and doesn't realize what her action or words can do to people - and I think this is the one intriguing quality that draws all the male characters toward her, even Neil. Terry is one issue that I thought definitely needs to be revisited, so yes, we'll see him appear soon. Once again, thank you for following my story.


	11. Against All Odds - Part II: Contention

This chapter begins right from where we left off last time. So without further ado, please enjoy :)

Per usual, replies from previous comments can be found at the bottom of the page.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Candy Candy manga and all the characters in it, but the talented Kyoko Mizuki does. This fic is a product of my own twisted imagination and inspired by Mizuki's masterpiece. If any of the plots, specific scenes, or dialogues appears to be similar to that from another fic or story, it is purely unintentional and coincidental. 'Great minds think alike', after all.

The characterization in the fic is based on the Manga and not the Anime.

**Acknowledgement: **As always, my heartfelt gratitude goes to my diligent beta readers, who have given invaluable feedback and suggestions. Thank you. :)

And last but not least, I cannot thank you enough for taking the time to read my stories and write a review. Again, thank you for your patience. My sincere appreciation goes to you. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Ninety Days<strong>

By forever

**Day 59: Against All Odds**

**Part II: Contention  
><strong>

Albert immediately realized that this would take longer than he had anticipated, so he should brace himself for a prolonged discussion with Aunt Elroy that would surely require his wit and patience. He lowered himself onto the chair next to him. "I'm listening, aunt," he gently prodded her.

She kept silent for a few moments as she appraised him. Then, averting her gaze from him, she said in a somber tone, "Neil wishes to marry soon, and he would like to hold the engagement party next month."

He wasn't sure he had heard correctly. "Neil? Does he even have a potential candidate?"

He could almost hear her snort as she replied, "Yes – she is your protégé, Candice White."

"What?!" His hands balled into tight fists and his jaw clenched tightly while he suppressed himself from laughing hysterically.

This had to be the most preposterous practical joke that was being played on him. Either that or he was living in a nightmare right now.

"That was exactly my reaction," she remarked, her tone clipped with sarcasm. "But he is quite adamant about it and has threatened to volunteer to go to war if his request could not be fulfilled." Her face darkened by a grieving scowl, and her voice turned softer. "I really do not want to lose another one of us after we have just lost Alistair only a couple of months ago. So it doesn't look like we have any choice-"

"Absolutely not," he interjected her, dismissing her incredulous glare. "I'm not going to endorse this ridiculous proposition. He can go to war if that's what he wants. Because I highly doubt he would really make do on his threat." He couldn't prevent himself from scoffing as he added, "His cowardice would stop him short."

"But William-"

"That is my final decision, aunt," he stated resolutely, giving her a determined look, as she remained quiet.

Releasing a resigned sigh, she then said, "I would have supported your decision 100% if not for the potential catastrophic outcome."

He had to restrain himself from snickering at her rather unique choice of words. "Catastrophic outcome? I'm sorry aunt – I didn't quite follow you. Are you suggesting that if we didn't grant his wish, Neil would throw a tantrum that might trigger the destruction of this world? Is that what you would define as catastrophic?"

Deliberately ignoring his sarcastic comment, she disclosed, "Sarah is prepared to do anything at all cost to keep her son from leaving the country. Should we deny Neil's request, she would be willing to release her holdings to the public."

"So?" he uttered in an indifferent tone. "Let her do that. I don't see how that could harm us."

"William!" she exclaimed, her hand striking the chair's arm hard, generating a muted thudding sound, in what seemingly to be her method to unleash her frustration. "Do you even know what had occurred last week?" she asked in a tone that sounded like a chastisement. "Where were you on Friday afternoon? I couldn't find either you or George – at least, I knew where George were. But you?"

If she thought she could sow guilt in him, she was absolutely wrong. "That's not important – can we focus on the topic please? Could you please let me know what is the urgent matter?"

At first, he thought she would dispute him, but he had presumed incorrectly. Instead, she conceded without even letting out a single fuss, and in a serious tone, she said, "As of today, Rupert Milton might have owned 25% of the company's shares and with Sarah's 10%-"

"That can't be true!" he abruptly spoke up, forcing her to cease talking as she frowned in discontent at his curtness. "The last time I heard he has only 5% share, which was the number agreed upon by non-family members in the original contract."

Gradually, her countenance softened as a subtle pensive smile began to develop across her face. When she appeared like this, only then he remembered that she was just a frail old lady, who had been lonely most of her life. Her husband had left her years ago, and she never remarried, devoting her life to the family. He quickly refocused his attention to her as he heard her voice tinged with melancholy reverberated around the quiet sitting area.

"You know how it is, William. When your father suddenly passed away, Rupert Milton was the one with the loudest voice opposing to the proposal that I, acting as a temporary surrogate for the rightful successor, you, would run the company. And subsequently, he had done everything in his power to stop that."

She paused briefly to take a breath before continuing, "Fortunately, at that time, James Borden along with a few others, who have always been your father's allies, were completely behind us. They deemed the decision to be most appropriate. Since then, Rupert seemed to have acquiesced, maintaining a low profile in the board, and appeared to have been preoccupied in a huge government sponsored project."

A period of silence fell upon them as she seemed to be pondering about something while he reflected on what she had just said. He hadn't actually crossed paths with Rupert Milton, other than the one occasion during the wake funeral service for his father when he had been just a young boy, but he had learned about the man's abrasive nature that was borderline ruthless through George's verbal report. There were also rumors alluding to the man's connection to the 'underworld.' All in all, Rupert Milton was not someone he would like to be associated with, and the man had been one of the reasons why he had been forced to conceal his identity till this very day.

Perceiving the dreary aura surrounding his aunt, he was uncertain whether she had finished her narrative. From what she had told him so far, he still couldn't draw the conclusion how could Rupert have managed to own 25% shares.

Then, as if she had the ability to read his mind, she suddenly began talking again," It appears that Rupert has been taking his time, moving very patiently, acquiring a small fraction of the stakes at a time using either bogus or tampered individual accounts, and that explains why these transactions fell under the radar – we don't typically monitor transaction below 5%, especially if it is classified under non-institutional trading. In addition, during this time, our intelligence department might have focused their efforts solely on the search of your whereabouts and consequently had to de-prioritize other activities, including surveillance."

He opened his mouth, intending to voice his thought, but Aunt's Elroy brusque hand gesture stopped him short. So he decided to remain quiet for the time being and listened to her.

"James immediately notified me of this new development and called for an urgent meeting that was held last Sunday." A distressed look floated across her face as she paused a moment before continuing, "Unfortunately, after several rounds of discussions, it appears that we cannot deter Rupert from procuring the shares that are available in the open market. Our analyst speculated that, in a worst case scenario, he could have a total of 25% shares in his hand."

She let an ironic chuckle slip out of her throat. "And let me add - this 25% could have easily turned to 35% if Sarah relinquished her shares, which would inevitably give Rupert the supreme power to run the board, " she told him in a quiet voice. "And that, William, is what I believe constitute a catastrophic outcome."

This time he didn't say anything to contradict her words, and after a short pause, she resumed, "I suspect that Rupert has planned his clandestine move from the very beginning, after his attempt to oust us failed, but only more recently has ramped up his activity, most possibly starting from the time at which you had vanished." Sighing loudly, she reclined her back against the chair and clasped her hands together in her lap. Her eyes regarded him in a deceptively calm manner. Only the rhythmic ticking sound from the clock blended with muted chirping of birds from the garden outside could be heard inside the room.

Even though he didn't feel the least bit intimidated by her, some of her words had actually struck him as he grasped the ramifications of what he had done. After a few moments he uttered wryly, "I see… So my disappearance last year had contributed to cause this mess…"

"Now, I hope you understand clearly that we have no choice in the matter," she promptly indicated, "we have to let Neil have his wish."

Without giving him a chance to say anything, she quickly added, "And consequently, due to these unforeseen circumstances, I propose that your formal introduction should be expedited to the last week of May. And tomorrow, we can begin talking about that in great details."

As he comprehended the implication of her words, he brought his eyes to meet hers, looking at her in disbelief. "Hold on - I recalled just minutes ago you said that this has nothing to do with our ninety-day agreement. But now you've implied that I return to my post at once."

"Precisely, that's what I fully expect you do," she affirmed, quirking one corner of her lips in a smirk, while he gave her a defiant look to convey to her that he had no desire to alter his plan whatsoever.

Her eyes widened instantly as she seemed to have finally realized his intention. "I can't believe this," she remarked in indignation, her voice aloud. "Are you still planning to continue with your silly ninety-day-" she whipped her head sideways in aggravation, emitting an indistinct angry growl.

"We have a valid agreement, aunt - you had agreed to my terms," he reminded her in a low voice as he grappled to control his frustration.

"Even in light of this new predicament?" she contended, turning her head back toward him.

His lips arched in a confident smile. "Don't worry – I know what to do with respect to Neil," he assured her, without giving her any more details. "As for Rupert, there is really not much we can do at this point. I need more time to review the matters in details, but obviously, we need to devise a preemptive strategy to ensure that he would not be able to inflict any more damage."

She was mute for a brief moment before a stiff smile adorned her thin lips, "I see. It seems you're still firm on not granting Neil's wish."

"Yes – I don't see any benefit in that," he asserted and then quickly asked, "where is Sarah? Let me speak to her now."

"She's not going to arrive until tomorrow night," she informed.

"Very well. In that case, I shall talk to her tomorrow. Now, I hope you don't mind if I retire to my room." He stood up from his seat and nodded his head slightly in a bow. "Good day, aunt. I will see you at lunch time." Turning on his heel, he made his way toward the door. As he was only a few feet away from the door, Aunt Elroy suddenly spoke up, causing him to halt his steps.

"Tell me something, William. I just don't understand why is it so difficult for you to let Neil marry Candice. Isn't that considered a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for someone like her, that she could marry a distinguished young man from a respectable family? I thought you, who has willingly taken the role of her legal guardian, would want the best for her."

Her comment pertaining to Neil grated on his nerves greatly, and as if that hadn't been enough, she had to bring up the adoption issue as well to taunt him. At time like this, he wished he could just tell her the real reason why he would not let Neil marry Candy, aside from the fact that his nephew didn't deserve Candy in the least.

As he was still deliberating on how to respond, he heard her voice asking, "Who is she to you, William? Who is Candice to you?"

Remaining where he was, despite having been completely taken aback by the question, he trained himself to attain calm as he moved his head to the side. Even without facing her directly, he could feel her piercing eyes behind his back. It was true he couldn't tell her the truth just yet, but he could probably drop a hint now since it would not be too long before she would find out about it anyway.

The corners of his lips lifted into a smile as he said in a gentle voice, "She's a very important person." Then, as soon as he had said that, he resumed his steps and exited the room.

Meanwhile, inside the room, Aunt Elroy was staring aghast at the door as the color drained from her face, her trembling hand, with her knuckles turning white, wrung the top part of the chair in a desperate support.

*********ccccccc*********

It was past four o'clock when Candy and Dr. Martin could finally have some quiet moments to themselves inside the clinic. It had been a hectic day with two patients from two major accidents from a nearby construction site. One of which had necessitated an emergency transfer to the city's hospital due to the lack of state-of-the-art medical equipments that were required to treat the serious injury that might turn fatal had it not been treated properly. In addition to that, there had been three cases of children with flu-like symptoms. So overall it had been near pandemonium inside the small clinic for several hours straight. Eventually, after grueling hours of tending, treating, assuring, scrambling, and yelling here and there, the last patient had been sent home with a bandage wrapped tightly over the laceration on her knee. And since then, there hadn't been any other visitor. Before long, to the doctor and his nurse's relief, everything had reverted to normal.

Candy had been busy cleaning the cot, wiping the canvas surface with disinfectant. The event of the day, starting from the impromptu cat and mouse game she had had with a man whom she thought had been a stalker followed by her chance encounter with Neil and Darren combined with the emergency scare at the clinic, had enervated her.

But at the same time, she was somehow thankful as the madness of the day had effectively taken her mind off the one thing that had monopolized her mind since last night. Albert. Just like that, what had transpired between them over the weekend flooded her mind as she felt her cheeks grow warm, a smile ghosting over her lips. As she was about to relive the experience, Dr. Martin's voice jostled her out of her trance.

"Oh… I know that look."

Holding the rag in her hand, she whirled around and noticed the teasing look on Dr. Martin's face." What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on, Candy," he uttered in a slight mocking tone while rolling his eyes. "I was young once too, you know." He pointed his index finger to her and wagged it. "That look - it's a look of someone who just got bitten by a love bug."

She sent him a glare in annoyance and implored, "Stop teasing me, Dr. Martin. I already told you that Darren and I are just friends."

"I wasn't talking about Darren," he merely stated, giving her a knowing smile.

She winced at his utterance and could guess whom Dr. Martin was alluding to, but she quickly concealed her disconcertment with an awkward chortle. "Then you must be imagining things. How can I?" She brushed off his unconvinced look with a titter. "I mean the only men whom I have interacted so far is either you or…"

He finished for her at once, "The handsome man who has been living with you…"

At his insinuation, her heart skipped a beat. "Are you suggesting that I'm harboring feelings for my own brother?" she asked in feigned disbelief while her heart thumping furiously.

"Oh right…" he let out in a sarcastic drawl. "He is your brother." Putting on a thoughtful look, his fingers tapping his chin, he said, "Hmmm… In that case, you wouldn't mind if I tell him about a certain lady from the party-"

"What!"

Her voice was so loud that it filled the whole room, and right at that moment, she realized her mistake and whipped her head sideways, slapping a hand firmly over her mouth while sneaking a glance at her mentor.

Dr. Martin smiled smugly at her. "You can stop lying, Candy. I know that he is not your brother. And from your flabbergasted look right now, you know what I said is true."

It took her a few moments to regain her bearing while questions swirled in her mind. He certainly had stunned her, and now it was futile for her to continue the lie. "How did you know? Did he tell you?" she asked, failing to mask the eager curiosity in her voice, and went back to finish her task of cleaning the cot. She was too flustered to face him.

"Actually, I was the one who asked him," he admitted. "I had some suspicions before, so I asked him point blank and he didn't deny."

"I see…" She hadn't sensed that Dr. Martin had been suspicious at all, and this newfound knowledge evoked a mixture of unpleasant feelings within her. However, she just couldn't stop herself from probing more, "When did you talk to him?"

"It was that time after you had your drunken episode."

Her hand ceased moving instantly, and she spun to face him. "You knew about that too? Did he tell you?"

"No, he didn't," he replied tersely, shaking his head. "You've forgotten that aside from being a recovered alcoholic, I'm a trained physician, Candy. I didn't notice other symptoms, and I sort of recalled that I have given you a bottle of cocktail. So it was rather easy to put two and two together," he explained, giving her a quick look of admonishment to which she felt instantly convicted.

Unable to endure the sudden onslaught of guilt and shame, she moved herself in a swift twirl to face the cot. "Yeah ugh…" she uttered uneasily, and then, before he could make another comment, she steered the topic back. "What else did Albert tell you?"

"You should've seen his panic face at that time as he tried to justify himself," he began with a soft chuckle. "He told me that he just couldn't leave you by yourself but eventually he would have to. Then he made me promise that I'll do my best to ensure that you will be well taken care of."

As she let her mind absorb Dr. Martin's words, she was again reminded of the gut-wrenching fact that Albert's stay was only temporary. She could feel her fragile heart break into tiny pieces all over again as tears began to sting her eyes.

"Candy - are you really going to let him leave you just like that?" Dr. Martin's kind voice propelled her out of her reverie.

She hastily wiped her moist eyes with the back of her hands. "What else can I do?" she whimpered, and then, emitting a snicker, she added, "He has recovered his memory and probably has a family that longs for him to return. I cannot hold him hostage, forcing him to stay with me."

"So I was right after all. He really has fully regained his memory," he said contemplatively, sounding as if he were deliberating with himself. Then, after a brief pause, he asked, "But have you ever thought that the reason why he has lingered this long is because of you?"

"I know it's because of me," she answered in earnest right away, her voice rising. After dropping the rag onto the floor, she slowly turned to face him and continued in a more subdued tone, "I begged him to stay and he took pity on me."

A sympathetic smile materialized across his face. "Hmm… I doubt that. I think he stays because he just can't leave you," he stated in a trenchant tone.

"That doesn't make sense," she argued. "If that's true, then why is he still going to leave?"

"Did he say that?" He set his eyes on hers in a searching manner as she could only lower her gaze to evade him. "Candy - trust me. He will stay if you give him a good enough reason to. You are in love with him, right?"

Her eyelids rose swiftly, and she looked at him, crestfallen. "But he only thinks of me as a friend," she told him dejectedly before she quickly corrected herself, "well, maybe not just a friend but he hasn't said anything that suggests he loves me."

Dr. Martin furrowed his brows at her. "Do you really believe that?" He held their gazes momentarily before continuing, "If you really believe that, then you're either blind or in a total denial." Exhaling out loud, he said, "Think, Candy. Would any man forsake his family and whatever else he might have to live with a woman whom he doesn't really love?"

An incoherent mumble emerged from her mouth as she stared agape at him. All this time, she had thought the reason why Albert had still lived in the same house with her was because she had entreated him to. But Dr. Martin's words had swiftly undermined her inference as she found herself being swept by the rush of realization.

"Candy – you're going to regret it the rest of your life if you let him walk away from you," she heard Dr. Martin continue talking, and she could only look at him as her heartbeat raced. "I don't want you to end up with a life that will offer you nothing but endless misery," he told her in a sorrowful tone, as if he were speaking from his own experience.

"Dr. Martin-"

Rising from his chair, he gave her an encouraging smile. "I believe you know what you're supposed to do now, Candy."

Then, before she could respond, he pivoted on his heel and walked away, leaving the room. She dropped herself onto the cot and sat on it, her hands firmly gripping the rounded edge of the cot.

_Albert loves me? _She knew that he hadn't acted 'just like a friend' to her, especially last weekend. His words and gestures had been generously sprinkled with tender affection. But did that really mean that he loved her? He hadn't said anything that would clearly indicate one way or the other. However, if there were any truth to what Dr. Martin had said, then it meant that Albert would not just abandon her like she had always dreaded he would. In that case, the odds were not completely against her. Suddenly, she felt her heart swell with so much hope that she just wanted to laugh out loud in absolute glee. Yes, she should definitely ask him to stay. The worst that could happen was that he would say no.

*********ccccccc*********

In the back seat inside of a parked luxurious automobile, Albert sat quietly, peering down at the pocket watch in his hand. The one person he had been waiting to meet since yesterday morning should be here any second now. Shoving his watch back into his trousers pocket, he took a deep breath and glanced to the other side, watching the closed car's door with nervous anticipation. He could feel the quickening of his pulse at each passing second.

He was actually relieved that he hadn't had to do this yesterday, so that had provided him with more time to ruminate over the matters, and he could formulate a plan to tackle them. If he succeeded - no, he had to succeed no matter what! Failing would cause everything to spiral out of control which would throw him into a tight corner - it was the last place he wanted to be as being there would force him to make a very difficult decision. Although he had carried himself with utter confidence when talking to Aunt Elroy yesterday morning, in reality, the whole situation had roused anxiety within him. And he understood perfectly that the problem must be nipped in the bud as soon as possible.

Just then, he heard voices right outside the car, and soon the door was being swung open.

"Ensure that all my luggage are completely secured so that they cannot move around. I don't want any of my dresses to become wrinkle. Do you understand?"

Upon hearing the rather hilarious demand, he couldn't contain a sardonic chuckle from escaping his throat. She hadn't changed even a bit – still the same _queen_ Sarah he had always known.

"Yes, madam. I do understand."

A moment later, he could see her hunched form as she entered the car, dipping her head low. She looked impeccable as she had always been, dressed in the finest of the finest. Her brown hair was neatly gathered in an elegant chignon, not leaving even a single strand to dangle loose.

When she lifted her head, her light brown eyes, gazing right into his, widened in bewilderment.

Wearing a polite smile, he greeted her in a calm voice, "Hello Sarah. I hope you've had a comfortable trip."

"William!" a loud exclaim flew out of her mouth.

She appeared frozen in her spot for a while, staring at him as if he were a ghost. But in just a blink of an eye, her imperious façade slid back as one corner of her lips lifted slightly into a smirk, wiping off any remnant of shock from her face.

With a careful yet graceful move, she lowered herself onto the seat and said, "This is a surprise." She took a momentarily pause as the driver gently pushed the door close to a quiet click before she resumed, "I didn't realize that I'm a guest of honor that the patriarch himself would welcome me." Sarcasm dripped off from each single word being uttered by her.

If she would rather turn this so-called reunion into an uncivilized showdown, he would gladly oblige her. "Oh, you're important all right, Sarah," he told her and noticed that she was busy brushing invisible dusts from her clothes. In the background, the sound of the engine of the car being ignited could be heard as he continued, "But I've just learned that you plan to forsake your important position soon." He shook his head in mock sympathy. "That's just a pity."

Her hands stopped their movement at once, and she swiftly spun on her seat to face him. "What nonsense are you talking about?" Her eyes demanded answer from him.

Their bodies jerked forward slightly as the car accelerated and began moving along the road.

A chuckle emerged from his mouth as he steered his gaze away from her. "I don't have time to play games, Sarah. I'm on a very tight schedule, and I'm sure you do too." He brought his focus back to her and added, "With your plan to forfeit your position as a stakeholder in our company, you must have been so tied up with numerous other projects that you don't have time to be involved in the affair of our family business anymore."

She let out a nearly inaudible sigh, uttering, "I see… So you've heard from Aunt Elroy…" Her head turned slowly toward the front; her gloved fingers furled around the fabric of her coat in a tight grip.

"I just want to say that you are free to do as you wish with your shares – they are yours anyway," he pointed out, maintaining a steady voice. "But you must understand that I would consider your action as a deliberate act of denouncing your affiliation to this family. You know what that means, don't you, Sarah?" He bent sideways toward her.

By this time, her haughty countenance had vanished completely as he saw her become rigid in her seat. Convinced that she would not answer his question, he straightened his back and continued, "As a patriarch, I have no choice but to sever all forms of relationships with you and your kin, including financial support. As a matter of fact, if I remember correctly, your husband is in the process of securing a huge deal."

Her head jerked toward him, and he discerned the undisguised gleams of fear in her eyes as she breathed, "You wouldn't."

"Trust me – I would," he stated. There was an edge of threat in his voice.

"But Neil…" she uttered in a desperate cry; her eyes beseeched him.

Looking at her, he almost felt sorry for her, almost. But when he remembered the foolish things her son had done and how Neil had attempted to use intimidation and deception to achieve his goal so he could get Candy, he felt himself simmer in fury. "I could care less about the brat. If he still insists to volunteer, I would be more than happy to write a personal letter of recommendation for him. You can pass my message to him," he told her, smiling with satisfaction.

An incredulous expression floated across her face. "William – how could you be so cruel to your own family? And this is all because of that filthy orphaned girl?"

He grimaced inwardly upon her referring to Candy in such a contemptuous manner and repelled the desire to give her a firm reproach. "Let me tell you something, Sarah," he began saying through gritted teeth, "I've already given Neil the easy way out, especially after the less than honorable act he had committed."

A frown suddenly appeared across her forehead, marring her immaculate face. "What are you talking about?"

"I would spare you the details – you could ask him yourself if you would like to know more. Let's just say that I have enough evidence to press charges against your son's unlawful conduct," he divulged. The warning tone was clear in his voice.

"Does this have anything to do with that orphaned girl?"

Forcing himself to overlook her crude remark, he told her, "If you're worried about Neil interacting with her, I can propose a solution." He stopped briefly to gauge her reaction. When he detected the glint of interest in her eyes, he continued, "How do you feel about relocating to Florida? The weather is always nice there, and plus our company has a plan to develop a cluster of luxurious resorts in the Key West area. I'm sure your husband would be more than motivated to spearhead the ambitious project."

Her mouth dropped open as she stared at him speechless. Then, she suddenly burst into laughter, shaking her head in a sporadic fashion. "You – I'm impressed, William, very impressed." Another chuckle broke out of her throat before she composed herself and then said, "You've played your role, the shrewd and cunning businessman, to perfection. Your father would be very proud of you."

Her attempt at mockery didn't fazed him, and instead he pressed her, "So what would it be Sarah?" His eyes sought hers, but she quickly evaded his, swiveling her head to the opposite side.

"How could I reject such a lucrative offer?" she muttered against her hand, facing the window.

When she relinquished verbally, granted with great reluctance, he breathed a sigh of relief inwardly and couldn't stop a triumphant smile from surfacing across his lips. "Thank you – I knew you're smart enough not to let such an excellent opportunity go to waste. I'm glad we've finally reached a consensus. There's really no benefit on going forward with your plan to sell your shares anymore – do you agree, Sarah?"

She heaved a long sigh in defeat and pivoted on her seat to face him, her face sullen. "I agree."

Thereafter, during the entire course of the journey from the train station to the Bordens' Mansion, silence reigned upon them. But he had no plan to change that as he was clearly not in the mood to engage in any trivial chitchat with her, and she must have felt the same way. Tranquility was what he really needed the most right now. His conversation with her earlier had sapped nearly all of his energy and left him mentally exhausted.

Fortunately, the ride to the mansion was not a long one. Before long, the car had crossed the gate of the Bordens' Estate, and soon after that, it rolled to a complete stop on the circular driveway right in front of the main entrance. They were greeted by the Bordens' butler and his entourage of attendants and were immediately ushered into the house.

While they traversed the grand foyer, Sarah hurriedly excused herself in a chaste manner and practically dashed out of his sight within seconds, the frantic clicking of her high heels against the marble floor resounding across the large hall, while he could only put a hand over his mouth to cover his chuckle. It didn't seem that he needed to worry about her pestering him for a while. And, soon, that pesky Neil wouldn't be able to harass Candy anymore.

George's phone call last night had perturbed him so much that he had been so tempted to catch the first train to return to Chicago early in the morning today. He couldn't believe to hear that Neil had the gall to approach Candy. Fortunately, Stuart had been there to extricate her. And to guarantee that there would not be a repeat of a similar situation, George had instructed his associate to assign _important projects_ to Neil solely for the purpose of diverting his nephew's attention away from Candy, and George had also commissioned an additional personnel to watch over her. However, all those implemented measures hadn't been enough to alleviate his worry. What he wanted was a permanent fix. Neil had to be moved as far away as possible from Candy. And the Florida Resort development plan had presented the perfect opportunity for that.

He let out a long weary sigh as he replayed his conversation with Sarah earlier.

Despite the cool confidence he had exuded at that time, uncertainty and doubts had managed to percolate his mind. He had no control whatsoever over Sarah's mind and couldn't predict her reaction. Knowing how tenacious she could be at times, he had expected her to lash back at him – and she had done that, but fortunately, he had been able to subdue her.

Sarah had been right, of course. Just like she had said, he had played his role perfectly. Nonetheless, this was one accomplishment he would never truly be proud of. Rather, it frightened him to know that he had the innate ability to easily transform into a manipulative and calculating person when he was provoked.

Since he had become of age, he was well aware of the absolute power that had been bestowed upon him to rule over his family - even Aunt Elroy herself couldn't override his words. Being here made him realize about one aspect of his life that he could not escape from - his destiny. This was what he had been set out to do from the beginning. However, he had never wanted any of these himself. If he could choose, he would rather leave everything behind and lived a simple life, like the one he had with Candy.

This was the other reason why it had been so difficult for him to walk away from her after he had completely recuperated from amnesia. He had kept telling himself that he would leave the next day, but that hadn't happened. And before he knew it, days had turned into months. He probably wouldn't even try to leave if it hadn't been for that one occurrence where he had inadvertently walked in on her heated debate with the land lady. As time went by, he had grown so accustomed to coming home day after day to Candy's beautiful smile and sweet voice that he found himself unable to live without them.

Now that they were separated by hundreds of miles away from each other, he had been downright miserable, yearning to see her radiant smile that could instantly light up his spirit. God, he had missed her so much!

As he became aware of the course of his runaway thoughts, he quickly captured them and purged them out of his mind. Dinner would be served in a matter of minutes, so it would be best if he put a stop to his sulking as it would only spur Aunt Elroy's curiosity more.

*********ccccccc*********

A few hours later, after what could only be described as a dull dinner affair that had been filled with equally trite conversations, which had practically lulled him to sleep, he found himself standing in front of his room. Just as he was about to enter, the sound of footsteps moving closer ceased him. He turned around to find the Bordens' butler approaching him.

"Good evening, Master William," the butler greeted him, extending an envelope to him. "You have a telegram from Mr. Johnson."

As he took the envelope into his hand, a foreboding thought assailed his mind. After dismissing the butler with a cordial smile, he stepped into the room, letting the door swing to a close behind him. His fingers ripped one side of the envelope, and he slid the paper out, unfolding it swiftly with a flick of a finger. Anxiety crashed down upon him at once as he read the words contained in the message.

_Grandchester found_

_Lakewood Friday _

He had just vanquished one hindrance, but now another one appeared. What would come next? His execution?

He erupted into a bitter laughter.

When he thought he had grasped happiness firmly in his hands, it felt like sand gradually slipping through his fingers, trickling down onto the ground. With all the odds against him, would he even be able to attain happiness in the end?

**To Be Continued**

**Thank you for taking the time to read this. I would love to know what you think. So, please don't hesitate to send me your feedback. -forever-**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Remark:<strong>

I hope you don't mind that I included ample business and family politics in this chapter, mixing them with some actual occurrences from the manga. These are another aspects of the story that the manga never truly delves into, but I think it's important since they are essentially parts of Albert's life that show the other side of his personality - the personality that we, as readers, are never really privy to, other than being given a tiny glimpse toward the end of the manga when he spoils Neil's engagement party. Considering the eminent status of his family, I firmly believe that he is a capable leader. However, this doesn't mean that he enjoys taking that role, and the manga hints to this notion quite a lot.

Okay. That's enough rambling from me. The next chapter will be the conclusion of 'Against All Odds.' So stay tuned. -forever-

**Replies to comments:**

This time I decided to save my replies until the next chapter. But I just would like to thank everyone who have supported my work by reading my fic and writing reviews either here or in my blog. I'm truly grateful for your support. Thank you :)


	12. Against All Odds - Part III: Dénouement

Here is the final installment of 'Against All Odds'. So without further ado, please enjoy this as an early Christmas treat from me :)

Per usual, replies from previous comments can be found at the bottom of the page.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Candy Candy manga and all the characters in it, but the talented Kyoko Mizuki does. This fic is a product of my own twisted imagination and inspired by Mizuki's masterpiece. If any of the plots, specific scenes, or dialogues appears to be similar to that from another fic or story, it is purely unintentional and coincidental. 'Great minds think alike', after all.

The characterization in the fic is based on the Manga and not the Anime.

**Acknowledgement: **As always, my heartfelt gratitude goes to my diligent beta readers, who have given invaluable feedback and suggestions. Thank you. :)

And last but not least, I cannot thank you enough for taking the time to read my stories and write a review. Again, thank you for your patience. My sincere appreciation goes to you. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Ninety Days<strong>

By forever

**Day 64: Against All Odds**

**Part III: Dénouement**

Holding a brush in her hand, Candy ran across the living area to the front door. Half section of her hair was neatly tied in a ponytail while the other was still a ball of golden mass. The loud knocking had startled her earlier as she had been wrestling with her curls for the last ten minutes, trying to remove stubborn tangles out of them.

Her morning had been hectic, to say the least, as she had, for the third time that week, woken up very late again. She had rushed to complete most of her morning chores and hadn't had time to have her bath until only a half hour ago. And all this frantic scrambling was because of Albert. In a way, he had been the one who had kept her all night long so that she couldn't wake up in the morning, even with the ear splitting ringing from her clock right next to her.

Albert had been gone for nearly a week now. Last week, when he had notified her about a business trip that he had to take, she had been very upset, wondering whether this would lead to his eventual departure, but he had quickly reassured her that he would return to her. Nevertheless, it hadn't been easy for her, especially during the night when they usually would spend time together, talking or just simply enjoying each other's presence. The truth was that she had missed him.

Who was she kidding? Of course, she had missed him. She had missed him so much to the point that she had cried herself to sleep at night. Despite what Dr. Martin had told her about Albert being possibly in love with her, at times, she couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by the fear that he had left her side permanently. And this time, if he had truly done that, she would not have any knowledge of it until it would be way too late. By then, he could have been somewhere far, in the middle of his journey to some exotic places she had never heard before in her entire life, and she would be left with nothing but memories of him and a broken heart. Those bleak thoughts had accompanied her throughout the night, torturing her mind relentlessly.

Fortunately, during the day, work had occupied her for most of the times and had thus prevented her from brooding over his absence. The wild swings in temperatures, which came with the changing season, had created the perfect condition for young children to contract cold, so that had kept the Happy Clinic bustling with activity.

And today, she would be spending the day with Darren, and that should help detract her mind from thinking about a certain someone, at least temporarily.

With that last thought in her mind, she grasped the metal handle, pulling the door open slowly to reveal Darren standing in front of her with a grin on his face. He appeared sharp in his pair of light colored slacks and forest green sweater.

"Hello, Candy," he greeted and then, as his eyes seemed to be fixated on her funky hairdo, he asked, "Am I too early?"

Smiling sheepishly, she brought a hand to press against her unruly curls and told him, "No, not really. I kind of umm… have woken up late again, today. Sorry."

"That's okay, Candy," he replied with a small chuckle.

Then, she stepped aside to let him in. "Please come in, Darren. I won't be long." As soon as she had said that, she turned around and began to step away from the foyer, making her way back to the bathroom, so she could finish working on her hair.

"I'll wait for you here, then," she heard him say over the sound of the door being closed as she continued to march her way.

Once inside the bathroom, she put an extra effort to arrange her hair very quickly, even if it meant that she would have to shriek in pain every time a handful of strands was pulled off their roots as she yanked on her brush forcefully. She had already felt guilty for causing him to wait for her, and the last thing she wanted to do was to delay longer.

Just as she was tying a ribbon to secure her ponytail, a loud yelp from outside the bathroom startled her, prompting her to practically fly to the living room.

"Darren – are you okay?" She eyed him carefully, checking for newly acquired injury, but other than his pale face, he seemed to be perfectly fine.

His brown eyes stared at her in panic as he gestured with his finger, pointing toward the dining area and told her, "There's a skunk in the house. Do you know that?"

Instantly, she erupted into fits of giggles. "Oh, you've met Pouppe," she remarked lightly in between chortles, searching for the little creature. "That's Albert's pet skunk." Her smile grew bigger when she found Pouppe standing on its four legs underneath the dining table, its bushy tail erect. The poor animal must have been frightened to encounter a stranger in the house.

"Your brother has a skunk for a pet?" he asked in bewilderment as she strode to the dining area.

"Umm… yes," she responded and then glancing over her shoulder, she quickly explained, " Pouppe is very friendly though, so you have nothing to worry about."

"Right…"he uttered in a dubious tone.

"No! Really!" she insisted in earnest and stooped to beckon Pouppe to her, and the skunk approached her right away. "I know how you must have felt. I was shocked too when I first saw her. Albert-" she stopped herself abruptly, realizing that she had been about to tell him the story of the first time she had met Albert in Lakewood, when he had rescued her from drowning, which was not something she should openly share with Darren at this point.

As she let her hands glide over Pouppe's soft coat, she steered her gaze toward him warily, and found him looking at her with a skeptical expression on his face.

To her relief, he hadn't pursued to ask more questions, and instead he just commented wryly, "I can imagine. Your brother certainly has a very peculiar taste."

She could only let out a strained chuckle in response and rose to her feet slowly. "Umm… Let me finish getting ready, so we can leave right away."

*********ccccccc*********

It was around lunch time when they reached the Chicago downtown area. As Darren drove the car past the Water Tower, the one building that had survived the Great Chicago Fire, he suggested that they grabbed a bite to eat first, and Candy agreed right away. After he parked the car on the side of the street, the two of them walked along the crowded sidewalk, discussing their meal options before eventually deciding on one restaurant located at the corner of the street that seemed to be quite popular with patrons queuing outside of the establishment.

They had to wait for about thirty minutes before they were seated on a table by the windows. The place was extremely busy that it took a while just to place their order, and by the time they had finally done with lunch, it was almost three o'clock in the afternoon. Nonetheless, both of them had not regretted their selection. The quality of food was more than enough to compensate for all the waiting.

Upon her suggestion, they continued their journey on foot for a couple of blocks. Then, when they saw the electric streetcar depot just up ahead, they went there and hopped on one. After they had paid for their fares, they moved down the aisle to the rear section of the car and sat down on one of the empty seats. Darren then asked her where they were going, but she could only stare at him in horror; her hand flew to her mouth. Just then, she realized she had no clue where the trolley would take them. Regretfully, she had to admit that she wasn't as familiar with the area as she thought she was.

"You have no idea where we are going?" he remarked in astonishment.

She shook her head weakly. "I'm sorry, Darren. I don't know why did I volunteer to take you around when my knowledge of the area is very limited," she told him, sneaking a guilty glance at him.

An understanding smile was etched on his mouth. "It's okay, Candy. I really don't mind. I just like spending time with you," he answered in a sincere tone.

"You know what?" she uttered fervently as an idea suddenly manifested in her mind. "Albert should know this area quite well. He works in the financial district. Next time, I will ask him-"

Darren interrupted her quickly and thanked her before telling her that he didn't think it was necessary to involve her brother. While she was thinking of a way to convince him, her eyes caught sight of the multi stories buildings lining both sides of the street to her right, and just like that, her attention diverted from the ongoing conversation.

It appeared that they were somewhere in the vicinity of the financial district. Although she had lived in Chicago for a few years now, she had rarely gone to the downtown area and had never visited the financial district, so she was quite ecstatic to have the opportunity today.

She peered through the streetcar's window and couldn't help but marvel at the grandiosity of the sight before her. It was a sight to behold. The rows of buildings were like an army of giants standing tall and proud, guarding the neighborhood. And somehow, in between her excitement, thoughts about Albert spending hours working inside one of the impressive buildings sprung up to her mind, and she quizzed herself, "Which one was his building?"

"Should we alight here?" Darren suddenly asked, prompting her to turn to face him at once.

Her lips stretched in a wide grin. "I don't see why not."

A few moments later, they were touring around the area, joining other pedestrians on the sidewalk. This was her first time to be literally surrounded by the majestic skyscrapers. She had never been this close before, and it so happened that Darren shared some of her sentiments as well. He explained that there weren't many tall buildings in the city where he had come from. While he continued narrating his story about his hometown, her thoughts began to meander back to Albert.

"It's amazing to know that Albert actually works here."

"You're quite fond of your brother, aren't you?"

Upon hearing his comment, her head jerked toward him, his eyes looking back at her with twinkles of ironic wonder. She hadn't been aware that she had voiced her thoughts out loud. "Umm… yeah," she mumbled, hastily averting her gaze from him as she felt her cheeks grow warm.

They then spent the next fifteen minutes or so just ambling along the walkway while casually conversing until they stopped at an intersection. As they contemplated whether to turn right or go straight, she absently looked across the street and immediately spotted the familiar insignia that could be seen adorning different parts of the structure. _Is that the Andrews' Building?_

Before she knew what she was doing, she had crossed the street and stood right in front of the main entrance that was flanked by imposing marble columns. She craned her neck to look up above, admiring the intricate details of the brass architectural ornament that embellished the lower section of the enormous wall of glass, the Andrews' crest staring down magnificently at her.

"I wonder if I can find George in here?"

"Who's George?"

She whirled her head to the side and found Darren standing next to her, facing the building.

"Darren!" she blurted out and quickly apologized for having neglected him earlier, "I'm sorry… That was rude of me to just run off without saying anything."

"It's fine, Candy," he placated her with a faint smile. "But - who's George?" he reiterated his question, looking expectantly at her.

"Umm… He is…" she faltered, feeling at a loss. "He is a friend," she finally let out in a timid voice, steering her gaze away from him. At least, that was the partial truth. She really did treat George like he was one of her friends.

"A friend?" he inquired in a doubtful tone, his eyes seeking hers. "Your friend works for the Andrews?"

Smiling uneasily, she uttered, "Well…" She took a deep breath and decided at once to reveal her background to him as she felt it was pointless to keep it a secret. "Darren – the truth is…" she stalled for a moment before forcing herself to continue, "I'm sort of an Andrew. I was adopted into the family when I was thirteen years old."

His light brown eyes enlarged in amazement. "Is that for real?"

She could only nod her head wordlessly in response.

Upon her confirmation, his face brightened instantly. "Candy - that's wonderful! Do you know that you're a member of one of the most prominent families in the country?" he remarked with eagerness in his voice. "So does that mean that Albert is an Andrew?"

"No, Albert - he is…" She found herself stuttering while staring nervously at him.

The shift on his face expression was visible as she saw his smile disintegrate into a straight line across his lips. "Candy – Albert is not your real step brother, is he?" There was apparent conviction in his voice, his eyes penetrating into hers, gauging her.

Her eyes lowered for a moment before she lifted them back. "No, he is not," she replied weakly, overtaken by embarrassment and guilt.

He pressed his lips together, turning his head swiftly to the opposite side, and heaved a long sigh. His reaction worried her as she thought that he must have been very upset with her now. But before she could explain to him her reason, his head spun back toward her, and he said, "Thank you for being honest with me, Candy."

His kind words felt like a ton of weight on her. "I'm sorry, Darren. I just didn't want to give you the wrong impression. Albert and I - we haven't done anything improper." Seeing the deepened frown on his face, she concluded that he hadn't believed her at all, which made her feel even worse, and she attempted to clarify, "No - you don't understand! He was-"

She halted her talk abruptly when he raised his hand swiftly in a curt gesture.

"Please don't feel obligated to explain yourself to me, Candy. What you and Albert do is really none of my business," he stated in a clear tone.

"But Darren-"

A smile developed across his lips. "Don't worry - this doesn't affect my perception of you at all. I still think you're a truly wonderful person."

Immensely relieved, she uttered in a soft voice, "Thank you, Darren." Her eyes met his in a gaze, a grateful smile forming on her lips.

"Oh look! An ice-cream vendor," he suddenly exclaimed, breaking their gaze, as he peered at something behind her. Out of curiosity, she briskly glanced over her shoulder and noticed the ice-cream cart.

"Do you like ice-cream, Candy?"

She turned back to face him and expressed excitedly, "I love ice-cream!"

Throwing her a grin, he took one step toward her. "Let's go. I'll buy you a cone." Then, he continued his steps as she remained in her spot watching him quietly.

Darren was such a nice man. Perhaps she could introduce him to Patty. He and Patty would surely make a nice couple. Yes, that was what she should do.

"Candy - are you coming?"

She raised her eyes from looking at the ground. Darren was about ten feet ahead and seemed to be waiting for her. Instantly, her lips lifted into a smile. "Yes - I am," she yelled in answer and took off in a jog to catch up with him.

*********ccccccc*********

"Thank you, Candy. I had a really good time today," Darren told her, giving her a sincere smile.

They had just arrived back in front of her house a few moments ago and had resumed their chatting before Darren mentioned that he had to meet his cousins for dinner. He had invited her to come along but she had politely declined his offer, claiming that she needed to tend Pouppe and perform some other miscellaneous tasks, which was partially true.

She returned his smile. "Me too, Darren. I had a good time too."

He quickly added in a slight murmur, "I'm sure it would've been nicer for you if Albert were around."

"Huh?" She wasn't sure what he was trying to imply, and it sounded like an indirect mocking comment.

A chuckle slipped out of his throat as he turned around and re-entered his car, mumbling, "Never mind." Propping his elbow on top of the door, he faced her and said, "Bye, Candy. Please send my regard to Albert."

"Sure. Bye, Darren."

After a quick exchange of hand wave, she watched him drove off. Her gaze followed the car as it continued to move along the road. In a distance, she could see a horse drawn carriage coming from the opposite direction, and soon Darren's car and the carriage passed each other. While Darren's car disappeared around the corner, the carriage advanced closer and closer before it eventually stopped not too far away from where she stood. All the while she could only stare, transfixed at it.

A moment later, the door was flung open, and a familiar man appeared.

Her jaw dropped. She couldn't believe her eyes! Could it be? This wasn't her hallucination, right? Just to be sure, she pinched her arm and grimaced in pain instantly as she saw the man's form a few feet in front of her. She wasn't dreaming - that was really him. But how could it be possible?

Still in a state of shock-induced trance, she took a few steps toward him while behind him the horse began to trot forward, pulling the carriage to roll along the road.

"Candy – was that-"

He halted his talk as soon as he raised his head, looking at her with startled confusion on his face.

"Albert… " she whispered in plain disbelief, choking back a tear. "You're back."

His blue eyes crinkled as he grinned at her. "Hi Candy – Yes, I'm back from my trip a little bit earlier than I thought." Slowly, he lowered his suitcase and another large item he was carrying onto the ground. " Candy – I thought I just saw a car-"

Without paying attention to a single word he had said, she abruptly flung herself to him, her arms roping around him. Pressing the side of her head onto his chest, she uttered in a voice laden with emotion, "I've missed you, Albert." Her arms tightened around him, and she splayed her palms over his back. Overwhelmed by happiness, she closed her eyes, reveling in the moment of being in his arms, surrounded by his warmth.

"I've missed you too, Candy," she heard his deep murmur, evoking the corners of her lips to tug into a blissful smile as her heart began to palpitate faster. How she had missed his warm and rich voice!

"Umm… Candy – it's fine with me if you want to stay like this forever."

At his words, her eyes flew open in an instant. Just then, she noted that she had unintentionally wrapped her arms over his, restricting his movement. As she suddenly realized what she had been doing, she disentangled herself from him swiftly and took a step back. Pulling her lips in a slanted smile to contain her embarrassment and guilt, she dipped her head a bit, lifting her eyes bashfully to him. "Oops! I'm sorry…"

He erupted in a quiet laughter. "It's okay," he told her while retrieving his bag and a rectangular parcel.

Then, they made their way toward the house, strolling to traverse the narrow walkway in silence while exchanging smiles along the way. As they stepped into the covered porch area, she saw the door and immediately went to unlock it before pushing it open wide.

Albert cast her a grateful smile as he walked in while she closed the door securely.

Without warning, the conversation that she had had with Dr. Martin on Tuesday afternoon came back to her in a rush, and she suddenly grew nervous. Would she be able to carry out what she had intended to do? Since her talk with Dr. Martin, she had constructed different scenarios in her head and then had practiced what she should say to him, sometimes in front of the mirror other times just in a quiet dialogue to herself. Now, she just needed to recite those words to him.

"Candy, just earlier was that – was that the same man who had danced with you at Dr. Stephens' party last week? I thought I saw him in a car as he drove past my carriage."

Her concentration was instantly dissolved by his voice as she found herself reiterating a part of his question, "Man from Dr. Stephens' party?"

As she mulled over the question, she spun to face him and found him crouching to give Pouppe a pat. Comprehension came to her at once when she recalled his last comment. "Oh… You must be talking about Darren," she remarked conclusively while removing her hat from her head, clutching it against her chest. "He had just dropped me off. We went to the city earlier. He is new to the area, so I was just showing him around," she elaborated.

He rose to his feet with Pouppe perching on his shoulder. "Is that so?"

There was something in his clear blue eyes that made her glance down in reflex while the beating of her heart intensified.

"Yes. Um…" Straining a smile, she brought her eyes back up to look at him and moved her hands down, one hand gripping onto the hat.

The rising tension between them was palpable, and she knew that it would only become worse if she stayed there. "Let me prepare a cup of tea for you," she offered quickly and stepped forward, walking past him.

"It's okay, Candy. You don't need to. I'm not thirsty," he told her right away, urging her to bring her steps to a halt.

Standing still in her spot, she was a nervous wreck and could only manage to reply in a low mumble, "Umm… okay." A few moments later, she could hear him moving closer to her before he stopped right behind her.

"Candy…"

She took a deep breath to calm herself before turning around slowly. "Yes?" she replied unsurely, looking at his smiling face.

He extended the large package that she had noticed earlier toward her while Pouppe stood next to him watching with interest. "Here – this is something I've picked out for you. I hope you like it." His hand reached for the hat that she was holding and took it from her, so she could use her two hands to receive the big package.

She eyed the item in her hands. "For me?" she asked without being able to contain the excitement in her voice. "Albert – you shouldn't have. But thank you. Can I open it now?" She looked at him pleadingly.

"I don't see why not," he answered lightly, grinning in amusement.

Without even paying attention to him, she had scurried to the middle of the living room, carrying the large rectangular parcel with her, and plopped down on the sofa. She stared down at the unopened box and glanced to her side to find Pouppe hovering next to her on the sofa.

"Do you want to see what's inside this huge box too, Pouppe? Can you guess?"

Repressing her eagerness, she unwrapped the package in a controlled manner, which was a very difficult task to accomplish. As she guided her fingers to unfold the thin paper to reveal the item lying underneath, her breathing came to a halt due to the sudden constriction in her throat, her mouth emitting a sharp gasp. Her eyes focused on the bright colored fabrics. It was a dress.

"Oh, Albert - this is... " Pulling the dress out of the box with extra care, she laid it on her lap, tracing her fingers gingerly over the details of the elaborate hem. "This is the prettiest spring dress I've ever seen. I don't know what to say... " she uttered earnestly as she raised her head, turning it toward him, a sincere smile of gratitude playing on her lips. "Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it," he told her with a slight smile, stepping closer to the sofa.

"Like it?" she questioned incredulously while he sat down next to her. "No, I don't like it - I love it," she raved, unable to suppress her joyfulness, and then, in a softer voice, she added, "Thank you, Albert."

"You are most welcome, Candy."

On impulse, she threw her arms around his neck in a firm hug, her new dress lying forgotten on her lap. As she leaned her chin on his shoulder, she felt his arms wind around her, his hands splayed against her back.

"I've really missed you, you know?" she confided.

His arms tightened around her as he let out a sigh. "Yes, I know. I feel the same way too…"

"It's so different without you here," she told him honestly. "I don't know if I will ever get used to live by myself."

"I'm sorry… I tried to return earlier, but I just couldn't."

She withdrew from him slowly, her eyes scanning his face that was veiled with sorrow. "That's fine, Albert. You're here now." Her lips curved into an appeasing smile. "I thought you said you won't be back until Monday, so I'm quite happy that you're back already."

A smile emerged on his face at once. "And, I'm happy to be home too, Candy – but I have to go on another trip again tomorrow-"

She jumped to her feet at once. Her brusque movement caused the box and the dress to topple onto the floor. "What!? But didn't you-"

Her words were left hanging as she felt the light pressure of his fingers against her lips in a brief period, his eyes regarding hers tenderly.

"Shhh... Let me finish first," he told her in a gentle chiding and bent down to pick up the items that had fallen on the floor while she could only give him a wary look, anxiously waiting for him to continue. As he was putting the box and the dress on the table, he resumed talking, "It's true that I'm going on another trip again tomorrow, but this time I would like you to come with me - would you?" His head turned toward her, and as he kept his eyes focused on her, he rose to his full height slowly.

Had she heard what she had just heard? "Albert…"

It was either he hadn't noticed her dazed look or had simply disregarded it - she couldn't be so sure. But he just carried on as if they were having a normal chitchat, "The place is a distance away from Chicago, so we will have to leave very early. And-"

His words were left unfinished when she raised herself on her tiptoes, grabbing his shoulders for support, and planted a fleeting kiss on his cheek. "Thank you," she said as she drew back slightly, her lips hovering a hair's breadth away from his face, practically grazing against his skin. In that instant, her eyes widened as she suddenly became aware of what she had just done, and she propelled herself away from him. "Oh, I'm sorry."

But before she could whirl away from him to hide in shame for her audacity, he had entrapped her within his arms, his hands holding her in position, drawing her closer to him. At first, she became rigid with shock, but only a short moment later, she began to relax and leaned her head against his chest, her hands lying flat against his firm flesh.

"So is that a 'yes,' Candy?" she heard his voice asking.

In response, she could only manage a silence enthusiastic nod, her head pushing against him every time it moved, while her lips arched in a contented smile. His stream of chuckles soon followed, suggesting that he was quite pleased with her answer. Then, she felt him nuzzle against her, his chin resting on the top of her head. "Where are we going?" she asked while burrowing her head deeper into his chest, her heart thumping loudly.

"Uhm… I need to visit an old friend," came his answer in a deep rumble against her ears a few moments later.

She ruminated his answer shortly and considered inquiring for more details to his vague answer, but then she decided it didn't matter at all. Releasing a silent sigh, she let her fingers curl lightly against his chest, the steady rhythm of his heartbeat drumming soothingly against her ears. There was no other place she would rather be than in his arms. _I don't care where we're going Albert as long as I can be with you._

While that last thought reverberated inside her mind, a smile gradually came to surface across her lips. There was a sliver of hope that began to arise in her heart. She could hear Dr. Martin's clear voice echoed louder and louder among her thoughts.

But in less than a few seconds later, a frown dispersed her serene contentment, and she was suddenly immersed in a whirl of doubts that dragged along with them distressing thoughts. How could she be with him if he could walk away from her anytime? He could be here today with her, but what about Monday? What about next week? He hadn't specified anything about that. What if the trip were a farewell trip? Her eyes widened in fear at the realization that there was a possibility that the reason he would take her on a trip tomorrow was to say goodbye to her. _Oh God! No! _No, she couldn't let that happen. She had to ask him. She needed the assurance from him that he would not just abandon her.

"Albert…" Her soft voice called hesitantly. She was way too nervous to face him, so she remained in her position, pressing her head onto his chest and directing her gaze downward, absently looking at the rug beneath her.

"Umm…" he mumbled in a reply.

Mustering up all her courage, she opened her mouth and inhaled deeply. "Are you still going to leave me?" she asked and felt him flinch against her as she continued, "you did say that you are going to leave me eventually."

There was absolute silence for a few seconds before she heard him utter in a gentle voice, "Candy-"

Slowly, she drew away from him and tilted her head back, bringing their gazes to intersect. To see his blue eyes regarding hers solemnly, she felt her resolve dwindling, but she won't let that waver her. "What if I ask you to stay? Would you stay?" Her voice sounded desperate by now, but she didn't care - she was truly desperate.

"For me? Would you, Albert?" she implored further, her eyes staring into his in an unrelenting plea.

He seemed to be at a loss for words, just looking down at her intensely, his mouth ajar.

All the while, she could only wait in trepidation, tortured by each passing second while regret began to flourish inside her mind, muddling her thoughts even more. However, it was too late to retract her words now.

And then after a few moments, he smiled stiffly and said in a near whisper, "It's not that simple…"

Her heart sank the second she heard his words, and she interpreted those as something that held a negative connotation, something that sounded like a rejection.

Pressed under the crushing weight of disappointment, she whipped her head to the side and pursed her lips to hold back a frustrated cry. Her hands fell limply to her sides. "Why don't you just tell me that you don't want to?" she muttered, struggling to control her emotion that threatened to erupt at any moment.

Promptly, he corrected her, "Candy - that's not what I said."

Her head whirled back toward him. "And then what, Albert?" she prodded, looking at him searchingly. Tears began to blur her eyes.

He opened his mouth, but not a single word came out of it as a pained expression was painted over his face.

Clearly, Dr. Martin had been dead wrong about everything, and it would've been extremely foolish of her to continue forging in this hopeless path.

Abruptly, she took a step back and forced herself to smile at him, blinking away her tears. "You know what?" She moved backward another step to distance herself from him while he watched her with a bewildered look on his face. Then, she suddenly spun on her heel, and while fighting hard to maintain a steady voice, she told him, "Forget everything I said. I was just being foolish."

She took two steps forward, muttering to herself, her voice encumbered by the outpouring of her emotion, "What was I thinking?"

Instantaneously, her pace hastened as she launched herself in a run, heading straight to her bedroom.

However, once she arrived in front of her room, she could only stand facing the door, submerged in her stupor. Remorse, hopelessness, anger, and humiliation all clashed turbulently inside of her. Obviously, his passive rejection had scored a deeper wound in her heart than she had thought previously. The pain was so great that it had numbed her mind and body. She couldn't even shed a single tear anymore now.

As she had done in the past, she had resorted to an old tactic of using her mask. She had thought that it would have been easier to wear her cheery smile to conceal her deflated spirit, but this time she just couldn't do it. The strength had abandoned her entirely, and she had crumbled right in front of him.

It was very difficult for her to accept the fact that there was absolutely no trace of romance in his kindness and generous acts to her. From the very beginning, he had always treated her with utmost gentleness and tenderness, but more recently she had been sure there were more than just those. He had told her that he adored her. What did that mean? He adored her as a friend? Could it be that she had been so blinded, letting herself be deceived by her own grand romantic illusion, when there was really nothing to begin with but him acting like a caring friend to her?

All of the sudden, a pair of warm hands landing on top of her shoulders made her jolt in her spot as she released a sharp gasp. Her heart drummed thunderously against her ribcage, and she heard his voice call in a soft murmur behind her, "Candy…"

Had he followed her? How come she hadn't noticed that until now? She must have been so deep in her reverie earlier that she hadn't sensed him standing right behind her. Then just like that, she suddenly felt really awful, repulsed by her own selfishness. How could she have been so callous to the one person she had claimed she truly loved?

Without turning to face him, she began timidly, "Albert…" Her gaze drifted lower as she dipped her head down, absorbing as much strength as she could amass from within herself. "I'm sorry…" Her doleful voice, imbued with regret, floated along the quite hallway. "I shouldn't even have asked you. It's terribly selfish of me to force you to forsake your own family and stay with me. I have no right to do that."

Grasping her shoulders with both hands, he rotated her around toward him. She then lifted her head tentatively. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the kind smile on his face. His blue eyes held hers in a warm gaze while his hands remained holding her, curving gently over her shoulders. "Didn't I say to never call yourself selfish, Candy?" he half admonished her, and she could only respond with a faint sheepish smile.

The smiling arch of his lips melted away into a near horizontal line as the gradual transformation of his visage occurred. "But why would you even want to stay with me when you know I've been hiding things from you?" he asked in a somber tone, fixing his eyes on hers. "You don't even know who I am. What if I turn out to be someone you've never expected me to be?"

"I don't care about any of that!" she averred spontaneously, her voice ringing aloud across the hallway. "You could be the worst scum in the whole universe. You could even be a real pirate or a gangster - I don't care."

The look on his face shifted to something that was akin to an amused expression, which had instantly become a source of distraction for her. The fervor that had been with her just seconds ago had vanished as she found herself rambling nervously, "Err… I don't care if you're some kind of criminal from the underworld or a very very bad person - I just don't believe you are. You are way too gentle and kind to be such a person."

_Why is he looking at me like that? Is he even listening to me? Have I said something funny?_

"I really don't want you to just walk away from me like you had done in the past... What I know is that- is there something on my face?" she snapped, no longer able to withstand his leisure scrutinizing of her face, her cheeks flushed with heat.

He replied in a calm wordless shaking of his head, giving her a crooked smile that seemed to be enwrapped with mischief. And that very smile sent a shiver to ripple along her spine, inducing erratic beating of her heart.

Before she lost her nerves completely, she dismissed her own jitters, swallowing a lump in her throat, and impelled herself to continue, "What I'm trying to say is that… I don't know when it exactly happened but you have become… You have become the most important person to me. I can't picture a life without you by my side."

Realizing that he appeared to be quite entranced with something on her face still, she was overtaken by nervousness and frustration simultaneously and expressed her thoughts out loud, "Albert – are you even listening to me? This isn't easy for me - and if you don't stop smiling, I'm going to-"

Her speech came to an abrupt halt. Her breathing ceased. Her brain could barely register the fact that the warm softness pressing against her lips was his lips. Her eyes closed in their own accord as his lips grazed lightly over hers, making her feel buoyant, as if she were floating in the air. Unfortunately, as quickly as it had started, the dizzying spell ended.

Immediately, she lifted her eyelids, and his beaming face came to focus in front of her.

"You were saying?" he asked in a nonchalant tone.

"Umm… I like your smile?" she blurted out the first thing that flew to her mind as she stared at him in a dazed state. She still couldn't believe what had just happened. If she was dreaming, then she just never wanted to wake up.

An elated burst of chuckles escaped his mouth, the deep rich sound eliciting the wild fluttering of butterflies inside her stomach. "I like your smile too, Candy," he told her before leaning in quickly to deposit another soft kiss on her lips, catching her off guard, and she could only manage to gape at him as he pulled away from her, retracting his hands.

He breathed a mirthful sigh through his closed-mouth smile, his blue eyes gleaming with tender affection in them, releasing more butterflies to quiver excitedly in her stomach. Ever so slowly, she felt the firm tugging on the muscles of her cheeks as a smile arose across her lips. By this time, the haze that had clouded her mind had begun to diffuse.

"Do you remember when I told you that I will reveal everything to you?" he asked, and she nodded her head in acknowledgment at once.

"I think the time has finally arrived, but-" he continued shortly and immediately took a halting pause when her loud startled wheeze interrupted him. He gave her a curious expectant look, seemingly granting her a chance to articulate her thoughts. Yet, she could only remain mute and smiled awkwardly at him, hoping that he would not try to persuade her to talk just yet.

Eventually, he resumed, "But please give me one more day - I'm going to tell you everything after the trip. By then, you can decide if you still want me to stay with you."

As soon as the meaning of what he had just told her dawned on her, she threw him a puzzled look. "Why would I change my mind? Of course, I will want you to stay by my side," she stated determinedly.

The edges of his lips bent upward slightly in a nuanced smile. "We'll see about that," he simply said in an ambiguous manner, which automatically ignited her curiosity. It bothered her somehow that he appeared to doubt her answer. Why hadn't he trusted her?

Amidst her initial stage of pondering, he suddenly asked, "Are you hungry, Candy?"

It was so obvious that he had purposefully deviated their topic from its track. But when an idea related to his question precipitated in her mind, she decided at once to relent, quelling the desire to confront him. Besides, she was indeed hungry.

"Actually, I am," she replied and then quickly added, "so now that you're here, you can finally take me to dinner in the town center since we didn't get a chance to do that last time."

His face contorted in a regretful expression as he told her, "Once again, I'm sorry for that time - it was so foolish of me to alter the plan at the last minute, and as a consequence, I had ruined our entire evening."

She immediately felt guilty for causing his mood to become mellow, but that hadn't been the expected outcome. As she was about to say something to dispel the melancholic atmosphere, a smile gradually evolved on his face, brightening his countenance.

"But, Candy – don't you think it's supposed to be the gentleman asking a lady not the other way around?"

The teasing tone in his halfhearted reproach was evident, and she could discern the mischievous twinkle in his blue eyes. She loved the adorable playful side of him, which could always manage to draw a silly grin from her, just like the one being displayed on her face right now.

Moving past him while feigning an air of insouciance, she took a few lingering steps, her back facing him. "But I don't think it is wrong for a lady to invite the gentleman whom she truly adores and likes to a nice dinner," she said through a bashful grin.

The next thing she knew, she felt a pair of arms rope around her waist, pinning her in her track. His hard frame engulfed her soft one while the distinct masculine fragrance emanating from him enticed her senses. By now, her heart was hammering out of control inside her chest.

"Thank you, Candy. I like you too," he breathed against her hair.

Lowering her head, she placed her hands right on top of his and asked quietly, "Like me enough that you would stay?"

"Candy…"

"Albert, I'm sorry… I know you said after the trip, but I-"

He chuckled ruefully. "You probably don't know this, but the answer is actually in your hands."

She pivoted swiftly to face him. "What do you mean by that? I really don't understand."

"You will know soon," he replied tersely. Then, when he seemed to have detected her agitation, he added, "But in the mean time, let me just say that even if I don't live in this place anymore, my feelings for you will never change." He paused briefly and presented her with a conciliatory smile. "Is that a good enough explanation for you?"

_Honestly! Why does he have to be so cryptic all the time?_

"Um… Fine!" she told him in a frustrated retort. "I guess that's good enough for now. But… Can I ask you one more question?"

A look of alarm flickered across his face. "What do you want to know?"

"At the very least, could you please tell me your real name?" she asked in a begging tone as the three letters she had seen last week passed through her mind. "Is your name really Albert?"

She could see relief settle on his face in an instant as his lips lifted in a smile.

"You have nothing to worry about, Candy," he assured her, his eyes shining with candid declaration. "I am Albert, and I will always be Albert to you. And if you still need more proof…" He seemed to be hesitating for a moment before he finally said, "I can tell you that my sister had often called me Bert."

Expiring a relieved sigh, she remarked, "That's good to know. It would've been very awful if all this time I had called you by a fictional name. But-" She let out a few giggles, looking at him in disbelief. "Bert? Really?"

His gaze swerved from hers as he scratched the back of his head, chuckling awkwardly. "Um… yeah…"

_Is that a blush on his face?_

Before she could verify her observation, the color on his face had returned to normal. "I think we should leave right now if we want to make it to dinner," he suggested quickly. "I don't have a car anymore, so it will take us a while to get to the town center." Right after he had said that, he made his way toward the living area, and she quickly went after him.

"You're right - we should leave now," she told him in agreement, skipping to catch up with him. Then, when his red face flashed in her mind, she couldn't help but make a taunting comment, "But - Bert as in 'Bertie?'"

"Candy..." he uttered in a warning tone.

She knew she must have annoyed him, but she just couldn't stop. He was simply too adorable.

"So can I call you Bert now?"

Her question was totally ignored by him, and after throwing her a brief irritated glance, he accelerated his pace, leaving her behind. The glower on his face unnerved her as she wondered if she had been out of line. Seeing his back moving farther from her, she picked up her speed at once in a half run and swiftly snatched the hem of his jacket, forcing him to stop in mid step, his body swaying backward slightly due to the sudden pulling force.

Without releasing her grip on the jacket, she took a step closer to him and moved her head down in a remorseful gesture. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have-"

Prompted by noises that sounded so much like stifled chuckles, she jerked her head up and detected the subtle tremor on his shoulders.

Just as the fact that he had been laughing at her began to sink in, he spun to face her. "I was just teasing you, Candy," he admitted, a rueful smile on his face.

Her lips puckered in a sheepish pout as she lifted her eyes at him in a diffident manner. "So, you're not upset with me?"

He leaned over. "Why should I?" His blue eyes examined her face. Then, without even giving her a chance to react, he brushed his lips gently against her temple. "You can call me whatever you want, Candy," he said in a gentle voice before pulling away, fixating his tender gaze on her, while she could only stare at him, profoundly touched by his affectionate gesture.

After that, he maneuvered himself to stand side by side with her and offered his arm to her in a gallant gesture. "Shall we?"

That was when the realization hit her. They were definitely no longer just friends, so did that mean that they were a couple?

The last thought brought a blissful smile to her face. Turning her head to the side, she glanced at him shyly and snaked her arm around his. Arm in arm, they stepped out of the house and began their stroll to the village center.

*********ccccccc*********

The new day had barely begun as the clock struck one o'clock in the morning, but Albert had not slept at all since he had entered his bedroom. Earlier, he had made an attempt but to no avail, so he had ended up sitting by his desk, spending the last hour or so, reflecting. He let his gaze drift lower toward his hands that were stacked on top of each other. Right underneath his hands was Candy's adoption paper.

Much to Aunt Elroy's dismay, he had shortened his stay in Detroit and had taken a train ride to Lakewood on Thursday night. George had been quite surprised to see him, but he hadn't offered his assistant any explanation other than telling his assistant that he preferred to discuss some matters in person. His stay in Lakewood had been very brief. By dusk, he had arrived back at the train station and had then continued his journey to return home to Chicago. He just couldn't wait to surprise Candy. Little had he known, he would be the one who would be left dumbfounded.

The remote possibility that he might find her with another man had never crossed his mind. So it had been quite shocking for him to see Darren driving away in a car, and later when she had told him in her naiveté that she had spent the day with Darren, he had found himself burning with jealousy. Then, to make matters worse, she had behaved evasively, spurring his suspicion that she was hiding something from him. He would've snapped if she had sustained carrying that particular behavior of her. Fortunately, that hadn't happened. Eventually something that was exponentially better than anything he had experienced in the past had transpired, turning their reunion into a very memorable moment.

He folded his lips against each other as he relived the experience of their first kiss. Their first real kiss. It wasn't something that he had planned at all, and he had never thought that he would actually act upon his instinct, especially when his mind was filled with unsettling thoughts. But when she had practically bared her feelings to him, plain and simple, he hadn't been able to restrain himself and had kissed her to communicate his feelings back to her.

Perhaps he had been too exhausted from all the traveling to be able to maintain his normal level of self control, or perhaps he just couldn't repress his longing for her anymore, or rather it could've been his jealousy that had driven him over the edge for once. He might never be certain of the true reason, but he was sure of one thing - that he had not regretted his action in the slightest. Although it wasn't a heated passionate kiss, like the one he had been dying to give to her since last Sunday when they had been thoroughly soaked by the rain, it held a special meaning. The kiss had sealed his feelings for her to be absolute.

Now, he had to do the one thing he had dreaded from the very beginning: revealing his identity to her. But, prior to that, there was still one last pending issue that was just as daunting, and it must be resolved. Terry.

During the period at which he and Candy had still lived in the Magnolia apartment, there had been more than just once, when he had unwittingly found her crying in the dark living room while she must have assumed that he had been fast asleep inside their bedroom. At that time, he could tell right away what had caused her to be in such a miserable state. He had wished that she would confide in him eventually and therefore had attempted to encourage her to do so in a subtle manner. But even till this day, she hadn't approached him to talk about that at all. The one occasion she had directly mentioned Terry's name in a conversation was after the cringe worthy incident that had been masterminded by the obnoxious Neal Leagan - which he had ensured would never happen again. Thereafter, as his feelings for her had flourished, he had, whether intentionally or not, buried the subject of Terry deep beneath his conscious thoughts.

Now, however, he had no other choice but to face the topic head on. And if he wanted to progress his relationship with Candy smoothly, any looming shadows from the past must be banished, or else it might come back when he least expected it, which could lead to a detrimental effect. This was the part that had chewed at his confidence bit by bit.

Whether he wanted to accept it or not, there were things that were completely beyond his control. He couldn't very well dictate how she would react or behave. He could only do his part, and the rest would be up to her, just like he had told her earlier that everything was in her hands now.

Ultimately, what he wanted the most was for her to be happy - that was the promise he had made about a year ago on the day he had fully regained his memory. And he intended to keep that promise for as long as he lived.

Where did her happiness lie? He wasn't certain about the answer yet, but soon he might.

Slumping against the chair, he heaved a long sigh.

Only hours from now they would be in Rockstown. He didn't know what would happen there. His only wish was that he would return home with Candy by his side. And then, once he disclosed all his secrets to her, he hoped he could finally initiate the process of revoking her adoption status.

**To Be Continued**

**Thank you for taking the time to read this. I would love to know what you think. So, please don't hesitate to send me your feedback. -forever-**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Remark:<strong>

This concludes 'Against All Odds' , a chapter that in its entirety amounts to more than a whopping forty pages. So now you know why I have divided the chapter into three parts. I hope you find the chapter satisfying enough. Just like the title suggests, the full chapter is all about both Albert and Candy overcoming their fears and doubts. They have somehow achieved that in the end, and I thought denouement is a fitting title for this section of the chapter as everything that have occurred in 'Against All Odds' culminates in their 'confession'. So now what will happen? Will their meeting with Terry change anything? We shall see more in the next chapter. That being said, I do have to inform that there will be no update at least until mid January. But as you can tell, there are still a lot to cover in the next chapter. So stay tuned. -forever-

**Notes:**

You might notice that I switched the order of two events from the original manga. In this fic, Neil's engagement occurs first before the Rockstown's trip, and I have altered both scenes quite a bit to fit with the ongoing plot.

**Replies to comments:**

Again, I just would like to thank everyone who have supported my work by following and reading my fic and writing reviews either here or in my blog. I value your support and encouragement greatly, and I will do my best to bring this story to its satisfying conclusion.

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

-forever-

PS - You can go to my blog for more Christmas treats from me :)

A sneak peek of a new AU CC fic: Chasing William Andrew

PS - I decided to post the Christmas CC fic in .


	13. Happiness Within - Part I: Qualm

After a long hiatus, here is the newest chapter of Ninety Days. So without further ado, please enjoy. :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Candy Candy manga and all the characters in it, but the talented Kyoko Mizuki does. This fic is a product of my own twisted imagination and inspired by Mizuki's masterpiece. If any of the plots, specific scenes, or dialogues appears to be similar to that from another fic or story, it is purely unintentional and coincidental. 'Great minds think alike', after all.

The characterization in the fic is based on the Manga and not the Anime.

**Acknowledgement: **As always, my heartfelt gratitude goes to my diligent beta readers, who have given invaluable feedback and suggestions. Thank you. :)

I also would like to thank a dear friend of mine for recommending _Daddy Long Legs_ and for her help answering my questions. :)

And last but not least, I cannot thank you enough for taking the time to read my stories and write a review. Again, thank you for your patience. My sincere appreciation goes to you. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Ninety Days<strong>

By forever

**Day 65: Happiness Within  
><strong>

**Part I: Qualm  
><strong>

Albert couldn't prevent another yawn as he placed his mug back on the dining table on which a bountiful spread of breakfast that he had prepared an hour earlier was laid. The accumulation of nearly a full week of sleep-deprived nights had finally taken a toll on his body. He felt exhausted physically. His muscles ached; his eyes weighed down by sleepiness. He wished for today to be a nice and quiet day, where he could indulge in a long nap until mid afternoon. Unfortunately, today of all days would be anything but peaceful. Very soon, he and Candy would be on their way on a rail trip - regretfully, as much as he wanted it to be, it wasn't a romantic getaway. On the contrary, he had dreaded bringing Candy with him today, but he was left with no other choice.

The same thoughts that had badgered him all night long were still with him till this very moment, straining his nerves taut with anxiety. Having learned details of Terry's condition through one long distance phone call to George that he had made after he had received the telegram in Detroit, he could only conclude that Terry was in a pitiful state, which without a doubt had something to do with Candy. He had acknowledged then that it would be futile for him, or anyone else for that matter, to convince Terry to return to his normal life using the conventional method of persuasion.

There was no other way - Terry needed to be pushed back into reality. Terry had to see Candy. His friend needed to see that while he had languished in his own sorrow, drowned in self pity, throwing his life into waste, Candy had moved on with her life, attaining a cheery and optimistic attitude. However, regardless of how much he wanted to save his friend, he had no desire to orchestrate a reunion between Terry and Candy, none whatsoever. So he had decided on an alternative plan for both of them to meet with Terry.

Taking another glimpse at the clock on top of the wooden mantle, he noticed that it was already five thirty. _Where is she? _

"Candy - if we don't leave soon, we can easily miss our train," he hollered with a tinge of impatience.

A few minutes later, he could hear the sound of the door being flung open, followed by a frantic tapping of shoes against the hardwood floor.

"I'm sorry, Albert. I just can't make up my mind. I don't know if I should tie my hair or not," Candy's frustrated voice said to him, prompting him to turn his head in her direction.

The second his gaze fell on her, he froze, captivated by the lovely sight before him. He must have been still in a half dreamy state or something like that. Was it only in his imagination that she had turned even more beautiful overnight? He found himself unable to move his eyes from her as he slowly rose from his seat to greet her.

She ceased her steps in front of him and twirled once, causing her dress to billow, her lush blond hair swinging in the air. "So what do you think? Do you like it?" Her emerald eyes sparkled with expectation, the darkened pupils fluttering.

"Beautiful…" he whispered wistfully and reached to grasp a strand of glossy blond hair between his fingers. "Ummm… Leave your hair down, " he told her, releasing his hold on her hair, letting her curls that felt like fine silk to brush gently against his skin. "I like it this way better." His voice had dropped an octave lower.

He felt an overwhelming urge to cancel the trip as he was unsure he was willing to let Terry see her at all and would rather keep her to himself. However, he knew he couldn't do that - it would be utterly selfish of him. Yet, he was actually considering it, and that caught him by surprise. This was the first time he was aware of this possessive side of him, something that he thought was never ingrained in him.

"Albert…" she called softly, a tinge of red blush coloring her cheeks.

Abruptly, he took a step back and steered his attention to the table, pushing all other thoughts to the back of his mind. "Ummm… Breakfast is ready, but we need to hurry."

"You've prepared all these for us?" she asked in amazement, taking the chair that was next to his and sat down. "Thank you, Albert."

He returned her grateful smile and settled himself back in the chair. "You're welcome."

When he noticed her lifting the steaming mug that was filled with hot milk toward her lips, he hurriedly tried to warn her, "Be careful- "

But his warning had come a half second too late as her loud shriek rang against his ears. "Arrgh!"

"Are you okay?"

"Ugh! I think I just burnt my tongue," she spoke in an awkward manner with her tongue sticking out.

Suppressing a chuckle at her funny way of talking, he felt a pang of guilt at once. "I'm sorry… I should've told you earlier that the milk is still very hot." As he scanned her face, something white on her face caught his attention. "Errr…You have a bit of milk foam near your mouth," he told her while gesturing with his finger.

She grabbed a napkin and dabbed it onto her face. "Where? Here?"

Seeing that she had wiped at the wrong side, he took the napkin from her hand and pressed it gently against the milk residue on her skin, his other hand propping her chin upward at an angle. As he moved the napkin, her lips parted slightly. Right at that moment, he felt a strong desire to kiss her rosy lips, but he realized that it would be an unwise thing to do, considering the high probability that he might not be able to just be satisfied with a quick peck. So he retracted his hand swiftly, dropped the napkin on the table, and stood up. "Please finish your breakfast. I need to check on a couple of things before we leave."

He had only taken two steps forward when his ears caught the sound of a chair being pushed away brusquely against the floor. Then, the next thing he knew, a pair of slender arms had wrapped themselves around his torso from the back, forcing him to halt in his track. "Candy?"

"I just want to hug you. Is it okay?" she told him in a timid pleading voice, her head pressed against his back.

Her candid answer evoked a contented sigh from his mouth, and it gave him the reassurance that her feelings for him were not fleeting. Gingerly loosening her arms from around him, he pivoted to face her and smiled. "Of course, it's okay, Candy… " He ran a knuckle gently along her cheek and leaned over to place a soft kiss on her forehead.

"You haven't said anything," she commented as he withdrew from her, her eyes peering from underneath her thick lashes, projecting a coy look that sent a flutter to his heart.

"About?"

"Have you noticed what I'm wearing?"

When he discerned her pouty lips and the annoyed frown on her face, a stream of chuckles broke free from his throat. She must have thought that he had not paid attention, which was not a completely true assumption. When she had walked into the room a few minutes ago, he had immediately noted that she had worn the dress he had given her yesterday, which had instilled a feeling of pure contentment within him, but her outfit hadn't taken his breath away like her radiant angelic face had.

"How could I miss it?" he remarked teasingly with an appeasing smile and took a step back to give her an admiring glance. "You look beautiful in it. The dress suits you perfectly just as I had imagined it. "

Her lips lifted into a shy smile of gratitude, replacing the scowl. "Thank you - and thank you again for the dress."

"You're welcome, Candy."

This time, he hadn't been able to restrain himself and had let his lips graze against her cheek in a kiss that lingered for a few seconds. He pulled away from her to see her lips curve in a delighted bashful smile, which only enticed him more. Hastily, he threw his gaze to the dining table behind her. And that was when he became aware that most of the food was left untouched. He breathed out a long resigned sigh. Apparently, breakfast would take longer than he had estimated. It was a good thing that he had arranged for a carriage to take them to the station. Otherwise, they surely would not be able to catch their train on time.

After rushing through the last fifteen minutes, finishing breakfast, tidying up the kitchen, and ensuring that Pouppe was adequately supplied with food and snacks that could very well last until tomorrow evening, eventually, they made it out of the house and boarded the carriage that had waited for them. They arrived at the station only a few minutes before the train's departure time and dashed straight to the platform, which, much to their relief, was the closest one from the main building.

Just when the train jerked forward into motion, they reached their assigned seats and dropped onto the awaiting cushion, sitting across from each other. For a moment, they remained quiet in their seats, panting heavily, their faces red, flushed by heat and covered by tiny beads of perspiration from all the running and scrambling. The rays from the morning sun that barely rose above the horizon passed through the clear glass windows, bathing their compartment in a muted orange glow.

All of the sudden, Candy broke in small giggles. Her contagious, carefree laughter filled his ear, and he found himself chuckling along with her shortly, joining in the hilarity. Gradually, their laughing diminished into an exchange of gleeful smiles as an amiable silence prevailed over them. However, the silence didn't persist long. By the time the train made its first stop, they had become engrossed in chitchat. It began when she had made a casual comment about her observation on Pouppe's eating habit, and from there, their conversation had branched out to different topics.

As he listened to her talking animatedly about one of her rambunctious toddler patients, entranced in her fervor, for the second time that day, he wished that this trip were a leisure trip.

Alas, it wasn't.

"You know what? I don't even know where we're actually going," she suddenly switched the subject. "You mentioned that we're going to see an old friend of yours. So who is this person?" Her green eyes regarded him curiously, as if probing for an answer.

Smiling stiffly, he ordered himself to remain calm. In a way, he should have expected the question, and he had - but that didn't mean he would welcome it with enthusiasm. So far, he hadn't breathed a single clue to Candy that his 'old friend' was in fact her old boyfriend, Terry. He had been constantly wavering between two options: divulging to her or letting her find herself. He was sure of one thing though - when she found out, she would be very upset.

"We're going to Rockstown," he informed her.

"Rockstown?" she reiterated unsurely. "I've never heard the name before. Is it far?"

"It's about a few hours from Chicago. We should arrive there in the afternoon."

"So how long has your friend lived there?" came another question from her.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure myself," he simply answered while attempting to conceal his nervousness with a faint chortle.

An incredulous expression settled on her face. "You don't know? You've never visited him before?"

"Not really. I've never been to Rockstown," he replied honestly.

"I'm very curious to meet your friend now. Is he just like you?" she asked in earnest wonder, her expression thoughtful. In return, he could only look at her warily, hoping that he would have enough courage to answer all her questions without the need to fabricate a lie. "Oh I know!" she exclaimed brightly. "He must be one of your travel buddies. You two must have embarked in different adventures, exploring exotic places all over the world together. Am I right?"

He released a stale chuckle at her false assumption. "No, Candy. I had always traveled by myself," he corrected. "It's nothing like that he is a um… " For a moment, he found himself in a quandary, unsure how to proceed, before he decided to tell her the truth. "I met him when I was in London." He heard himself utter against the noises from the train engine.

Her eyes grew wide in disbelief, and he prepared himself mentally for an outburst that was about to erupt. But it never came. Instead her expression turned clueless. "London? Are you serious? Have I ever seen him before by any chance?"

"Uhmm… Yes," he murmured weakly, evading her inquiring gaze, glancing toward the aisle to see a young couple walking by.

"I have? How come I don't remem-"

Swiftly cutting her short, he told her, "Well… you'll see him soon." He dismissed her puzzled look and rose to his feet. "Candy - do you want some snacks or something to drink? I'm going to check out the dining car -would you like to come with me?"

She shook her head and smiled absently. "No, thanks." The uncertain glints in her eyes indicated that she was still very much preoccupied with thoughts and questions.

Casting her a brief smile, he spun toward the aisle and made his way to the dining car. The truth was that he was neither hungry nor thirsty. It was the only valid excuse he could produce in a spontaneous manner to elude further questioning from her. He felt awful for leaving her with a vague statement, yet he just couldn't muster enough courage to tell her the truth plainly, which had frustrated him greatly. At this time, he didn't want to subject himself to another nerve-wracking conversation and determined that he should take a few moments away from her.

After passing through several passenger cars, he finally arrived in the dining car. Since it was still in the mid morning hours, as he had expected, the place was mostly vacant, except for the attending staff. His eyes scanned past the rows of empty tables and chairs, and he immediately noticed the bar on the other end of the car. Drinking early in the day was not something he was accustomed to, but at present, he could definitely use a glass of fine Bordeaux wine to help pacify his agitated mind. Then, maybe, he would be able to talk to Candy about Terry.

It was about thirty minutes or so later when he decided to head back to his seat. Swinging the door open, he stepped onto the car where his seat was located, and Candy appeared in his line of sight instantly. He let out a rueful smile and vouched that he would set things straight with her - she deserved to know that she was about to meet her ex boyfriend. With determined strides, he continued marching forward to their compartment.

As he stood next to his seat, he noted several changes right away. Candy had pulled up the small folding table that was mounted onto the wall below the window and put her purse there, her coat lying next to her. Seemingly, she was quite immersed in the book clutched in her fingers and hadn't sensed his presence in the slightest.

He took her coat from the cushion and placed it at the metal rack hanging above them.

"Is that a new book?" he asked nonchalantly in an attempt to direct her attention to him.

She lifted her head to give him a cursory glance before bringing her focus back on the book. "Not really. I purchased it a couple of weeks ago but haven't had the time to finish reading it. So I decided to bring it with me." Almost right away, she whipped her head back up to face him. "I hope you don't mind," she told him with a hint of guilt.

A few chuckles emerged out of his mouth. "You're funny. Of course, I don't mind."

Instead of taking his seat, he settled on the spot next to her and remained quiet for a few moments, observing her as she resumed her reading. From her calm demeanor, he perceived that she had forgotten their conversation earlier, which was, of course, a good thing. Should he proceed with his intention of telling her the real reason behind their trip?

"What is it about? Is it a good story?" He leaned toward her slightly, taking a peek at the page.

"Very much so…" she responded in a murmur without looking at him. Then, she turned to face him and added, "You would never believe this! But I feel, to some extent, the story resembles my own situation."

"Oh? Is that right? How so?" he cajoled, driven by a sudden interest.

Lowering her book, she laid it face down on her lap. "Well, it's about this young woman named Judy Abbott. She grows up in an orphanage and has stayed there until she is in high school," she began. "By chance, Judy finds herself a rich benefactor who is willing to support her through college because he thinks that she has a great potential to be a writer."

"That sounds normal, I think, that happens rather frequently," he commented and then added, "I mean for someone who has sufficient resources to support a gifted and talented individual."

She seemed to be contemplating his opinion for a few moments before eventually agreeing with him. "Hmm… true." Then, she continued, "But there are several conditions she must agree upon, and I don't believe these are commonly implemented in real situation." After a brief pause, she stated, "The identity of her benefactor is to remain unknown, and Judy has to write letters to him about her daily life and her progress at school without expecting a reply from him."

When she hit another break, he wasn't sure that she had finished, so he kept mum, waiting for her to resume.

After a momentarily silence, she eventually spoke, "In a sense, I'm just like Judy. She has her generous benefactor, and I have Uncle William, who has graciously adopted and supported me. Don't you think so, Albert?"

"Errr… yeah… " he replied hesitantly, taken aback by her abrupt questioning. For some reason, he had a premonition that they were hovering on a 'dangerous' topic.

"You know… " she uttered as if she were thinking out loud. "I'm not done with the book, but I think I have an idea who is her secret supporter."

"Really?"

"Yup… I think it has to be him," she asserted with a nod. "I'm very sure It's him."

"Who is 'him'?"

"Jervie Pendelton," she stated before elaborating, "Judy is in love with him. He's been there with her all along. He came to visit his niece but somehow he ended up meeting Judy alone and they spent time together. And later she fell in love with him. Imagine that! The one who has been supporting her in secret is no other than the man she is in love with. " Her lips arched into a smile as she wore a dreamy look on her face. "Isn't that romantic?"

He was rendered speechless, staring at her blankly, before he swiftly averted his gaze away from her, realizing that he had just lost his composure. It was either she had figured out his secret, or it was a case of a striking coincidence. The story from the book was so eerily familiar that it felt like she was reciting his own story - their story.

"Albert?" her voice shook him out of his stupor, and his gaze met her remorseful one. "I'm sorry - did I bore you with my prattling about the book? We can talk about other things if you want," she offered sweetly.

A few dry chuckles erupted out of his throat as he dipped his head lower, struggling to maintain calmness. So it was the latter case after all, a mere mind-boggling coincidence. This would've been so hilarious if this hadn't pertained to his own current circumstances, putting him in a very awkward position.

"No, it's okay, Candy," he told her, bringing his gaze back to her. "I just recalled something, that's all. I'm sorry. What were you asking again?"

A smile gradually developed on her face; the glimmer in her eyes softened. "I was asking if it is romantic. You know, the story of Judy and Jervie - do you think it's romantic?" she repeated.

"Umm… it is," he expressed, bemused, and then without thinking twice, he voiced out his thoughts, "Candy - if you were Judy and found out that the one man whom you've been in love with has been secretly supporting you all along, would you be upset?"

As soon as he had asked the question, he wished he hadn't. Had he just revealed to her who he really was? With a bated breath, he waited for her to react and immediately distinguished the shift on her expression as her lips pursed in concentration.

"Hmm… I don't think so," she answered in a quiet voice. "Why would I be upset? That would be like a dream come true," she pointed out.

Evidently, she had not caught the clue that he had just laid out in front of her. However, for some reason, that fact didn't make him feel at ease in the least.

"Speaking of Uncle William…"

Hearing his first name being mentioned by her again, he flinched in his seat and found himself on tenterhooks as he listened to her.

"Now I just remember something. Annie mentioned to me that there will be a big party to honor him this summer." A cheery smile made its way to brighten her countenance as she enthused, "I can finally meet him, Albert! I can finally meet Uncle William and thank him for everything he has done for me in person."

An incoherent stuttered mumbling was the only response he could manage to produce, "Ermm… right… Umm… That's good." He forced himself to smile at her beaming face while his heart was thumping fiercely inside his chest.

"And I would like you to come with me, so I can introduce you to him," she added, her expression hopeful.

He sat still, the blood rushing away from his face. She was clearly expecting an answer from him, but what should he say?

Their bodies lurched when the train braked several times, the piercing squeal from the steel wheel echoing loudly, followed by three bursts of loud whistles from the locomotive.

"Candy - you see I'm-"

"Albert -you would, right?" she interposed urgently, grasping his arm and shaking it in an entreating gesture. "You would accompany me to Uncle William's party. I mean… you should since you are…" her voice faded, swallowed by another loud shrill from the train whistle as the train gradually rolled to a complete stop.

Staring at the pair of clear emerald eyes that were looking at him in a desperate plea, he heaved a defeated sigh and placed a hand against her cheek gently. He just couldn't bear to disappoint her. "Yes, Candy, I'll be there right by your side," he told her, casting her an assuring smile. "I promise."

At least, he was telling the truth. He would for sure be there at the party, hopefully, with her in his arm.

"Thank you, Albert. I'm just so happy to have you beside me." She laid her head on his shoulder, and he moved an arm to wrap around her in an embrace, drawing her closer to him, easing her head to rest snugly against his neck. The mild floral scent emanating from her permeated the air as he inhaled deeply.

"Me too, Candy… Me too…" he murmured in a daze.

What a terrible mess he had placed himself in - he had just agreed to accompany her to see himself. This had to be the most preposterous thing he had done in his life. And all this wouldn't have occurred if he could've been more straightforward to her from the very beginning - but there was no point on ruminating something that had already passed. He only needed to endure one more night, just one more night - that was all. Then, by tomorrow's night, he vowed that there would be no more secrets and lies - no more.

Suddenly, a loud growl dispersed the tranquil atmosphere between them, and he couldn't stop himself from guffawing. She withdrew from him and presented him with an embarrassed smile.

"It looks like that your tummy is grumbling," he teased her and then suggested, "should we get something to eat? It's lunch time after all."

She nodded meekly in reply.

He hadn't realized that he would be so relieved that he felt the tightness around the muscles of his face as the edges of his lips tugged so far to the sides in a big smile. He just hoped that the last two hours of their journey would elapse quickly, leaving his morale intact. There was still another daunting issue to face, and he would need more than just courage for that.

Thankfully, lunch was a blithe affair, filled with laughter and playful banters. And by the time they were back in their seats with their stomachs full, the mood had turned subdued, and soon, she fell asleep against him. Shutting his eyes, he attempted to nap as well but to no avail. With each mile closer to their destination, the tension within him continued to escalate, stirring doubt and worry.

Before long, they arrived at their destination.

*********ccccccc*********

"So this is Rockstown," Candy announced loudly, revolving on her spot in a full circle, her green eyes sweeping the view before her in interest. "Is this even a town? It is definitely much smaller than Chicago, much much smaller."

"Yeah… " he replied distractedly as he was busy searching for one particular establishment, a theater to be exact. _Are we at the right place?_ He was absolutely positive that this was the 'central' part of the town described by George, but where was the theater? Something on his far right side caught his eyes. He steered his focus toward the peculiar building that resembled a tent and noticed a few people just strode out of there visibly upset.

"Where does your friend live, Albert?"

He could hear Candy's voice asking him, but his attention was on the billboard hanging above the dingy, patched up tent. _That can't be right._ He pored over the writing on the board one word at a time just to make sure he had read correctly the first time and confirmed that he had not mistaken. He had indeed found the theater.

"Albert-"

Whirling to face her, he quickly asked, "Would you like to watch a play, Candy?"

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Eh? Now? How about your friend?"

"You don't need to worry about him," he told her tersely and grabbed her hand. "Come on." He dragged her toward the tent where he then purchased two tickets in haste under her perplexed gaze. But he remained wordless, offering no explanation, and pulled her along with him as he stepped inside the tent.

The interior of the building was as horrid as its exterior. It was nearly impossible to see under the poor lighting condition with the thick layer of smoke floating across the room. They treaded forward cautiously, taking one step at a time, dodging a variety of rubbish and debris that littered the floor. The whole place reeked of alcohol and cigarette smokes mixed with some other foul odors that he would prefer not to know the origin.

Regret struck hard at his conscience. How could he let himself drag Candy with him inside this sordid place?

As he was debating whether they should just leave, a boisterous jeering and angry shouting brought his steps to an abrupt halt, and he felt Candy cling tightly unto him.

"Albert - are you sure this is a good idea?" Candy cried, fear lacing her voice. "Perhaps we should leave now. This place looks-"

A loud stunned gasp burst out of her mouth, her bewildered gaze affixed to the bright stage in front of them.

In reflex, he jerked his head in the same direction as her and gaped at the drunken man with long hair who appeared to be wobbling on the stage.

Almost concomitantly, he felt Candy's hands tighten around his upper arm in a desperate clutch as her faint dismal whisper, on the verge of tears, reached his ears.

"Terry…"

**To Be Continued**

**Thank you for taking the time to read this. I would love to know what you think. So, please don't hesitate to send me your feedback. -forever-**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I apologize, once again, for taking too long to update. But better late than never, right? I do hope you enjoy this particular installment of the chapter. Don't fret. I will try my best to post the next part by next week, hopefully just in time for Valentine's Day. :)

Lastly, I would also like to thank everyone who had read my Christmas story, All I Want For Christmas, and also those who had written comments/feedbacks here, in my blog, or through PM. Thank you for all your supports and encouragements. :)

**Reference:**

Judy Abbott and Jervie Pendelton are the two main characters from a 1912 novel **_Daddy Long Legs_** by Jean Webster. I believe that the novel inspired Kyoko Mizuki to write the story about Albert and Candy. And just like Uncle William in the Candy Candy manga, the identity of Judy's secret benefactor is revealed at the end of the story. If you're interested to learn more about this classic novel, you can refer to the wikipedia.


	14. Happiness Within - Part II: Turmoil

Here is the next installment of 'Happiness Within'. Please enjoy this as a Valentine's Day treat from me :)

This chapter begins right from where we left off last time. So without further ado, please enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Candy Candy manga and all the characters in it, but the talented Kyoko Mizuki does. This fic is a product of my own twisted imagination and inspired by Mizuki's masterpiece. If any of the plots, specific scenes, or dialogues appears to be similar to that from another fic or story, it is purely unintentional and coincidental. 'Great minds think alike', after all.

The characterization in the fic is based on the Manga and not the Anime.

**Acknowledgement: **As always, my heartfelt gratitude goes to my diligent beta readers, who have given invaluable feedback and suggestions. Thank you.

I also would like to especially thank a dear friend of mine who has helped to ensure that I have portrayed Terry in character.

And last but not least, I cannot thank you enough for taking the time to read my stories and write a review. Again, thank you for your patience. My sincere appreciation goes to you. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Ninety Days<strong>

By forever

**Day 65: Happiness Within  
><strong>

**Part II: Turmoil**

"Albert… Your friend is Terry, isn't it?"

Candy's somber voice penetrated through the noises from the rowdy audience right into Albert's ears. It wasn't a question. He knew that.

Taking a deep breath, he affirmed, "Yes…"

What happened after that was nothing even five glasses of wine could help him.

Instead of barraging him with a slew of questions, she fell into silence and removed her hands from him slowly without sparing even a glance at him. Her aloof behavior sent him into turmoil in an instant while guilt gnawed at him. She was upset - he was sure of that. But what could he do? He had foreseen this coming. Should he try to talk to her now?

Tentatively, he brought a hand to her back and felt her stiffen as soon as his hand touched her. "Shall we go find a seat?" he suggested, his mouth close to her ear.

At first, she didn't respond to him, but a short moment later, she nodded. Sighing in relief, he led her to a row of decrepit wooden chairs to their right. They sat down and drew their attention toward the stage. But the near pandemonium atmosphere impeded them from hearing the actors' lines.

His gaze fell on the figure of a man near the side of the stage. Was that really Terry? It was hard to believe that it was really his friend up there on stage - he looked nothing like the Terry he had interacted with in the past. What had happened with the aura of confidence that usually surrounded him? How could Terry reduce himself to this? All this because he couldn't forget Candy?

His attention automatically switched to Candy, and he could see the distraught vacant look on her face. It must have devastated her to see Terry like this. He wished there was something he could do to comfort her. But was he even allowed to do that? He was the one who had planned this after all.

All of the sudden, he felt her hand grab his and squeeze it tightly. He scrutinized her face from the side, and when he saw her eyes glisten with unshed tears, his heart constricted with pain. But then, just as he was about to lean toward her, the expression on her face changed drastically. Her brows knitted in a determined frown; her eyes set in an indignant glare.

Before he could even realize what was happening, she had jumped to her feet and strode forward past two empty rows before halting her step. And to his utter shock, she yanked at one male stranger, causing the man to yelp startlingly, "What in the-"

"Be quiet! I can't hear anything," Candy yelled furiously, without letting the man continue.

He had been too stunned observing the whole thing unfold before his very eyes, that he couldn't even make a sound. It took him a few moments before he could recover from his shock and subsequently rushed to her side, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Candy-"

But she didn't seem to pay him any heed and proceeded to scold the man. "Are you here to watch a play or to have a shouting match?"

At that moment, smiling nervously at the man, he had feared the worst and prepared to defend Candy at all cost, even if it might lead to a physical altercation. However, much to his relief, the man appeared more baffled rather than confrontational.

"Watch a play?" the man uttered an answer to Candy in an unsure tone.

"Then be quiet!" Candy commanded defiantly. "There are people here who would want to enjoy the play. We can't hear anything with all the ruckus."

Displaying a broad fake grin, the man saluted and obediently replied, "Yes ma'am."

Albert was absolutely beyond amazed with what he had just witnessed. Nonetheless, he wouldn't want Candy to repeat her impertinent action as he wouldn't be so sure of how would other people react. Laying his other hand on her shoulder, he smiled apologetically at the man and navigated her back to their seats. Thankfully, she hadn't resisted.

Then, as they were settling back in their chairs, he heard a fierce retort coming from the front row.

"QUIET! WE WANT TO HEAR THEIR LINES!"

It had come from the same man whom Candy had admonished earlier. Astonishingly, that one loud bellow from the man managed to calm the uproar from the audience, and soon the place was engulfed in absolute silence to a point where they could've heard a pin drop if there were one. The newly acquired orderly ambiance was maintained from then on.

As he returned his focus back to the stage, he noted that Terry appeared to be frozen, staring fixedly at something in the audience with an astounded expression. Had Terry seen the commotion that had been instigated by Candy earlier? Considering their distance from the stage and the lighting condition, he highly doubted that. He switched his gaze to Candy and could tell that she seemed to have noticed the sudden change in Terry's demeanor as well.

Following that, unexpectedly, for whatever reason, Terry's acting had evidently improved. It was still not at the level exhibited by a caliber actor from Stratford - Terry was still very much in an inebriated state to be able to recite his lines perfectly. Nevertheless, Terry had managed to bring the spotlight back to him as opposed to earlier where he had been nothing but a mere stick figure on the stage.

Eventually, the play ended, and judging by the enthusiastic, vigorous applause, he could tell that the audience were rather pleased with the performance. Once the cast members made their way out of the stage and the curtains were drawn to close, people began filing out of the building in groups.

He touched Candy's arm lightly. "Candy-" Whatever he had been about to tell her evaporated from his mind instantly when he saw her dejected look.

"Why?" she demanded bluntly. Her eyes flickered with hurt in them, causing his heart to crunch with pain.

There was nothing he could do but explain to her. "I know you're worried about him, and to tell you the truth I was too after reading the-" He ceased his speech abruptly, realizing one very important fact - he hadn't apologized to her. "I should've told you first," he admitted with remorse. "I'm sorry."

"Yes, you should," she responded in a quiet voice and rose from her seat, prompting him to do the same thing.

"I'm sorry… " he repeated as they walked toward the exit.

She didn't say anything, and he decided not to annoy her further.

"Umm… Shall we go see Terry now?" he asked hesitantly once they were outside the building.

A frustrated sigh broke out of her mouth. "Why don't you go by yourself - I'll wait right here," she told him.

"Candy - umm… " He was reluctant to leave her by herself, but obviously he couldn't force her to come with him. "Okay. Please wait here. I'll be right back."

At his words, she only gave a nod in acknowledgment, a shallow smile on her lips.

After throwing her a brief halting glance, he pivoted on his heel and went to search for Terry. There was no benefit in delaying the inevitable any longer. He just wanted to get through this. The sooner the better.

*********ccccccc*********

Staring at Albert's retreating back, Candy heaved a long exasperated sigh and shoved her hands into her coat's pockets. She felt completely in disarray right now, her emotions awry, questions filtering in and out of her thoughts. She was aware that she had acted in a standoffish manner toward him, but she couldn't help herself - she was upset with him. This trip had turned out nothing like she had envisioned it to be when he had told her about it last night. After all that had transpired between them, she had thought that this could be a nice romantic trip for them, where they could spend time together enjoying the early stage of their new relationship. But it turned out that hadn't been the case at all. Never had she imagined that she would see Terry anytime soon and definitely not today. What was Albert thinking?

Sure, she understood very well that he wanted to help Terry. The truth was that she was worried about Terry as well. How could she not? The newspaper and Annie's letter had been feeding her with nothing but morbid information pertaining to him. But Albert could've told her first about his plan, and he even had several opportunities to do that. Why had he not done that? Now it suddenly became clear to her. She had sensed his elusive behavior on the train earlier but had dismissed that, thinking that she was just being oversensitive. Yet it turned out that she hadn't been overly sensitive at all - he had deliberately tried to avoid her.

Out of nowhere, a rather disturbing thought sprang up to her mind. This couldn't be a grand scheme he had concocted to reunite her with Terry, right? No, that couldn't be. As nice and generous of a man Albert was, he wouldn't just kiss her and handed her to another man. That would be a very awful thing to do!

A gentle breeze blew cool humid air onto her face; her fringe fluttered against her forehead. There were only subtle rays of sunshine cascading from above. Compared to when they had first arrived, the sky had darkened considerably, veiled by clusters of gray clouds. Thunderstorm was especially notorious in the Midwest during spring time, when the the cold air from the north and the warm air from the south collided violently creating an unstable atmosphere, which was the perfect condition for storms to develop. And from what she could observe, it seemed that one was brewing right at this moment. Great! She had not carried an umbrella and didn't remember seeing Albert with one either. _Where is Albert? What took him so long? _They should return to the station as soon as possible before it began to rain.

Right at that time, a soft tap on her shoulder derailed her out of her musing, and she swiftly spun her head to the side, expecting to see Albert.

"Alb-" Her eyes widened in pure shock, her mouth uttering the name in a weak murmur, "Terry…"

In front of her, instead of a blond man, a dark haired man was smiling at her. _What is he doing here? Where's Albert?_

The next thing she knew, she found herself being hurled forward and enveloped in a tight embrace that nearly suffocated her.

"Candy - I've missed you so much."

Hearing the voice that she hadn't heard for more than a year, she felt completely nonplussed, her arms hanging limp to her sides. The pungent smell of alcohol and cigarette wafted into her nose, making her wince involuntarily. Slowly, he released her and took a step back; his dark blue eyes remained focused on her face.

When she had caught sight of him the first time inside the dark theater, she had been shocked by his unkempt appearance, deeply saddened by what was left of his dazzling persona. Now, standing only a few feet away from him, she couldn't help but recoil at the damages that had been inflicted by liberal drinking and smoking.

"It's been a while, Terry," she replied and forced herself to smile at him. "Where's Albert?" The question flew out of her mouth.

"Albert?" he asked back, looking mildly confused. "I haven't seen him. Is he here?"

"He was…" she mumbled under her breath, unable to disguise the disappointment in her voice. "We came here by train together."

His dark brows shot up in incredulity. "Together?" Gradually, the expression on his face shifted as one corner of his mouth tilted ever so slightly in a subtle smirk. He then glanced to the side, looking at the passersby. "I see…"

"Hmm… Where could he be?" she asked contemplatively as he redirected his focus back to her. "He said that he was looking for you."

"I don't know," he told her with an indifferent shrug. Then, before she could say anything, he blurted, "Let's go to that coffee shop across the street. I'm dying of thirst."

"But Terry - should we wait for Albert first?" she promptly expressed in concern. "I'm afraid that he would be looking for me - I don't want to worry him."

"Candy - it's just a few minutes," he persuaded.

"I don't know, Terry… " she hesitated.

"Oh come on, Candy, relax - Albert would be just fine," he scoffed. "He's not a little boy anymore."

"But-" Looking at his face that was marred with a mix of frustration and stubborn determination, she knew it was a losing battle for her. She sighed out loud and conceded, "all right. If it's only for a few minutes, I guess that would be fine. "

Abruptly, he clamped a hand around her wrist firmly and dragged her along with him, crossing the street. Just before entering the coffee shop, she threw one last glance over her shoulder to check if Albert had returned. Her heart sank when she couldn't see his familiar tall figure anywhere. Struggling to contain her disappointment and at the same time bracing herself for a conversation that she wasn't sure she wanted to have in the first place, she followed Terry and stepped inside the coffee shop. The place was not busy at all, so they were immediately ushered to their seats.

Thereafter, time seemed to have slowed down. Unlike outside, where they could jump right into a conversation, here they didn't seem to have anything to say to each other and just kept silence. With that, a thick cloud of tension rolled in, encompassing them in awkward silence. Obviously, none of them had been so eager to take the initiative to talk first. While he appeared to be fixated with his glass of beverage, she had been tinkering with her cup of tea, adding sugar and stirring it for the longest time. Somehow, she had managed to put on a calm facade despite her tumultuous mind, which had kept straying back to Albert. She really didn't want to cause Albert to be worried, but she knew she would once he found her missing. Hence, she should stop dawdling here and returned to her waiting spot soon.

"Candy… "

"Terry…"

Almost simultaneously, they had called each other's name. At first they appeared stunned, staring at each other blankly, before breaking into laughter.

"I see that you still haven't lost even a dot of your freckles, Miss. Freckles," he mocked in a teasing manner.

Chuckling lightly, she quipped back at him, "And you haven't lost even an ounce of your haughtiness, Sir Terrence."

They then burst into fits of chuckles, and by the time they had ceased laughing, some of the awkwardness had been blown away.

He took a deep breath. "I can't believe that you're really here, Candy," he uttered with a tinge of awe in his voice, his eyes gleaming with excited glee.

"Neither do I," she replied in a subdued tone, struggling to contain the irony from affecting her voice.

Silence, once again, fell upon them. She sipped quietly from her cup while he appeared to be frantically searching for something from his coat pockets. Then he suddenly became still for a brief period before taking a swig from his glass.

Looking down at her cup absently, she assessed - if they continued at this rate, they would be here until dinnertime. She certainly didn't want to continue with trivial bantering when they were supposed to talk about something more important. Besides, she wouldn't allow him to pretend that he was fine when his appearance clearly told her otherwise. If she could only knock some sense into him - for him to stop destroying his life - she could go home peacefully.

"What happened, Terry? What are you doing here? This isn't your place. Have you forgotten about your dream?" The quiet ambiance was quickly banished when questions rushed out of her mouth in a rapid stream of words.

Her eyes sought his as he lifted his eyes to her, and she winced recognizing the forlorn expression on his face.

"No, I have not forgotten. It's just that-"

"Please, Terry…" she interposed in a pleading cry. "You let me go and told me to be happy. But what about you? What have you done to yourself?"

Her words seemed to have struck him deeply, and she could see his face contort in pain before he suddenly reclined against his chair, laughing out loud, startling an older couple that sat on the table across from them.

"What do you want me to say?" he scoffed. "You can see how I am right now - I'm just a pathetic loser." Pausing, he squeezed his eyes shut and dropped his head in a frustrated defeat. His hands balled into a fist, trembling against the surface of the table. "A loser who has failed you," he croaked, his voice laden with sorrow.

She shook her head vehemently. "No, that's not true!" she retorted as his head snapped back toward her. "You haven't just failed me, Terry. You have failed Susanna, your fans, and everyone else who truly care for you," she told him with conviction in her voice. After a few seconds of silence, she let her lips stretch into an encouraging smile. "Terry - you have so much potential to be one of the greatest actors in this country, not everyone is blessed with that kind of talent. Please don't waste that anymore," she implored earnestly and searched his face but found no remorse there.

"You are right… of course," he uttered in a slight snicker, sounding like he was deprecating himself. "I've been squandering my life just because I feel trapped by the ludicrous choice that I myself had made last year. I have no one to blame but myself. It seems like I've never done anything right. I guess I'm bound to be a failure."

Opening her mouth, she tried to argue, voicing her disagreement, but he cut her off, "May I ask you a question?"

She only gave him a look that encouraged him to continue.

"If there were no Susanna, do you think you and I would be together right now?"

"Terry…"

He laughed mockingly and averted his gaze from her. "That's probably a very stupid question to ask."

"No, it's not," she contradicted his statement. "I used to ask the same question too in the past, over and over. Sometimes, I couldn't help but blame Susanna for everything that happened. Why did she have to be there? Why did she have to sacrifice herself for you? Why did she have to love you too?" She stopped and inhaled deeply to calm herself. "But in the end, the reality is... If we were truly meant to be then it didn't really matter whether there was Susanna or not."

A snigger broke out of his throat. "I see… So you think that we were not meant to be? Is that it, Candy?" he prodded, his tone caustic.

Her eyes went wide as she found herself being forced into a corner, floundering to articulate an answer, "Yes - no, what I meant-"

He disregarded her entirely and continued, "How about if I tell you now that I've made the stupidest mistake by letting you go, and I still love you now and want you back, would you return to me?" he asked, reaching across the table for her hands and held it in his, his blue eyes pinning her in an intense gaze.

Feeling flustered, she swiveled her head away from him. "Terry…" she let out in a faint remorseful whisper, pulling her hands out of his grasp and moving it down to her lap. "I'm sorry. I-"

A bitter chuckle erupted out of his throat. "I thought so - It looks like that my suspicion was right. Oh well, the most important thing for me is that you seem to be happy."

"And I want you to be happy too," she stressed.

"Just like you and Albert?" he asked with a sneer, catching her off guard. And she could only stare at him wordlessly as he continued, "You don't need to tell me, Candy. It's all written in your face." He paused for a moment to give her a challenging look before stating peremptorily, "You're in love with him."

Her heart skipped a beat. Terry knew.

Noticing the hurt in his blue eyes, she felt terrible, guilt poking at her conscience. "Terry - I-"

He interrupted, cutting her off swiftly, "I think we should leave now, and I'm sure you want to go find Albert." His lips twitched into a transient smile, a smile that didn't truly reach his eyes. "Please send my regards to him," he added in a reluctant voice.

She knew then that he had no interest listening to her explanation, let alone meeting Albert, but she couldn't blame him for that - she would've done the exact same thing if she were in his place.

Wearing a grateful smile that was blended with a touch of sympathy, she told him, "I will. Thank you for the tea."

"Don't mention it," he remarked before adding in a softer voice, "you know I'll do anything for you, Candy."

Unable to find a proper response to his abrupt admission, she only cast him a weak smile.

He stood up quickly and gestured with his hand. "Shall we?"

A short moment later, she found herself strolling next to him outside the cafe, moving toward the theater. She was eager to return to her spot, hoping to find Albert there.

"Well, here we are," Terry announced as they ceased their steps in front of the intersection. "Another goodbye for us. Thank you, Candy, for everything. I promise I won't ruin my life anymore. I will return to Broadway and rebuild my reputation. When we meet again, I assure you that you will be proud of me," he stated confidently. Then, his visage turned tender, a kind smile spreading over his lips. "Be happy, Candy, and…" The smiling curve on his lips leveled into a straight line as he resumed in a solemn tone, "If Albert ever hurts you, let me know - I'll deal with him personally."

His words touched her deeply, sending warmth to the cockles of her heart. "Thank you, Terry," she managed to breathe through a smile, tears welling in her eyes. "I will hold you to your promise."

Then, she noticed the gradual transformation in his expression as he peered at something behind her. At first, his blue eyes enlarged in bewilderment before she could detect a spark of anger flashing in them.

Downright curious, she whirled her head over her shoulder, but before she could see anything, he had briskly grabbed her by the waist and planted his mouth against hers in a firm kiss, shocking her to the core.

For a moment, she was in a disconcerted state, incapable of making the slightest move before the stench of alcohol triggered something in her brain. Instantly, what was happening poured over her like ice-cold water.

She pushed him away from her with all her might, causing him to stumble backward by two steps. "Why did you do that?!" Her hand moved to touch her lips.

Brushing aside her angry glare, he smirked with satisfaction. His cocky expression reminded her of the times when they had been in London.

"By the way I think I just saw someone who looks like Albert with blond hair running that way," he said with an air of insouciance, gesturing to show her. She jerked her head in the direction of his finger while he continued, "I didn't know that he has dyed his hair blond. Is that what made you fall for him?"

His snide remark went unnoticed by her as the realization of what he had just implied struck at her. _Albert saw us?_

"Why didn't you tell me!?" she snapped in irritation, and without waiting for his response, she darted away in a hurry, praying that Albert was not too far away from her. She couldn't believe that Terry had just forced a kiss on her again, just like he had done in the past. However, she had no time to deal with his brash action right now. Based on what she had gathered from his words, she feared that Albert might have witnessed the entire scene and drawn the wrong conclusion. She had to find him right away.

All the while, behind her, Terry could only manage a bitter smile. He wasn't very proud with what he had just accomplished - it was a very immature thing to do. But he couldn't help himself - he was furious at _that_ man for snatching something so precious away from him. Yet, he had to accept that there was nothing he could do - in a way, he had sent Candy straight to Albert's arms when he had given up on her last year, choosing to stay by Susanna, sacrificing love for his conscience. He had made that decision - now, he just had to live with it for the rest of his life.

Bye Candy…" he murmured wistfully, watching her figure disappeared in a distance as she rounded the corner.

This was truly the end of his chapter with Candy.

He tilted his head back, facing the sky that was covered with ominous looking clouds, which perfectly mirrored the tempestuous state of his heart right now. The wind blew away a drop of tear that had slid out of the corner of his eye.

*********ccccccc*********

Kicking a pebble absently, Candy trudged toward the train station in despair. She had circled the blocks three times and had no luck of finding Albert. Had he left her? She hoped with all her heart he hadn't - but whether she wanted to accept it or not, all the signs seemed to point to that.

She was absolutely livid at Terry for having done what he had done. What was he trying to prove? At that time, she had opted not to berate him since she had just wanted to go after Albert. Unfortunately, her efforts seemed to have all been fruitless. She couldn't find Albert anywhere in the small town as if he had vanished into the thin air. The station was her last resort. Their train was supposed to leave soon.

Now that she had time to mull about the whole situation, she couldn't help but wonder. Could all this be a part of Albert's plan to reunite her back with Terry, so he could then leave her? No! She couldn't believe that! He couldn't be that cruel! That was not the Albert she knew all her life.

_Albert where are you now?_

Just as she stepped a foot inside the terminal, she heard the loud whistle from the conductor. Instinctively, she dashed in a sprint toward the platform, her heart beating out of control. _That can't be our train! Oh, please don't let that be our train. Please..._

By the time she arrived at the platform, the train had begun to march out of the station at a steady speed. She could only stand rooted to the ground, panting to catch her breath while staring hopelessly at the string of passenger cars passing before her, oblivious to the small drops of drizzles falling from the sky, gradually drenching her hair and her clothes. It was indeed the train that would take her back to Chicago, and she had missed it. Albert had left without her.

Running after the tail end of the train that continued to move farther and farther, she shouted, unleashing her frustration, "Albert, you fool, why did you leave me?"

"Candy?"

Abruptly, her running steps came to a halt, and she remained stagnant in her spot, breathing in short gasps. She thought she heard a voice that sounded very much like Albert's calling her - but that couldn't be. He was gone. The voice must have been just in her imagination. She must have started losing her mind as she had already missed him like crazy. With a deflated spirit, she turned her head to the side slowly.

Her breath hitched in her throat.

She couldn't believe her eyes. There, across the track, through a vision that was blurred by tears and rain droplets, she could see an image of the handsome blond man whom she had been desperately searching for the last hour or so.

_Albert..._

A relieved smile materialized on her face and gradually morphed into a wide joyful grin.

_He is here... He didn't leave me._

**To Be Continued**

**Thank you for taking the time to read this. I would love to know what you think. So, please don't hesitate to send me your feedback. -forever-**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I'm so happy I can actually post this part today since it is a special day today. So I hope you enjoy this installment. Please let me know if you spot any mistakes. There is one more installment to go for this chapter, and I will do my best to post it soon.

I want to say something about my depiction of the theater scene. If you notice, I've toned down Candy's reaction quite a bit compared to the manga. This is because in this chapter, Candy's mind is divided: on one side she is shocked to see Terry, on the other she's very confused with Albert's intention. And, just like in the manga, Candy in this chapter doesn't want to meet Terry in person either. In addition, I also changed some bits related to Terry. I just don't think it's realistic for him to regain his acting prowess when he is still in a drunken state.

Happy Valentine's Day to all my readers. I truly appreciate all your support and encouragement. Thank you again for following my stories. :)

Until then - forever.


	15. Happiness Within - Part III: En Route

Sorry for the slight delay. Here is the next installment of 'Happiness Within.' Please enjoy :)

This chapter begins right from where we left off last time. So without further ado, please enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Candy Candy manga and all the characters in it, but the talented Kyoko Mizuki does. This fic is a product of my own twisted imagination and inspired by Mizuki's masterpiece. If any of the plots, specific scenes, or dialogues appears to be similar to that from another fic or story, it is purely unintentional and coincidental. 'Great minds think alike', after all.

The characterization in the fic is based on the Manga and not the Anime.

**Acknowledgement: **As always, my heartfelt gratitude goes to my diligent beta readers, who have given invaluable feedback and suggestions. Thank you.

And last but not least, I cannot thank you enough for taking the time to read my stories and write a review. Again, thank you for your patience. My sincere appreciation goes to you. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Ninety Days<strong>

By forever

**Day 65: Happiness Within  
><strong>

**Part III: En Route  
><strong>

By the time Candy arrived at the platform, the train had begun to march out of the station at a steady speed. She could only stand rooted to the ground, panting to catch her breath while staring hopelessly at the string of passenger cars passing before her, oblivious to the small drops of drizzles falling from the sky, spraying water onto her hair and clothes. It was indeed the train that would take her back to Chicago, and she had missed it. Albert had left without her.

Running after the tail end of the train that continued to move farther and farther, she shouted at the top of her lungs, unleashing her frustration, "Albert, you fool, why did you leave me?"

"Candy?"

Abruptly, her running steps came to a halt, and she remained stagnant in her spot, breathing in short gasps. She thought she heard a voice that sounded very much like Albert's calling her - but that couldn't be. He was gone. The voice must have been just in her imagination. She must have started losing her mind as she had already missed him like crazy. With a deflated spirit, she turned her head to the side slowly.

Her breath hitched in her throat.

She couldn't believe her eyes. There, across the track, through a vision that was blurred by tears and rain droplets, she could see an image of the handsome blond man whom she had been desperately searching for the last hour or so.

_Albert..._

A relieved smile materialized on her face and gradually morphed into a wide joyful grin.

_He is here... He didn't leave me._

Noticing that Albert had run toward the crossing, she quickly followed suit, accelerating her speed at each step. Her heart was beating madly. She felt like laughing and crying at the same time, her gaze trailing after his tall figure as he dashed on the platform.

He reached the crossing from the opposite sides before she did. While she paused to catch her breath, he did not even bother to slow down, but instead continued to advance toward her, traversing through the rail track.

When he was less than five feet away from her standing spot, she leaped herself in a sprint at once and ran straight to him. She threw her small body against him, her arms wrapping around him in a tight hug while his strong ones enclosed over her back. Relief pervaded her whole being as she heard the frantic thudding of her heart, racing against his, reverberate against her ears.

"Candy… You're here…" he breathed, his voice tinged with a trace of awe, as if he couldn't believe that she was really here. His hand brushed her head gently. "Your hair - it is wet… Maybe we should move into the building."

"Where have you been?" she whimpered in between panting, deliberately dismissing his suggestion, her voice muffled against his chest. "I've been looking all over for you."

His hand stopped its movement abruptly, but he kept quiet as tiny droplets of water continued to descend upon them from the sky above.

She wasn't sure how to interpret his silent reaction, wondering why he couldn't just answer her straightforwardly like he usually would.

Then, she felt him move his hands, laying them on her shoulders. "I have always cared for you, Candy, so much," His voice, brimming with emotions, said. "I'll do anything to keep the beautiful smile on your face, but…" He ceased momentarily, releasing a sigh. "I just can't watch you being embraced in another man's arms," he admitted.

Withdrawing from him slightly, she examined his face. "You saw me with Terry… and because of that you left?" she asked without being able to conceal the disappointment in her voice. There was a part of her that was happy to learn that he was jealous but another part was not thrilled with the idea of him giving up on her without a fight.

A weak nod was his only answer.

"And you were going to leave me. Is that right?" she alleged in a dejected tone, choking back a sob.

A determined look set on his face as he shook his head. "No. I couldn't," he stated firmly and then added with a hint of irony in his voice, "even if I tried, I just couldn't leave you."

For a moment, she thought she had heard wrong, but seeing the resolution on his face, she knew that she had not. But she was tired of second guessing him, which had led to nothing but wrong assumptions - she wanted a definite unambiguous answer this time.

"Why?" she prodded, hoping to hear the confirmation from his mouth. Her pulse quickened with anticipation.

He smiled ruefully at her and said, "I have promised that I will not walk away from you - I don't want to break that promise. I have to see you one more time. And…" His expression become somber as he seemed to be struggling with his next words before he eventually managed to say, "…to hear from you directly that you have chosen to stay with Terry…"

Then, all of the sudden, she felt a firm tug at her waist and soon found herself entrapped within his pair of arms, her body pressed against his, his deep timbre vibrating against her ears. "However, now that you're here in my arms… I don't know if I want to let you go after all. I don't know if I can. Perhaps I'm being selfish… But…"

Hearing his candid admission, she pushed down a bubble of joy that was ready to burst out of her throat in a loud shout and forced herself to listen without interrupting as he continued talking.

"I'm sorry, Candy, unless you push me away from you and tell me to leave you, I won't let you go," he vouched, nuzzling her head beneath his chin, his arms squeezing around her briefly.

By this time, she couldn't stifle her smile any longer and tightened her hold around him, turning her head to the side, leaning against his chest. "Albert, you silly, why would I want to go back to Terry when I have you?" she let out in a gentle chastise while newly formed tears began to fill her eyes. "It's you whom I need all along. It has always been you," she confessed in earnest, blinking back a tear, her voice dropping lower and lower to a whisper. "Didn't I tell you that I can't picture my life without you by my side?"

There was absolute silence for a few moments, and she began to ponder if she had told him something wrong. But when she felt him shift slightly against her, she decided to keep quiet.

A moment later, she felt him hold her shoulders in a gentle grip as he pushed her away from him gingerly. She lifted her head toward him to see his face glisten in the rain, his hair slightly damp. "I'm sorry… " he started in a remorseful whisper. "I'm a fool for thinking like that… for ever doubting you… for not believing your words," he said in self reproach, his voice back to its normal volume. "Please forgive me." His blue eyes were clouded with a blend of regret and shame.

"Yes, you are a fool," she replied in a feigned angry retort, holding back a smile. "I forgive you if you promise that we go home together and umm… if you give me a kiss."

"A kiss?" he asked, visibly taken aback.

Just then, it dawned on her what she had just brazenly asked from him on a whim. Had she just asked him to kiss her? Briskly, she released herself from him and whipped her head to the side, evading his amused blue eyes. "Errmm… Just ignore the last part - I was just kidding about that," she told him, chuckling awkwardly, her face hot, her pulse rate accelerating. She still couldn't believe that she had actually blurted her thoughts out loud just like that. What was she thinking?

In an effort to divert his attention, she tipped her head back to gaze at the gray sky, letting the cold mist of water hit her face briefly. "My goodness, look at those clouds!" she remarked in exaggerated worry. "Let's go inside the terminal before it pours," she suggested hurriedly, shifting one foot out ready to stride away from there.

But, as she was only halfway pivoting her body around, she felt his hand caught hers, pulling her back toward him, essentially forcing her to face him. "Just so you know that I've always taken any request from you seriously," he spoke in a low voice, placing a hand gently against her cheek to prevent her from moving her head. His blue eyes regarded her intensely, causing her stomach to flip flop with nervous excitement.

"So if it is a kiss you ask… a kiss you shall have," he continued, his warm and rich voice rumbling against her ears, generating a shiver along her back.

She emitted a nervous chuckle and made an attempt to reason with him. "But Albert… Honestly, I was just ki-"

He silenced her in an instant by pressing his lips against hers in a kiss that made her heart leap high, as if it would've burst out of her chest. This wasn't like the chaste kiss he had given her last night and definitely was nothing like the unwanted, brusque kiss she had received from Terry. Rather, this was the kiss that gradually weakened her in the knees, sending her mind reeling. And just so she would not end up falling onto the platform in a crumple, she had to cling tightly onto him to support her weight while her eyes fluttered to a close.

Timidly, guided by instinct, she began to mimic the movement of his gentle lips, conveying to him that she wanted to give him back as much as he had given her. And she could tell that he appreciated her effort very much when she felt him smiling against her lips. Then, she felt his hands gently cradle her nape as he tilted her head back at an angle, gradually increasing the intensity of their kisses at each sliding and clashing of lips, dragging her deeper and deeper, to be submerged in absolute bliss. Time seemed to come to a standstill as they continued to revel in each other's presence, entangled in passionate kisses, heedless to the light drizzling that was persistently falling upon them.

However, after a few moments, she couldn't feel his lips on hers again. Her eyes opened at once, and she saw his gentle blue eyes gazing at her affectionately, a contrite smile gracing his lips.

"I'm sorry for making you cry earlier," he uttered in between heavy breathing, his fingers grazing lightly against the skin on her face, wiping beads of rain water that had coalesced with the tear streaks on her face.

It took her some moments to regain her composure before she could respond to him. "I'm not crying. Can't you tell that I'm smiling right now?" She pursed her lips in a pouty smile.

Retracting his hand from her face, he chuckled. "Yes, you are. And I want you to keep smiling your beautiful smile to me. I love your smile."

At his words, her pout instantaneously blossomed into a broad grin, and she felt her heart radiating with warmth as she gazed into his gentle blue eyes.

"Does this mean that you've forgiven me?" he suddenly asked with a quirk of one brow in a playful gesture, breaking the tender moment.

"Not yet - you have only fulfilled one of the conditions," she claimed.

"Oh right!" he half drawled, reaching for her hand and grasping it in his. "In that case, shall we go home now?" he suggested, a kind smile adorning his face.

In return, she only exchanged smiles with him as they held each other's gaze. But her smile vanished in an instant when one important detail flashed in her mind.

"Um… But didn't we just miss our train?" she pointed out.

"Yes, we did," he confirmed. "But there is another train." His eyebrows creased in uncertainty. "Umm… We probably should check first."

Hastily, he then led her toward the terminal building, and they advanced directly to the ticket window.

"Where are you heading?" the man behind the window inquired as soon as Albert and her ceased their steps in front of the counter.

Only then, she noted how deserted the waiting area was. There was practically nobody there.

"Chicago," she heard Albert answer as she returned her focus back to the ticket clerk. "There should be a train that will leave at six fifteen, correct?" Albert asked.

"That route has been cancelled due to a severe thunderstorm in the area," the clerk informed in a monotone voice.

"WHAT!?" she exclaimed in panic, glancing at the tall blond man next to her. "Albert- what are we going to do now?"

"When is the next train to Chicago?" Albert asked again.

"Tomorrow morning," the man simply replied.

She grabbed Albert's arm and shook it. "Does that mean that we are stranded here in Rockstown?" He turned his head toward her, and she looked right into a pair of concerned blue eyes.

"If you really want to go to Chicago, there is a way, but it would be a long detour," the man told them, prompting them to tear their gaze away from each other. They brought their attentions back on the man as he continued, "There will be an eastbound train arriving in ten minutes. You can take that and transfer in Jackson for a train bound for Detroit. From there you can take the express train to Chicago."

Simultaneously, they spun toward each other.

"What do you think, Albert? It doesn't look like we have a choice, right?"

"No, we really don't have a choice," he uttered in assent, but his voice sounded uncertain.

*********ccccccc*********

Albert and Candy were fortunate that their train arrived at the station as scheduled. Not long after they had boarded, the light rain suddenly transformed into a torrential pour, which would've easily soaked them from head to toe. Luckily, instead of being drenched, they found themselves dry and warm inside the passenger car as the train marched valiantly against the raging storm, slicing through thick curtains of rain. Since it was almost dinnertime, they decided to head straight to the dining car to have an early dinner.

Sipping his wine slowly, Albert sneaked a glance at the beautiful young lady who was sitting right in front of him, enjoying her food. There was so much happiness flowing within him that he hadn't been able to concentrate on anything but Candy. Everything about her fascinated him, and he kept finding himself smiling at her. He felt silly to behave like a teenage boy on his first date. Even last night, which technically should've been their first date, he hadn't been like this - but he just couldn't help himself. And from the way she had acted and by the perpetual demure smile on her face, he surmised that she was experiencing something similar. Love could certainly turn anyone into a fool.

He placed his glass back slowly on the table as he recalled that only less than an hour ago the situation had been the total opposite.

At that time, he had been near the bottom of a dark chasm. Everything had looked so bleak to him, and he had thought that it was truly the end. The period when he had waited for her had felt like endless moments of torture as different scenes of their times together, from the time they had moved out of the apartment to the moments before he had left her by herself to search for Terry, were being replayed inside his mind. Then, as he had wallowed in defeat and regret, watching the train moving out of the station, out of nowhere, he heard her yelling at him. The sound of her desperate cry partly drowned by the noises from the moving train had imparted a glimmer of hope within him. Nonetheless, to prevent from being inconsolably disappointed, he had kept telling himself that the voice was something that had been conjured by his mind only, not real. So when his eyes caught sight of her petite figure running after the train, he had been rendered shocked, inundated by the surge of different emotions within him. It had taken a few moments before he could eventually manage to say her name out loud, bringing her attention to him, their eyes colliding in a stunned gaze. From that point on, everything had only become better and brighter, as if he could finally see the light at the end of the dark and tortuous tunnel that he had treaded forever.

Now they were on their way back home together. To have her right by his side stirred interminable joy in him. After all, they had just overcome the biggest test that could've put an untimely end to the progression of their relationship. Finally, the last traces of doubts had been eliminated completely. He ascertained that he was the one whom she had held dearly in her heart, and there was no more looming shadow that could hover over him, casting fear and worry.

"Albert - about earlier…" Candy suddenly began talking, unknowingly halting his musing. He directed his focus toward her and detected something that was akin to timid expression displayed on her face.

"I hope you know that I didn't kiss Terry - he kissed me," she continued before adding in a defiant tone, "but I didn't respond." The volume of her voice dropped as she lowered her eyes in remorse. "I should've stopped him…"

His jaws clenched as he was reminded of the incident that had perturbed him greatly. Till this very moment, he was still blaming himself for allowing that to occur. If he hadn't left her by herself, he wouldn't have to witness the appalling scene. It had been his fault not hers.

"Candy-"

The words just escaped his mind when she abruptly lifted her eyes, fixing her gaze on him. "What I'm trying to say is that I'm not in love with him anymore," she uttered clearly, her voice sounding near the boundary of desperation.

His lips folded into a faint stiff smile at her confession. "Now I know."

Her face turned aghast. "So before that, you thought I was still in love with Terry?" she asked in a mixture of disbelief and disappointment, her voice aloud.

"Candy - you never said anything about Terry," he told her matter-of-factly. "We never really talked about him since that time after you were tricked by Neil, so I really couldn't tell whether you were over him or not." Seeing the unsettling look on her face, he quickly added, "But let me assure you - I had no intention to leave you or reunite you with Terry."

"But you did leave me with Terry," she asserted; the creases in her brows deepened.

"I didn't know that Terry would approach you first before I found him," he clarified at once.

Her eyes widened in incredulity. "You didn't know?"

"No," he answered tersely, shaking his head.

A baffled look crossed her face as she stared at him with questions in her eyes. "Where were you then?"

At her question, he sank into silence as he gathered his thoughts, reliving the not so pleasant experience.

After taking a deep breath, he started his recount in a subdued tone, "When I couldn't find him backstage in the actors lounge, his colleagues told me that Terry would usually head straight to the bar after a show and would loiter there until past midnight, so I went there. But I couldn't find him."

At this point, he decided to omit the part about how he had been overwhelmed by panic when he couldn't find her in front of the theater, frantically searching for her, and skipped to the later part, which was the most trying part of his recollection. "It was a while later when I finally found him, and I immediately noticed that you were there also. And then... he kissed you." Listening to himself, he could tell that he had failed to mask the hurt in his voice. It was one scene he wished he could permanently erase from his memory.

"Then you just left…" she continued for him. Her face darkened with discouragement, her voice somber, the sparkles in her eyes fading.

"It was a spontaneous reaction, Candy," he explained, maintaining a steady voice. "I needed to calm myself first. But, just like I said earlier, I had no intention to leave you there, so I returned almost immediately."

"Really? How come I didn't see you?" Her skeptical gaze searched his face.

He let silence reign over them for a few moments while he rearranged his thoughts before he resumed his narration, "I took a longer route to ensure I was calm enough. But you and Terry were both gone by the time I reached the spot I had seen you earlier. So I went back to the theater to look for you and Terry, but it was closed." He went silent for a few seconds, looking into her anxious green eyes, before saying, "I couldn't find either you or Terry."

"Then you just went back to the station," she stated, sounding very confident of her presumption.

"Not right away," he corrected and immediately elucidated, "I attempted to search for you first, but then I realized you could be anywhere, and it would be a very unproductive effort, so, only then, I decided that I should go back to the station and wait for you there. I thought if you still wanted to go back to Chicago, you would have to return to the station eventually." After taking a momentary pause, he continued in a sad tone, "But you never showed up… "

"I'm sorry… " she uttered in a regretful tone. "I didn't think about going to the station until at the very last minute."

He gave her an assuring smile and extended his hand to hers, patting it gently in an affectionate gesture. "That doesn't matter anymore now. The most important thing is that you're right here with me," he averred, letting his hand rest on top of hers.

Her lips lifted into a genuine contented smile. "Yeah… And that's exactly where I want to be, not anywhere else," she told him in a sincere affirmation.

His smile gradually melted away as he recalled her flummoxed look earlier, when she had seen Terry on the stage. Guilt came upon him in a rush, bearing him down. To an extent, it did seem that he had deceived her to meet Terry.

"Candy - please forgive me again for being so inconsiderate," he expressed in compunction, squeezing her hand lightly. From the look on her face, he could tell that she hadn't anticipated his apology at all. "I should've have talked to you about Terry and the trip." He paused briefly to recompose himself and then said, "I'm sorry…"

A faint understanding smile appeared on her lips. "It's okay, Albert. It was already done." Then, her tone grew brighter as she continued, "But you know what I think? Because of this, Terry can finally accept that it is truly over between us, and he can return to fulfill his dream. And this might have not happened if the circumstances would've been different." She breathed out a soft sigh, her gaze drifting away from him. "To tell you the truth, if you had told me about your plan to see Terry, I don't know if I would have agreed to come with you at all. In the end, I believe there's always a reason for everything." Her focus was back on him.

Heaving a long sigh, he concurred, "You are right… There's always a reason for everything that happens." He withdrew his hand from hers while letting his thoughts wander. "Just like there's a reason why I had been right by the river in Lakewood that one particular day," he supplied in a slight pensive tone as images from a certain incident that had led him to Candy sprung up in his mind.

At first, she only looked at him with puzzlement in her eyes. Then, she seemed to have come to realization, grasping the message behind his last words. With a wistful smile trimming the edges of her lips, she said, "Yeah… And there's a reason why I had been in the hospital corridor right when they had brought you in."

Without thinking, he quickly added, "And there's a reason why I had been in Po-" He abruptly stopped talking, staring at her blankly as he became aware that he had nearly given himself away. Now was not the right time yet to divulge to her about _that_ one particular detail about him. Could she tell that he had been about to say 'Pony Hill?'

"Where you had been in Po - what are you trying to say, Albert?" she asked in a slight mocking manner, stifling her laughter. "Po - what? Post office? Police station?" She burst into gleeful giggles.

He sighed in relief inwardly. It didn't appear that she was the least bit suspicious_._ "Umm… No… I was going to say…. Ermmm…" he stammered, unable to think of a proper answer before he suddenly uttered in an exclamation, "London!" A superficial chuckle emerged out of his throat. "Yes. London, that's what I was going to say. We did cross paths in London, remember?"

"Yes, we did," she replied and drifted into a thoughtful silence for a short moment before blurting out, "Can I ask you a question?"

Startled, he observed her face warily, unsure what to expect. Would this have anything to do with Uncle William again? However, even if that were to be true, there was no reason for him to deny her, so he answered, "Sure…"

As soon as he had said the word, she jumped in, "From the three times I met you, you looked different at each time. In Lakewood, you were a man with dark hair, a beard, and dark sunglasses. In London, you were a man with dark hair with no beard, and now you are a blond. Why did you keep changing your appearance? I don't know what looks you're going to put on next. Bald head with long mustache?" There was a touch of anxiety in her voice as she resumed, "Regardless of your appearance, I will not stop liking you but… bald head and a long mustache… It will take me a while to get used to that." Her innocent gaze focused on him.

Candy certainly had the ability to render him speechless with her random questions and comments, just like right now, as he could only blink with mouth ajar before erupting in a guffaw. The sound of his loud laughter dispersed the quiet ambiance in the dining car, causing some of the patrons to throw irritated and curious glances at them. Quickly, he lowered down his voice, as he didn't want to instigate a commotion.

"No, I have no plan to change my looks, and I especially don't want to be a bald head with long mustache, so you don't need to worry," he told her with slight chuckling. "As for the reason…" He leaned forward over the table, and she quickly followed suit, looking at him expectantly. "Well, you just have to wait until tomorrow, when I'll tell you everything," he whispered. Noticing her annoyed glare, he chuckled and tapped her nose lightly, causing her to flinch in surprise. "For now you should focus on eating - your plate is still full of food. Or do you need me to feed you?"

"Err? NO!" she yelped, embarrassed, fumbling to grab her fork and knife, and went back to cutting her piece of steak while he only laughed in response.

*********ccccccc*********

Just when everything seemed to work wonderfully for once, Mother Nature decided to showcase her power over the Midwest plains, wreaking havoc in the area. Due to flooding that affected some parts of the rail tracks, Albert and Candy arrived late at Jackson. They soon found out that the station was closed due to the thunderstorm, and there would be no train coming and leaving out of the station until tomorrow morning. Their train was the last one that made it out of the station. They had contemplated staying on the train to go to the next station, but in the end, they had opted against it since they weren't sure how they would proceed from there.

"I'm sorry, Candy. It seems that we just have to spend the night here," Albert regretfully informed Candy as they stood on top of the steps, watching the raindrops fiercely pelting down on the desolate street while thunder periodically boomed in the background, accompanied by bright flashes of lightning that lighted up the sky. Their clothes were partly drenched, their wet hair matted onto their faces. This time, they couldn't escape the rain when they had alighted the train and scampered into the building.

She turned her head to him, casting him an assuring smile. "It's fine, Albert. I know that as long as I'm with you, I will be okay."

Peering past the cascading of rainwater, he could only vaguely see the rows of buildings that were mostly shrouded in darkness. "The town looks quaint enough - shall we look for a place?" he suggested to which she only nodded in agreement.

From his vantage point, it was difficult to estimate how big the city actually was, especially with the scarce lighting. But he estimated that Jackson was probably about the same size as Rockstown. Just as he turned his head to the right, there was another strike of lighting that illuminated the sky, and right at that instant his gaze fell on the hanging sign tacked onto the front of the building on the corner of the street. They were in luck - it was an inn. Without wasting anytime, he swiftly took off his wet jacket, ignoring Candy's questioning look. Then, when he draped it over their heads, she understood his intention right away and gripped at the hem of the jacket in her fingers tightly while he wound his free arm over her back, pushing her body against his. He glanced at her and gave her a signal before they darted out of the building in a scurry, holding each other tightly.

The rain pelted down on them hard in large drops as they crossed the street as fast as they could, splashing through puddles and mud. His jacket could barely withstand the weight of the droplets, and water seeped right through it, dousing their heads down to their scalps. Unfortunately, that was all they had with them. He was trying his best to guide her to move quickly toward the building in the corner, but the lack of proper street lighting combined with the ferocious downpour hampered his visibility. So he had to rely solely on his instinct. A short moment later, when he finally caught a faint glimmer of light, he didn't think twice and hastened his steps, dragging her along with him until they were standing right in front of a building from which the faint glow originated.

Directing his gaze past the glass window, he could see the interior of the building. It was the inn that he had seen earlier from the train station.

Thoroughly soaked, they barged through the door and entered the building. As they trudged farther into the lobby area, they left a trail of muddy puddles on the wooden floor. All the while, a middle aged man stared at their drenched forms in astonishment. The man certainly hadn't expected to see any guests to walk in tonight in the middle of a storm. Before the man could say anything, Albert greeted briefly and inquired the availability of rooms for the night.

"We only have one room available for tonight, sir, " the man answered, adjusting the glasses perching on his nose. "It's a suite on the top floor - you should try to warm yourself by the fireplace," the man told them, pointing toward the wood burning fireplace on one side of the room, and walked away from the counter, disappearing into the small room adjacent to the wooden staircase.

Candy sighed in disappointment, her shoulders sagging lower. "Oh well… so much for that," she muttered and whirled around, taking a step toward the door.

But Albert briskly halted her, putting an arm around her waist, and said in a deliberately loud voice, "But dear, that would be perfect for us, don't you think?"

Her green eyes widened in stunned surprise, and he only winked at her before navigating her back toward the front desk. Right at that time, the man reappeared, carrying two large towels, and distributed them to Candy and him.

"Where are you folks from?" the man asked them, scanning their faces.

"Chicago," Albert simply replied. "Umm… We'll take the room for one night," he added while throwing a quick assessing glance at Candy who remained silent next to him, wrapping herself with the towel.

The innkeeper was delighted and informed them that their room should be ready, but then the kind man insisted that they had a serving of hot cider first before he took them to their room.

Albert wasn't sure it was a brilliant idea to share a room with Candy. But noticing how she was dripping wet from head to toe, her teeth chattering, her body shivering, he just didn't have the heart to drag her back out in the rain. And the place, although small in size and a bit rustic in appearance, should be able to provide them with plenty of comfort and warmth, a perfect shelter from the turbulent weather outside. The justification for his decision was a valid one, but would he be able to maintain decorum all night long, keeping his hands to himself and not surrendering to temptation?

Looking out of the corner of his eye, he stole a glance at her blowing the steam off the mug slowly and let out an inward sigh.

_It will be a very long night._

After they finished their mugs of cider and chewed on several pieces of biscuits while conversing with the friendly innkeeper, who turned out to be a Chicago native, they were finally on their way to their room. Carrying a candle torch in his hand, the innkeeper led them to climb the flight of wooden stairs to the fourth floor. The higher they ascended the stairway the darker it became. Apparently, the area outside the lobby was not lit at all, so they had to rely solely on the handheld torch the innkeeper was holding as they followed him moving across the dark hallway. Eventually, they stopped their steps.

Standing in front of the door, the man unlocked it and swung it open all the way for them, so they could get a glimpse of the interior. "So here is your room, Mr. and Mrs-"

Staring at the man's expectant eyes, Albert was at a loss. What should he tell him? He couldn't use his 'real' name. Not yet.

"Andrew," Candy suddenly sputtered, taking him by utter surprise. "Mr. and Mrs. Andrew," she reiterated in a clearer voice, sneaking a wink at him, when the innkeeper turned away from them and stepped inside the room.

He could only fake a wide grin at her in return. If she only knew that she had used his actual name… He had to admit that it didn't sound bad at all, and it would be something they would hear more frequently in the near future.

Once the innkeeper ignited the fire in the fireplace and ensured that there was sufficient firewood to last through the night, he gave them a brief summary of the available amenities, informing them that the bathroom was located outside of their room - much to their dismay. After that, with a cheery smile, the kind man handed Albert the key to the room, greeted them good night, and walked out of the room, leaving them by themselves while they stood facing the door as it closed with a click.

Albert lowered his head and stared at the key in his hand.

_Yes, it will be a long night indeed._

**To Be Continued**

**Thank you for taking the time to read this. I would love to know what you think. So, please don't hesitate to send me your feedback. -forever-**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I can't believe that it is nearly a year ago that I first published this story. It has been a long journey, but now I can finally see the finish line. Thank you for faithfully following the story from the beginning. It's truly an honor for me as an author to know that you have taken your time to read my story. I value each and every input, feedback, and comment you've sent to me. To me, your kind and encouraging words are like sweet rewards while your constructive feedback keep me aligned and help me improve at each step. And to know that I've somehow inspired you through my writing is like the icing on the cake, so please don't hesitate to share your works with me. :)

That being said, I want to say I'm glad that most of you seem to truly enjoy the previous chapter, and I especially want to thank everyone of you who had taken the time to write reviews. Specifically, I would like to thank Candice's Fan, KWatson for their in depth analysis that I found very intriguing. Thank you. And last but not least, I would like to congratulate W.A.A for a well written introspective piece, explaining what could've happened to Albert - you were very close too ;)

I just realized one interesting thing about the last chapter. The chapter is chapter 14 and it was published on the 14th of February - I thought that's neat.

As for this chapter, I know that this chapter maybe hard to digest for some of you as you think that Albert behaves out of character. At a first glance, that maybe true, but if you reprocess it within the context of the story and not the manga - you'll see that this makes sense.

It's clear that Albert in this story doesn't give up so easily. I'm a firm believer that if you truly love someone - you're not just going to let that person go, at least until you know for sure you are not the one that person wants. Please keep mind - in the manga, the situations are very different compared to his situations here. In the manga, he feels he has no hope, and he can only sense mixed signals from Candy, so he concludes that Candy is still longing for Terry. On the contrary, in this story, Candy has been quite explicit with her affection toward him (in a way, she already confessed to him the night before when she asked him to stay), so he knows that he has that shred of hope still and he is holding on to that. Albert is an intelligent man who has undergone extensive training to be a leader - the way he thinks and makes decision is always very structured, weighing the pros and cons very carefully. I just don't believe that he'll just walk away without a fight. True - that he has the ideal notion that he could do anything for Candy, but later he realizes that giving her away to someone else is not a very easy thing to do at all. Maybe he is a bit selfish -but in reality that is love. Of course love in its perfect sense is not supposed to be selfish, but that's not how it is in reality.

I truly do hope you enjoy this chapter. This is the part where Albert and Candy finally clarify their feelings to each other. Yes, the end is near, and I don't plan to drag this longer. After 'Happiness Within' we will be in the last leg of the course.

In the mean time, I will try to have the final installment of 'Happiness Within' posted soon. So stay tuned. :)

-forever-


	16. Happiness Within - Part IV: Sparks

Here is the final installment of 'Happiness Within.' Please enjoy :)

This chapter begins right from where we left off last time. So without further ado, please enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Candy Candy manga and all the characters in it, but the talented Kyoko Mizuki does. This fic is a product of my own twisted imagination and inspired by Mizuki's masterpiece. If any of the plots, specific scenes, or dialogues appears to be similar to that from another fic or story, it is purely unintentional and coincidental. 'Great minds think alike', after all.

The characterization in the fic is based on the Manga and not the Anime.

**Acknowledgement: **As always, my heartfelt gratitude goes to my diligent beta readers, who have given invaluable feedback and suggestions. Thank you.

And last but not least, I cannot thank you enough for taking the time to read my stories and write a review. Again, thank you for your patience. My sincere appreciation goes to you. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Ninety Days<strong>

By forever

**Day 65: Happiness Within  
><strong>

**Part IV: Sparks**

Once the innkeeper ignited the fire in the fireplace and ensured that there was sufficient firewood to last through the night, he gave Albert and Candy a brief summary of the available amenities, informing them that the bathroom was located outside of their room - much to their dismay. After that, with a cheery smile, the kind man handed Albert the key to the room, greeted them good night, and walked out of the room, leaving them by themselves while they stood facing the door as it closed with a click.

Albert lowered his head and stared at the key in his hand.

_Yes, it will be a long night indeed._

A boisterous thunder rumbled against the walls inside the room, and they simultaneously pivoted on their feet to face the room.

Albert's eyes surveyed the entire space, taking in the details. The first thing that caught his attention was the small sitting area right by the windows, comprising a long sofa flanked by two chairs and a small coffee table, and he knew then where he would be sleeping tonight. Overall, the place was not huge by any standards for it to qualify as a suite, but it looked cozy enough with the stone fireplace burning brightly, transmitting heat across the room and keeping the temperature at a comfortable level. There was a copper washbasin in the far right corner of the room, and a long dresser that was made of dark wood stood against the wall on the opposite side of the room. The neatly made double bed, dressed in crisp white linen, was placed with its headboard flushed against the wall in the middle of the room. As he lifted his head up, he saw an old, brass pendant lamp hanging off the ceiling, which seemed to be the only _actual_ source of lighting, yet it was adequate for its purpose.

"Um… it's not bad at all," Candy commented, moving toward the center of the room, moving her gaze around.

Remaining in his standing spot, he replied, "Well, this is the best room in the whole inn. It's supposed to be a suite."

"Lucky us!" she remarked lightly, facing him with a big smile on her face, her fingers gripping the edges of the towel.

He could see that water was still dripping persistently from her sopped hair and cringed inwardly. She could catch a cold if her hair was not thoroughly dried, and that would be the last thing he wanted to happen.

Dropping his soaked jacket that had been used as a makeshift umbrella onto the floor, he stepped forward and stood behind her as he removed the towel that was hanging on his shoulder. "I hope it's fine with you if we spend the night here. It's already late, and it's still pouring outside," he told her and began to dry her hair using his towel, rubbing it gently against her wet strands. "I'm not familiar with this place at all - I don't know if there is another lodging place nearby, " he explained while continuing to work on her hair. "Moreover, we're soaking wet - we can easily become ill and end up being infected with pneumonia."

"Don't worry, Albert. It's fine - I understand," she reassured, glancing over her shoulder to face him, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "In any case, this isn't the first time we share a room, remember?" she pointed out, swiveling her head back to the front.

"Uhmm… yeah…" he mumbled in acknowledgment, thinking that she must have been referring to the time during which they had lived in the Magnolia Apartment. However, there was one crucial thing she had forgotten to mention. Their current circumstances were not exactly the same compared to at that time.

"You can take the bed, Candy," he decided right away. "I'll take the sofa."

"But - are you sure?" Her voice was laced with undisguised concern.

"Don't worry - I'll be fine."

"If you say so…" she uttered in an unsure tone. "Although…" she resumed hesitantly and took a pause, lowering her head, before telling him in a soft voice, "the bed does seem large enough to fit the two of us. Err… I don't mind sharing…"

He ceased his hand movement altogether. Had she just offered to share a bed with him? As much as he would love to accept her kind invitation he was well aware of his limit, and subjecting it to another grueling test was not his idea of a good night. "Thank you for being so considerate, but I don't think that's a good idea at all," he politely declined her offer.

He had expected that she would attempt to persuade him again, but thankfully, that hadn't happened. Instead he heard her acquiesce in a half murmur, "Umm... I guess you're right."

A short moment later, as he returned to the task of toweling her hair, silence ruled over them. Only the pitter patter from the rain outside combined with distant rolling thunder and occasional crackling sound from the fireplace could be heard in the whole room.

He focused his attention on her hair and gathered a small section of them in his hands. Her natural bouncy curls seemed to have disappeared into straight limp strands, weighed down by the water. Using his fingers, he carefully combed through her hair to separate the wet strands that had clumped into knots, squeezing out the excess water in the process and patting them onto the towel. Once that was done, he moved them over to the side, letting them cascade over one side of her shoulders. The meticulous process was then repeated, and more and more sections of blond hair were pushed to the side, gradually uncovering the white column of her neck that was usually hidden underneath the blond mass. The smooth skin shimmered under the dimmed light, and the intoxicating sweet floral fragrance that saturated the air enticed his senses. And before he realized what he was doing, he had dipped his head lower, his nose an inch above her nape, his fingers grazing lightly against her skin as they brushed some loose strands away.

"Umm… Albert?" .

Her voice jolted him slightly, and he found himself staring down at a specific spot near the base of her neck. Suddenly, he became aware of what he was about to do and sprung away from her, straightening his back.

"Thank you…" she uttered in a soft whisper.

"Huh? For what?" he replied distractedly and withdrew his hands from her at once, still partially disconcerted from the fact that he had let his control slip just a moment ago.

"For what you're doing right now, drying my hair," she told him and spun to face him. "You know what? Let me dry yours too."

He took a step back and strained a smile. "Ermm… That's not necessary." Then, quickly thrusting his towel to her hand, he said, "Your hair is mostly dry now." Before she could say anything, he swiftly whirled away from her and took quick, long strides toward the door. He decided that it would be prudent for him to keep a safe distance from her for the time being and possibly for the whole night.

"Where are you going?" she asked, sounding confused.

Without turning around to face her, he responded, "I'm going to request for extra blankets and towels for us. We need to dry our clothes. We can't sleep with wet clothes like this."

"That is true…" her voice answered in a contemplative tone.

Grabbing the metal handle, he wordlessly pulled the door open and exited the room in haste.

*********ccccccc*********

About twenty minutes later or so, Albert found himself standing before the door leading to the room that he would be sharing with Candy, clutching a stack of linens and towels in one hand and holding a candle mounted onto a metal holder in another. He had purposefully stalled returning to the room by engaging in a brief chitchat with the innkeeper and his wife, who had not been present earlier when he and Candy had just walked in. So when the hospitable hosts had offered him a glass of fine quality brandy, he just couldn't refuse - it was, after all, something that could relax him a little. The alcohol had seemed to work effectively while he had been downstairs, but now, that he was staring at the door, the effect had worn off completely. He felt nothing but high-strung.

He blew the candle and placed the holder on the floor against the baseboard of the wall. The light passing through the gap between the bottom rail of the door and the floor illuminated the perimeter around him as he lingered there, deliberating.

This shouldn't be difficult - he could do this. They had shared one tiny room for the longest time, and that had been fine. However, he couldn't deny that the nature of their relationship had changed significantly, and they were not just friends anymore. Furthermore, the passionate kiss he had given her in the station had only fueled his desire for her. It had been easier for him to resist the temptation when they had been in the train earlier, as they had spent most of their time lounging in the dining room, conversing while having their meal. But now, that they were inside the room, just the two of them surrounded in an ambiance that was undeniably conducive to romance, he could feel his self-control dwindle. He was drawn to her very presence, just like a moth to a bright lamp. What had happened earlier, only minutes after the innkeeper had left, proved that he had no power over his attraction to her - and he had caught himself just when he had been about to plant his lips against the smooth skin on her neck.

But for tonight, he just had to endure it - he had to keep his distance. They just needed to go to sleep right away. There couldn't be anymore chitchatting, which might lead to touching that could easily turn to kissing and…

Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea for him to sleep downstairs in the lobby area.

A defeated sigh emerged from his throat. No, he just had to do this. Candy wouldn't let him sleep outside the room - he was sure of that. And he should stop wasting his time before she started looking for him.

He drew in a deep breath to compose himself and knocked on the door. After hearing Candy's muffled voice telling him to come in, taking another deep breath, he pushed the door open and strolled inside the room. "Candy - here are so-"

His words were left hanging as he stared at her dismal expression. She was standing barefoot by the fireplace. Her boots were on the floor in front of the stone hearth, next to her small purse, her coat hanging on the back of one of the chairs that she must have moved from the sitting area.

"Albert - look at what the rain did to my book." She showed the item to him, which was clearly damaged by water. "The book is totally ruined now. And I haven't even finished reading it," she grumbled in displeasure.

He was clenched by guilt instantly as his gaze traveled to her attire. From what he could assess, it wasn't only her book. Her new dress, her boots, her coat, her purse - they were all soiled by dirt and mud.

"I'm sorry… I'll buy you a replacement as soon as we're back in Chicago," he assuaged her with a small smile, resisting the urge to embrace her in comfort.

Her countenance brightened in an instant. "Really?"

"Yes." He nodded, unable to hold back a smile.

"Thank you, Albert."

"You're welcome," he replied, exchanging smiles with her.

That was when he noted how lovely she appeared with the blazing fireplace behind her, bathing her in a warm amber glow. Her normally fair skin had turned pinkish from the heat. Her round emerald eyes sparkled, exuding innocent beauty and charm. Without her coat, his eyes could easily trace her alluring feminine figure, molded by her wet dress.

Immediately, he strode away to the bed, distancing himself from her, and carelessly dropped the load he had carried on top of it, letting the stack of neatly folded towels and blankets tumble onto the mattress. He should eschew interacting with her directly and go to sleep right away before the enticing lure became too much for him to handle. The situation was similar to what he had experienced a week ago, after they had been caught in the rain, and one thing he had learned from that incident was that it would be best for him to flee the situation. He just hoped that she wouldn't just embrace him abruptly like last time - that would throw him off for sure, and he wouldn't be sure he would be able to just let her go. Shaking off all other thoughts from his mind, he pulled his wet sweater over his head in one quick swiping move and began to unbutton his shirt as he sauntered back to the fireplace.

When he lifted his head, shrugging out of his wet shirt, he saw Candy gawking at him, her cheeks crimson. And he knew it wasn't from the heat from the fireplace.

"I'm sorry. Am I making you uncomfortable?" he asked and ceased himself from taking another step toward her. His reflex had prompted him to approach her, but that wouldn't work in this situation. "I can turn around if you want. It's hard to believe that this suite doesn't come with its own bathroom." He let out an ironic chortle in attempt to mask his jittery.

"No, it's okay. It's not necessary," she quickly told him. "I'm used to seeing you topless all the time. I was your nurse, remember?" She chuckled, but to his ears, her chuckles sounded artificial.

However, he decided to overlook that detail and not make any remark. Instead, he focused to complete his current task as fast as he could. He took the other chair from the sitting area, dragged it near the fireplace and hung his shirt and sweater on it. After removing his shoes and socks, laying them flat on the floor by the hearth, he steered his attention back to her and said, "It's your turn, Candy." Noticing her flinch, it was obvious that she must have felt uneasy at the prospect of taking her clothes off with him there. "I probably should go outside," he suggested and began to make his way toward the door.

"Huh? No, it's fine, Albert. You can stay here," she insisted.

Without attempting to alter her mind, he swiveled on his foot and walked to the sofa, his back facing her. "Are you sure?" he asked, trying hard to maintain a normal tone of voice despite the building anxiety within him.

"Yeah…" came her low mumble before silence prevailed over them.

As he stood still in his spot, staring at the windows absently, flashes of lightning passed through the curtains, sending a spark of bright light into the room, which was followed by a loud crack of thunder. Once the booming of thunder dissipated into a fading rumbling, the howling of the wind could be heard against the furious pelting of raindrops on the glass windows. Evidently, the storm had grown stronger with the addition of gusty winds that had been missing earlier. Based on the current condition, he couldn't predict when the storm would end.

His reverie was cut short when his ears caught the sound of soft footsteps against the background noises. A moment later, a rustling of fabrics filled his ears, and he felt his senses heighten in an instant. Then, almost automatically, without him being able to stop it, he began to imagine her undressing. Shocked by the sultry images that pullulated his mind, he swallowed nervously, squeezing his eyes shut, and purged the thoughts that Candy was taking off her clothes behind him out of his mind, forcefully refilling his mind with something that was not as appealing, such as Aunt Elroy.

"I'm done," she announced quietly, evoking a sigh of relief from him as he reopened his eyes.

Agreeing to stay here while she stripped her clothes off was a very foolish decision - it was either he had gone mad or his weak flesh simply couldn't resist.

"Umm… we probably should go to sleep now," he declared, refraining from looking at her directly, as he darted to the bed and snatched a blanket with precise swiftness before returning back to the sofa. The picture of her being wrapped in a blanket, no matter how wonderfully divine that might be, was not something he would be able to withstand - it would surely unravel his self-control. "It's late already. Goodnight, Candy," he told her with obvious finality in his tone and settled himself on the sofa.

There was a period of silence before her soft voice replied to him. "Goodnight, Albert."

From her tone, he knew that his curt behavior must have puzzled her, but he just couldn't help it. He was very agitated - he was only an inch away from crumbling, falling off the edge. Maybe he should really consider sneaking out of the room to sleep in the lobby once Candy was asleep.

As he pulled the blanket over him, just then, he became aware that his body was still damp and the pair of pants he was wearing was mostly soaked, the wet fabric clinging to his thigh. Apparently, he had forgotten to towel himself dry. He could use the blanket to wipe his body, but for the pants, he just had to bear it for the night.

While he adjusted his lying position in the sofa that was a tad shorter to support the length of his body, he heard a click. In an instant, the brightness disappeared, and the room was cast in soft orange glow emanating from the fire in the fireplace.

Before long, the place was engulfed in tranquility; an occasional popping sound from the fireplace could be heard mixing with the steady hissing of rainfall in the background. The storm seemed to have tapered off somewhat.

Despite the serene ambiance, he acknowledged that this was just the beginning of a very long sleepless night for him, and it wasn't because of the sofa that felt like a basalt rock pushing against his spine - this was still considered luxury and comfort compared to the wilderness in Africa. Rather, it was because of the fact that Candy was only a few steps away from him, sleeping on the bed - and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. The second he closed his eyes, the barrage of sensual images would deluge his mind, taunting him mercilessly, inciting his primal desire for her.

"Albert - are you sleeping?" Candy's voice suddenly pierced through the quietness, catching him off guard.

He had thought that she had dozed off.

"Candy - if I'm sleeping, would I be talking to you now?" he asked her back with a touch of sarcasm and an edge of irritation in his voice. Could she tell that he was very close to losing his mind, if he hadn't lost it already?

What followed next was an onslaught of questions from her that was delivered in a very fast manner, one after another without even a second of pause in between. "Sorry… Is it comfortable there? Are you sure you can sleep? Do you need another pillow? I have several here. How about blanket? Do you have enough of them?"

A stream of chuckles escaped out of his mouth as he just couldn't stifle them any longer - not because he was laughing at her. On the contrary, he was profoundly touched by her display of concern. "Don't worry - I'm perfectly fine," he told her in reassurance. "I've slept in worse places than this before. Go to sleep, Candy," he uttered in a half pleading tone. After that, he could only hear the sound of her shifting on the bed before she gave him an incoherent mumble in reply.

A moment later, quietude reclaimed the room.

As he lay on the sofa, with his body turned slightly toward the window, he maneuvered his mind to focus on work matters. Since he knew that he wouldn't be sleeping anyway, he might as well use the time wisely. There were clearly a lot of works that needed to be done, especially after what he had gathered from the meeting in Detroit. And the bothersome yet challenging issue related to a certain Rupert Milton was at the forefront of his mind. The problem turned out to be more complex than he had thought previously, and he couldn't just oust him from the board. Rupert's connection to the underworld was what worried him the most.

His pondering was abruptly halted when he thought he had heard something, and he strained his ears to listen carefully.

Then, he heard it clearly against the muted pattering of rain. It was a faint rustling of fabrics mixed with some random, indistinct noises. Soon, a sound that undoubtedly was a padding of foot against the wooden floor reached his ears. The soft footfall and swish of fabrics grew louder and louder as the seconds ticked away. He stiffened instantly and trained his body to remain absolutely still when he realized that it was Candy moving closer and closer toward him.

_What in the world is she doing?_

"Albert - are you still awake?" she whispered softly, startling him as he sensed her proximity; she was practically leaning over him. But he restrained himself from opening his eyes, pretending to be asleep, hoping that it would discourage her from lingering nearby him for too long.

All of the sudden, his heart lurched when he felt her small hands on his head, her fingers digging into his scalp. His sleeping act was discontinued all at once. His eyes flew open, causing her to jerk back in surprise and frantically pulling her hands away from him, and he raised himself to a sitting position slowly.

"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" she asked in a sharp accusing tone. Her round eyes appeared to be glowing, reflecting the faint amber flicker from the fireplace.

This time, he had no choice but to look at her directly, attempting hard to maintain his gaze on her face only, not to stray to the glimpse of creamy skin peeking from underneath the blanket. "I don't see you're sleeping either," he half sneered in a quip, countering her accusation, and contended, "And what are you doing here and not in bed?"

She turned rigid at once, her mouth partially ajar.

Without letting the opportunity to tease her pass by, he added, "Are you doing something you shouldn't be doing, _Mrs. Andrew_?" He lifted his eyebrows at her playfully, observing her.

Even in the dark, he could discern the reddening of her cheeks as she stammered her response, "Umm - I… " Her lids lowered as she eluded his gaze. "I was just…"

Then, her tongue suddenly darted out of her mouth, stroking her bottom lip, before she started nibbling on it.

The seemingly innocent gesture threw him off kilter, and he had to bite back a groan of frustration, clenching his jaws tightly, to curb the impulse to grab and kiss her to oblivion. This was a mistake. He shouldn't initiate any conversation with her, let alone teasing her. They should just go back to sleep now.

"Can-"

Right at that moment, a pillow flew right onto him, whacking him hard on his face, causing him to yelp aloud in surprise. He was completely taken aback by that and hadn't foreseen it coming at all. Had she been carrying a pillow all this time? How come he hadn't noticed that? As he was still recovering from the shock, his ears caught Candy's loud giggles, and he saw that she had moved back a few steps.

Folding his lips in a calculating smirk, he whipped his blanket away from his body and jumped to his feet, clutching the pillow in one hand. "Okay, Candy, you're asking for it! Come here, you."

He gestured a beckoning signal with his hand and took a step toward her. In return, she propelled herself in a small run in an attempt to distance herself away from him while constantly laughing. But her blanket was too long and too big to allow her to move agilely, restricting her limbs, and soon enough she tripped on the hem and fell ungracefully face first onto the mattress with a muted umph. Her muffled laughter could be heard echoing across the room.

Throwing the pillow across the bed, he sat next to her and leaned on his side, sustaining himself on an elbow. "I've got you now," he claimed in a mock victorious tone, putting one arm lightly over her bundled form.

She rolled onto her back and faced him. Her whole body shook with laughter, her face flushed from all the laughing.

And, he couldn't find her more captivating than right now.

Surely, he hadn't been thinking clearly when he stretched his hand to touch her hair that was still slightly damp, running his fingers against the silky strands. Then the next thing he knew, he had slowly removed the distance between them, causing her to instantly halt her laughter. As they held each other's gaze, he vaguely became aware that he was teetering on the edge of his willpower, very close to yielding to his carnal instinct, so he told himself to pull away from her. However, when she closed her eyes with eager anticipation clearly etched on her face, the mere shred of thread that had been holding his self-control intact snapped, and his lips naturally sought hers in a gentle brush of a kiss. It didn't take long at all before the innocent caress of lips precipitated into a fiery tangle of heated kisses.

Suddenly, he came to his senses and withdrew from her briskly, sitting straight on the bed, his breathing ragged. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't-"

He was forced to swallow back his words when she abruptly seized his mouth in a searing kiss with all the fervor she possessed within her, pushing her soft frame against his firm one, her hands cradling the back of his head. He responded to her and swiftly reclaimed the lead, resuming where he had left off while ignoring the scream of his conscience warning him to stop. Deepening their kisses, he plundered her mouth with his tongue, indulging in her sweet taste. His dormant hands came alive and began to explore, moving down her back languidly. The blanket that had acted as an impediment between them inadvertently become undone, gradually slipping off her shoulders before pooling on the mattress, leaving her only in her chemise. All the while, her hands started their own exploration over the length of his bare back, and the movement caused one of the thin straps of her chemise to slide and fall off her shoulder, hanging loosely around her upper arm.

Yet none of them seem to really care about that as their kisses and caresses continued to build in intensity. There was no more hesitation between them. Desire mingled in every breath they took and every stroke they made. Before long, they sank back into the mattress with him hovering atop her, propping himself on one arm.

Sweeping her hair away to the side with his fingers, tentatively, he let his lips barely brush against the exposed part of her neck and inhaled the sweet floral scent emanating from her while gauging for her reaction. He sensed no hint of resistance from her. Instead, it felt as if she was encouraging him by tilting her head sideways, granting him more access. So he proceeded to deposit tiny kisses along the side of her neck and down to the base of her throat. While his mouth was busy laying invisible marks on her creamy skin, his hand began to venture to different parts of her body, to uncharted territory. He let his hand glide freely along the side of her thigh that was partially covered by the thin material of her chemise, up to her hips, his palms molding against the exquisite feminine contours. There was not a single shred of doubt in his mind that she was one desirable woman, and his body wanted to claim her, every part of her.

His hand continued its ascent past her lower torso before it stopped right beneath a gentle swell of flesh. But her hand that was pressing against his bare back coaxed him to continue, so he obliged by covering one delicate round mound under his palm, kneading it gently, evoking a soft moan out of her throat that sounded very much like an expression of approval. Emboldened by her response, he let his hand linger there, and he could feel the rigid peak protruding against the tip of his thumb through the silky material. The sensation was both fascinating and arousing, igniting his desire to feel more and taste more. Without thinking, he pushed the strap of her chemise over her shoulder and down her arm, exposing more skin for his eager mouth to taste, and he showered the entire span of smooth milky skin along her neck and bare shoulder with tiny kisses.

Eventually, he brought his attention back to her awaiting lips, melding it with his in an explosive display of passionate kisses. His hand, on its own volition, moved to her side and grasped onto the satin material of her chemise, pulling it down bit by bit. Abruptly, she moved one hand to his hip and arched her back toward him, pushing her body into his. He emitted a groan of pleasure when he felt the glorious impression of her full breasts against his naked chest. The heavenly feeling of skin sliding against skin was beyond anything he could ever imagine. Right at that instant, his body became taut with desire, blood rushing to one specific area in his body. His kisses turned ravenous. His hands moved voraciously, acquainting themselves with every curves and dips on her body.

However, a loud seductive moan, ringing against his ears, sent everything to an instant freeze. His eyes snapped open at once, and he slowly regained his ability to think coherently as the dense fog of lust that had veiled his normally clear mind began to diffuse.

_Dear God! What have I done?!_ He was only a step away from ravishing her wholly - and the scary part was that she most likely would have allowed him.

His gaze lowered to her as he slowly pulled himself away, sitting on the bed. She was lying on her back with her tousled blond hair dispersed over the surface of the bed, appearing completely at a loss, her eyes wide, blinking at him in confusion, her cheeks red, and her lips, still raw and swollen from being kissed, parted open. Her chest rose and collapsed in rapid succession; the skin around there was suffused with an attractive pink hue. Only then he became aware of the immodest amount of skin that was showing - her breasts were partially exposed. Yet he just couldn't seem to tear his gaze away from her. It would be so easy for him to finish what he had started, but that would be wrong, very wrong.

Forcefully, he propelled himself away from her and swung his legs out of the bed. "We really need to stop now," he breathlessly told her, attempting to recover his composure but without too much success. "If we continue… " He paused as he watched the flames burning brightly inside the fireplace absently. "I won't be able to stop," he croaked a few seconds afterward.

For a moment, there was no sound coming out of their mouths, other than their labor breathing, as they remained unmoving in their own spots.

He must have stunned her, and possibly even scared her with his frankness. Perhaps, he should really consider moving to the lobby now.

Then a soft rustling broke through the silence, alerting him, before a timid, guilty voice stuttered, "Umm… I'm sorry… I shouldn't have - it was my fault. I mean-"

He promptly interjected, "It's fine, Candy. It wasn't your fault. We both got carried away."

Not knowing what else to say to her as he was still in a half daze, reeling from what had just transpired, he rose from the bed.

But before he could even take a step forward, he felt her arms winding around his bare waist in a tight knot, preventing him from moving.

"CANDY!?" He threw a bewildered glance over his shoulder to look right into her beseeching gaze and noticed that she was kneeling on her knees. His resolve weakened instantly. Loosening her hold on him, he spun to face her. For a short moment, he lost his train of thoughts, seeing her in nothing but her silk negligee, the expanse of milky smooth skin and enticing curves taunting him.

"Albert, please…"

Recognizing the hint of desperation in her voice, he quickly affixed his eyes to focus on her face only, striving hard to listen attentively at her while banishing indecent thoughts out of his mind.

"I just want to make sure that you're being here with me isn't a dream… " she whimpered. "I thought I almost lost you earlier… I don't know what I would do if you really left. I really don't know… " Her voice diminished into a faint quiver as she dipped her head low.

His heart throbbed with dull pain as guilt once again managed to strike its claws.

He raised her head by gingerly lifting her chin up with his fingers until their eyes met and presented her a comforting smile. "Candy - I'm here… I'm not going to leave you." He bent and touched his lips gently to hers in a promising gesture. "I'm not letting you go," he breathed against her mouth. "Ever..."

"Albert… " she grabbed onto his forearms firmly, preventing him from moving away from her. "Please let me sleep in your arms tonight…"

He stared at her in disbelief and had to reprocess her words several times to ensure that he hadn't misheard her.

Prying her hands off his arm, he moved back slightly. "But, Candy, I don't know… I mean…" With each word being said, his riposte wavered as he witnessed her spirit wilting before his eyes. At the same time, he also realized that he was not in any capacity to argue with her when his state of mind was anything but calm and lucid, his body still yearning to be close to hers. How could he say no to her? How could he possibly say no to the woman he was madly in love with?

He expelled a long sigh in a relenting gesture, a faint smile curving along his lips. "All right. Let's just get some sleep, okay? It's late, and we need to wake up early." He reached for the blanket on the bed, which she had used to cover herself earlier, and wrapped it around her.

The transformation in her expression was instantaneous. As she nodded her head in reply, her lips stretched across her face in a dazzling smile, her eyes gleaming with grateful glee. He could derive more than enough satisfaction from her genuine smile, a sort of penance for the torment that he was about to subject himself unto. He knew without a doubt that he wouldn't get a wink of sleep again this time, but surely, what harm could another sleepless night do to him?

Nudging her gently, he silently urged her to move to the other side of the bed, so he could climb back into the bed. Almost concomitantly, they settled themselves onto the mattress and nested their heads against the pillows, turning sideways to face each other, smiles playing on their lips.

He tapped the tip of her nose lightly with his finger. "Go to sleep, Candy."

When she shifted closer and snuggled into him, he went stiff instantly. But eventually, he relaxed, pulling the thick bedding blanket over them, and adjusted his position slightly to let her head nestle comfortably in his arm.

"Goodnight, Albert," she murmured in a sleepy voice, casting one quick smile, before her eyes lowered to a close.

Returning her smile, he laid a kiss on her temple. "Goodnight, Candy."

But, instead of shutting his eyes like she had done, he let them sweep over her angelic face, drinking in the exquisite details, under the soft yellow flickers from the fireplace. He had never been this close to her before, at least not for a long period of time, and the possibility of him sleeping with her on the same bed had never crossed his mind. Yet, right at this very moment, he was living the experience, and it brought him immense joy on top of the other emotions that were already swirling inside him. He had accepted from the very beginning, when he had first stepped into the room, that sleep would elude him tonight, so he was quite prepared for that. Now, at least, he knew what he could do - he would be content with just watching her like this all night long.

However, this time he had been wrong. Only a short while later, his eyes dropped close, and he succumbed into a deep slumber.

*********ccccccc*********

When Albert roused from his sleep, for a moment he felt disoriented, unsure where he was until he became aware of the weight pressing down on his arm. Immediately, he rotated his head to the side. The breathtaking sight that greeted him was all that was needed for him to be able to recall everything. And just like that, scenes from their intimate encounter last night were being replayed in vivid details inside his mind. Candy and him had spent the night together. The trip that originally had been intended as a mission to save Terry had unexpectedly led them to take steadfast steps toward the deepening of their relationship. Along with that, they inevitably had become bolder expressing their affection to each other through physical intimacy, and last night they might have advanced a little too far and a little too fast. This meant that their current living arrangement would not work anymore - it would be nearly impossible for him not to touch her, not to kiss her. He had to move out soon.

But his moment of reflection was cut short when a very sobering thought floated in his mind, and the sleep haze abandoned his mind instantly. They had a train to catch. Since there was no clock in the room, and he had left his pocket watch at home, he couldn't tell what time it was. Instinctively, he brought his focus toward the sitting area. From the stream of bright light peeking between the thick drapes, he was certain that it was past sunrise.

Switching his attention back to Candy, he stroked her cheek gently. "Candy… We have to hurry, or we'll miss the train."

"Huh?"

He erupted into chuckles, seeing her sleep induced face, her eyes still half closed. He found it rather tempting to just lying idly, dallying on the bed, indulging in her presence. Unfortunately, they had no time to waste, so he had no choice but to rush her.

Once he had successfully woken her up, they dressed as quickly as they could and left the hotel in a hurry after expressing their gratitude to their amicable hosts, promising that they would come back and visit the inn again someday.

As they ran toward the station, skirting their ways around puddles of muddy water, remnants of the storm last night, he felt a sense of deja vu. They had done something similar yesterday when they had been about to embark on their journey. Now, they were scrambling again to catch a train to return home together. But as long as she was by his side, he didn't mind running all day long, even to the ends of the world.

Arriving at the station, practically running out of breath, much to their consternation, they saw the platform was empty except for a few people making their way out of there.

"Albert - did we just miss our train?"

He heard Candy's solemn voice echo his thought as he blew a puff of air in exasperation.

_This is just ridiculous! They simply can't afford being stranded for another day._

Tugging Candy along with him, he approached one of the men standing on the platform. "Where's the train to Detroit?" he asked urgently, hoping that the train hadn't arrived yet.

The man wordlessly moved his head sideways and pointed a finger to something a distance away.

He followed the direction of the stranger's finger, and his eyes widened at once. It appeared that there was a herd of cattle crossing the tracks, temporary blocking the train. He couldn't believe their luck.

It was a split second decision for him. He had never done this before, but there was always the first for everything.

He turned to Candy. "What do you think?"

"Albert - you're not suggesting that-"

"Come on, Candy." He grabbed her hand, holding it securely in his, and towed her along with him as they sprinted. "We have not a second to lose," he yelled while they made a dash toward the train.

When they were finally within twenty feet from the train, he cursed quietly to himself seeing the train jerk forward suddenly before it slowly glided along the tracks. But he didn't want to give up just yet - they still could make it. Unfortunately, Candy couldn't keep up with him, and she ended up trailing behind him by a couple of steps.

"Candy - I'm going to jump onto the train first, and then it's your turn, okay?" he bellowed, looking at her over his shoulder. She didn't seem to comprehend him clearly but he couldn't afford another second to explain to her, he just had to move into action.

Counting inwardly, he sped up and launched himself into the air while stretching his arms as far as he could, reaching to grab onto the metal pole. Somewhere in the background, he could hear Candy's voice shouting his name. A scream of joy escaped his mouth when he could successfully latch onto the metal railing. With all the agility he could muster, he swung his body forward and jumped over the railing that wrapped the rear deck of the train. He then shifted his attention toward Candy, who was still running a bit behind, her blond curls fluttering wildly in the wind. Moving to the wall side of the deck, he chained an arm around one metal pole bolted to the side of the railing. Then, with only one foot on the platform, he squeezed through the narrow opening against the wall and flung half of his body out of the deck, one leg dangling in the hair, his arm outstretched.

"Candy! Jump!" he hollered at the top of his lungs against the loud sound of the train engine.

Instantaneously, she picked up her speed and catapulted herself toward him, but their hands missed by a hair's breadth away, and her running pace fell because of the failed effort. His frustration gave away to pure apprehension when he noticed the train gradually accelerate. They had to move fast.

"Candy - don't worry about anything else. Just jump as far as you can. I will catch you. Okay?" he yelled to her again.

She nodded and contorted her face in concentration. With a vigorous swinging of her arms and legs, her speed suddenly increased and, she then projected herself into the air, stretching her body and arms toward him.

It felt almost like an eternity before he could finally catch her hand in a firm grasp and let out a relieved sigh. For a moment, she was suspended in the air, hanging on to his hand only, her dress billowing. He had to haul her in quickly, especially with the train running near its full speed. Exerting all his power, he hurtled her toward him. The impact of her body crashing right against his caused him to lose his balance. He staggered backward and collided right onto the metal wall of the train.

They remained stagnant in their positions for a few moments, catching their breaths, the strong breeze from the moving train blowing cool air onto their skins that were covered in sweats.

"Are you okay, Candy?" he asked in between panting, looking down at the top of her blond head, his heart palpitating fiercely against his chest. Gently, he held her head in his hands and drew it away from his chest, tipping it slightly so he could see her face, his fingers brushing stray blond curls away from her damp face, which was concealed with a sheen of perspiration.

Her lips tilted into a smile of reassurance. "I'm fine. How about you?"

"I'm fine," he simply replied before breaking into a loud laughter. "I can't believe we just did that."

"I know," she simply agreed, laughing along with him, her green eyes vibrant, reflecting a bit of rays from the morning sun.

Then, as if it was the most natural thing to do for them, they began to bring their faces closer to each other.

However, their intimate moment was broken in an instant when an unfamiliar voice greeted them in a non-cordial manner, "Uh hum… I hope you two have valid tickets in your possession to show me."

They hastily disentangled from each other and stared at the man in a dark uniform, who was holding the door leading to the car open.

Albert recognized the uniform right away. Unbelievable! They had been caught by the conductor! Noticing the man's unimpressed look, he fumbled to retrieve the tickets from his wallet and handed them to the conductor, who inspected the printings on the tickets carefully before passing them back to him, casting them a disapproving look.

"We never advocate such an unsafe method to board the train, and I hope that this will be the last time you attempt to perform an acrobatic routine with a moving train, do you understand?" the conductor admonished.

In response, while stifling their laughter, they could only accede and uttered, "Yes, sir."

The conductor examined their faces for a moment before bringing his attention to their attires that must have looked unsightly, encrusted in dried mud. Then, he heaved a loud disparaging sigh and said, "Now if you two could please find your seats, that would be splendid."

After expressing their gratitude in a brief but polite manner, Albert took Candy's hand in his and led her to enter the car, heading to their assigned seats.

It turned out that their compartment was located in the car that was in the middle section of the train, so it took them several minutes before they arrived in their car. The sight of them walking across the aisle, unwittingly parading in their soiled clothes, attracted curious and bewildered glances. But that didn't bother them the least, as they were just too happy they could finally board the train.

Once they found their booth, they slid into the bench, sitting next to each other. Then, only seconds after that, their loud laughter could be heard echoing across the car, drawing curious glances.

"I still can't believe that we actually did what we did earlier," she managed to let out in between her laughter.

"The conductor must have thought that we were a couple of hoodlums."

Ceasing her laughing, she stared at him, and they held their gazes for a moment before roaring in another fits of laughter. "Yeah…" she paused to take a breath before continuing, "He surely thought that we were mad."

Gradually, their laughter diminished before it disappeared completely as they sat in silence.

Albert reclined his back against the bench cushion, breathing a sigh of relief. They were finally on their way back home to Chicago. As he took a glance to his side at the beautiful woman sitting next to him, the realization began to sink in - he only had one last step to take before he could finally secure the spot to be her companion for the rest of his life. He had to find George as soon as possible when they were back in Chicago to begin the preparation for his return to the mansion.

"You know what?"

Candy's voice jostled him out of his musing, and he found himself looking at her radiant face. He decided then that other matters could wait until he arrived back at home. For now, he would focus his attention entirely on someone extremely precious to him.

"I think we just had our first adventure. And that was already quite fun and exciting," she commented with mild enthusiasm. "I could only imagine what would await us in Africa. I wonder what kind of things we could be doing there. I'm sure it would involve a lot of wild animals," she pondered out loud before bursting in a stream of exuberant giggles.

Her giggling ceased in an instant when her green eyes met his and locked with his in a warm gaze.

He felt a surge of happiness within him that couldn't be contained anymore and extended a hand out to touch her face, his fingers tucking a strand of blond hair behind her ear. Now that he was assured of her feelings and her heart wholly belonged to him, he wouldn't hesitate to express his feelings to her anymore, regardless where they were, even in public.

He leaned in, aiming to capture her lips with his. "It'll be more exciting and wild," he told her in a deep murmur of a promise that he intended to fulfill in the near future.

Upon contact, their lips practically melted against each other in a kiss that sent them both reeling in blissful contentment.

*********ccccccc*********

Unlike the trip from Chicago to Rockstown yesterday, Albert noted that the train was considerably more crowded, and that discouraged him and Candy from continuing their private talks. And as the train moved closer and closer to Detroit more passengers boarded the train. Detroit was after all a big city in the Midwest that was currently thriving on its automobile industry, luring job seekers from around the area and all over the country.

The train arrived as scheduled at Michigan Central Station in Detroit, where they then transferred to an express train bound for Chicago. During the train ride from Detroit to Chicago, the train was full to capacity, and he and Candy spent nearly half of the time sleeping as exhaustion claimed over them.

It was approximately eight o'clock in the evening when their train entered the Chicago Central Station. Alighting the train, they were so thankful to finally be able to make it back to Chicago. They were not home yet and still needed to take the local train that would take them to their suburb - but they knew that there wouldn't be any more deterrent that could delay them further, so they thought.

About two hours later, they were inside a carriage as it made a turn into a familiar road.

Albert took a glance at Candy who was sitting beside him, her arm twining intimately around his, her head leaning against his shoulder. Catching a glimpse of the serene expression on her face, he sighed contentedly. Candy, his sweet Candy and him - they were together at last.

"I hope Dr. Martin is not worried sick, wondering what might happen to me for not showing up to work today."

Only then, he became aware that they had skipped one full day of work. Due to the storm, the trip had taken much longer than expected, and it had delayed them by a day - they should have been home by last night.

"But you know how Dr. Martin is. He probably is worried about you," he replied and fell quiet, pondering if George would be searching for him. He had no way to contact him now though.

"Yeah… you're right." He heard Candy utter in a resigned tone and reverted his attention to her as she continued, "I just have to explain to him tomorrow."

Spontaneously, he declared, "I'll go with you tomorrow."

As soon as he had said that, she lifted her head to look at him, her brows knitted in a quizzical expression.

Sensing her bafflement, he appended quickly, "I need to ask him something important."

"Important?" she repeated in an unsure tone.

Smiling knowingly, he vaguely replied, "Yes - something related to you."

She disentangled her arm from him and sat upright, facing him, her eyes gleaming with curiosity. "Huh? What?"

"You'll find out soon," he simply told her, struggling not to chuckle at her scowling face. Unintentionally, his gaze lowered to her lips that were protruding in an adorable pout, and he was suddenly overtaken by the urge to kiss her. But that might be a very bad idea to do, especially when they were almost home. From his experience last night, it only took one little innocent kiss to spark his desire to burn out of control. If he didn't want a repeat of last night's episode - he should rein in his thoughts and stopped staring at her lips.

Abruptly, he turned his head to the side and caught sight of the big pine tree to his right. "Ah! We are here," he exclaimed.

And soon, the carriage jolted into a complete stop.

He swiftly slid out of his seat, stepping out of the carriage, and waited for her.

She poked her head out of the passenger's compartment and placed her hand on his while muttering, "Honestly, Albert. You really like to - George?" Her eyes enlarged in astonishment as she turned her head sideways.

_George?_

The grin on his face vanished. He whipped his head in the direction of her gaze and froze in stupefaction upon coming face-to-face with the dark haired man, who was approaching them with slow steps. The man was unmistakably his one and only trusted assistant, George Johnson.

His pulse suddenly quickened. Fear, worry, and confusion crashed on him all at once, like falling avalanche, questions rushing through his mind. _What is going on? Why is George here?_

But before he could truly register what was going on, Candy's soft, bewildered voice penetrated right through his stupor.

"George? What are you doing here? Is there something wrong with Uncle William?"

**To Be Continued**

**Thank you for taking the time to read this. I would love to know what you think. So, please don't hesitate to send me your feedback. -forever-**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I hope you enjoy the final part of 'Happiness Within', which is the longest in length compared to the other installments, making 'Happiness Within' the longest chapter so far with a total of more than 50 pages. This whole chapter is about Albert and Candy's 'journey' to attain happiness, and thus the title.

As always, please don't hesitate to let me know if you spot any mistakes or errors.

That being said, I have to inform you that I will be taking a two week break from writing due to various commitments and engagements, so there will be no update during that time. I hope you understand. Thank you again for your support, and I promise I will do my best to deliver a satisfying chapter once I'm back.

Last but not least, I'm truly grateful that you've taken the time to follow and ready my story. And I can't thank you enough for writing reviews and feedback as it's always nice to be able to hear from you directly. :)

-forever-

**Note/Reference:**

I don't know if you've noticed but two scenes from "Happiness Within" were inspired from the manga. The first one is in "Sparks", where Albert and Candy, drenched by the rain, spend the night at the inn, and the other one is the confession scene at the train station from "En Route". The inn scene in this chapter was inspired from the segment toward the end of the manga after Albert's revelation as Uncle William, specifically the part where Albert and Candy spend the night at the villa after being soaked. As for the scene in the train station, I see it as an altered reunion scene at the end of the manga, where Candy runs to Albert's arms.


	17. Two Hearts - Part I: Love Conquers

Apology for the slight delay. Thank you so much for being so patience. Here is the first part of 'Two Hearts.' I hope the length can compensate for the wait. Please enjoy :)

Please note that this chapter begins right from where we left off last time.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Candy Candy manga and all the characters in it, but the talented Kyoko Mizuki does. This fic is a product of my own twisted imagination and inspired by Mizuki's masterpiece. If any of the plots, specific scenes, or dialogues appears to be similar to that from another fic or story, it is purely unintentional and coincidental. 'Great minds think alike', after all.

The characterization in the fic is based on the Manga and not the Anime.

**Acknowledgement: **As always, my heartfelt gratitude goes to my diligent beta readers, who have given invaluable feedback and suggestions. Thank you.

And last but not least, I cannot thank you enough for taking the time to read my stories and write a review. Again, thank you for your patience. My sincere appreciation goes to you. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Ninety Days<strong>

By forever

**Day 66: Two Hearts  
><strong>

**Part I: Love Conquers  
><strong>

Once the carriage rolled to a complete stop, Albert swiftly slid out of his seat, stepped out of the passenger compartment, and waited for Candy by the door.

Candy poked her head out of the carriage and placed her hand on his that he had extended toward her while muttering, "Honestly, Albert. You really like to - George?" Her eyes enlarged in surprise as she turned her head sideways.

_George?_

The grin on his face vanished. He whipped his head in the direction of her gaze and froze in stupefaction upon coming face-to-face with the dark haired man, who was approaching them with slow steps. The man was unmistakably his one and only trusted assistant, George Johnson.

His pulse suddenly quickened as fear, worry, and confusion crashed on him all at once, like falling avalanche, questions came rushing through his mind. _What is going on? Why is George here?_

But before he could truly register what was going on, Candy's soft, bewildered voice penetrated right through his stupor.

"George? What are you doing here? Is there something wrong with Uncle William?"

George appeared at a loss, his dark gaze veering back toward him, silently seeking his guidance. At that time, there was really nothing else Albert could do but smile weakly and nod his head slightly at his assistant to give him the permission to talk. He was eager to find out the purpose of George's visit.

However, from the glint of uncertainty in George's eyes, he could tell that George was still hesitating. After he gave George a faint assuring smile, his assistant finally began talking in his usual monotone voice. "There was an accident in the mansion last night. Madam had fallen from the stairs and struck her head directly against the floor."

Learning that his aunt could be in a grave situation, Albert felt his heart drop, his stomach twisting with anxiety. Next to him, Candy emitted a loud startling gasp that caused George to pause momentarily. He struggled to maintain a calm facade as he heard George continue, his assistant's expression somber.

"The concussion had caused her to be unconscious, but fortunately she had regained consciousness this morning. And since then she has been asking…" George broke off, looking at him anxiously, and he could only stare back at his assistant. He had an idea what George would say next, but he would not do anything to stop him. "For you, sir," George finally said.

Before he could even open his mouth to respond, Candy blurted out, "Madam Elroy is asking for Albert? How come? George you know Albert?" She shifted her focus back and forth, between examining George's face and his face before she maintained her gaze on him. "Albert - you and George… you know each other? You know Great Aunt Elroy?"

The barrage of questions spilling out of Candy's mouth threw his mind into a whirlwind of chaos, causing him to completely lose his bearings on things.

"Miss Candice -"

With a swift wave of hand in the air, he ceased George curtly. "It's fine, George. I'll take it from here."

"What is going on? I don't understand…" Candy looked at him, a baffled frown marring her immaculate face.

For a moment that he wasn't even sure how long, he could only stare at her in silence. Whether he wanted to accept it or not, the time for revelation had arrived. And sadly, this wasn't the way he had envisioned it to unfold. Not at all. He laughed mockingly to himself. Things hadn't gone according to his plan so far, so why should he expect it any different this time?

Right at that moment, as if the timing couldn't be more perfect, a soft mist fell upon them, steadily spraying them with fine droplets of water, heightening the somber ambiance.

"Candy - please let me reintroduce myself properly to you." He strained a smile and took a deep, calming breath. "You see… " His thoughts meandered off when he found her anxious eyes fixed on him, waiting. He felt his throat constrict instantly, the words lodged in there, refusing to come out. Yet there was no justifiable reason for him to postpone divulging the truth any longer, regardless of the outcome. He quickly swallowed and amassed as much confidence as possible to raise his voice and said, "My name is William Albert Andrew."

The seconds that followed his declaration elapsed in absolute silence. No surprised gasp. No startled shout. No loud outcry. There was only quiescence, imbuing them in deceptive calmness, while the stream of steady mist intensified to light drizzles.

Albert felt somewhat relieved. The heavy weight from carrying his secrets had finally been lifted. But he worried about Candy and her reaction.

Affixing his gaze on Candy, searching for subtle hints of emotions but found only obfuscation, he wasn't sure what to say next and whether if he should apologize to her. So far she hadn't screamed in fury. That could be a positive sign. On the other hand, her passiveness was not something that he welcomed at all; it actually unnerved him more than an angry outburst from her.

Then, he detected a slight shift in her features as she repeated uttering his name very slowly, pronouncing one word at a time in a thoughtful manner, "William… Albert…. Andrew… " A look of understanding flickered across her face. "You're an Andrew… You're just like me…" she whispered, astonished. "William -" Her eyes suddenly widened with shocking comprehension, and she slapped a hand over her mouth. "Oh dear Lord! Don't tell me that you're Uncle William, _the_ Uncle William who has adopted me."

Under her gaze that was demanding him to tell her the truth, he could only let out a transient wry smile to affirm her.

"But how can that be?" Her voice rose sharply as her face was warped in a mixture of perplexity and repressed anger. "You've been living with me all this time. And Uncle William… And yesterday we - are you even going to tell me any of these?"

He interjected, "Candy - I can explain-"

Shaking her head, she took a step back to distance herself away from him, her expression troubled. "This is… This is too much for me. I don't know what to think. You… " She pointed a finger at him, her voice vibrating, and she moved back another step while he attempted to advance closer toward her in tiny inconspicuous steps. "I don't think I can stay here… I have to go now… " She briskly whirled around, and before he could stop her, she had darted away from there, disappearing toward the dark backyard.

"Candy!"

"Miss Candice!"

His legs automatically guided him to move after her in a sprint before he skidded to a stop, throwing a glance over his shoulder at George.

George gave him a remorseful look. "I'm sorry sir, I-"

"George - please tell my aunt I will be there as soon as I can," he told his assistant resolutely and resumed his run to chase after Candy, ignoring George's yelp of protest.

_God… Please grant me your strength and courage._

When he was so close, now this had to happen.

_Candy… I just hope you could forgive me for everything._

*********ccccccc*********

Candy felt as though she had just been awakened from a very long dream, and now reality was suddenly crashing in on her. She couldn't think straight. Her thoughts were muddled while different emotions rushed through her, like roaring rapids. She only knew that she had to continue to run, letting her legs lead her to wherever they would take her, as long as it was far away. She wasn't even sure where she was heading. It was dark all around, with only sliver of moonlight glowing dimly, obstructed by thin layers of clouds. But from the clearing ahead of her, she inferred that she had reached the meadow, which meant that she was quite a distance away from the house.

Had she really run that far?

Her speed diminished to a mere trot before she stopped completely, standing still. Catching her breath, she resisted the urge to slump onto the carpet of thick wild grass that covered the ground. As she remained in her standing position, she noticed that the light rain that had come down earlier seemed to have stopped. Unstable and unpredictable weather pattern was expected during this time of the year in Chicago, which could bring extreme temperature fluctuations, violent thunderstorms, and even occasional snowstorms. But so far, the season had been mild. There was one thunderstorm that had passed through the city last week, but it was nothing compared to the one that had caused Albert and her to be stranded in Jackson.

She chuckled, replaying one particular scene in her mind. It was hard to believe that she had let Albert convince her to jump onto a moving train. She was not a coward, but she was no dare devil either. What had she been thinking?

Then, without warning, her mind took a sudden sharp turn out of her lighthearted recollection, bringing her back to her current dilemma.

The truth was finally out. And she had fled from him.

_But why? He is Albert... my kind and gentle Albert. _

No, he wasn't Albert - he had just told her himself, and she had even seen a glimpse of the other facet of him she was not familiar with. The distinct authoritative inflection in his voice he had used to talk to George had suggested her that he was not a man of ordinary stature. And indeed, he wasn't. In fact, he was William, the powerful patriarch, the one who had adopted her, the one who had protected her under his name and generously lavished her with ample financial and material supports.

Uncle William - she had finally met him. Hadn't this been her wish for a long time, to meet her benefactor in person?

That was true...

However, she had never envisioned Uncle William to be this young, or that he was Albert.

_Albert... _

Since the first time she had met him, when she was only a thirteen year old girl, she had known him simply as 'Albert'. And from all their interactions, he hadn't given her a single clue that he could have any ties to the Andrews.

Albert was Uncle William. Who would've thought? And she was in love with him.

That wasn't entirely true though! She was in love with Albert not William. But… Did Albert even exist? Was he real? Did this mean that she had been in love with someone who was not real, a fictitious person? And all this time, she had been living in a fabricated world of illusion?

Amidst the swirl of confusing thoughts, a pang of pain shot through her. The possibility that everything that had occurred between them had been based on a lie made her head spin so fast, her vision go black, that she felt her body swaying out of balance slightly. She forcefully discarded the distressing notion out of her mind and took charge of her emotions. Inhaling deeply, she attempted to calm herself and regain the ability to think rationally.

Her brain just couldn't accept the notion that the man who had always treated her with care and tenderness was capable of any kind of devious machination, purposefully manipulating her.

Her pondering was cut short when some random noises reached her ears. She stiffened in alarm and strained her ears to listen carefully. She identified the sound at once as running footsteps moving closer coming from the wooded area. _It's him._

But she wasn't ready to face him just yet. She needed time to sort through her jumbled emotions. So, with that thought, she swung her legs forward, propelling herself in a fast run.

A moment later, as she scrambled farther away from the woodland, trampling on the wild grass, she could hear a loud holler behind her. He must have spotted her.

"Candy!"

She just ignored his shouting and picked up her speed.

However, given his strength and his athletic physique, it was impossible for her to outrun him. It took only a matter of seconds for him to shorten the distance between them, with only steps separating them. Although she had exerted all her energy, she didn't seem to gain any speed. The next thing she knew, a loud gasp broke out of her throat as she felt her body being hauled backward, imprisoned within a pair of strong arms that wrapped around her torso tightly, his chest a solid wall against her back.

They remained stagnant in their positions, engulfed in silence. Not a single word came out of their mouths, only their heavy panting echoing loudly against the stillness of the night.

All the while, her heart was beating erratically, pounding in her ears. It felt as if she were suddenly transported to that one particular moment in her distant past when her dream had suddenly morphed into a nightmare. At that time, Terry had seized her from leaving, only to let her go a moment later after forcing her to promise to him that she would be happy. But now, instead of Terry, it was Albert who was holding her. Would he turn her dream into nightmare also? She couldn't bear to listen to those dreadful farewell words again, especially not from Albert's mouth.

Was this the reason why he hadn't answered her when she had asked him to stay last Saturday? He couldn't answer because he had planned to walkaway from her after he disclosed the truth about his identity. She felt the blood drain form her face at the realization. _He's going to leave...  
><em>

Jerking her shoulders, she attempted to wriggle free but he was too strong. "Let me go!"

"No! Never! I told you that I will never let you go, and I intend to keep that promise." His tone was as resolute and determined as his words, his arms tightening around her, squeezing her.

She was a bit taken aback by his less than gentle reaction. This was the first time she had ever encountered his fierce side.

"Please… Let me go," she let out in a quiet whimper, a feeble effort to persuade him.

Almost instantaneously, the arms that were tightly knotting around her loosened. "I'm sorry, but this time I have to deny your request," He told her; his voice had dropped softer, the tenderness return. He then lowered his head, bringing his mouth close to her ear, his breath ghosting over her sweat covered skin. "At least… Until you hear me out…" he added in a pleading whisper and rotated her around.

For a second, she thought that his arms would linger around her, seemingly in an attempt to deter her from escaping. But that had been a wrong assumption. He soon retracted his hands from her.

Around the same time, droplets of water began to fall down from the sky in a sporadic drizzle.

"Is this all a game to you?" she hissed under her breath as she felt the stinging sensation behind her eyelids from the tears that had begun to form.

He recoiled, shaking his head vehemently. "No! Dear God, of course not."

"Do you think I believe you now?" she snapped back, blinking back tears. "All this time, you've been lying."

Her blunt accusing remark had sliced through him as he could only look at her with an agonized expression on his face, his eyes dull with pain and regret.

The magnitude of her pique had not only surprised him but also herself. It seemed that all the different emotions that had been clashing inside of her had coalesced and manifested themselves as anger. Nonetheless, somewhere in the back of her mind, amidst the flurry of passing thoughts, she could hear a small voice telling her that the man that was holding her was as head over heels in love with her as she was with him - but the strong surge of negativity in her made her dismiss that voice.

"Candy please-"

Emitting a stream of loud sardonic chuckles, she rudely cut him short. "Why are you doing this to me? Were you that bored with your normal life and decided to play around by creating a new role for yourself and luring me into your game? You must be laughing at me right now. What a silly girl… all this time I- mmmph..."

Her words were turned into incoherent muffled mutter when his mouth clamped over hers. She instantly tried to push him away, but he didn't budge and only roped her within his arms, enclosing her within his sturdy masculine frame. In contrast to his firm grip, his kisses were feathery soft, a slew of gentle caresses against her lips, yet they possessed the power to unravel her tangled emotions, and a moment later she found herself melting against him.

She hated herself for being swayed so easily. But her traitorous body just moved against her will, becoming pliant against his sturdy frame as he deepened the kiss, prying her mouth open with the tip of his tongue. Soon, she found herself eagerly welcoming the passionate assault from his hot tongue, letting it lash freely inside the cavern of her mouth.

It was a futile fight, if she could even call it that. She was hopelessly, deeply and entirely under his spell, her heart and body addicted to his entire being, and that had happened since last Saturday night, when he had kissed her the first time. But she never knew what a real mind-blowing passionate kiss was until the kiss he had given her at the train station in Rockstown, which was still pale in comparison to the heated ones they had shared in the inn.

Then, just as she began to enjoy the delightful sensation, she felt his lips abandon hers, leaving her in a bewildered state. Her eyes fluttered open.

For a few moments, they stood in the shower, gazing at each other with mouths ajar. Their wet faces glistened under the pale moonlight. Their chests rose and fell in rapid panting. His eyes were staring back at her with an expression that she couldn't simply describe in words. There were way too many emotions playing there, the usual impenetrable mask gone.

All of a sudden, he dropped to his knees, burrowing his head into her torso, his arms winding around her tightly.

Utterly startled, she was snapped out of her reverie and looked down to see the top of his head.

"I love you so much… " his whimper could be heard partially muffled against her coat, his body shaking against her. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… for lying to you, for hurting you, for everything." He withdrew his head from her and tipped it back as he faced her, baring his soul to her, his eyes glimmered with unshed tears. "But please believe me that I was not playing a role. And all my feelings for you are real. I love you, Candy."

By now, his face was a mere blur as tears concealed her eyes, partly impairing her vision. She was crying but at the same time she wanted to laugh out loud. The extreme happiness that was evoked by his words - the words that she had longed to hear - made her want to shout in sheer joy and laugh in pure mirth. She felt like the luckiest woman in the whole planet.

However, it would be terribly inconsiderate and insensitive for her to laugh out loud at a profound moment like this, while he was kneeling down in front of her, looking very vulnerable. But the urge was so strong that she had to bite her lips to contain the bubble of laughter from escaping and whip her head sideways.

How could she ever despise him? How could she even for a minute think that he had deliberately hurt her when he had done nothing but care for her, protect her, even risking his life for her? He had done so much for her. He could have walked away from her a long time ago, but he had remained by her side, devoting his time to care for her. He had been there when she had needed a shoulder to cry on, and he had offered that to her time and time again, consoling her, comforting her. He had filled the void in her heart that had been left by Terry. And most of all, he had been the one who had breathed life back into her dreary soul, bringing sunshine to her otherwise bleak and lonely days.

There might be still questions to answer, matters to discuss, details to straighten, but all those could wait. For now, she just wanted to treasure the moment, relishing in the assurance that she had earned his love. She swiveled her head slowly back toward him and met a pair of anxious eyes. Seemingly, he had been waiting for her to say something - for her to forgive him. In reality, there was really nothing to forgive anymore. He might have knowingly misled her and hidden the truth from her, but, in return, he had given her the one thing she wanted the most: his love - and that was enough to make her forget about all his mistakes and deceits. Nevertheless, the man still had to suffer just a little longer.

Smirking inwardly, she feigned a disapproving look and said, "You know, I ought to hit you really hard for what you've done."

"I deserve that," he simply agreed, deep remorse veiling his visage.

Under the subdued stream of moonlight, she could follow the outlines that sculpted his fine features with her eyes. Her heart vibrated with awe. How could a man look this appealing in his vulnerability? Her hands itched to brush away the long wet bangs that was pasted flat against his forehead, partly blocking his beautiful eyes, and she had to forcefully restrain them to her sides if she wished to proceed with her plan.

"But I thought that would be too easy on you," she continued. "You deserve a much severe punishment than that. So… I'll forgive you, only if you promise to fulfill three things."

What she had just said seemed to have thrown him off for a loop as he could only stare at her for a moment before uttering, "I'll do anything as long as you'll forgive me. Please tell me-"

"First, no more lying," she began, gesturing with her hand. "Second, you will never leave me. Third -"

He suddenly tugged her downward to him hard, causing her to fall, kneeling down on the ground as he smothered her in a tight embrace. "Done!" he exclaimed eagerly into her hair.

She pushed herself away from him. "Hey! I'm still mad at you, you know?" she chastised in a half hearted manner, chaining her arms around his neck.

"I know…" A smile slipped out of his lips.

Noticing that the lines and curves that had darkened his countenance had faded, she couldn't help but smile back in return. "You interrupted me just now. Do you want to hear the third one?"

"It doesn't really matter what it is," he replied with unwavering confidence in his voice. "I'll fulfill it."

"You still have to hear it anyway," she insisted, wearing an adamant look. "Third - you will always love me just like I will always love you."

His eyes grew large. "Did you just say that… "

She flashed him a satisfied smile. "I'm not repeating-"

A grin developed gradually on his face. And, without saying anything, he pulled her closer to him, his eyes regarding her with unconcealed adoration that caused her to hold in her breath momentarily as she was swept by the rush of emotions. Then, he suddenly pressed her against him, enveloping her in an embrace. "Candy - I'm truly sorry…" His regret laden whisper reverberated against her ears as she leaned her head onto his chest, basking in the comfort of his warmth. Thin films of tears began forming in her eyes, and she couldn't stop herself from drawing in a sniffle.

After a period of silence, he resumed, "Please believe me - I have no intention to hurt you." He relaxed his arms around her and moved her away slightly from him, his hands gripping at the sides of her upper arms. His warm gaze focused on her while he continued talking, using a hand to brush away the teardrops that had managed to escape her eyes. "I know I should have come clean from the very beginning instead of giving you the impression that I was just a random vagabond when we met in Lakewood. But if I told you who I really was, my prominent position in the family, I feared that you would turn away from me and would refuse to befriend me since you probably wouldn't trust me." He paused, exhaling loudly.

She remained silent, absorbing his words. There was a part of her that didn't quite agree with his assumption, but she decided not to voice out her opinion yet. There might be other reasons and circumstances that had prevented him for divulging his real identity to her at that time.

"Thus, because of that very reason, I decided to keep up my appearance as Albert, the carefree vagabond to you," he continued. "Even from the very beginning, I already felt that you were someone very special, and I couldn't help but be drawn to you, wanting to be there as much as I could - to support you, to protect you, to comfort you. So when I received the letters from my nephews appealing to adopt you, the decision was an easy one to make." There was a slight break in his speech before he continued in a much softer voice, "But living together with you was never part of the plan… "

His fingers gingerly traced an imaginary line along the side of her face, moving in gentle caresses against her skin, his gaze tender. "And I never thought I could fall in love with you. So when it actually happened, I was at a loss, unsure of what to do. Initially, I thought I could suppress my feelings for you, hoping that they would go away over time. But instead, my feelings for you only grew deeper and stronger, but I just couldn't bring myself to confess to you. I was very scared of losing you. I don't want that." Fear and worry were knitted in the faint frown on his face.

"I didn't want to lose you too," she expressed right away. "I tried to dismiss my curiosity and ignore all the questions in my head about you. My biggest fear was that you'd leave me as soon as I found out about your true identity. And that's why I never confronted you" Her gaze drifted downward at the grass beneath her as she recalled the intense but awful feelings that had overwhelmed her earlier. "And just now when I thought what we have between us could be just an illusion. I…" She sank into silence, reluctant to continue.

Gently, he held her head in his hand, tilting it toward him, coaxing her to look at him. She could only smile weakly at him. Then, he just kissed her until she ran out of breath, whimpering against him.

"Does this still feel like an illusion to you?" his hoarse voice asked; his lips only inches away from hers.

She could only shake her head, looking dazed.

"I love you, Candy, and I will never leave you," he whispered before he joined their lips again in another kiss that turned her into heaps of goo inside and out. Her body fell limp against his while their mouths adhered to each other in a new round of spine tingling kisses. Then, all of a sudden, she felt weightless, as if she were floating in the air. Her eyes snapped open, and she realized immediately that he had lifted her into his arms.

She detached her lips from his slowly. "What are you doing?" Half chuckling in disbelief, she wondered how could he manage to stand up while carrying her in his arms without staggering.

His lips tilted in a slanted smile. "It's getting cold here. We need to go back home. We can continue our conversation later."

"But I can walk by myself," she argued. "I'm not injured or anything. You don't need to carry me. You can put me down now, Albert."

When she noticed that he began to stroll forward, as if he hadn't heard her at all, she tightened her hold on him in reflex, her hands sliding underneath his hair to rest at his nape.

"It's fine," he assured, glancing down at her.

"But… It's still a long walk from here back to the house." She made another attempt to discourage him.

"You don't think I can carry you all the way to the house?"

The hint of smugness in his voice drew a small smile on her face. "That's not what I'm saying. I just don't want to burden you. I'm not exactly that light you know," she pointed out.

"You're never a burden to me, Candy. If anything, you are the reason why my burden is lighter."

She didn't quite understand what he was alluding to and could only respond with a clueless smile.

Sensing her confusion, he added, "I'm not making sense to you, am I?"

"No, not really," she answered with a head shake.

"Well, you'll eventually figure it out yourself," he told her in a dismissive tone, his lips curving in a nonchalant smile.

She groaned in annoyance. "What!?"

He broke into laughter as she could only glower at him, but her scowl was short-lived and it quickly disintegrated into a smile.

Expelling a sigh, she laid her head on his shoulder and looked at his profile as he kept his gaze straight ahead. She was relieved that the lighthearted rapport had returned after what had been an emotionally charged moment. Now, with no more secrets between them, their bond would only become stronger, and they should be more confident in their feelings for each other.

Her musing was interrupted when she heard him talking with a touch of wistfulness in his voice.

"The moment I see you, I forget about my sorrow, my trouble..."

He redirected his focus to her, a gentle smile adorning his lips, sending a tremor to ripple over her back. "That's how you make my burden lighter, Candy. When I'm with you, I forget all about it. I forget it even exists."

Right after he had said that, it finally dawned on her that he was explaining his comment earlier. Her heart began to beat louder and faster against her ribcage as she listened to his words.

"Just seeing your beautiful smile, I feel content, and everything else just disappears in the background. Everyday, I count the hours until I can see you again. You have that much power in me, Candy…"

His candid words resonated deeply within her. And before she could stop herself, she stretched a hand out toward his face, her fingers sweeping the wet strands that were stuck to his forehead, moving them to the side. Then, without thinking too much, she pressed her lips against his in a brief kiss, taking him by surprise as he could only stare at her in stunned silence.

But he seemed to recover almost right away. As a contented smile materialized in his face, his head descended toward her, and he captured her lips with his. It didn't take much inveigling from him before she felt her whole body turn into liquid, and she found herself entrapped in a fervent sensual battle of lips and tongues. With each passing second, their kisses grew in intensity, forcing him to shift her position in his arms, propping her closer to him. Soon, she could feel the ground right underneath the soles of her boots as he eased her to stand on her feet.

They were entirely absorbed in their kisses, that they had paid no heed to the steady fall of drizzles, which continued to pelt on them, drenching them. But when the light shower suddenly transformed into a downpour, they jumped apart in surprise, staring dumbly at each other.

"Not again!" they blurted out in a chorus, breaking out of their gaze.

Simultaneously, their heads whipped back toward each other. As her eyes met his, she knew for sure that the near comical disbelief look on his face perfectly mirrored the one displayed on hers. The silence between them was quickly dispersed as they erupted in fits of laughter.

Still laughing, Albert grabbed her hand briskly and dragged her along with him. Hand in hand, they made a dash toward the house, scampering on the soggy dirt path, their voices and insouciant laughter echoing across the woodland, intermingling with the rhythmic drip drop of rain.

As they traversed farther inside the lush forest, they had to slow down their pace considerably, meandering through rows of pine and cypress tress. It was much darker in the forest than in the meadow, especially when the moon was hiding behind a thick blanket of clouds. Nevertheless, she couldn't feel more safer than right now. With Albert beside her, she knew that they would make it to their destination, to their home.

Eventually, after a few minutes, a familiar sight sprung in her line of vision. It was the side facade of their house. Albert seemed to have noticed that too as he tightened his grasp on her and accelerated his pace, tugging her toward the wooden fence that bordered the perimeter of their backyard.

Crossing past the gate that was already swung open, they raced to the side door leading into the kitchen. He hastened to unlock the door and threw it open. As they stepped hurriedly into the house, away from the cold rain that continued to pour outside, she narrowly missed tripping over Pouppe that had scurried out of her way.

"Let me switch on the light," he told her and strode away toward the center of the dark kitchen.

A short moment later, following a loud click, the whole room was flooded by light.

The sudden brightness caused her to squint her eyes in reflex as she gazed around the kitchen. Her lips parted in a smile when she spotted Albert stooping by the pantry, patting Pouppe's head.

_It sure is good to be home._

The purling sound of falling water drops attracted her attention, and she brought her gaze down, examining herself. Water was dripping from her sodden clothes onto the wooden floor below her, forming a small puddle. Her boots were covered with mud and mixtures of grass blades and leaves fragments. Her cream colored spring coat was smeared with unattractive blotches of brown dirt. All in all, there was not a single part of her that had been spared from the rain, and she looked horrible, like she had been dunked into a river.

Sensing that someone was watching her, she lifted her head and found Albert standing right in front of her, looking as sopping wet as her. Their eyes met, and in an instant they roared in laughter. The situation was rather hilarious. This was the third time they had been soaked from head to toe just in about a week span. The good thing was that they were at home as opposed to being trapped in an unfamiliar place in the middle of nowhere like last night. Being home meant that they would have access to their own private bathroom and fresh sets of clothes, so they could finally change out of the filthy ones that they had worn for two days straight.

Nevertheless, neither of them seemed too eager to move away from there as they regarded each other quietly, exchanging happy smiles.

In reality, Candy had forgotten about anything else as soon as she had gazed into Albert's gentle eyes. And for the second time that night, her mind had flashed back to the past. However, instead of taking her back to her first meeting with Albert in Lakewood, it transported her years prior to that time, in Pony Hill, where she was laughing with her childhood _Prince_. That baffled her, but she just brushed it off as nothing. In a sense, Albert was her true prince now.

Out of the blue, she felt a draft of cold air hitting her and she shivered involuntarily, her arms folding around herself. Only then she realized how chilly it was inside the house.

"Umm… I'll prepare a hot bath for you," Albert said at once, after a few moments of speechlessness, averting his gaze from her.

Her heart swelled at his act of kindness. He must have noticed her shivering just now. Could there be someone as caring as him? How could she ever doubt him? How could she even think that he could hurt her?

Abruptly, driven by the outpouring of her feelings for him, she leaped to her tiptoes, pulling his head down toward her by the nape. "I love you, Albert," she declared against his lips and kissed him. It was something that she had wanted to do earlier in the meadow but hadn't had the chance to. She just had to affirm her feelings to him in plain words.

The lack of response from him indicated to her that she had succeeded in startling him yet again, and his dumbfounded face elicited a smile on her lips.

But it didn't take long before he began to move, leaning over her, and planted a tender kiss on her lips. "I love you too, Candy. But if you keep clinging to me like this, I won't be able to prepare your bath." His blue eyes twinkled mischievously as he added, "Unless you want to bathe together."

As soon as she heard that, she retracted her hands to release him in a frantic manner and took a step back, heat rising to her cheeks.

Breaking in a guffaw, he pivoted away from her and made his way out of the kitchen while she could only stare at his retreating back, her cheeks flushed.

*********ccccccc*********

After a long bath that she had just finished a few minutes ago, Candy finally felt clean, free from layers of dust and dirt that had accumulated on her skin since Sunday. It had taken more effort for her to scrub them off. And, if that hadn't been enough, her hair had suffered a similar fate - maybe even a tad worse. She winced in disgust, recalling the appearance of the rinse water from her hair. It was not a pretty sight at all.

Her eyes scrutinized her own reflection in the mirror, and a satisfied smile made its way across her lips. The healthy gloss was back in her hair. She gripped a lock of damp blond hair that was spilling over her neck between her fingers and raised it to her nose. Almost immediately, her eyes caught the faint reddish bruise like spot on the skin below her collarbone. She stared at it fixedly for a few seconds, wondering what it was, before her mind supplied the most plausible answer to her by playing certain scenes from the inn last night in vivid details. A wave of burning heat pervaded her whole body as she relived the moment, that she could almost feel Albert's hot lips grazing along her skin, lightly nibbling at it.

Albert had made her feel something she had never felt before in her life. He had awakened something in her, something that made her desire to be closer to him, yearning for his touch and kiss. She might be naive, but she was not ignorant. She knew all about human copulation, at least the mechanics of it from the biology books she had to read as part of her study curriculum. And her colleagues in the hospital had not exactly been reticent, gushing and shrieking animatedly talking about their rendezvous with their boyfriends in the hallway or break-room chit chat. Very often, the bits and pieces she had unwittingly caught hearing made her ears turn hot.

When she had been with Anthony, she had been too young to understand that aspect of a romantic relationship. During her brief affair with Terry, she might have felt fleeting moments of desire once or twice, but those had never been given the chance to develop into something more prevalent as she and Terry had spent time apart from each other, nurturing a long distance relationship that now seemed to resemble a friendship more than anything else.

In fact, when she really thought about it, her first 'real' kiss - a kiss that she wholeheartedly accepted and made her crave for more - hadn't been from Terry, but rather it had been from Albert. And last night was the first time for her to spend the night with a man in an intimate sense - she had never been that close to a man ever. She should be ashamed, but she didn't feel even a trace of regret. To the contrary, if possible, she wished to experience it all over again.

That last thought caused her to stop her pondering all at once as she stared at herself in the mirror, her heart thundering inside her chest. It excited her as well as scared her that she could harbor such a wanton desire for a man.

And... He wasn't just any man. He was William Albert Andrew, the illustrious leader of the Andrews, and he was also her enigmatic benefactor, Uncle William. She wasn't sure what impact would this have on them. Despite Albert's impassioned profession of love, she knew that something was bound to change soon.

Just then, she became aware that she had been standing in front of the mirror donning nothing but a towel. _What am I doing wasting time here?_ She should hurry and dress. Albert must have been waiting. He surely wanted to have a bath as well. She immediately went to retrieve her clothes, but after searching for a couple of times she still couldn't locate them. Panic rose in her throat. She realized what had happened. Albert's teasing comment about them taking a bath together must have distracted her greatly. So, as soon as he had informed her that the tub was filled, she had scurried past him, straight into the bathroom, neglecting to bring any change of clothes with her.

Well, there was nothing else she could do to fix that now. She had no other choice but to leave the bathroom in her towel. Swinging the door open halfway, she sighed in relief when she saw the empty corridor. Swiftly, she slipped out of the bathroom and padded barefoot toward her bedroom. But she had only taken three steps when a voice startled her in mid step.

"Candy - are you-"

She spun around to find Albert standing a few feet away, unmoving, staring transfixed at her.

For a moment, she wasn't sure what to do, frozen in her spot. There was something in the pair of brilliant blue orbs that made her very nervous, sending her heart into a frenzy beating state. "Ummm… I forgot my clothes. I… " she stammered, making wild, anxious gestures with her hand. "I should go to my room now." Twirling on her heel, she flew to her room as fast as she could without looking back.

*********ccccccc*********

Albert didn't know how long he had been standing there after Candy had disappeared into her bedroom.

Just like any other normal man, seeing a beautiful woman wearing nothing but a towel triggered an over active imagination in his mind - an imagination which involved activities that any self proclaimed gentleman, such as himself, shouldn't dare entertain. But no matter how hard he had tried to shake them off, the images just wouldn't leave him and continued taunting him relentlessly. And that, inevitably, brought back memories from his intimate encounter with Candy last night, where he had not only seen but had also felt and tasted the smooth creamy skin on her shoulder.

Upon the mental stimulation, his body reacted instantly, growing taut with desire.

_This isn't happening..._ He let out a loud groan of frustration, roughly raking his damp hair with his hand. Forgot the hot bath. He would go for an ice cold shower instead. That was what he urgently needed right now. Having made up his mind, he dragged himself into the bathroom.

*********ccccccc*********

As Albert stepped into the living area, carrying two mugs filled with steaming hot chocolate, he was greeted with the crackling sound from the burning wood in the fireplace and Candy's cheery giggles. Candy was sitting comfortably on one corner of the sofa with both of her legs up, engaging in a frolic with his pet skunk.

The frigid water from the shower had worked superbly. It had not only successfully numbed his mind but his entire body as well. However, as soon as he had laid his eyes on her, dressed in her cotton pajama, the sensual picture of her wrapped in a towel had come back. At least, his body had been more impervious, and he could quickly regain control of his mind. But he wasn't sure for how much longer he could retain his self-control, and he acknowledged if he persisted to live here with her, he might lose it faster. He had to move out soon. Candy was 'officially' his girlfriend now, and it was not proper for them to live together anymore.

"Here you go." He placed one of the cups carefully on the coffee table and settled himself onto the sofa, purposefully wedging an empty space between him and Candy.

Candy whipped her head to face him and then redirected her gaze to the table. "Mmm… Hot chocolate." A serene expression appeared on her face as she inhaled the rich cocoa smell that permeated in the air around them, closing her eyes briefly. "My favorite. Thank you, Albert." She beamed.

"You're welcome." He returned her smile. "I actually wanted to prepare hot cereals, but we don't have any fresh milk."

"Don't worry about it. I prefer hot chocolate actually - I'm not that hungry." She bent forward, reaching for her mug, but just before her fingers could touch it, he had grasped it in his hand and passed it to her to which she received with a grateful smile.

They then drifted into a period of silence, blowing and taking small sips out of their mugs. While they were enjoying the hot beverage, Pouppe stood up from her spot on Candy's lap and bounced off to the floor, trotting away to her own little nook by the fireplace.

"Umm… It's a good thing that you have built that small passage door for Pouppe, so she can have unlimited access to the backyard," she suddenly said, purging the quietness between them. "Pouppe would've been trapped inside the house when we couldn't make it home last night."

After taking another sip from his mug, he commented, "Considering how we mostly spend the day away from home, I thought that would be a good idea."

"Oh, it surely is," she acknowledged. Then, her face took on a more serious expression as she furrowed her brows. "You're not going to go to the hospital to visit Great Aunt Elroy?"

Her question caught him by surprise and incited a guilty feeling within him. The truth was that he had been too distraught about Candy, to a point that he had completely forgotten about his aunt. Although Aunt Elroy could be his source of frustration and annoyance, he still cared about her greatly - she was, after all, the one who had raised him, the closest one he had to a parent.

He sighed in regret. "Not today. It's too late already, and with the rain and no car, it will take hours to reach the hospital. Besides, George did mention that she's recovering well."

"I guess you're right," she agreed. "It's past midnight already. She must be sleeping by now."

From the look she had put on earlier, he had thought that she would contradict him, but she hadn't. "I'm sure she is, and I don't want to disturb her rest."

"Umm… " She dipped her head, looking down at the mug in her hands.

"What is it, Candy? Is something bothering you?" he asked, noting the near sudden change in her manner.

A dry chuckle emerged out of her mouth, but she refrained from glancing at him. "It's just that… It feels odd to be talking about Aunt Elroy and George with you like this. I just never imagined this could happen. From all the possibilities, I never thought that you could be someone whom I've already known - well, sort of. When I met you in Lakewood, you were a vagabond named Albert. But now it turns out that you're William Albert Andrew, the patriarch." She raised her head abruptly and turned to look at him, causing him to flinch as he hadn't expected to see a grin gracing her lips from the subdued tone she had used earlier. "So how should I call you now? Albert, William, Uncle William?"

He raised one brow in mild displeasure. "Uncle William?"

"Maybe not that. How about Sir William? Sir William sounds powerful." She giggled while he could feel his face grew warm. For some reason, the innocent way Candy had stated the name elicited not so impure thoughts in his mind.

"Candy..." he uttered with an edge of admonition in his voice. He knew that she was probably just teasing him, yet he just didn't think it was very funny at all when she called him that. Noting that she was trembling with laughter, he became concerned that she might spill the hot chocolate onto herself. As he shifted closer to her to take the cup from her hand, the fresh floral scent of her soap invaded his nostrils; his gaze strayed to the pair of tantalizing ruby lips. But the loud screaming of his conscience jolted him out of his stupor, and he steered his gaze away hastily and put the cups on the table.

"I still can't believe that you are actually my Uncle William, my guardian. And you've been here right beside me all along." There was a subtle touch of melancholy mingling with her voice, stirring remorse within him.

"I'm sorry for not being straightforward with you, Candy. But I just didn't know how to tell you," he told her candidly.

She pursed her lips marginally, wearing a rueful look. "I understand… You thought I would be very upset once I find out about your true identity."

"Well, you were, right?"

Her gaze lowered, evading his inquiring one. "Yes, I guess I was," she admitted, clasping her hands together. And for a few moments, it seemed like she was done talking as she kept silent, playing with her fingers. However, he somehow sensed that she was struggling with something. Just as he was about to ask her, she continued in a much brighter tone, "More than anything, I was shocked. I just never pictured this scenario at all. But now that I think about it, it is kind of romantic."

"Romantic?"

"Yes, just like Jervie and Judy…" she replied in a thoughtful manner before suddenly enthused, "oh my God! Albert - the hypothetical question that you asked me in the train. Were you trying to tell me then that you are Uncle William?"

He failed to stop a grimace from showing on his face when he had heard the word 'uncle' again. _This has to stop. _

"Ermm… yeah… " he uttered unenthusiastically. "Candy - I hope you are very well aware that I don't treat you like my niece at all… So please stop calling me Uncle William - that just doesn't sound right."

Her green eyes sparkled with beguiling innocence as her mouth twisted into a teasing, almost seductive, smile, causing his pulse rate to go out of control.

How could she manage to do that? Just a few seconds ago he had been upset and now he just wanted to kiss her.

"But why?" Her mouth rounded in a pout. "I like calling you Uncle William… I adore Uncle William a lot you know. I respect him and I-"

He kissed her into silence, his hand slipping the band that bound her hair, letting her blond curls to cascade freely over her back - something that he had been craving to do while they were conversing. After a few moments, he pulled away from her and searched her face.

"Albert… " she let out in a breathless whisper, peering from underneath her lashes, looking a bit dazed.

"That's better..." He smiled against her mouth and resumed kissing her; his arms confined her within his frame as he reveled in the pleasing sensation of having her soft feminine body pressed against him, her sweet floral fragrance enticing his senses.

**To Be Continued**

**Thank you for taking the time to read this. I would love to know what you think. So, please don't hesitate to send me your feedback. -forever-**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

First of all, I want to to thank all of you who have read and left comments for the previous chapter. I'm truly grateful for that.

I do want to say something about the last chapter in response to one anonymous comment that claims that I have turned Candy into a promiscuous woman. Candy is behaving normal, just like any woman in love. Expressing her feelings through physical means doesn't mean that she's degrading herself. She's only responding to what her heart tells her to do. This is a natural progression in a romantic relationship.

Moving on to the current chapter. I hope you enjoy this installment. Finally, the secret is out. So what's going to happen to our lovely couple now? Well, they seem to be quite preoccupied with each other when we leave them. :)

Stay tuned for the next installment. Until then.

-forever-


	18. Two Hearts-Part II: Love Worth Fighting

I'm so happy that I can finally post the second part of 'Two Hearts.' Please enjoy :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Candy Candy manga and all the characters in it, but the talented Kyoko Mizuki does. This fic is a product of my own twisted imagination and inspired by Mizuki's masterpiece. If any of the plots, specific scenes, or dialogues appears to be similar to that from another fic or story, it is purely unintentional and coincidental. 'Great minds think alike', after all.

The characterization in the fic is based on the Manga and not the Anime.

**Acknowledgement: **As always, my heartfelt gratitude goes to my diligent beta readers, who have given invaluable feedback and suggestions. Thank you.

And last but not least, I cannot thank you enough for taking the time to read my stories and write a review. Again, thank you for your patience. My sincere appreciation goes to you. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Ninety Days<strong>

By forever

**Day 67: Two Hearts  
><strong>

**Part II: Love Worth Fighting**

The sun continuously made its climb over the horizon, transmitting its bright rays across the vast blue sky and down unto the ground below, which was still soggy, saturated with rainwater from the passing storm last night. After a few consecutive overcast days, it appeared that it was finally going to be a glorious spring day full of sunshine in Chicago today.

While flurry of activities had begun elsewhere even before dawn, it was still quiet inside a modest cottage. The entire house was engulfed in stillness and tranquility. Beams of the morning sunlight filtered through the glass windows, casting a soft glow over the living area, where two figures appeared to be fused together sprawling on the sofa. In the adjacent fireplace, the flames had been reduced to red glowing embers, and most of the woods had completely burnt down to gray ashes.

Albert had been awake for about a half hour. However, as opposed to a typical morning for him, where he would dash to the bathroom and perform a variety of chores, he had remained idle. The mass bearing down on his chest had prevented him from moving about, but that was fine with him since he was actually quite content where he was right now, entangled in an intimate embrace with his sweet Candy. His lips stretched into a smile at that last thought. This was the second time he had woken up to such an endearing sight before him. Yesterday they had been in a hurry to catch the train, today, however, they could afford some extra time.

He grasped a lock of blond hair between his fingers and twirled it around his index finger. Upon the slight movement of his hand, Candy shifted and snuggled against him in the narrow sofa, one of her arms draping over his chest. Her head that was resting on his chest moved higher, bringing her forehead to nestle into his neck. A soft indistinct mumble broke out of her throat, but he could see that her eyes were still shut. _She's still fast asleep._ Emitting a blissful sigh, he brought one hand to stroke her back with a gentle soothing motion as he breathed the fresh floral scent emanating from her hair.

They had ended up falling asleep on the sofa last night. Well, what had truly happened was that she had fallen asleep first. He had wanted to move her to the bedroom when he had noticed that but later had changed his mind, as he hadn't wished to disturb her sleep.

Last night, when they had begun conversing in the living room, it was already past midnight. Initially, he had intended to use the time to address any questions from her as he had expected that she would have a long list of questions for him. However, he had failed miserably to restrain himself and started kissing her, which quickly exploded into a passionate exchange between them involving tantalizing, scorching kisses and liberal caresses. Fortunately, he had been able to stymie them from advancing further as they exchanged awkward smiles, attempting to regain their composure. In spite of that, neither of them was interested to go to sleep. In fact, he remembered that he had secretly wished that he could spend the night with her as he had done the night before, when they had been stranded in Jackson. So they had carried on with their conversation.

In between their random chitchat, he had explained to her how he had been related to Anthony and his other nephews. In addition, he had also briefly mentioned to her the background of why he had held such a prestigious title in the family despite his young age. They had continued with their conversation for a while after that. However, by three o'clock in the morning, he had caught her yawning several times, and a few minutes later, she had dozed off. He had known then that she must be exhausted from all the events that had occurred earlier, from chasing the train in Jackson to a surprised appearance by George that inevitably had led to his ultimate revelation.

Surely, last night had turned out to be one moment that would forever be preserved in his memory.

The whole experience, starting from him reintroducing himself as William to her, had kept him on edge. He recalled the feeling of hanging by a thread with desperation as he had assumed that she was about to reject him after she had learned the truth. As a matter of fact, although his heart would be crushed, he had been prepared to walkaway from her if she had told him she didn't want anything to do with him anymore.

His eyes closed spontaneously, and he tightened his arms around Candy's petite frame, taking a deep breath before opening his eyes.

Thank God - that hadn't been the case. In the end, following his confession, Candy hadn't forsaken him. Rather, she had made him promise her that he would never leave her. Frankly, he hadn't been ready to divulge everything to her last night, and today was supposed to be the day he would uncover his identity to her. He had planned to do it in such a way, that he would start by wooing her first, surprising her with flowers and a gift, a new gown that she would be wearing to tonight's dinner. But George had unwittingly blown his plan to dust, and he had found himself being pushed into a corner.

He turned his head sideways to get a glimpse of her sleeping face.

Candy loved him, and that was all that mattered. She didn't only love him as Albert, but she loved him as who he really was - she had accepted him wholly as William Albert Andrew, not more, not less. Now that he had her in his arms, he would do everything in his power to ensure that no one would try to steal her away from him.

Right at that time, he saw Candy lift her eyelids sluggishly. Then with a half lidded gaze, she threw him a groggy serene smile before closing her eyes back as she repositioned her head on his shoulder, causing her nose to be pressed against the side of his neck. He couldn't help but laugh after having witnessed the adorable scene. But a few seconds later, she suddenly became stiff against him before jolting away from him, swiftly pulling herself to sit on the sofa. A mixture of embarrassment and surprise with a touch of guilt was displayed on her face as she stared at him wide eyed without blinking for a few seconds, a rose colored blush spreading over her cheeks, her blond hair tousled.

A soft chuckle slipped out of his mouth. It was odd that she would react so strongly, as if this was her first time sleeping with him, when she had slept in his arms just the night before during their unintended overnight stay in Jackson.

"Goodness!" she exclaimed, pressing a hand over her mouth. "Have I been sleeping on top of you all night long?" she murmured into her hand, her expression sheepish. "I'm so sorry… I… " She gave him a hesitant look while he propped himself up on one elbow into a reclined position.

It seemed that he needed to convince her, letting her know that he was perfectly fine with their sleeping arrangement. With a swift maneuver, he grabbed her forearm and tugged her firmly toward him, causing her to tumble right onto his chest with a loud surprised yelp, as he fell back against the sofa. Wrapping his arms around her to hold her body in position, he laughed heartily.

"Albert… " she grumbled, her voice muffled in the fabric of his pajama top. Despite the slight reproach in her tone, she didn't put up any fight to free herself, and instead, she just relaxed against him, laying her head on his chest.

After releasing another chuckle, he told her, "You have nothing to apologize, Candy." His hand stroked her back in a soothing motion, brushing over her lush curls, his fingers combing through the tangled blond strands. "Let me assure you that I don't mind this a bit. I love waking up with you right on top of me."

Pressing a hand onto his chest, she raised her head off his chest and threw him a demure smile before lowering her gaze, her thick lashes fluttering. "Umm… Really?"

His lips curved into a smile. "Yeah…" He framed her face in his hands and then slowly brought her head toward his.

When their lips were separated only by an inch, she suddenly pushed herself away from within his grasp and sat up, covering her mouth with her hand. A frown creased her brow. "No! We haven't brushed our teeth yet."

He gave her an amused look and burst out into chuckles. That was a lame excuse. He could easily argue that she hadn't been concerned about personal hygiene when they had exchanged passionate kisses on the train yesterday morning. But when he caught a glimpse of the clock on the mantle, his train of thoughts deviated from its track, and he suddenly recalled that they had to go to the hospital.

"We should get ready," he informed as he propelled himself to sit on the sofa. "We need to go visit Aunt Elroy in the hospital."

"But I don't think I should go with you. She hates me. Remember?" Her countenance darkened considerably with worry, and she then turned her head away from him, hiding her dejected smile from plain view.

Inwardly, he let out a frustrated sigh. Candy's concern was well warranted, and he understood where it had come from - the Leagans siblings and their mother were at fault for feeding his aunt with distorted facts about Candy, which only spurred animosity and distrust. It was a good thing that he had managed to persuade Sarah to move to Florida. Hopefully, without the influence from Sarah and her children, Aunt Elroy's heart would soften once she had a chance to discover the true Candy, the compassionate and heartwarming Candy, who had captured his heart.

He grasped Candy's hand in his, causing her to whip her head back toward him. His eyes held hers in an assuring gaze. "Candy - you are coming with me," he stated in a determined voice, conveying his resolve. "I want to introduce you to my aunt properly. I want her to know that you are the most important woman in my life. You are my girlfriend now."

By the deepening of her frown, he could tell that she was still uncertain. "But… She would be so upset and-" Her green eyes suddenly widened in realization; a stunned expression replaced the troubled look on her face. "Am I really your girlfriend?"

His lips spread into a wide grin. "Yes, you are," he affirmed, earning a shy smile from her that he simply adored, and then he continued to reassure her, "You have nothing to worry about, Candy. My aunt has no right over my life or the woman whom I have chosen to fall in love with. Trust me. It will be fine." He squeezed her hand gently in an affectionate gesture.

"Um… If you say so." Hesitation returned to her face and tinged her voice. "But… Would she condemn you and cast you out of the family?"

"If that was the case, then we could just live in this house forever. I'm quite happy with that," he remarked in a half-jesting manner.

But that hadn't truly helped as she only gave him a fleeting smile.

He placed his other hand on her cheek gently, his palm curving over her jawline. "Candy - do you trust me?" His gaze fastened on her, appealing to her in earnest.

A few seconds had elapsed before she eventually nodded her head in answer, but still looking hesitant.

It appeared that he hadn't entirely succeeded in his effort to put her at ease, and he couldn't really blame her for that. From what he knew, Aunt Elroy hadn't exactly been cordial in her treatment toward Candy and had often expressed contempt in a blatant fashion, blindly accusing Candy to be the sole cause of all the troubles and tragedies that had inflicted their family. And that fact saddened him greatly. Nonetheless, this didn't discourage him from being with Candy. If anything, he felt more compelled than ever to be by Candy's side at all times if possible, so he could protect her.

"Then, don't worry. We'll be fine," he asserted. Almost immediately, he rose to his feet and stood facing her, giving her hand a gentle tug. "Now, come-"

Confusion flickered across her face. "We're leaving now? Dressed like this?" she asked in disbelief, gripping at her pajama top to emphasize her point.

A stream of laughter broke out of his throat. "Of course not, silly. We're just going to the bathroom."

"Huh!" came her reply as she stood up from the sofa with a puzzled look. "Bathroom? Why - what are - Albert you're not suggesting that we…" she gaped at him, her face turning red.

How could he not fall in love with the lovely woman in front of him, who could always put a smile on his face?

"We're going to brush our teeth," he explained. "Why are you so flustered?" He leaned forward toward her, pretending to search her face intently, and she whirled her head sideways to evade his gaze. "Unless… " Lifting an eyebrow in a playful manner, he asked, "Were you thinking of something else, Candy? You know, maybe it's not such a bad idea at all if we take a bath together. That way we can save time and-"

A weak slap across his upper arm cut him short, and he instantly erupted in laughter.

"Albert - quit joking around!" her loud retort pierced through his chuckles. He knew that she wasn't actually angry with him - she was just embarrassed.

His laughing and her muttering persisted as they ambled to the bathroom and went to brush their teeth, crowding in front of the small sink. Afterward, he carried on with his morning ritual and prepared his shaving soap by swirling its surface vigorously with a shaving brush that had been dipped into the water. Once the fluffy white lather started to form, he began applying the foam to his face using the brush. That was when he noticed Candy staring at him, transfixed, observing in silence, seemingly fascinated by his perfunctory grooming task. Now that he thought about it, this was the first time that they had been in the bathroom together. Normally, by the time she woke up, he was already in the kitchen preparing breakfast or doing some other chores.

His concentration was dispersed the instant her gleeful giggles rang in his ears, the crisp sound of her laughter echoing across the small room. Still holding the brush, he spun his head sideways to face her, wondering what could've been so funny.

"You look like grandpa William now," she commented between giggling. "With white beard and mustache."

He swiveled his head to look at his reflection in the mirror. "Is that right?" His focus shifted to her face in the mirror, and he saw her nodding her head as another peals of laughter emerged from her mouth, her whole body shaking.

It was so easy to be drawn into her gaiety and let himself be totally immersed in it. He was glad that she was in a much brighter mood than earlier, when they had talked about Aunt Elroy. And since she was in a teasing mood, he decided that he should join her also.

Without saying anything, he laid the shaving soap dish and brush on the sink ledge and pivoted on his foot so he was face to face with her. Then he bent toward her, bringing his face closer to her.

She jumped back with a start. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"I'm going to kiss you, of course," he informed her in a nonchalant tone, while inside, he was grinning impishly.

"What!" Her face contorted in incredulity. "But not like that, when your face is still covered with shaving soap." She pointed at his face with her index finger, her laughter ringing loudly in the small bathroom.

"Why not?" He shrugged, mustering a clueless expression. "You refused earlier, claiming that we haven't brushed our teeth. Well, now, we have."

A quiet mumble was her only response. Then when he noticed that she had moved backward by another step, he took a step closer to her.

"No!" she shrieked and laughed at the same time. "Albert! Step back!"

What ensued next was a simple dance between them, as they kept repeating the steps while their fits of laughter continued to float across the tiny space, until the wall behind her impeded her from moving farther, essentially trapping her.

"Now I can finally have my morning kiss." he declared with a triumphant smirk and held her in place, his hands gripping at the corners of her shoulders before slipping down to her upper arms. By that time, her laughing had stopped completely, and she gazed at him with something akin to anticipation reflected in her green eyes. Then he kissed her.

It was supposed to be a quick peck on the lips. But the second his lips touched hers, he forgot about that one small detail in his plan and found himself deepening the kiss. But a few seconds later, they parted abruptly, looking at each other with disgust in their faces while rubbing at their lips with their fingers. Then they suddenly roared in laughter.

If it hadn't been for the foam from the shaving soap that he had accidentally ingested, he would've kept kissing her. But the bitter after taste from the soap was not something pleasant at all, and it certainly ruined the mood.

"Albert! Look what you've done to my face?!" she yelled as she stood in front of the mirror, examining her reflection. The bottom half of her face was unevenly covered with soap lather.

He laughed and scooped up a tiny portion of the white froth on her chin with his finger. "It's only soap, Candy." He tapped her nose lightly, depositing the bit of foam there.

"Hey!" She glared at him in protest to which he only guffawed.

His hand reached for the towel hanging nearby, and he dabbed the towel gently over her face to clean it from the white frothy mess. As he fixed his attention on her face, his lips tugged into a smile. What a nice way to start the morning! His mornings would be more bearable if it could become like this every day. And with Candy by his side, that wouldn't be a farfetched wish.

*********ccccccc*********

After a very simple yet unconventional breakfast that was consisted of several pieces of biscuits and cups of tea, which was one of the consequences from the unexpected delay of their weekend trip, Albert led Candy to exit the house. As soon as he had stepped out of the house, his mood drastically changed. He felt the heavy cloud of tension hovering around him from the uncertainty of not knowing what to expect from this point forward. And there was a dreadful feeling stirring in the pit of his stomach as he couldn't seem to dismiss the nagging thought that this could be the last time he would walk out of this house.

"Albert - are we walking to the train station?" Candy asked as he flung the door to close and locked it while attempting to retain his normal facade.

"Umm… I suppose that's the plan," he responded, checking to make sure that he had locked the door properly.

"Then, why is there a car parking on the street? That can't be George, can it?"

"George?" He whirled around to face the street. Candy was right. There was a car there, and he recognized it as one of his family-owned cars. He was sure that George had left last night. Did George return to pick them up?

Grabbing Candy's hand firmly, he towed her along with him to tread the walkway that extended across the length of the front lawn.

Just when they were about halfway toward the car, the driver side door suddenly opened as a dark haired man in a black suit stepped out of the car and turned toward them. He knew the man, somewhat, and the man wasn't George. Knowing how conscientious his assistant could be, he inferred that George must have arranged for all this.

The man bowed reverently when he and Candy halted their steps, standing in front of him. "Good morning, Master William," the man greeted in a polite tone. "Miss Andrew."

He returned the man's smile. "Good morning. I have not expected to see you here, Stuart."

"Mr. Johnson has instructed for me to take you and Miss Andrew to the hospital, sir," the man explained.

When he was about to respond, Candy suddenly blurted out, "YOU! I know you!"

Startled at her reaction, he whipped his head to her. "Have you met Stuart Larson, Candy?"

"I believe I have," she answered while maintaining a dubious gaze at Stuart. "He's my stalker!"

"Your stalker?" He directed his attention to Stuart, silently asking him to clarify.

"Miss Andrew - please forgive me for any inconvenience I might have caused due to my inept skill," Stuart quickly expressed, bowing in a remorseful gesture. "It wasn't my intention to cause you any trouble at all."

Candy brushed aside Stuart's apology with a smile. "It's fine. I just didn't expect to see you again so soon."

All the while, he could only watch the interaction between Candy and Stuart in silence, as he was still at a loss. When did Candy meet Stuart? Was this during his trip to Detroit? He did remember that George had assigned Stuart to watch over her, but that should've been done in a surreptitious manner. And why did Candy think that Stuart had been stalking her? Candy hadn't mentioned anything about that.

Only then he realized that a lot had occurred within the last week alone. And the situation had tipped more in his favor since that time when he had bargained with Aunt Elroy, asking her to give him ninety days before he returned to assume his role. Whether he was ready or not, the time had finally arrived for him to reveal his true intention to his aunt. And now... His gaze focused on Candy's profile. He knew for sure that he had nothing to lose.

With renewed hope and determination, he followed Candy into the car and settled next to her.

Soon, the car began to move along the road, traveling at a steady speed.

"Ah so I was right after all… He does work for you."

Candy's soft voice filtered through the rumble of the car's engine into his ears.

It took him a few moments to comprehend that she was referring to Stuart. "Yes, he does. When did you-"

She interjected in earnest, "Now I get it!" Her green eyes twinkled with a blend of mischief and amusement. "You sent a spy to watch over me when you went to Detroit, didn't you, Mr. Andrew?"

Promptly, he clarified, "Candy - I just wanted to make sure you were safe and sound and Neil would not harass you, and-"

A touch of her moist lips, lingering on his left cheek, halted him in mid sentence as her words, delivered in a whisper, flew to his ear, "Thank you… You always think of me."

But almost straightaway, she withdrew from him ."Oops! I shouldn't have done that here," she remarked, stealing a furtive glance toward the front where Stuart was driving, her expression diffident.

Her impulsive gesture generated a warm feeling in his heart. It was just another proof that she genuinely loved him, and tonight, if everything went according to his plan, he would demonstrate just how much he yearned for her to be a part of his life.

Grinning widely at the thought, he took her hand, lifted it to his lips, and pressed light kisses on the balls of her knuckles. "Tell you what. Why don't we continue this in private later?" he murmured against her hand. His eyes seized her green ones in an intense gaze as she seemed to descend into a silent trance, entranced by his gesture, unable to produce a response other than a soft incoherent murmur, a lovely shade of pink tinting her cheeks.

*********ccccccc*********

Attempting to calm himself, Albert took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. During the car ride to the hospital, he had been able to divert his mind from thinking about the impending encounter with Aunt Elroy. Now, that they had arrived at the hospital's courtyard, he was once again overtaken by anxiety. In just a few moments, he along with Candy would face Aunt Elroy. And this was certainly not an ordinary visit, and to him it felt more and more, like walking into the battlefront.

As soon as he saw Candy appearing at the doorway, he offered his hand to her and assisted her to vacate the car. He could tell that Candy was as nervous as him from the way she was smiling right now that seemed forced and unnatural. Throwing her a smile in assurance, he laced his fingers with hers. The truth was that he couldn't predict what would happen, but regardless of the outcome, he would not let go of her. And he wanted her to know that.

"Candy-"

"George!" Candy hollered with eager cheerfulness, causing him to abandon his words at once. He twirled around and saw George making his way toward them.

"Miss Candice. Good morning," George replied as he descended the last two steps and approached them. "Sir," George addressed him with a slight bow.

"Morning, George," he replied with a smile. "How is Aunt Elroy's condition this morning?"

George didn't answer right away as his dark gaze drifted downward briefly before it was back on him. He could see the nearly imperceptible curve of a smile gracing his assistant's lips that must have been evoked from looking at his and Candy's intertwined hands. There was no doubt that his perceptive assistant could tell the true nature of his relationship with Candy now.

"Madam Elroy appears to be progressing well in her recovery," George finally began. "And the attending doctor is very pleased with her improved condition. He mentioned that she could be discharged as early as tonight."

"Thank goodness." Candy sighed out loud in relief, pressing her overlapped hands against her chest. "That's certainly great news, right Albert?" Her eyes sought his.

"Umm… certainly." He gave her a chaste nod in return and immediately fixed his attention back on George. "Is this a good time to visit her? Is she resting?"

With a slight head shake, George answered, "No, sir. Madam Sarah is with her right now."

Learning that Sarah was here, he felt himself grow even more anxious than before. But what else could he do at the moment? Besides, he was certain that Sarah wouldn't interfere this time, especially after their less than friendly discussion in Detroit - Sarah would surely stay clear out of his path as she was not foolish enough to jeopardize her prominent position in the family.

With George leading the way, the three of them made their way to the VIP wing, where all the best patient rooms could be found. Ironically, the last time he had been in the hospital, having been stamped unjustly as a war criminal, he had been stowed in the worst room, abandoned to languish to his death. If it hadn't been for Candy, he could've perished as an unnamed person. He shuddered at the morbid thought.

All of a sudden, he felt Candy tighten her grasp on his as they rounded the corner of the long hallway.

"Neil…" Candy hissed.

He bristled upon hearing the name and saw a young man, around Candy's age, leaning against a wall with a bored expression on his face. This wasn't something he had anticipated at all. He hadn't counted on meeting his least favorite nephew here.

When Neil noticed their presence, he appeared as shocked as they were and bounced away from the wall, staggering toward them. "What are you doing here?" Neil asked Candy in a brash tone and sneered. "Are you going to gloat on how your precious Uncle William has come to your aid again?"

He winced in irritation at Neil's discourteous way of addressing Candy. A part of him wanted to blast his nephew for such a boorish act, but this was not the time to turn the spotlight on him. So he clenched his jaw tightly and restrained himself from verbalizing his thought out loud. But if Neil dared to lay even a finger on Candy, he might have to resort to something more drastic.

"What are you talking about?" Candy demanded, sounding confused.

"Master Neil-"

George interposed, trying to diffuse the growing tension among them before it escalated out of control. But George's greeting was completely disregarded as his nephew suddenly snapped his attention to him, his eyes flashing with anger. "And you… How dare you show your face here, you filthy bum! You don't belong here! Go back to the slum."

"Neil - that's enough!" Candy countered, half shouting. "I would watch my mouth if I were you. You-"

Squeezing Candy's hand lightly, he stopped her from continuing and gave her an appeasing smile. "It's okay, Candy."

Despite his effort to assure her, worry was still stubbornly etched in her face as she let out a soft cry in objection, "But… "

At that moment, he could only shrug off Candy's concern with another smile and moved his attention to George. After passing George a brief nod, a signal to his assistant that he would handle the current matter himself, he brought his attention to Neil and folded his lips into a polite smile. Due to the delicate situations surrounding the decision to ordain him as the patriarch shortly after the sudden demise of his father, he had been isolated from the rest of the family and had not been formally introduced to his nephews, including Neil. So this was the first time that he had come face to face with Neil.

"So we finally meet, Neil. I have heard a lot about you." He outstretched his hand to Neil.

However, rather than behaving like a true gentleman, accepting his gracious offer of a truce, Neil slapped his hand away roughly, shouting, "You, low life vagrant! If you think you can swindle us by way of seducing her, you're mistaken!"

"Albert! Watch out!" Candy's panic piercing scream nearly ripped his eardrums as he saw Neil's fist flying fast straight to his face. Just in the nick of time, he dodged that one fast punch by jerking his head sharply to the right. But it didn't stop there. Without giving him a chance to recover his stance, letting out a furious cry, Neil aimed at him again with his other hand, which was followed by Candy's high pitch yell. This time, he had been more prepared and was able to capture Neil's thrusting fist in one hand and held it in mid air.

George sprung forward to assist him, but he shook his head at his assistant. And his assistant understood right away and stepped back.

"Let go of me, you bastard!" Neil let out a snarl, his red face contorting in discomfort, as he struggled vehemently, trying to pull his hand out of his grasp.

But he didn't let his nephew have his way and maintained his firm grip, partly compressing Neil's knuckles in his hand, causing Neil to grimace in pain. He was clearly the stronger one from the two of them, and it would've been so easy for him to strike a damaging blow to Neil's face in retaliation. Neil might have managed to rile him up to a point, where he was on the brink of losing his sang-froid, and his nephew deserved to be taught a lesson. Yet he was not a violent man by nature and would not employ a brutal method.

Amidst all the commotion, the door at the end of the hallway was suddenly flung open, and a familiar elegantly dressed woman strode toward them.

"For heaven's sake, what's with all the ruckus? Neil - do you know that this is the hospital and - WILLIAM!"

Upon noticing him, the woman turned rigid in an instant, her brown eyes almost doubled in size. It was obvious that she hadn't expected to see him there. Slowly, her gaze traveled to his hand that was suspended in mid air. Her brows shot up when she realized that it was Neil's fist that was clenched inside his hand.

His lips lifted into a cold smile as he unfurled his fingers abruptly to release Neil's hand. "Hello, Sarah."

"William?" Neil squeaked weakly as he massaged his hand, but no one seemed to pay attention to him.

Meeting his gaze, Sarah hastily wore a complaisant smile. "I'm glad you can make it, William. Aunt Elroy has been waiting for you. She would be so delighted to see you here." Her focus wandered to where Candy was, and he could detect a glint of surprise followed by a flicker of disdain in her brown eyes before she quickly masked it with a smile. Much to his relief, she had refrained from making any offensive remark about Candy.

"What the hell is going on here?" Neil interrupted brusquely, turning to face Sarah. "Mother - do you know him? Do you know that this-"

"Shut up, Neil!" Sarah chastised through gritted teeth and immediately steered her focus back to him. "Please go inside, William," she told him. "And If Aunt Elroy is asking for me, tell her that I have a previous engagement I must attend. I shall take my leave now." Without waiting for his response, she pivoted on her heel and began to walk down the hallway leading to the elevators. Apparently, she was in a hurry.

Neil, appearing like a lost puppy now, stood dumbfounded, and his pathetic gaze met his momentarily before Neil swiftly spun around and made a small run to Sarah. "Mother-"

"We're leaving-" came Sarah's curt reply as she kept walking, looking straight ahead.

"Wait a minute," he called suddenly, ceasing Sarah and Neil from leaving. Sarah's sudden appearance had distracted him, and because of that, he had not had the opportunity to talk properly with his nephew. He felt it was necessary for Neil to understand that he would not condone any kind of ruthless and foolish behaviors, especially pertaining to Candy.

The mother and son duo slowly turned to look at him as he approached them with slow steps. As he fixed his attention on Neil, he noted that there was no trace of anger or arrogance remaining on his face, and instead, he could sense fear, as his nephew seemed to refuse to make eye contact with him. Hiding a smirk, he was quite pleased with the transformation in Neil's attitude, which was in stark contrast to the condescending and cantankerous one earlier.

"Neil - I expect to see you in my office tomorrow afternoon. I have some matters I wish to discuss with you."

Neil's brown eyes widened in bewilderment. "Mother - he…"

"Quiet, Neil!" Sarah briskly cut in and answered on her son's behalf, an artificial saccharine smile adorning her lips. "Don't worry, William, he will be present in your office on time."

He had to stifle his laughter when he saw Neil staring at him with open mouth; the color drained from his face, turning him white. His nephew must have finally realized who he really was.

His lips curled into a faint satisfied smile. "Very well. I expect no less from you, Neil," he told his nephew in a stern tone as Neil remained as still as a statue.

With that, he sauntered to join Candy and George, who evidently had observed everything from their spots. As his gaze fell on Candy's face, he saw the worried look gradually dissolve to relief, a smile blooming across her lips. Instantly, he smiled back at her and accelerated his pace, eager to return to her side.

_Candy…_

It had been a while since that time when he had met her on the Pony Hill, where she, as a young blond girl with sparkling green eyes had touched his heart deeply with her innocent charm. Then years later, the very same blond girl, now a beautiful woman, had captured his heart. She had given him a reason to live life to the fullest, and because of that he had changed his attitude on how to face his destiny. Although he couldn't exchange the blood that flew in his veins, he could fight for what he believed in, be engaged in his passions, and pursue what he loved. And just one glance at her, he knew that she was worth fighting for.

*********ccccccc*********

The short corridor on the top floor of the west side of the VIP wing was engulfed in silence, as Albert, Candy, and George took small steps toward a closed set of double doors at the end of the hallway. They stopped about a few feet away from the door.

After the unforeseen encounter with Neil earlier that had almost flared up into a physical brawl, Albert didn't want to waste time anymore and would like to speak with Aunt Elroy as soon as possible. Sarah and Neil were gone now, but that didn't guarantee that there wouldn't be someone else who decided to visit Aunt Elroy this morning. And he certainly wouldn't appreciate any type of interruption, especially not in the middle of his conversation with Aunt Elroy.

Standing next to Candy, he leaned toward her slightly. "Are you ready?" he asked in a near whisper as he scanned her face, assessing her current state of mind.

She glanced at him and nodded her head in a wordless response, a faint nervous smile adorning her lips.

Feeling somewhat satisfied with her answer, he switched his attention to George and exchanged quick head nods with his assistant. His assistant then reached for the door's handle and pushed the door open slowly.

Albert placed his hand over Candy's back to gently persuade her to walk into the room while George stood to the side, holding the door wide open. After closing the door with a soft click, George approached them, and the three of them began to pad along the narrow vestibule before Aunt Elroy's loud voice, suddenly floating from the other side of the room, froze them in their steps.

"Sarah - is that you dear? What had Neil possibly done this time?" Aunt Elroy let out an ironic chuckle. "That son of yours is certainly a handful. Last week, it was Candice. This time it was - what was that again that he mentioned he needed help with? Sarah?"

Right at the instant her name was brought up, Candy grabbed onto the hem of his jacket abruptly and pulled at it hard, causing him to jerk his head toward her. The panic in her eyes was obvious, and he realized at once that she might need a few moments to compose herself. So he gestured to George to go ahead without them, and his assistant complied at once. While George moved farther toward the center of the private suite, he directed his attention back to Candy, placing his hand gently on top of hers that was wringing at the material of his jacket. Her lips curved ever so slightly in a timid smile, and he detected the faint quivering on them as it seemed that she was about to utter something.

"George?"

Aunt Elroy's surprised remark startled them, causing them to tear their gaze from each other. As they turned their heads back toward each other, her fingers, which had latched onto his jacket earlier, slipped, releasing their grip on his jacket. In the background, they could hear George and Aunt Elroy talking

"I thought you were Sarah," Aunt Elroy continued in a softer tone.

"No, madam. I'm sorry," George responded in a calm voice. "Madam Sarah has left the hospital premises to attend some business."

"I see… She did mention that she had some matters she needed to attend at the office, but I thought that would be later in the afternoon." Aunt Elroy's voice turned thoughtful before she hit a pause. "Has Dr. Stephens given the confirmation for my discharge yet?" Aunt Elroy suddenly asked, her tone hopeful.

George's remorse-laden reply came right after, "No. I'm sorry."

"That's fine," said Aunt Elroy, with a touch of disappointment in her voice. "I suppose he will do that at a later time when he examines me." Then without catching her breath, she inquired in earnest, "Has William contacted you? Is he back in Chicago?"

Albert's heart leaped at the mention of his name, and he decided at once that this would be the perfect time for them to make their appearance. As if driven by reflex, he swiftly grasped Candy's hand.

She flinched upon contact and stared at him with her large green eyes. But her confusion soon gave way to anxiousness as uncertainty clouded her face. Noting her apprehension, he contemplated whether he should postpone introducing Candy to Aunt Elroy. But he quickly discarded the idea, reasoning that delaying this would not make it any easier for Candy and him - and plus, there was also the time component associated with his grand plan. Steeling his resolve, he smiled reassuringly at her and tugged her gently along with him.

All the while, George seemed to have been grappling with his answer before his hesitant mumble could be heard. "About that… "

"Has he returned, George?" Aunt Elroy interjected.

This was his cue.

"I'm here, aunt," he chimed in, announcing his presence, as he and Candy hovered at the end of the narrow hallway, his eyes scanning the view before him. In front of them was a modest size sitting area, which was furnished with ample seating for visitors, and behind it, there was a solid wall that divided the sitting chamber from the bedroom. The door to the bedroom was ajar, and from his spot, he could catch a glimpse of George.

"Is that really you, William?" Aunt Elroy questioned in a doubtful tone after a few moments of quietness.

Instead of answering, he swiveled to face Candy and flinched upon looking right into her green eyes that were dimmed by doubts and fear, which elicited mixed feelings of tender compassion and deep regret within him. He couldn't do this! Ultimately, his conscience just couldn't allow him to continue - he didn't want to force Candy if she wasn't ready. And seeing how uncomfortable she was right now, he would not impose on her anymore.

Somewhat at peace with the new decision, he dipped his head toward her and brushed his lips against her cheek in a light caress. "I love you," he uttered in a soft, breathy, almost noiseless whisper. It was his way of conveying to her that she had nothing to worry about - his plea for her to trust him.

Then, releasing her hand, he spun away from her and took a deep breath to gather his courage that he desperately needed for what he was about to do.

Just as he swung a leg to step forward, he felt a firm tug at his hand. Automatically, his head whipped to the side, and he found Candy staring back at him with a tight-lipped rueful smile on her face, the doubts and fear gone, her eyes communicating what couldn't be voiced out loud - the affirmation of her love. He couldn't contain a grin from surfacing on his lips as his heart swelled with immense happiness. God, he loved her so much! In the end, nothing else mattered as long as he could be with her.

But the tender moment was quickly dissolved by Aunt Elroy's calling voice. "William? Are you there?"

Aunt Elroy sounded anxious as she must have been anticipating to see him, and they shouldn't make her wait any longer. After sneaking one last assuring glance at Candy, he grasped her hand and proceeded to lead her move toward where George was. As they passed the sitting area, George suddenly turned his head in their direction and gave a slight nod in a polite gesture. With each step they took, he felt Candy's grip on his hand become tighter, and by the time they were standing near the threshold, he felt the slight pain from having his fingers squeezed. Yet he took it as a good sign - it was better than her releasing his hand.

Stepping inside the room, he could feel Aunt Elroy's penetrating eyes on them, but he attempted not to let that affect him and pretended not to see her astonished look as her hard gaze fell on Candy. When dealing with his aunt, he learned that confidence and total control of emotions worked the best.

Taking the spot next to George, he pivoted to face his aunt and examined her. Other than the pale skin and unkempt hair, she appeared fine, just like he had seen her last week in Detroit. "I'm sorry that I couldn't come visit you earlier. How are you, aunt? Are you feeling better?"

"Why is she here!?" Aunt Elroy snapped, deliberately ignoring his words, as if she hadn't heard him at all, her dark gaze piercing.

Candy threw him a worried glance that he simply brushed off with a reassuring smile while giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

However, his smile faded to a thin straight line when he returned his focus to Aunt Elroy. Although he respected her as his elder and guardian, he wouldn't allow her to treat Candy with pure scorn. "Aunt - I hope you're not going to continue to use that kind of tone and attitude when addressing my future wife."

Immediately, he realized his oversight but there was nothing he could do anymore. Everyone in the room must have heard him, including Candy. While Candy reacted in a more reticent manner, Aunt Elroy was the total opposite.

Expelling a stream of violent coughs, Aunt Elroy propelled herself from her reclined position and sat erect on the bed, her nose flaring - a concrete proof that she was seething with anger. "WHAT! Are you out of your mind? She?" Aunt Elroy whipped her head to Candy, pointing an index finger at her in a disparaging manner. "Your future wife?" A loud indignant huff escaped her mouth as she jerked her head sideways sharply. "Don't be ridiculous!"

His natural tendency was to retaliate with an angry retort, but knowing how that would only yield to a hostile argument between them, he kept his mouth shut and fixed his attention on Candy instead. She was staring blankly at him, her mouth agape. Upon seeing her nonplussed face that was blended with a touch of hurt, the sparkle in her eyes fizzled, guilt struck at him hard. This was a mistake! He shouldn't have brought her with him - definitely not before he had a chance to talk with his aunt. Fortunately, he could still mitigate the damage. He would ensure that she wouldn't become the subject of Aunt Elroy's venomous words and scathing remarks. Nevertheless, he detested the idea that he had to leave her by herself when she was still in a perplexed state - but at the very least, George would be with her.

Forcing a smile, he laid his free hand on her shoulder and rotated her toward him. "Candy - please wait for me outside. I need to speak with my aunt alone," he told her in a low voice, and in reply, she only nodded her head in a mechanical fashion. Right at that moment, he felt a painful tug in his heart and wished he could draw her in his arms so that he could comfort her. But that wouldn't be a very wise thing to do, especially not under Aunt Elroy's furious glare - he didn't want to intentionally provoke Aunt Elroy further. Not yet.

He retracted his hands from her and turned to his assistant. "George-"

Even without a verbal instruction, his capable assistant seemed to understand his request right away. George immediately moved to stand near Candy and gestured with his hand. "Right this way, Miss Candice."

Candy hesitated for a few moments before she began to walk away from there with George escorting her. As she was about to pass the door, she lingered on her step and glanced over her shoulder. Her gaze collided with his and they locked on each other for a brief period before she abruptly looked away and resumed her pace.

Soon, Candy and George disappeared from his sight, and only the soft padding of their footfalls on the carpeted floor could be heard.

"Please tell me that this is a joke," Aunt Elroy began in a sarcastic imploring tone. "And if it is, I advise you to stop now since I don't find it very funny at all."

He steered his gaze back to his aunt. At this point, it was pointless to hide the truth. He might as well be blatantly honest. "It's not a joke. I love her."

A sound that resembled a repressed snort emerged from her throat. "You love her?" Her lips curled up in a scoff. "What do you know about love?"

"Plenty," he supplied with ease. "I do know that love perseveres and endures as I learned that from Rosie, and Candy…" His thoughts meandered, and he found himself smiling at the image of Candy's radiant smile flashing in his mind, his voice mellow. "She taught me more." He broke into a sigh, realizing that he had subconsciously dropped his emotional mask, which was a crucial error on his part. From his training days, he had been strictly taught to never show weakness to the opposing party - and emotion was considered a vulnerability gauge and should never be displayed or expressed in any type of forms.

He replaced his inscrutable facade back and took a few steps, bringing himself closer to her. "Aunt - I hope you haven't forgotten about our agreement." His hand rose. "Shall I remind you of our terms now?" He ceased his step right by the foot of the bed.

Her gaze hardened as her lips tilted almost imperceptibly in a subtle smirk. "Is this the main purpose for your visit? To remind me of that outrageous agreement?"

His head dipped in contrition. "I apologize for my insolence. Of course not, I really am worried about you."

"Is that right?" A sneer made its way across her face. "For a moment, I thought you didn't care about me and wished that I was on my death bed."

Despite the stern, partly derisive expression on her face, he could discern the hurt in her voice, and it evoked guilt within him, gnawing at his conscience. "Aunt, please… Can we try to carry a civil conversation?" He cast her a pleading look, hoping that she would accede.

He was filled with relief when he caught her expelling a soft relenting sigh. It didn't appear that she would reject his suggestion.

"What do you expect, William?" she uttered in a weary voice. "You had been missing since Sunday - George and his men couldn't track you, and now you just walked in and declared that Candice is your future wife!?" The wrinkles between her eyebrows deepened. "Don't tell me that she is the reason why you made that preposterous agreement in the first place?"

His aunt was finally able to make the connection.

"I don't want to lie," he stated firmly, his eyes fixed on hers. "Candy is indeed the reason why I requested the ninety days."

Other than a slight lift at one corner of her lips, there was no visible change in her countenance as they descended into tense silence. Nonetheless, he didn't believe that she would remain innocuous for a long time, and he mentally counted the second before she erupted in rage, spewing caustic remarks.

"I see… " Her quiet voice, tinged with pensive quality, dispelled their momentary repose. "Now I understand why you had vehemently disagreed with Neil's proposition."

He blinked, confounded. Her calm demeanor completely threw him off. This was not the Aunt Elroy he knew all his life. However, he won't be deceived. It was possible that she was just using a different tactic of manipulation - she was a master of that. But he won't grant her that luxury. "Aunt - please understand that I'm not here to ask for your permission. I have made up my mind. As I mentioned to you earlier, I'm prepared to-"

"Is she the woman that you've deemed worthy to be your wife?"

Her question, arising out of nowhere, discombobulated him. He stared at her fixedly, struggling to maintain his calm, his pulse racing. "Why are you asking this?"

Her chin rose elegantly with insistence, a display of her authoritative attributes. "Just answer the question, William. Is she worthy to be your wife?"

Finding no reason to argue with her, he heaved a sigh in concession. "Yes."

"Does she possess all the attributes you desire for your life partner?" came her next question almost right afterward.

"Yes. And-"

Without giving him a chance to speak, she forged ahead with yet another question, "Is she going to care for you and support you as you devote the rest of your life to lead this family?"

"Yes, she will. I'm sure of that."

He furrowed his brows at her in displeasure, but she seemed unfazed and continued asking, "Do you truly love her from the bottom of your heart as she to you?"

By this time, his patience had run thin. _Why is she asking all these questions? What is she trying to prove?_

"Yes, aunt, I do," he answered curtly, failing to rein in the irritation in his voice. If Aunt Elroy wanted a confirmation of his feelings, he would gladly evince that to her. "I love her with all my being. Candy is the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. I know that in your eyes, she is nothing but a poor orphaned girl with questionable background, who doesn't qualify as my life partner. But trust me - once you know her, you will-"

"Then I have no reason not to support your choice," she interposed smoothly.

Ignoring her, he resumed, "As I was saying - you will… " He paused abruptly and froze, his mouth still hanging open, the words he had just heard her utter echoing in his mind. "Did you just say… You didn't just… "

Her only response was a sarcastic huff and something that was akin to a faint smile on her face. But before he could verify what he thought he had seen on her face, she turned her head sideways, evading his scrutinizing gaze. Although she might have projected apathy with her body language, her silence spoke louder than her words.

He was rendered speechless. Had Aunt Elroy just given him her blessing to marry Candy? Bubbles of elation formed in the cavity of his chest, and he had to fight them from rising to his throat, breaking into hysterics. But no matter how hard he tried to do it, he just couldn't control the ferocious palpitating of joyful excitement in his heart, and the next thing he knew, he had dashed to Aunt Elroy's side, wrapping his arms around her fragile frame in a tight embrace. Enclosed in his big arms, Aunt Elroy was just a frail and weak old woman, not the powerful indomitable matriarch he had mostly known her as.

"I'm sorry, aunt, but I just have to hug you," he murmured, his emotions pouring out in a rush. "Thank you." The stinging sensation behind his eyelids forced him to shut his eyes tightly, and the movement caused the moisture to gather around his lash lines, wetting the skin right beneath his eyes.

This was the second time he had shed tears within less than twenty-four hour period, which was more than he had ever experienced before in his lifetime. The only time he recalled he had truly cried was after his sister's funeral. At that time, he had been forbidden to attend Rosemary's wake service and funeral. So he had sneaked out of his room at a later time. Hauling his bagpipe with him, he had trudged from the mansion to Rosemary's grave in the family cemetery and had held his own funeral service for her, performing a series of requiem over and over again with his bagpipe until he ran out of breath, his throat parched from blowing the drones, his fingers numbed from pressing at the chanter, and his tears dried.

He opened his eyes swiftly, trying to banish the grief-inducing images from his mind.

It was then he became aware how still Aunt Elroy had been in his arms before he eventually felt her hands land on his back. "William… " she began with a voice that he had never heard her use before, a gentle maternal voice. "You deserve to be happy. As a young boy you've experienced way too much anguish and sorrow through the premature deaths of your father and sister while having to accept the heavy brunt of responsibility that you yourself hadn't wished for. Other kids of your age might have not been able to bear such adversity and pressure. And I as your closest kin have done nothing to alleviate your burden and pain, and instead had sent you into isolation, insulating you from the whole world." She paused and breathed a sad sigh. "I'm sorry… I have failed my duty as your guardian."

He withdrew from her, freeing her out of his embrace, and sat near the edge of the bed. Being in close proximity to her, he could see what his naked eyes normally couldn't even catch - the various lines that marked her face, some soft, some hard, some curved, some straight, and they revealed years of dedication, devotion, and perseverance. He had been under Aunt Elroy's care since that time when there had not been a single thread of gray hair that could be found on her head. His mother had passed away right after she had delivered him, and Aunt Elroy had volunteered to take on the role as his and Rosemary's surrogate parent while their father had mostly been absent throughout his youth, submerged in his duty and obligation as the patriarch. Without Aunt Elroy, he and Rosemary would have been left to fend for themselves.

"Aunt - you have not failed at all. It's because of your guidance and tutelage that I can become the man I am today - and for that, I'm truly grateful." He gave her a gracious smile. "I know that there are several matters that we may never agree upon, and we certainly differ in opinion with respect to many things. But to know that you have given your consent with regard to my decision to take Candy as my wife means a great deal to me." He lowered his head to express his gratitude. "Thank you."

The trace of gentleness gradually vanished from her face as she reclined her back against the pillows, her lips drawn into a thin line. "I'm not claiming that you will not face any opposition - there will be more than a few - you can count on that." Her voice was back to its assertive tone. "And there is also the matter related to your status as her legal guardian, which will create a scandal for sure."

He couldn't stop himself from smiling with complacency. "The adoption matter is going to be resolved very soon." He rose to his feet and stood by the side of the bed. "As a matter of fact, I'm going to revoke it today."

A half chuckle escaped her throat. "As expected from you, you must have given this a thorough thought and it seems that you know exactly what to do - that's good," she commented in accolade. "What is your plan now? I do think that you should return to the mansion and stop living-" Her speech came to an abrupt end as she jolted back into a sitting position, her eyes widened in incredulity. "Heaven, William! Have you been living with her all this time?!"

He barely registered the question in his mind when she evidently had uncovered another hidden truth.

"So the unknown man who has been living with Candice... That was you!?" Her voice ascended in a high pitch.

Keeping his mouth shut in a feeble smile, he nodded his head in confirmation.

A burst of peculiar laughter that sounded like a blend of repressed jeering and coughing flew out of her mouth. "I can't believe this! You and Candice - you two… " Hitting another pause, she lifted a shaking hand, looking partially disturbed and partially at a loss as to what she had to say or do before sighing out loud in frustration. "Fortunately, you're going to marry her - but this will not continue, do you understand?" She crossed her arms over her chest, frowning in reproach.

"You have nothing to worry, aunt," he attempted to appease her. "I don't plan to continue living together with her, at least not until I marry her in two weeks."

"Two weeks?" she asked in disbelief. "You must be joking! I hope you're talking about the engagement party. Unless…" Her voice drifted as she appeared to ponder about something. Then she suddenly snapped her glare at him. "Oh dear Lord! William - how far have you two - is she bearing your child? You know what?" She waved a hand in front of her in a dismissive manner. "Please don't tell me - I don't want to know. I may have survived a concussion but I might not survive this."

A few chuckles slipped out of his mouth. This was truly amusing. He just never thought he could have this kind of conversation with her. "Please calm down, aunt. It's nothing like that. I just want to have her by my side as my wife when I make my formal introduction."

The relief that washed over her face was so apparent that he could almost see her smile. "I see… You just don't want to take a chance, don't you?" Her eyebrows arched high and her lower lip curled up in a sardonic manner. "I understand. I will speak to the Bordens' and explain to them that you have found yourself a worthy life partner and would not be interested in courting their daughter."

He released a sigh in exasperation inwardly but refrained from saying anything. This wasn't the first time the Bordens' daughter was mentioned to him. He had suspected for a while that Aunt Elroy had planned something and his trip to Detroit had corroborated his presumption, as he had discovered that he had been conveniently seated next to Elizabeth Borden at every function. Elizabeth was a lovely refined lady with amiable personality, but his heart belonged to Candy.

"But let me say this," Aunt Elroy continued. Her expression turned more serious as she stressed, "Under no circumstances, I would allow you to spend time with Candice without a chaperon, is that clear?"

Her point was a valid one, of course, and he had no problem abiding to her rules. Yet it also served as a reminder that his simple and carefree life with Candy had ended. However, there was still one very important thing that he had to do. "Yes, I understand. But please give me just one night, tonight - I have yet proposed to her."

Her reaction was spontaneous as he saw her face contort in plain aggravation. "For heaven's sake! You have not proposed? And you want to wed in two weeks? William - I-" She emitted a loud vexed groan. "I don't know what to say! And here I thought I had raised you to become a true gentleman." Her voice dropped lower into an incoherent stream of mumbles as she brought a hand to massage her temple and leaned back against the pillow.

"Aunt - please…"

"Do I really have a choice?" she asked wearily with a hint of resignation.

His lips stretched into a smile. "Not really."

Under the pretense of indifference, she removed her hand from her forehead and made a hand gesture to brush him off. "Do as you please."

As he was about to mollify her by explaining his rationale, she set her gaze on him, prompting him to close his mouth at once. "But after that, I will take Candice to accompany me to Lakewood. Dr. Stephens has ordered at least a week of convalescence following my release from the hospital. I thought Lakewood would be suitable for that, and we can probably start preparing for the wedding there as well." Then she quickly added, "I don't trust you two to be living under the same roof regardless whether it's in the mansion or anywhere else. I hope you understand my reason for doing this."

However, he hadn't truly paid attention to her and had only managed to capture half of what she was saying at the first mention of the place where he had spent most of his childhood, which was also the place where he and Candy had met. He couldn't think of a better place for the wedding than Lakewood. "That will be perfect! We can have the wedding there!" he raved, without being able to conceal the excitement in his voice. "I would prefer to have Lakewood for the wedding venue as opposed to Chicago. I'm sure Candy would agree with me."

To his pleasant surprise, she didn't attempt to dissuade him and just gave him a satisfied smile. "Very well… You know, you've just assigned me a near impossible task of organizing a wedding in two weeks. We need to contact her friends today - Candice will need as much help as she can get. Don't complain to me if it's not perfect. Now, let me speak to Candice."

He stood stagnant on his spot, unable to believe his ears. Aunt Elroy had not only consented to his plan to marry Candy, but had also willingly offered to arrange the wedding. _This must be a miracle. Is this really Aunt Elroy?_ Had something happened to her that had somehow changed her and melted the ice in her heart? Earlier, he had perceived that there was something different with her, but had thought it was only in his imagination. As far as he could recall, she hadn't been as lenient and tolerant when he had interacted with her last week in Detroit. Was it possible that the accident had anything to do with the change in her behavior? He couldn't tell. But whatever it was - he couldn't be more grateful for the outcome. Now there was no more obstruction in his path. Finally, he could be with Candy without reserve.

Overwhelmed by happiness, he leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, aunt. You're the best. I'm sure it would be a wonderful wedding. I will fetch Candy for you." Passing her one last quick smile, he strode toward the door but then suddenly halted his step just a foot away from the door as he remembered something. He spun around to face his aunt again, a sheepish smile curving his lips. "Umm… please don't breathe a single word about the wedding to Candy."

**To Be Continued**

**Thank you for taking the time to read this. I would love to know what you think. So, please don't hesitate to send me your feedback. -forever-**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

As always I really want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for being so patient with me. Thank you. I know that the update has been slow in coming lately, but unfortunately, I can't promise that it will get better. However, I will try my best to deliver a satisfying and entertaining chapter. Once again, thank you. I'm grateful that you have taken the time to read my work, and I value each and every one of your input, comment, feedback, or suggestion.

That being said, I do hope you enjoy this super long installment. It looks like that the installment becomes longer and longer. I hope you don't mind that.

One comment I want to make is about my portrayal of Aunt Elroy. To me, behind her matriarch mask, Aunt Elroy is just an ordinary woman with maternal instinct, and she has surely considered Albert like her own son. And what she wants the most is ultimately for him to be happy. Plus, it is implied in the story that she has a major accident. An accident, especially one that causes someone to lose consciousness, is a major event that may make a person change his /her perspective on life. And Aunt Elroy is sort of going through that after her accident - she reassesses her view on life and defines what's the most important thing in her life.

So it looks like the path is clear for Albert now... How will he relay this news to Candy?

:)

Till next time. Stay tuned-

-forever-


	19. Two Hearts - Part III: Love Treasures

Here is the third installment of 'Two Hearts'. I wanted to post this for a Mother's Day treat, but it didn't pan out. I do have to tell you that this is a super long chapter. Please enjoy :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Candy Candy manga and all the characters in it, but the talented Kyoko Mizuki does. This fic is a product of my own twisted imagination and inspired by Mizuki's masterpiece. If any of the plots, specific scenes, or dialogues appears to be similar to that from another fic or story, it is purely unintentional and coincidental. 'Great minds think alike', after all.

The characterization in the fic is based on the Manga and not the Anime.

**Acknowledgement: **As always, my heartfelt gratitude goes to my diligent beta readers, who have given invaluable feedback and suggestions. Thank you.  
>And a special thanks goes to a dear friend of mine, Lezti Bella for her input and feedback on the love notes.<p>

And last but not least, I cannot thank you enough for taking the time to read my stories and write a review. Again, thank you for your patience. My sincere appreciation goes to you. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Ninety Days<strong>

By forever

**Day 67: Two Hearts  
><strong>

**Part III: Love Treasures**

Albert couldn't stop grinning as he stepped out of the private suite. His steps were light and bouncy, his gait agog. He just wanted to see Candy now. But, when he saw the deserted place before him, his smile instantly vanished. There was no sign of either George or Candy. _Where are they?_

Accelerating his pace, he strode out of the remote hallway into the common area, his gaze sweeping the view around him, searching for Candy's blond curls. In contrast to the quiet corridor leading to Aunt Elroy's private suite, this one was humming with activity. Nurses and doctors in small groups or by themselves could be seen moving about, heading to different places.

As he passed a group of three young female nurses gathered by the side of the corridor, he smiled to himself as his mind wandered to a time not too long ago, when a compassionate young nurse had gone out of her way to take care of him. This young nurse was an angel - his sweet angel. Day after day, she had walked into his room, wearing a cheery smile and greeting him with a bright voice, bringing food and medicine. Being a broken man, without memory and identity, he had refused her help. Yet, she had persisted. Bit by bit, without him being aware of it, the kind hearted young nurse had gained a special place in his heart - and she had remained in there till this very day.

It was amazing how he had been able to retain most of the memories of his days as an amnesiac man, and how his feelings - non fraternal feelings for her - which had developed during that period, had remained intact. It had felt like living in a very long dream but then the dream had turned out to be not a dream at all. Subsequently, under the conviction of his conscience, he had tried to deny those feelings, insisting there were just brotherly in nature, stemming from the grief of missing his beloved sister. But as time went by, he had accepted that his feelings for Candy were real, and those feelings had manifested in the form of small gestures and favors he had done for her. Yet he had not dared entertain the possibility of a future with her and had relinquished to hide his feelings forever.

Almost a full year had passed since then during which a lot had happened, bringing about changes, both expected and unexpected. Now, they were together as a couple, and in a matter of less than a month, they would enter a new phase in their lives as a married couple.

While there was a part of him that felt guilty for rushing Candy into marriage, the rest of him couldn't wait for the moment to arrive. He was ready to declare his love for her to the entire world. And he yearned to spend every waking moment with her. After living with her for more than a year, the threat of separation was not something he wanted to cope with. Yet he acknowledged that he couldn't continue the kind of carefree living he had had with Candy - the effect could be detrimental, and Candy's reputation was at stake. Besides, Aunt Elroy wouldn't permit that.

Moreover, things would only become more complicated from here on, and soon, he would be buried in flurry of activities as he transitioned back into his role as the patriarch. In the foreseeable future, he would be gone in long business trips that could take months and months. He was not so keen on leaving Candy for that long. But once they were married, he could take her wherever he went.

However, he did wish he could take his time to court her openly. But since that wasn't the case - he would ensure that tonight would be extra special. Candy deserved the best.

And that reminded him that he still had a long list of what needed to be done, including preparing for tonight's event, and because of that, he shouldn't loiter for too long in the hospital. He turned his head to his right side inadvertently, and his eyes caught sight of a familiar petite figure sitting on one of the benches inside what he presumed was a visitor waiting area. His steps slowed to a halt. He found his girlfriend. A smile made its way across his lips as he resumed his steps.

George, who was sitting next to her, noticed his presence first and gave him a small nod in greeting. Then, almost right after that, Candy whipped her head to the front, staring right at him. She seemed to be in a trance for a moment before she abruptly bounced off from her seat and walked toward him. Her pace increased slightly at each step she took, her anxious green eyes affixed on him.

When she ceased her steps at about an arm's length away from him, he smiled. "Candy-"

He barely had a chance to react when her soft body crashed against him with her arms roping tightly around his torso. Naturally, he threw his arms around her small frame, enclosing her in an embrace. He sighed with gladness at the feeling of contentment that washed over him as her warm body pulsated gently against his with the rise and fall of her breathing. This was a nice surprise. Frankly, he hadn't anticipated that she would react with great ardor, showing no hint of hesitation to hug him intimately in public. On the other hand, he could tell that she had been waiting for him, worrying about the outcome of his talk with Aunt Elroy.

He lifted his eyes and found George's dark gaze on him, a smile curving faintly along his thin lips. Without saying anything, his assistant walked past him and left the area, giving him and Candy privacy.

A short moment later, Candy's arms loosened around him as she drew herself away, looking at him with apparent worry on her face.

"Umm… How did it go?" she asked in an apprehensive manner; her gaze lowered, her hand brushing away the creases on his shirt. "Is she upset?"

He propped her chin up against his fingers so he could look at her and presented her with a smile. "No, she's not." He shook his head calmly and observed the shift on her face as an expression of disbelief flickered across her face. "She would like to speak with you now," he added.

Her round green eyes stared at him with timidity. "Are you sure? But…"

"Don't worry. It's going to be fine," he interjected, squeezing her shoulders gently.

She responded with a stiff smile, the hesitation still on her face, but she didn't say anything when he held her hand firmly and led her to move in a stroll to the adjacent corridor.

Soon they were on their way back to Aunt Elroy's private suite. He could sense that she was not exactly eager to see Aunt Elroy, but her reluctance was justified, considering the way Aunt Elroy had treated her earlier. In truth, he was a bit worried too. Although Aunt Elroy seemed to have softened somewhat, he wasn't sure that her opinion on Candy had changed. As much as he wanted it to happen, he just couldn't see Aunt Elroy receive Candy with wide opened arms. It was a bit unrealistic to expect such a radical transformation from his aunt. However, for the time being, that part was impertinent - the most important thing was that Aunt Elroy had approved Candy to be his wife. The rest could be fixed at a later time.

"Albert - do you know that Darren's father is the doctor who is caring for Great Aunt?" Candy's soft voice filtered through the random noises in the background as they continued walking in slow pace.

"Really?" He threw a quick glance at her and smiled, relieved to hear her talking again after having been so quiet since they had begun their walk earlier. "Isn't that a nice coincidence?"

She nodded. "Mmm yeah… And apparently, Dr. Jarred Stephens, Dr. Martin's cousin, has known Great Aunt for years. They are friends."

"Is that right? What a small world…" he replied, gazing at her face intently, as she broke into a small smile, the type of genuine smile that had been absent from her face. He was happy that she could finally relax somehow. For a moment, he had thought that she would remain silent for the duration of their walk, but she hadn't. In fact, she had kept talking, rambling on about Dr. Stephens, as they treaded their way out of the general area, and by the time they arrived in front of the door of Aunt Elroy's private suite, she almost reverted to her normal cheery disposition.

However, once he pushed the door open, she turned suddenly still, frozen in her spot, her gaze hollow.

"Candy… " He touched her back lightly, and she flinched at once.

Hastily, she wore a smile on her face and told him, "I'm okay." Then she stepped past him and went inside the room. "Umm… Let's go. We shouldn't make great aunt wait too long."

He could only shake his head, partly amused by her effort to put up a resilient act. After closing the door behind him, he hastened to her side, and together they headed to the bedroom. Unlike the last time they had been here, Candy's steps were more determined. Nevertheless, he knew that she was actually very nervous, and that drove him to stretch his hand out to grab hers, prompting her to whip her head to him and cast him a confused look. In response, he only smiled back at her. He wanted her to be assured that he would not leave her.

They stopped their steps right by the door. To alert Aunt Elroy of their presence, he knocked on the door once. "Aunt - we're here." He sneaked a quick assessing glance at Candy. It seemed she was ready now.

*********ccccccc*********

Candy bit her lips nervously, recoiling under Aunt Elroy stern gaze on her. She didn't dare lifting her eyes to look at Aunt Elroy but she could tell that she was being thoroughly appraised from head to toe, as if she were a piece of merchandise being inspected for flaws and defects. The urge to dash out of the place was so great, but a warm large hand wrapping firmly around hers imparted just enough courage for her to stay where she was.

When she had made the decision to stay by Albert's side, she acknowledged that there would be hurdles and challenges that they had to overcome. And the one staring right at them was probably the most difficult one to surmount. Aunt Elroy would never like her - that was a known fact, and she had accepted that. So it was expected that once Aunt Elroy learned about Albert and her, the situation would only get worse. If Aunt Elroy had disliked her before, she must have must have despised her with raging passion now and would do everything in her power to banish her out of Albert's life. However, she wouldn't be intimidated and would remain steadfast to her resolve, even if it could hurt her. Albert had done his part, and now it was her turn to fight for their love.

"William - could you please give us a moment to talk?"

Aunt Elroy's low voice, imbued with distinct power and command, dispelled the quietness among them, causing her heart to lurch to a stop for a second.

Albert whirled his head toward her. Finding him looking at her with worry etched on his face, she quickly gave him a reassuring smile to appease him. While she truly appreciated his concern, she was well aware that she had to do this on her own.

"Ummm… Certainly, aunt," he replied with a tad of hesitation, still staring at her with a gleam of uncertainty in his eyes. Eventually, he acquiesced and excused himself, leaving her to fend for herself.

It was easier said than done.

Right after Albert had retracted his hand from hers, she felt her courage shrink to the size of a pea, her hands cold, her knees shaking. Without Albert by her side to guide and support her, she felt at a loss and had no idea how to proceed. For sure, she didn't want to prolong this awkward period, which mean that she should initiate a conversation. Should she start by greeting? But she had done that already. Maybe she could ask her about her condition even though she had learned about most of it from Darren's father earlier. Or she could ask if she wanted something to drink or eat. Just then she noted the absence of Aunt Elroy's personal attendant, who was not by her side assisting her. Where was she?

"Great aunt, would you like something to drink? What would you like? I could prepare some tea for you. And umm…" she faltered when she noted the frown that began to form on Aunt Elroy's forehead, and wondered if she was the cause of that. "Let me prepare one cup of tea for you right now," she decided at once, unable to withstand another moment to be the subject of Aunt Elroy's icy glare, and darted away toward the small service cart standing at the corner of the room.

But Aunt Elroy's loud discrete cough forced her to halt in mid step, and she twirled to face her. "Great aunt - do you want something else?" she asked timidly, hoping that she hadn't misspoken and offended Aunt Elroy unknowingly.

Instead of responding, Aunt Elroy expelled another coughing fit.

Her instinct set in instantly. Worried that it might be a symptom of something more serious, she strode to Aunt Elroy's bedside. "Great aunt - are you feeling okay? Do you want me to call the doctor for you?" She scanned Aunt Elroy's face with her nurse-trained eyes, searching for signs of discomfort or pain, but she could only find an expression of disapproval.

A long weary sigh emerged from Aunt Elroy's throat as her dark brown gaze softened. "Candice - you're going to be William's wife. I wish for you to start addressing me properly."

She stilled for a moment, rehashing the words in her mind to ensure that she had not misunderstood. "I'm sorry, Great Aunt. But err… What you said was not… umm… completely true," she corrected in a nervous stutter, straining a smile. "Alb - err… William and I are not engaged."

Aunt Elroy only stared at her without saying anything, her gaze dark and penetrating, causing her to fidget uncomfortably on her feet. Feeling self conscious, she dipped her head low. Had she said something wrong? She was just telling the truth.

"Hmmm… You are correct," Aunt Elroy uttered in a contemplative tone. "But you and William are in a courtship, which means that you two are going to marry eventually, correct? Unless… " She lifted her head, looking right into Aunt Elroy's dark eyes that gleamed with an accusatory glint. "You have no desire to marry him."

"NO!" The word burst out of her mouth before she could even stop it, the sound reverberating in the quiet room.

Realizing her blunder, she slapped a hand over her mouth quickly, her heart beating out of control, sweat prickling her forehead. She couldn't believe she had just yelled at Aunt Elroy like that. Slowly, she dropped her hand to uncover her mouth. "Great aunt - please forgive me. I-"

"You don't wish to be William's wife, Candice?" Aunt Elroy interjected in a sharp tone; her eyebrow rose with a cynical slant.

Her mouth dropped open. "Yes - I mean - no. I mean…" she stammered, spewing a string of jumbled mumbles, a miserable attempt to deny Aunt Elroy's accusation. Noticing the pertinacious scowl on Aunt Elroy's face that seemed to darken with each passing second, she realized that she wouldn't be able to accomplish anything if she kept stuttering incoherently. Then taking a deep breath, she tried to muster as much calm as she could. And just like that, the image of Albert standing with his arms open wide, smiling warmly at her, sprung to her mind. There was not a single shred of doubt in her mind that she knew exactly what she wanted more than anything in this world. "I love him with all my heart," she expressed in earnest, a sincere smile tugging at the corners of her lips. Her eyes met Aunt Elroy's in a steady gaze; her cheeks grew warm, the heat radiating to her ears and neck. Repelling the urge to cower nervously at Aunt Elroy's expectant look, she said, "And my greatest wish is to marry him."

As soon as she had finished talking, she breathed a sigh of relief. She had actually done it. She had confessed to Aunt Elroy that she loved her nephew.

Expecting a fierce disparaging remark and jeering, she was taken aback when she saw Aunt Elroy's lips fold into a satisfied smile. "If that's the case then please stop calling me, great aunt, dear. Please call me, aunt."

She stared hard at Aunt Elroy's face, taking in every detail there, as she couldn't believe that it was really Aunt Elroy who was in front of her and that it was her who had just made the appeal to her. "As you wish, Aunt Elroy," she replied in a mechanical fashion, disconcerted by the change in Aunt Elroy's attitude toward her.

"Do you fear me, Candice?"

That was one totally unexpected question, and she absolutely had no idea how to best answer the question. Looking at Aunt Elroy warily, she chuckled awkwardly. "I… "

Aunt Elroy broke in a resigned huff and waved a hand in a dismissive gesture. "It''s okay. You don't need to answer. I know I haven't acted kindly to you and have often treated you with prejudice and contempt, and for William's sake, I hope that we could put all that behind us."

What she had just heard was not a full-fledged formal apology, but it was very close to one. And she couldn't be more grateful for that. "Aunt… "

"Candice - do you know that William has been alone for nearly most of his life?" Aunt Elroy asked in a mellow tone, without waiting for her to continue.

She shook her head quietly in answer. The thought broke her heart, but deep down, she knew that was the truth. From their past encounters, she couldn't recall ever seeing him with anyone - either friends or family. Pouppe had been his faithful companion.

"It saddens me deeply if he has to continue living in loneliness for the rest of his life. I realize that I'm not young anymore. The accident makes me realize that I'm living in a borrowed time, and my days are numbered. I may go tomorrow, or I may go a month from now. It can happen anytime." Pausing momentarily, Aunt Elroy took a breath before resuming, "Fortunately, he has found someone - you." Aunt Elroy held her gaze briefly and then she turned her head away, looking straight ahead. "I can feel at peace now, knowing that he will be well cared and loved." Aunt Elroy's head spun back toward her, and she could detect the slight tilt of gratefulness on her mouth. "Thank you for bringing happiness to my nephew's life. I believe that you are the one he needs the most."

Just like that, the floodgates had just been opened. Relief cascaded over her, washing her entire being with the freshness of joy. Tears of happiness streamed down her cheeks. Spontaneously, she threw her arms around Aunt Elroy, engulfing her in an embrace. "Aunt…I really don't know what to say. Thank you…" she managed to whisper in between sniffles. "Thank you… Thank you…."

When she received nothing but silence as a response, only then she became aware of what she had done. She had acted in an impetuous manner yet again. This time she had hugged Aunt Elroy abruptly, which could be considered a disrespectful act. As she was about to release her arms from around Aunt Elroy, a soft pat against her back prevented her from making any move.

"Candice… "

As soon as the raspy, broken voice reached her ears, another wave of tears burst through the wells in her eyes, and for a moment, she could do nothing but let the tear droplets flow freely. And right at that moment, she understood. Behind her domineering matriarch facade, Aunt Elroy truly did love her family, and she would do anything to protect them.

Once she found her voice again, she pulled away slowly from Aunt Elroy but her gaze remained locked with hers. By now, she couldn't detect any remnant of tenderness on Aunt Elroy's face. She then resumed what she had wanted to articulate earlier. "Thank you for trusting me. But Albert - Ehm… " she broke in a falter, after having uttered his unofficial name by accident. "Un - William has done so much for me too. He has always been there for me whenever I needed him. And it is my honor to be loved by him, and I promise to love him with everything I have."

"I will hold you to that promise, young lady," Aunt Elroy stressed firmly. "If you ever hurt him in anyway, you would deal with me directly, understand?" Aunt Elroy's dark eyes, flashing with a warning glare, managed to shake her. She had no doubt that Aunt Elroy meant every single word she had said.

"Yes, aunt." She nodded in affirmation.

When she saw that Aunt Elroy began to recline her back, she briskly moved to assist her and rearranged the pillows so Aunt Elroy could lean comfortably against them.

Giving her an appreciative look, Aunt Elroy began talking again. "I know that you also were the one who had saved William's life. For that... " Aunt Elroy's head lowered slightly in an elegant gesture. "I'm truly indebted to you."

"Aunt - Albert was my friend," she divulged. "It would be a very terrible thing to do for me to have abandoned him. Furthermore, as a nurse it was always my duty to care for the sick."

"Do you always call him Albert?" Aunt Elroy questioned bluntly.

She inhaled sharply. It was too late to fix her careless mistake now. "Ehm… Yes," she admitted in a cautious tone and proceeded to explain, "that's the only name I've known of him until very recently. He had introduced himself to me as Albert when we first met a long time ago." She sank into silence, reassessing what she had known so far. If Albert had wanted her to call him by his first name, he would say so, but he had implied to her that he preferred for her to call him Albert. "Is it wrong if I call him Albert?" she asked curiously.

Aunt Elroy shook her head. "No, it's fine. It's just that Rosemary, called him Albert too."

_Rosemary… Anthony's mother... Albert's sister. _Automatically, she recalled one particular conversation from last Saturday and chuckled. "Umm… I remember he told me that his sister called him Bert."

"Little Bert… " Aunt Elroy added as her gaze turned melancholic, her voice pensive. "Rosemary liked to tease him and called him Little Bert. At first he didn't like it, but later he just accepted it. Rosemary could be a nuisance to her little brother at times." A few soft chuckles slipped out of Aunt Elroy's pressed lips before she became quiet abruptly and then Aunt Elroy shifted her attention back to her. "Candice - earlier you mentioned that you met William a long time ago. How long have you two been together?"

Thinking that Aunt Elroy might have made a false assumption, she swiftly clarified, "Oh, please don't misunderstand, aunt. We haven't been together for that long at all. As a matter of fact, we just confessed our love last night."

Aunt Elroy's eyes widened in surprise. "Only last night?"

Nervously, she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Yes."

"I see… Yet all this time, you two have been living in the same house?"

Despite Aunt Elroy's placid look, she could distinguish the deploring modulation in Aunt Elroy's tone, and that made her feel ill at ease. She didn't want to give Aunt Elroy the wrong impression.

"That is true - but you see, we didn't do anything improper, we-"

Aunt Elroy lifted her hand in a swift movement to stop her short. "It's fine Candice. You don't need to explain."

"But-"

She wanted to argue but Aunt Elroy just kept talking, forcing her to concede in silence.

"I can tell that William is quite fond of you, even since the first time he met you."

"Did he tell you that?"

"No, he didn't," Aunt Elroy simply replied. "After Rosemary's death, William had changed. He became very reserved and seemed to have lost his cheerful disposition, rarely smiling, and he often escaped from home to spend long hours in the woods, playing with forest animals. He forbade anyone in the mansion to ever call him Albert or Bert again."

Her heart clenched with pain. She hadn't known that beneath Albert's tender smile, he had hidden so much anguish. "How old was he when his sister passed away?"

"Fourteen."

"The death of his sister must have struck him hard," she commented empathically, tears pricking behind her eyes as she tried to conjure the image of a lonely young blond boy surrounded by a group of forest animals. Juxtaposed to when she had been at that same age, it seemed that she had experienced more joy than him, never lacking friends and companions by her side. So Albert had been a recluse for a long while, even way before she had met him. Then, it hit her. She practically knew nothing about him - the real him that was - she didn't even know his age. The realization disheartened her, but she attempted to ignore it, steering her focus to Aunt Elroy, listening to her words.

"It certainly had. Rosemary was the only one he had at that time, and essentially, she had become more like a mother than a sister to him. She had become his role model." Aunt Elroy's voice had dropped lower into a near whisper, her gaze blank as it was lost in her memory. Then, Aunt Elroy suddenly shook her head, jolting herself out of her stupor. "Fortunately, it seems that you were able to touch his heart and heal his pain somehow…" For a brief moment, Aunt Elroy was silent, seemingly deliberating about something before imploring, "Candice - would you mind telling me the story of how you two met?"

"Eh?" She was caught off guard by the request but quickly gathered herself and smiled. "Sure. I would be happy to do that."

A sudden rapping at the door prompted her to turn her head toward the door, and she broke into a huge a grin instantly, seeing Albert poke his head around the door. His brilliant blue eyes met hers in a brief gaze, sending her heartbeat to race. At that moment, she had the urge to run to him and hug him tightly, and that would be something she would've done for sure if Aunt Elroy were not there.

"Hello!" he greeted with a warm smile and slipped quickly inside the room. "Aunt - I'm sorry to interrupt but your personal attendant is waiting outside - should I tell her to come inside?"

"Thank you, William. Perhaps not now, I'm not done talking to Candice," Aunt Elroy told him while he made his way to approach them.

Albert ceased his pace and stood next to her. "Um okay… But I do need to take my leave soon as I have other matters I need to take care."

Upon his words, she threw an inquiring glance at him, but he maintained his focus on Aunt Elroy instead. Did this mean that he would leave her with Aunt Elroy?

"That's fine, William. I understand."

"Would it be okay if I talk to Candy for a moment before I leave?" He turned toward her and supplied her with a brief smile. "It won't take long."

"That wouldn't be a problem."

"Thank you, aunt."

Then, without warning, disregarding Aunt Elroy's stunned glare, he just grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room. She had thought that he would just talk to her in front of Aunt Elroy, but apparently, she was wrong.

"It seems that you and Aunt Elroy are talking amiably. That's a good sign," he commented in a low voice as they crossed the sitting area into the narrow vestibule.

That was all the encouragement she needed for her to pour out everything onto him. "Oh Albert! You don't know how scared I was right after you have left the room." She struggled to maintain control on her voice, as she definitely didn't want Aunt Elroy to hear what she was saying. "I thought she was going to scream with rage at me. But in the end, it was nothing like that. She was…. mmm nice. And more importantly, she has approved of our relationship."

"Yes, she certainly has," he reiterated.

They stopped their steps right in front of the door.

She was a bit baffled when he just stood there and didn't open the door.

"Ummm… Do you really need to leave now?"

"Would that be a problem?" He steered his attention to her, his blue eyes regarding her. "Stuart is going to be on standby in the hospital in case you need to go somewhere. He can take you to the mansion if you want to rest."

"The mansion? But how about Dr. Martin? I'm going to miss another day of work today. He would be wondering about me."

"Hmmm… you're right." His expression turned thoughtful. "I almost forgot about Dr. Martin." Then, his lips stretched into a smile as he added, "You can tell Stuart to drive you to the clinic, and I'll meet you there. I still need to ask Dr. Martin something."

"Ah the mysterious question… what is it?"

A broad impish grin materialized on his face. "You'll know soon…" he replied vaguely. "I'm sorry but I have to go now. I'll see you at the clinic."

"You're not fun," she muttered in annoyance.

He laughed. "And you are one impatient woman," he quipped back, tapping her nose with his index finger lightly.

"Hey!"

The next thing she knew, she felt his smooth lips pressing against hers in a chaste kiss.

She stared at him with wide eyes. "Albert! Aunt Elroy is right next door. She could see us!"

Brushing aside her chiding with a smile, he drew her to him by the waist, dissolving the distance between them, their bodies touching. "No, she can't," he stated assuredly, his voice husky. Then before she could respond, he seized her lips in a kiss that made her forget where she was.

A moment later, he pulled away slightly and laid a gentle kiss onto her temple, whispering, "Bye, Candy. I'll see you soon."

Smiling in a daze, she could only watch his back disappear as the door swung to a close. Her heart was drumming furiously inside her chest, her lips tingled with warmth.

Was it possible to fall in love with the same person over and over again? She was quite sure that the answer was yes. Because right at this very moment, it certainly felt like she had just fallen in love again.

*********ccccccc*********

Candy practically sprinted her way out of the hospital. She was late. It was already past lunch time now, and she was still in the hospital. After Albert had left, she had returned to Aunt Elroy's room. They had resumed their conversation right away, but as she just started narrating the story about how she and Albert had met in Lakewood, Aunt Elroy had complained about stiffness around her neck and shoulders. Apparently, the fall had caused muscles strains and bruises on Aunt Elroy's back and shoulders, which were remarkably minor compared to a more severe injury that she could've sustained, such as fractured bones.

Noticing the grimace on Aunt Elroy's face, she had then offered to call the nurse but Aunt Elroy told her to summon for her attendant instead, so she had done that. And her attendant, Lydia, seemed to know exactly what to do to alleviate the pain, and Lydia began to apply medicated ointment over Aunt Elroy's back right away. With Aunt Elroy's attendant nearby, massaging her, she and Aunt Elroy restarted their chat and carried on talking. But she hadn't paid attention to the time. Only when the nurse had hauled in a trolley with Aunt Elroy's lunch, she had realized that she had lingered there for more than two hours. Quickly, she had excused herself, but Aunt Elroy had insisted that she had lunch first before she could leave; unable to find any reason to decline the suggestion, she had relented and stayed for lunch.

She ceased her recollection and pushed through the glass doors, stepping out of the building. Her eyes twitched in a squint at the blaze from the afternoon sun, a glimpse of the blue sky appearing in her line of vision. What a nice day to be outside! It was as if the storm had never passed by last night. She then hung her hand above her eyes to shield them from the bright sunlight and surveyed the courtyard area. Finding Stuart standing next to the car with a polite smile trimming his face, she breathed a sigh of relief and quickened her pace, descending the flight of steps.

"Good afternoon, Miss Andrew," Stuart greeted and opened the passenger's car door for her.

"Good afternoon, Stuart." She passed him a gracious smile in response.

As she bent down slightly to enter the car, it was then when she spotted a single long stem of rose resting on the seat.

"Sir William had left those for you, Miss Andrew," Stuart explained from behind her. "He has also given the instruction to take you to Happy Clinic."

But she could barely listen as she was overtaken with joy and excitement. She hadn't expected this at all - this was certainly a welcome surprise. A gift from Albert - her first flower from him. Without saying anything, she slid inside the car and picked up the rose by its trimmed stem gingerly. Then, using her other hand, she took the small white envelope lying underneath it that she hadn't noticed before.

Initially, she had thought that the rose was white but after further examination, the delicate petals, which hadn't fully blossomed yet, were actually pink, a very pale shade of pink. As she inhaled the pleasing aroma, her lips arched in a smile and her gaze drifted to the small white envelope clutched between her fingers. After laying the flower on her lap gently, with eager anticipation, she flipped open the envelope and pulled out the embellished card from it. Her smile widened as she focused on the familiar neat handwriting, her eyes trailing after each of the tiny black letters carefully.

_My dearest Candy,_

_Do you remember the first time we met?_

She stopped reading and erupted into a stream of chuckles. Of course, she remembered that time perfectly. She had been petrified, on the verge of a fainting spell, staring right at his face that was covered with thick facial hair, his beautiful blue eyes concealed behind dark glasses. Another chuckle escaped from her lips. She had thought he was a pirate, but once he had removed his glasses, revealing his gentle gaze, all her fear had disappeared, and she had ended up staying with him, acquainting herself with his furry friends.

Sighing wistfully at the memory, she brought her attention back to the letter and resumed her reading.

_It has been a long while since then, but I can never forget that moment._

_You were like this flower, pure and sweet._

_With your sweet innocence and exuberance you have captivated me._

_And your beautiful smile was a lovely treasure I have kept in my heart._

_A lot has happened since then, but now here we are together at last. _

_Words cannot describe how happy I am to have you by my side._

_And I would like to commemorate this very special moment by inviting you to dinner tonight._

_So please come and meet me at the grand foyer in the mansion by six o'clock in the evening._

_I promise that you will not be disappointed._

_Love,_

_Albert_

_P.S. I will see you soon at the clinic._

By the time she finished reading the note, she felt like she was floating in the clouds. How could she possibly not love him more with each passing moment?

With a perpetual silly grin playing along her lips, she lifted the rose to her nose and closed her eyes, breathing in the sweet scent, her heart beating faster.

*********ccccccc*********

Clutching a stem of rose in one hand, Candy traversed the front lawn of Happy Clinic with hurried steps. There was no other car parked along the street besides the one from which she had just exited. But Albert could be inside the clinic waiting for her. She really hoped that would be the case. That way she could thank him properly for the wonderful gift he had given her.

She skipped onto the porch and flung the door wide open carelessly. "Albert!"

The name just surged out of her mouth in a spontaneous rush as she ran inside the clinic, frantically searching for a familiar tall figure. _Where is he?_

All of a sudden, a bellow of deep laughter, ringing against her ears, brought her movement to an abrupt halt. Standing frozen in her spot, she slowly turned her head in the direction of the voice and found Dr. Martin laughing at her as he stood leaning against the cupboard on the opposite side of the room. Her lips twitched up in an embarrassed smile. Great! She had just made a spectacle of herself. Fortunately, there was no patient with Dr. Martin right now. Otherwise, she would have a crowd laughing at her instead of just one person.

Dr. Martin just shook his head, releasing another stream of chuckles. "Here comes the blushing girlfriend," he sang in a teasing voice and moved to the desk across from the cupboard, bending down to retrieve something from on top of it while she could only smile shyly at the way he had referred to her.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but you just missed your boyfriend." Dr. Martin whipped himself up to his full height, and her gaze instantly fell on the two items he was holding in his hands. Her mouth hung open in plain surprise, and she could hardly concentrate on Dr. Martin's next words as he thrust two objects into her hands. "He seems to be in a hurry, but he did leave these for you."

She eyed the items in his hands wordlessly, her fingers curling tightly around the stem of the rose that she had carried with her.

"Oh I see… " Dr. Martin uttered in a slight mocking tone, and she noticed that his gaze had drifted to the rose in her hand. "He has given you another flower prior to this." He lifted his head, looking at her with a huge grin on his face. "What a gallant and charming boyfriend you have!" he remarked playfully and broke into a guffaw.

With a brisk swiping movement, she snatched the rose and the envelope away from Dr. Martin's hands and then flounced away out of the room to the supply chamber located in the back of the building, Dr. Martin's chuckle trailing after her. She was aware that her mentor was taunting her openly, but her thoughts had been too preoccupied with something else to care about that. Albert had succeeded in surprising her again. She had received not only one but two flowers from him today - two flowers in a day, each accompanied by a card. No one had ever done that to her before. The closest one had been…

A smiling face of a blond boy with blue eyes flashed through her mind.

_Anthony.._.

Anthony had presented her with a unique kind of rose that he had cultivated himself and named it after her, a Sweet Candy. She let out a wistful sigh at the memory, recalling his poignant words to her, which had actually been passed down from his mother, Rosemary - Albert's sister.

_"Flowers bloom and wither then bloom again. People die to remain forever in our hearts."_

Several years had passed since that time, yet the happy memories had lingered. Anthony was a sweet and gentle boy, and she couldn't be more thankful to have met him.

But then again, she couldn't forget that it had been Albert who had consoled and encouraged her to stop wallowing in her sorrow, and because of that she could move on with her life.

Her gaze sank to the flowers in her hands, and she lowered herself onto a chair.

Albert had always been there when she needed him the most, constantly cheering and supporting her.

Diverting her attention back to the two roses, she compared them side by side and noted that the second flower had fully blossomed and the petals were painted in a darker shade. The second one was clearly pink, a soft hue of pink, whereas she had easily mistaken the first one as white. She shifted her attention to the envelope and placed the flowers carefully on the adjacent worktable. Her fingers gripped at the bottom part on the flap of the envelope and lifted it open; then she slid the card out. The design was exactly the same like the one in the first card, but this one appeared to contain more letters and words. Unable to suppress her curiosity anymore, she began perusing the message written on the card.

_My sweet Candy,_

_I'm sorry I have not waited for you._

_There are several important matters I must attend, but I will see you at the mansion in a few hours._

_Candy, do you recall how scared you were when you saw me with beard on my face?_

She abruptly halted her reading. Why would he ask about their first meeting again when he had already done so in the first card? Well, he had mentioned that their first meeting was very memorable to him. So maybe he just wanted to re-emphasize his claim by mentioning it again. She shrugged off the peculiar nagging feeling that poked at her mind, as if she had missed something crucial, and continued her reading instead.

_You screamed and fainted, and screamed and fainted again._

_Every time I remember that, I burst into laughter. I must have looked really awful then for causing you to faint two times in a row._

The image that was produced in her mind was too comical, and she couldn't stop herself from laughing out loud. She remembered perfectly how he had looked at the time, he had seemed upset - perhaps even a tad annoyed. Although she could laugh about it now, at that time she had been genuinely scared, fearing for her life. But who would've thought that she would end up being madly in love with the strange looking man?

A soft giggle emerged from her mouth as she returned to her reading.

_Candy, when our paths converged in Lakewood a few years ago, you thought I was a lonely, weird hobo, who liked to collect forest animals._

_Yet you have trusted me without pretense and offered a joy of friendship with that sweet innocence of your soul that could look through my horrid appearance._

_This blooming flower reminds me of how our relationship has sprouted from a simple friendship._

_We started from strangers; then we became friends, and from friends we became the best of friends._

_Now you are more than just a friend to me. You are my love. My everything. My sweet Candy._

_Thank you for accepting me for who I am._

_Love, _

_Albert_

_P.S. I have asked Dr. Martin the question._

She had just finished reading the last word, when she heard footsteps followed by a familiar chuckle.

"So… It looks like you've listened to me. That's good."

Turning her head toward the door, she saw Dr. Martin standing by the threshold with a big smile on his face.

"Thank you, Dr. Martin. Thank you for everything," she enthused and scrambled out of her seat to give him a big hug, her fingers clenching the card.

His arms wrapped around her, his big hands patting her back affectionately. "I'm just happy to see you happy to be with the man who truly love you," he told her, his voice gentle. "You two belong with each other."

At his words, her lips instantly parted into a smile, warmth pervading her heart. It was Dr. Martin who had confronted her feelings for Albert and had thus pushed her to act accordingly, which had led to Albert revealing his feeling to her in a straightforward approach by kissing her. Then from that point on, everything had progressed quite nicely - and fast. It was only last week when she had had the conversation with Dr. Martin, and now she and Albert were officially a couple, with Aunt Elroy's blessing, no less.

Then she felt Dr. Martin untwine his arms from around her, and they stepped back from each other simultaneously.

As she was about to take the flowers from the table, out of nowhere, the postscript notation in the second card flashed in her mind, rekindling her curiosity. Somehow, she couldn't dismiss the thought that Albert was only teasing her - but she still would like to know though.

"Ehmmm Dr. Martin-" she began tentatively, tracing the edges of the card against the pad of her index finger in an absent-minded manner.

"What is it, Candy?" He coaxed her to continue, a kind smile peeking from beneath his white mustache.

Her gaze met his, and she discerned the flicker of expectation and wonder in there. "Did Albert ask you any question?"

"Question?" he echoed and then fell quiet for a moment, staring at her as if he hadn't comprehended her, his brows raised in high arches. "Hmm…. He did ask me whether I have had lunch," he uttered thoughtfully. "And he might have asked about how busy I was when-"

"Dr. Martin - that's not what I meant," she ceased him by cutting him short while repressing the urge to roll her eyes at him. She couldn't tell if he was just pretending or if he sincerely didn't understand her. Regardless, she decided to elucidate. "I was wondering if he asked anything related to me."

A knowing grin instantly appeared on his face; his eyes twinkled with mischief. "Oh that type of question… Mmmm…" he mumbled out loud. "We-eelll," he began with an accented drawl, rubbing his chin. "He did ask one particular question related to you, Candy, but he also told me not to say anything about it to you." He bent forward to her and then swiftly straightened his back, standing to his full height. "So sorry, dear, my lips are sealed this time." His hand gesticulated a locking motion over his mouth as he made a clicking sound with his tongue.

Her jaw dropped. "You two are horrible! Conspiring to tease me around like this."

He roared into laughter. "Let me just say that you are one lucky lady to have been able to snag such a fine man, and I don't mean in terms of his real status as one of the richest men in this country."

A soft puff of air was blown through her nostrils as her lips bent upward in a serene smile. "I know, I am very lucky indeed. He is the most amazing, wonderful man I've ever known - he's just perfect." She drifted into a tranced state, lulled by the heartwarming images from her recent encounters with the aforementioned man. But she quickly shook herself before veering too far in her daydreaming. "Did he tell you everything about himself? Were you surprised?" she asked, altering the course of their topic.

"He did reveal his true identity," he replied. "But I wasn't shocked to learn the truth. In fact, I noticed that he seemed to have unlimited resources, and I suspected that he was not an ordinary citizen."

"Yeah… I noticed that too," she simply concurred. "But I always thought that his friend had helped him." She paused in a sudden manner as she recalled her original intention to go to the clinic, which was to explain Dr. Martin about her unexcused and unplanned absences.

"His friend?"

"Anyway… " she resumed, disregarding his inquiring look. "I've come here to apologize for having to miss work yesterday and today. You see, last Saturday, Albert and I-"

With a slight chuckle, he interposed, "Don't worry. He has explained everything to me."

"Oh I see…" She lowered her gaze and stared down at the card in her hand. Albert must have lingered here for some time before he had to leave. If she hadn't lost track of time… On the other hand, she couldn't have just walked away from Aunt Elroy, especially when Aunt Elroy had finally accepted her. Her thoughts suddenly divagated to the last conversation she had had with Aunt Elroy, and she was instantly reminded that there was another reason why she wanted to see Albert.

"So, Candy, does this mean that you're going to leave me soon?"

Dr. Martin's question jostled her back to attention. Even though her mind had wandered away, she had captured his words perfectly. She jerked her head up, her eyes scrutinizing his face critically. "Why did you say that? I have no plan to stop working here."

"But aren't you going to move and live in the mansion with Albert?"

"What?!"

She honestly hadn't thought that far. Of course, she would love to live with him - she couldn't lie. However, that wasn't a viable option for them, at least not before they were married. But marriage for them was still a distance away in the future. So for the time being, it seemed that they would just have to live separately, away from each other. The prospect of being separated from Albert triggered a shroud of disappointment to roll in at once, dampening her spirit. She didn't want to part from him.

The sound of Dr. Martin's cheery laughter detracted her from her brooding, and she strained a smile to mask her pensiveness, bringing her focus back to him.

"Candy - you're going to be the wife of one of the wealthiest men in Chicago. You certainly can't-"

"Wife?"

His mouth remained partially hanging open as he stared at her with a look that suggested that he had just made a big mistake. Then he suddenly let out a few awkward chuckles. "Did I say wife?" He scratched the back of his head, looking away from her.

"Yes, you did," she merely confirmed. This was the second time - no the third time she had heard the term. First, it was Albert, followed by Aunt Elroy, and now Dr. Martin. And all had occurred in the same day.

Abruptly, he pivoted away from her and tipped his head back, gazing at the wall across from them. "Um… then I must have said wrong - just forget about it," he shrugged off with an air of indifference. "Oh look at the time! I'm going to be late for my house call today!" he exclaimed urgently and brought his focus back to her. "I'm sorry young lady, but the clinic is closed now." He moved toward the table, gathered the flowers in one hand, and passed them to her. She took them with her free hand, casting him a baffled look, but he only gripped her shoulder lightly and navigated her out of the supply room, back to the main area in the small building. "We can continue our discussion tomo - the next time we meet. And you probably should go back to the mansion err… or your house or whatever. And I need to prepare myself for the err… house call."

She wasn't sure what was going on, and why he turned so fidgety all of a sudden, but she just complied and strode to the door. Almost right away, he leaped to her side and opened the door for her, urging her to step onto the porch.

"Goodbye, Candy," he uttered in a tone that sounded mellow to her ears, and for a second, she thought she saw tears glistening in his eyes. "Be happy…" he murmured; a broad smile brightened his countenance.

"Dr. Mar-"

Right at that instant, the door shut to a close, and she ended up staring blankly at the dark wooden surface for a few moments, his parting words echoing in her mind. Abstractedly, she spun around and treaded the narrow walkway. But in the middle of the walkway, she suddenly halted her steps, glancing over her shoulder to look at the closed door.

"Since when does Dr. Martin start doing a house call?"

*********ccccccc*********

It was almost four o'clock in the afternoon when Candy arrived at the Andrews' Mansion. The journey from Dr. Martin's clinic to the mansion had taken longer than normal due to a traffic jam that had been caused by a horrible accident involving multiple automobiles in one of the busiest intersections in Chicago. Having been trapped in the car for nearly two hours, consequently, she couldn't prevent herself from releasing a relieved sigh when the car finally rolled to a stop on the grand circular driveway. At the same time, she felt the rush of excitement gushing in her vein at the thought that she would see Albert soon.

Alas, she didn't get her wish. Albert had not arrived yet. She was utterly disappointed. She had missed him so much, which was rather absurd since she had just seen him in the hospital a few hours ago. But… she just couldn't help it. Swallowing her discouragement, she followed the Andrews' butler quietly as he led her to the bedroom that had been prepared specifically for her under Sir Williams' instruction.

As they moved farther inside the grand mansion, she was filled with trepidation. From the briefest time she had stepped her foot in the mansion, she had never been treated like a guest, let alone a family member. Aunt Elroy would throw her out of the house before she could even make it to one of the rooms. And there were also the Leagans' siblings who would pester and harass her relentlessly. The picture of living with both Eliza and Neil didn't look very enticing at all - it would be a nightmare. She certainly didn't want to cross paths with any of them.

Cautiously, she inquired the butler about the Leagans - she wanted to ensure she could avoid them at all cost. To her pleasant relief, the butler informed her that the Leagans no longer resided in the mansion; they had moved out since last weekend. She was curious as to the reason behind that since she knew for a fact that they had dwelled in the house for nearly as long as she had resided in Chicago, but decided not to prod. She surmised Albert might have something to do with their departure as she replayed the scene in the hospital, particularly in which he had effortlessly subdued Neil to near submission, and even the usually confident and poised Mrs. Leagan seemed to fear him. Well, Albert, after all, held the supreme title of the leader in the family.

She still couldn't believe that the man with whom she was madly in love and the man who had been her protector and benefactor was the same person.

They eventually reached her room, which was located in the main sleeping quarter on the second floor of the mansion. Strolling into the room, she couldn't help but gaze around in awe. The room was simply beautiful - there was no other word to describe it. And huge - it was even more spacious than her room in Lakewood Villa. As she stepped farther toward the center of the room where a sumptuous four poster canopy bed was standing, she noted the muted pastel color that dominated the room, on the bedding linens, the draperies, the walls, even on some of the furniture. Being in here imparted the feeling like she was in the middle of a blooming garden in spring.

She shifted her gaze to the bed, and her steps halted in surprised abruptness. Her heartbeat skipped. She wasn't imagining thing, was she? Had Albert been here earlier? There on the bed lied another long stem of rose - her third one. And next to the flower, there was a white big rectangular box. She quickened her pace to stand by the side of the bed and dropped the two roses that she had been holding next to the single rose on the bed. The third rose had the most vivid color compared to the other two; its petals were colored with rich bright pink color. She then noticed the familiar small white envelope sitting on top of the box. Without thinking twice, she took it into her hand and opened it, drawing out the familiar looking card that was marked with Albert's distinct handwriting.

_My dearest Candy,_

_I hope you like the gift I especially picked for you. _

She paused briefly, throwing a chaste glance at the box on the bed, and decided to finish reading the note first before opening the gift.

_I'm sorry that your spring dress was ruined by the rain, but I hope you like this one as much._

She smiled. It was a dress…

_I can't wait to see you wearing it tonight. I'm sure you will look beautiful in it._

_But the truth is, Candy, you don't need any pretty dress. _

_You are beautiful just the way you are, and your inner beauty makes you shine even more._

_And that is what simply drawn me to you from the beginning. _

_This vibrant flower represents you, Candy, so full of courage and fervor for life._

_Always smiling radiantly, even in the face of adversity and tragedy. _

_And the more I know you, the more I admire you. _

_Candy, my love, you are my sweet inspiration._

_Love, _

_Albert_

_P.S. I can't wait to see you._

As soon as she finished her reading, her eyes were wet with tears that were still trickling down to her cheeks. His words profoundly touched her, all the way down to the core of her soul. She wished he were right here next to her so that she could embrace him tightly and never let go. He probably didn't realize it but he had become her source of strength, especially during her darkest hours - when she had been dismissed by the Leagans' and sent to Mexico, after Anthony's accident, after her parting from Terry. And he had been her inspiration as well. She would have never become a nurse if it hadn't been for him - it was his letter that had introduced her to the idea. And if she hadn't been a nurse then she would not have been in the hospital when...

She turned rigid in her spot, struck by epiphany, one conversation between Albert and her when they had been on the train playing in the back of her mind. How could she not notice it before? From the beginning, since that time when he had saved her from drowning, their lives had been intertwined with each other as if there were an invisible thread binding their souls together - and despite the distance, despite the loss of memory, despite their differences, they could always find their way to each other. Could it be possible that subconsciously she had longed for Albert since a long while ago?

Overwhelmed by the new realization, she wiped the remnant of tears in her eyes with the back of her hand and directed her attention to the white box. She stared fixedly at the intricate red bow that wrapped around the box for a few seconds before swiftly undoing it and removing the box lid, revealing the content. A loud sharp gasp escaped her mouth. She had never seen anything like it before - it was an exquisite evening gown made entirely of the finest quality of silk. The color was a vibrant hue of pink, only a touch lighter from the color of her third rose. Unable to contain her enthusiasm, she lifted it out of the box and held it to herself. The gown was long; it flared out from the hips all the way down to the floor. The overall design was simple yet elegant and complemented with stunning details. The skirt was embellished with a garland of silk rose appliques weaved among the green leaves silk embroideries. The strapless fitted bodice was draped with a darker shade of pink silk that partially wrapped around the chest area, down to the lower hip in the back where it was tied in a bow.

Clutching the gown against her, she ran to the standing mirror across the bed and stood examining her reflection. She pressed her lips in nervous excitement while attempting to stifle herself from giggling with elation like a little girl as she imagined Albert standing next to her.

*********ccccccc*********

Candy checked and rechecked herself in the mirror. If it hadn't been for the brilliant pair of emerald eyes and the fading freckles, she didn't think it was her own reflection that was staring back at her. The Andrews' maids had done a superb job transforming her into a beautiful woman. Yes, woman. For the first time in her life, she felt like an adult woman, and that thought made her heart leap in fierce thumping as she distinguished the faint blush staining her cheeks. She couldn't imagine what other surprises Albert had in store for her tonight. She just knew that there would be more surprises - her instinct told her that.

A few moments later, five minutes before the clock struck six, she found herself gingerly making her descent down the flight of marble stairs in her new pair of high heels, which had been hidden beneath the dress in the gift box. The anticipation made her tremble with excited jitters. She wished she could just fly down the stairs to meet him. There were a lot of things she wanted to say to him.

When she could finally catch a glimpse of the grand foyer, she held her breath and continued to tread her way down the stairs until she could finally see a tall figure standing at the bottom of the stairs. Then, the man turned to face her.

Her heart sank. Instead of her handsome boyfriend, it was George.

"George - what are you doing here? Where is Albert?" she asked anxiously, overcame by worry that something terrible might have happened.

As she descended the last two steps in a faster pace, George made a slight bow. "Good evening, Miss Candice - Sir William apologizes for not being able to meet you here as planned, but he is waiting for you somewhere else. "

Relief poured over her, but at the same time she couldn't help but feel agitated. It seemed as if Albert had been purposefully trying to avoid her. Would she even meet him tonight? "So he's not in the mansion?"

"No, he is not. But he has asked me to give these to you," George presented a beautiful bouquet of red roses with a small envelope tucked among while she could only gape at them, her chafe forgotten. When she had been talking to George earlier, she hadn't noticed the flowers at all.

"And I shall take you to meet him soon," George added to which she could only nod absently as she plucked the envelope from the flowers.

With hasty movement, her fingers opened the envelope and extracted the card from it.

_My dear sweet Candy,_

_I'm sorry for the slight change in plan._

_But I will meet you shortly in a place that I hold dearly in my memory. _

_This is a special place, where I believe everything began._

_It began when I thought it was the end for me._

_But you reached out to me without hesitation, becoming my light in the midst of darkness. _

_And your cheerful laughter made me forget about my sorrows._

_Then, before my very own eyes, you blossomed into a beautiful woman from the sweet girl I used to know._

_And I couldn't help but fall in love with you._

_Yes, Candy, you have captured me, wholly._

_And for that, I'm eternally grateful._

_Love,_

_Albert_

"Miss Candice - are you okay?"

George's deep voice propelled her from her short stupor, and she quickly donned an appeasing smile and shook her head, lowering her eyes to hide the tears that blurred her vision. Her gaze settled on the bouquet resting in George's arms, and she reached her hands out to take it from George and cradled the bouquet of roses in her arms. Her lips gradually curved into a smile. It seemed that it didn't take long at all before she received another surprise from Albert. Now, she could hardly wait to see him. She did wonder about the place that he had mentioned in the card. Was it their first meeting place? Lakewood? It couldn't be Lakewood. It would take several hours to travel to Lakewood, and she didn't think that Albert was in Lakewood now. So where could it be?

"Shall we leave now, Miss Candice?" George asked politely, interrupting her pondering.

Well, she would find out about the place soon. With that thought, she nodded her head in reply and let George escort her to the car.

About thirty minutes later, they finally arrived at the destination. Just as she had expected, it was not Lakewood. During the car ride, she had contemplated asking George about the place, but had decided not to do that. It would be more thrilling to discover it herself.

The place turned out to be Lincoln Park, the largest park in Chicago area. However, she wasn't sure why Albert wanted to meet her here or why the place was so special for him. Perhaps, this wasn't the special place at all, and Albert would take her to the place himself. With questions infiltrating her mind, she followed George, walking along the path that meandered across the park, the bouquet resting in her arms.

As she caught some glimpses of the sparkling blue lake behind the rows of tall trees and thickets of shrubs, she determined at once that they were moving toward the lake.

They turned to the right when the walkway branched out into three paths, and she could view the lake nearly unobstructed now. It was past six o'clock but the sun was still out, hanging low in the sky. Flocks of birds and geese could be seen flying across the blue sky, their merry chirps resounding across the park.

All of a sudden, she froze abruptly in her track when she caught sight of a familiar silhouette in a distance. As she stood there transfixed, a gentle breeze blew against her, and in reflex, her fingers gripped at the hems of the silk stole that covered her bare shoulders, and she resumed her steps, cradling the roses in one arm. Her heart began to beat faster and faster with each step she took. Her pace lingered before she stopped completely. Her eyes focused on a male figure, who was standing facing the lake, his blond hair glistening in the sun. She recognized that broad back even in the darkest of night. _Albert… _Her lips parted and stretched in a grin, and she instantaneously launched herself in a run, disregarding George's panic yelp.

The commotion must have alerted Albert, inciting him to whirl around to face her. At first, he gave a startled look, staying stagnant in his spot, before he leaped in a dash toward her, a worried expression on his face.

She had been too excited to realize that running in high heels and long gown while carrying a huge bouquet of flowers was not an easy feat. It was only when she accidentally stepped on her skirt and tumbled in a free fall toward the grass that she became aware of her error.

But thankfully, instead of a hard ground, she landed onto a firm human flesh.

"I thought you were supposed to run into my arms, not stumbling."

Albert's deep chuckles filled her ears as she wound her arms around him tightly, burrowing her head into his chest. The furious pounding of her heart matched his. She was finally in his arms, just where she wanted to be.

"Candy…" his gentle voice called soothingly, his hands stroking her back.

After a few moments of revelling being in his embrace, engulfed in his warmth, she loosened her arms from around his torso and withdrew from him, taking one step back. Her mouth parted open in admiration. She knew that Albert was a very attractive man in every sense of the word, bearing no apparent physical flaw. But to see him dressed formally in an immaculate black suit evoked a very different feeling within her. The man that was standing next to her was not the same man she had known all her life. This man exuded confidence and charisma, a man of power, which not something she had perceived from Albert before, who had always been so tender and gentle to her. No, this man was not Albert. He was William - the powerful patriarch.

Her knees suddenly buckled, causing her to wobble on her legs. But fortunately Albert's strong arms held her steady before she crumbled to the ground.

"Candy - are you okay?" he asked, his voice, dripping with concern.

Regaining her composure, she quickly responded with a shallow smile. "I'm fine. It's just that I've never seen you dressed up like this. You look handsome." That was the partial truth, as she couldn't tell him that his other persona, the one she was less familiar with, had daunted her somehow.

He didn't seem to believe her at first, gazing at her searchingly with a skeptical expression. But he didn't attempt to press her and just let out a chuckle, dipping his head slightly in a gallant bow." Thank you for your compliment, my lady." Then he took a step closer to her and brought his head lower, his mouth hovering next to her ear. "You always look beautiful to me, but tonight you're simply alluring," he whispered and drew back, his blue eyes gazing intensely at her.

"Thank you." She lowered her head demurely, her heart beating out control. Besides handsome and charismatic, her boyfriend was definitely charming.

Then she suddenly remembered about the bouquet that she had unintentionally tossed out when she had ungracefully tripped on her dress. Moving away from him abruptly, she went to retrieve the flowers from the ground.

She glanced at him as he moved to stand next to her, eyeing the bouquet in her hands. "Thank goodness, they were not damaged," she expressed with relief, her fingertips grazing lightly against the fragile flower petals.

A smile developed across his face.

"Albert - thank you for all the flowers and the notes. I love them all. And this beautiful gown…" She swung her arms sideways to move the bouquet so she could show the dress to punctuate her point. "I really don't know what else to say. Thank you, Albert. Thank you… " Her voice had trailed into a whisper, thick with emotion. But at the same time, she felt exasperated, thinking as though she should say something more, something more eloquent, something deep and meaningful - but her mind seemed to be wiped clean, drawn into a blank canvas. All the words that she had constructed earlier, while she had been in the car, vanished.

His smile grew wider. "You're very welcome, Candy." He was quiet for a moment before continuing, "Umm… I'm sorry if my writing seems rather… peculiar. I've never written a love note before in my life." He swiveled his head toward the lake, eluding her eyes.

Hearing his candid words, she could only stare at him, astonished. As far as she could recall, he had never told her about another woman from his past. Well, maybe once. A while ago, he had briefly mentioned about a nurse who looked like her in his letter from Africa. But that had been the only time she had heard about this 'nurse' - he had never said anything about her again after that.

"Well, you could've fooled me. You managed to make my heart pound as I was reading them."

The truth was that her heart was pounding right now. How could she not feel special to be the recipient of such a profound love declaration?

His focus returned to her. "Really?"

"Umm… " She nodded shyly, reliving the feeling that had been aroused after reading each note from him. "Yeah… You certainly did."

He stepped closer to her, causing her to strain her neck to face him. "Just so you know, I mean every single word I wrote in the notes," he told her, his blue eyes boring into hers, as if reaching deep into her soul, his smile receding into a thin line.

"I know…" she uttered in a soft murmur. His proximity made her nervous and excited at the same time. For a moment, she thought he was about to kiss her, but that didn't happen.

Instead, he stepped back from her and spun around, facing the lake. "By the way, do you recognize this place?" he asked.

"This place… " She turned her head from side to side, surveying her surroundings, snippets of scenes from more than a year ago flooding her mind. The scenery was quite a contrast. Instead of a bright day in spring, it had been in the middle of the night in late fall. "Isn't this the place where I found you after you escaped from the hospital, when you still hadn't recovered from amnesia?"

"Indeed, it is," he merely affirmed as she brought her gaze to him. "This is the place where a very determined nurse with a big heart threw herself at me and insisted that I stayed with her, so she could care for me." He quirked an eyebrow, his lips twisted in a teasing grin.

Abashed by her own audacity, she averted her gaze from him and fidgeted, looking down at the bouquet. "I was very worried about you, you know…"

When his warm hands landed on her shoulders, she raised her head to find him smiling at her, his blue eyes gleaming with affection. "I know… And I'm forever grateful for that. There has never been a day that has gone by without me thanking God for sending you to me." His tone turned softer, suffused with melancholy. "The event left such a deep impression in me that when I recovered my memory, the first thing that sprung up to my mind was your tearful face as you begged me to stay. And I realized then that everything started the moment I agreed to stay with you."

"What do you mean?" she asked, her brows furrowed in confusion, her mind reprocessing and reanalyzing his words.

His gaze lowered for a brief moment as a soft sigh escaped from his throat before he fixed his focus back on her. "I believe, when you had asked me to stay and I agreed, you have taken my heart captive, but I wasn't aware of it until later, when I had fallen so deeply in love with you. What I'm trying to say is… " He breathed out another sigh, smiling wistfully. "The seed of love was planted here at this place, when you had offered to take care of me… " His voice, deep and rich with longing, reverberated in her ears, against the tranquility of the park.

Then, it finally dawned on her. Her hand flew to her mouth as she felt her throat constrict with emotions. The words from his notes coalesced with the words he had just uttered. How could she fail to grasp it before?_ His special place…_ "I didn't know that you… I thought…. But… "

"Ssssh… You don't need to say anything, Candy." He grasped her hand gently and moved it away from her mouth. "I just want to share that with you. It is one of my most treasured moments." A tender smile gradually came to view on his face. "So… Are you ready for dinner?"

She had thought that he would take her to that _special_ place when in fact this was the _special_ place. "Albert… So this is the special place. I'm sorry… I-"

He smiled ruefully. "Please don't apologize, Candy. You have done nothing wrong."

"Yeah… But I didn't realize that in your card, you were referring to this place," she admitted. "I thought you will take me to that special place."

"Well, you know what?" His visage brightened as he smiled with genuine cheerfulness. "You're not wrong at all. As a matter of fact, I am going to take you to another special place."

"Another place? Where are we going? I thought we're going to have dinner."

Taking the bouquet from her and propping it in the crook of his left arm, he smiled cryptically and answered, "Don't worry. We're still going to have our dinner. We're going to eat dinner there. You'll see soon…"

"Soon? You're not going to tell me, are you?"

He just shook his head, displaying a tight-lipped smile on his face.

Instantly, her brows knitted with a blend of irritation and confusion. He seemed to enjoy frustrating her to no end, but she digressed from making any gibing comment.

While stifling a chuckle, he ignored the annoyed scowl on her face and grabbed her hand firmly, towing her along with him. And with his persistent attempts to make her laugh and blush at the same time by throwing silly remarks and quips, she couldn't very well maintain her sulkiness. Besides, she was truly looking forward to their dinner tonight, with or without more surprises. And of course, she wanted to find out about this other special place.

As they strolled their way out of the park, the sun continued to sink lower, and by the time they reached the car, it disappeared into the horizon, leaving a splash of orange to splatter across the once blue sky.

The drive to their destination wasn't a long one at all, and a short while later they arrived.

"We're here," he announced as the car came to a full stop.

She peered through the window at the large building standing on the side, partially shrouded in dark shadow. Recognition hit her at once. "This place? Isn't this our old apartment? The Magnolia Apartment? Are we going to have dinner here?"

He smiled and calmly stressed, "We are going to have dinner here."

Her eyes widened with disbelief, and she moved her gaze from him to the apartment building outside and back to him. "Here? For real?"

By this time his smile had turned into a beaming grin, and she could see the twinkle of amusement in his eyes, even under the subdued lighting. "Why don't you see it for yourself?" he suggested.

**To Be Continued**

**Thank you for taking the time to read this. I would love to know what you think. So, please don't hesitate to send me your feedback. -forever-**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Remark:<strong>

What do you know! This part is even longer than the previous one. I hope you don't mind that. I contemplated about splitting the chapter, but in the end I decided not to do that. I don't want to ruin the flow. The title is 'Love Treasure' - so this chapter is focused on that as you can see, treasuring the small moments. ;)

That being said, I do hope that you still enjoy this chapter. One more installment for 'Two Hearts' before we move to the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

The part about Rosemary's and Albert's childhood was my own creation based on the bits and pieces of information from the manga/novel.

_"Flowers bloom and wither then bloom again. People die to remain forever in our hearts." _This phrase is taken from the manga. Anthony said this to Candy the day before the Fox Hunting in volume 2 of the manga.

As for the special place, please keep in mind that this is from Albert's perspective, so the place is not going to be the same for Candy. From Albert's perspective, i really think that the event that had occurred in this place is a life-changing moment for him. If Candy hadn't found him, the story would end very differently.

Also, have you noticed the color of the roses Albert gives to Candy? You may want to keep this in mind when you read the next chapter ;)

Thank you again for following the story. It has been a long journey, but thank you for staying the course, taking the time to read chapters and writing reviews. I truly appreciate your support.

So what does Albert have in store for Candy in the apartment?

:)

Till next time. Stay tuned-

-forever-


	20. Two Hearts - Part IV: Love Binds I

Here is the newest installment of 'Two Hearts'. I'm sorry. I know this one is so late in coming, but 'better late than never,' right? And I hope you still enjoy this nonetheless.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Candy Candy manga and all the characters in it, but the talented Kyoko Mizuki does. This fic is a product of my own twisted imagination and inspired by Mizuki's masterpiece. If any of the plots, specific scenes, or dialogues appears to be similar to that from another fic or story, it is purely unintentional and coincidental. 'Great minds think alike', after all.

The characterization in the fic is based on the Manga and not the Anime.

**Acknowledgement: **As always, my heartfelt gratitude goes to my diligent beta readers, who have given invaluable feedback and suggestions. Thank you.

And last but not least, I cannot thank you enough for taking the time to read my stories and write a review. Again, thank you for your patience. My sincere appreciation goes to you. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Ninety Days<strong>

By forever

**Day 67: Two Hearts  
><strong>

**Part IV: Love Binds I  
><strong>

Tuesday, April 18, 1916

"Why don't you see it for yourself?" Albert heard himself say to Candy.

Instead of making another ebullient remark as he had expected, she only sat still in her seat, staring at him blankly.

Had she heard him?

Just as he shifted in his seat, her eyes darted sideways; the excited sparkle in the pair of dark emerald pools in front of him jolted his heart in a turbulent beating against his rib cage. Then, before he could even move, she suddenly whipped her head away from him and pushed the door open. Frantically, he scrambled to exit the car and ran to her side.

A wide smile graced her countenance as she leaned with her back against the car door, pushing it to a shut. "Now you made me very curious."

Stepping closer to her, he inhaled deeply to calm his racing heartbeat. "Did I?" He grinned. "That's good then."

There was a flicker of annoyance on her face, but she refrained from making any remark and took a step forward, moving toward the apartment building.

He took a deep breath and blew out a long sigh to allay his taut nerves, smiling stiffly at the woman who meant the whole world to him as he followed her in a slower pace, his hands buried inside his trousers pockets.

_This is it!_

This time there would be nothing that could detract him from his ultimate intention - he had ascertained that. Picking the venue had been challenging. He wanted the place to be special as well as private, which eliminated any types of public establishments, such as an upscale restaurant. The most obvious and practical choice was their cottage in the suburb, and that exactly was where he had originally planned to have their dinner, until George mentioned something that had propelled him to alter his plan.

His pondering stopped as he reached the doorway, his eyes roaming across the familiar area before him. When he saw nothing but a deserted place, he breathed a sigh of relief. He just didn't want to cross paths with any of their old neighbors. The interaction he had had early this afternoon with Mrs. Bandog was awkward enough, and he didn't wish for an encore. His old landlady hadn't changed her perception toward him a bit and had outright expressed he was not welcome. But when George had stepped forward and 'formally' introduced them to her, mentioning the Andrews' name without actually divulging his real identity, she had transformed into a different person. Sadly, something would never change.

The truth was he was never a proponent of taking advantage of his family name to gain favor, yet there were times when he was pressed to use it, just like today. Tonight had to be perfect, and he hoped Candy would like what he had prepared for her.

At that thought, he brought his gaze to her and found her looking at him with an expectant expression. He understood right away. She was waiting for him. He hadn't told her specifically where the place was, and she seemed to doubt they could still go to their old apartment unit, considering that they were not tenants anymore. Throwing her a quick smile, he walked past her and led her upstairs.

As they strolled along the hallway, the creaking of the wooden floor echoed each tapping of their shoes, stirring a wave of nostalgia. For more than a year, this had been his home. He had trudged, run, walked through this path for countless of times. The place was nothing like the spacious and luxurious quarter he had grown up in - the apartment was cramped and furnished only with the bare essentials for everyday living. But not even once, even after his memory had fully returned, he had missed his 'real' home. More than anything, it had been guilt that had impelled him to seek Aunt Elroy and George the day after his recovery, as he hadn't wanted to prolong their anxiety, which had been provoked by his disappearance. Nonetheless, he just couldn't leave Candy and the carefree life he had with her.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sneaked a glance at her and noticed how her steps had become lighter, merged with enthusiastic bounces. His mind wandered to the time when they had still lived in the apartment as he recalled the sound of loud energetic stomping in the hallway. His lips tugged into a smile at the memory of Candy's astonished face when he had opened the door, just as she took a step forward. Living with her had been anything but boring, and now he was more than ready to make that arrangement permanent. With that resolve in his mind, he stole another glance at her. So far, she had kept to herself and hadn't asked any question, but she must have sensed something by now.

About three feet in front of the door of their old apartment, he came to a halt.

She whirled her head to him. The lamp hanging on the ceiling of the narrow corridor illuminated her pale face, her green eyes wide with amazement. "Here? Isn't this our old apartment unit? Are you sure nobody lives here?"

Smiling, he nodded his head in reply.

In an abrupt fashion, she grabbed onto the metal handle with both hands, her brows knitted in concentration as she yanked at it. He chuckled out loud at her seemingly impulsive behavior, causing her to throw a sharp glance at him. Clearly, she was as nervous as he was and couldn't think straight. He fished a key from his pants pocket and held it up. "Allow me."

"Umm… sorry." With a bashful smile, she released the door handle and stepped to the side, allowing him more space.

*********ccccccc*********

Candy waited with bated breath while Albert unlocked the door. The rush of anticipation had pushed her to the brink of anxiety. Never once had she imagined they would return to this place - it was just not possible. More than two months had passed since they had moved out of the apartment. But here they were.

As the door swung open, gradually revealing what was behind it, she remained still, fixing her eyes to the front. Much to her dismay, she could only see pitch-black. Her disappointment was soon forgotten when brightness suddenly replaced darkness, bathing the room with a soft yellow glow, her gasp reverberating loudly against the stillness of the room.

Right in the middle of their barren old apartment stood a circular dining table dressed in crisp white tablecloth, with gleaming silver utensils, fine china, and glassware arranged in a formal table setting for two lying atop. A small crystal vase filled with cut red roses and silver candelabra infused color and romance to the otherwise austere decor.

As she absorbed everything in, inhaling the sweet scent of roses, a breeze of familiarity blew at her, superimposing her mind with fragments of scenes from the past. Albert was right this was a special place. She felt like she was back on those days as she could see them eating their meals together, bickering while working on their chores, or just chatting amiably sharing their days' experience. Amidst her recollection, one particular episode surfaced to her mind.

This wasn't the first time she had walked into a nice surprise from him - something similar had happened before in the early days of them living together in the apartment. At that time, she had thought he had abandoned her, only to find him waiting for her at home with a delicious feast laid out on the table. No, she didn't think he had been wooing her - he was just being kind and considerate. On the other hand, in the park earlier, he had implied that he might have developed feelings for her prior to him regaining his memory. That couldn't mean…

Her thoughts screeched to a halt. Now she remembered he had told her very clearly that he had fallen in love. Most of the details of their conversation was vague as it had occurred a while ago, after they had just moved into the new house, but she recalled perfectly the dejected look on his face as he said that it was an unrequited love.

Her gaze swiftly sought him. There was no trace of despair on his face; instead she only found pure joy.

"My lady," Albert's warm voice greeted her, severing her pondering.

She saw him pulling one of the chairs out, performing a gallant gesture for her to take her seat. But she just stood there for a brief period, unmoving, before she quickly shook herself out of her stupor and strode to stand next to him. "So now I know where you had been hiding all afternoon, Mr. Andrew. You were preparing all these."

He laughed. "As much as I would love to claim that is the truth, it isn't. George and his staff helped with all the preparations while I had to resolve other pressing matters."

Her eyes held his for a moment as she wondered about the 'pressing matters', and if they had anything to do with the dinner tonight. "I see… " She lowered herself onto the chair and placed the napkin over her lap, her fingers pulling at the edges to straighten it.

"I hope you don't mind if we have our dinner here instead of a restaurant," Albert expressed.

She lifted her head to him as he lit one of the three candles on the candelabra. "Of course I don't mind. Why would I?"

"I don't know." He shrugged and continued lighting the rest of the candles. "Maybe you were expecting something different?"

A smile formed across her lips. It touched her as well as amused her that her caring boyfriend was worried about her reaction. "Well, I won't lie. I did have a completely different picture in mind when I received the dinner invitation from you, Mr. Andrew. But…" Her smile stretched wider as her eyes locked with his blue ones. "This is more than perfect - I wouldn't want to have it any other way. Thank you."

"You're very welcome." He beamed at her, flashing his white teeth, and then pivoted on his heel, moving toward the kitchen.

Realizing that he might need help, she leaped to her feet, but just as she was about to turn her body around, she felt a warm hand on her back, prompting her to swivel her head over her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his brows suspended in high arches.

"Umm… I'm going to help you."

His lips curved in a grateful smile. "I truly appreciate that, but you don't need to. There isn't much to do anyway. The food is all cooked." He emphasized his words by a tilt of head, motioning toward the kitchen. "I only need to serve them. So please take your seat."

From her standing position, she was unable to see what he was pointing at since she could only get a partial view of the kitchen. "Are you sure?"

He simply nodded in answer and coaxed her gently to her seat before picking up the napkin that she had accidentally dropped on the floor when she had hastily stood up.

"Okay," she relented, finding no reason to dispute him.

With a satisfied smile adorning his lips, he leaned toward her and gave the napkin back to her. Then he left and headed to the kitchen.

In reality, she still preferred to help him and would have done so in spite of his plea. But considering how clumsy she could be, she acknowledged that it probably wouldn't be a good idea for her to be pottering around in the kitchen on her high heels - she might end up setting the whole apartment on fire. Besides, she didn't want to spoil her new dress, not this one for sure. It was a special gift from Albert, and she intended to cherish it for a long time. She could tell that he had put a lot of thoughts and care to orchestrate tonight's event. He had mentioned in his note that this was an occasion to celebrate their togetherness, but somehow she felt there was something else.

A squeaking sound reached her ears, and she whirled around to see Albert return, pushing a serving cart that was loaded with food. She smiled. He hadn't lied when he had told her that everything was ready for their dinner.

While she waited patiently for him to finish laying out all the dishes on the table, her mind drifted back to her earlier thoughts about his past love. She contemplated about asking him directly but wasn't sure that this was the most appropriate time to discuss that particular subject. However, the need to satisfy her curiosity was so strong, that she soon found herself succumbing to it. "Albert… " she began in a soft voice. When he regarded her with his gentle blue eyes, she hesitated but forced herself to continue. "You once mentioned about a woman who didn't reciprocate your feelings. That woman… Is that?"

"It's you, Candy," came his swift answer.

For a moment, there was only silence in the room as they beheld their gazes at each other.

His answer didn't shock her - not anymore. Instead it roused a different kind of feeling within her, something that resembled guilt. Was she that insensitive? How could she not notice it?

She lowered her eyes, staring absently at the flame of the burning candle. "How long have you loved me?"

There was another pause as he moved away from the table and sat down. "I can't tell when exactly I fell in love with you," he replied, taking a piece of dinner roll from the basket with a pair tongs and dropping it on her plate. "Just like I told you earlier, when I regained my memory, my mind was filled with nothing but thoughts of you."

"Does that mean that you loved me even when you were still amnesiac?"

He let out a chuckle. "That seems to be the case." There was a blend of irony and hurt in his voice, which only managed to exacerbate the guilt within her.

"I'm sorry… I didn't realize that."

His expression turned solemn. "Candy - please don't blame yourself for that. You didn't know since I never told you. Besides, it doesn't matter anymore now." He sank into silence, giving her the impression that he was done talking. But when she was about to say something, he threw questions back at her. "How about you? When did you start liking me as more than friend?"

Wandering into a thoughtful mode, she mulled over his question. Frankly, she wasn't sure she even knew the answer. "I always thought that it started after we moved out of the Magnolia Apartment."

"But you don't think that's true anymore now?" He maintained his focus on her while his hand reached for the bottle of wine on the table.

"I'm not sure… " she admitted, looking down at the dinner roll on her plate, random scenes from their past interactions playing in the back of her mind. "I only know that the idea of you leaving me brought nothing but anguish." Her gaze snapped back to him. "And I felt like that since the very beginning." She didn't want to be emotional but her voice betrayed her.

He released his hold on the wine bottle and shifted his attention to her. Remorse etched itself across his face, marring his smooth skin with fine creases. "I'm sorry… " A smile, which was unmistakably playful in nature, gradually emerged on his lips, wiping off the frown that had been there earlier. "But you have nothing to worry now. You made me promise to never leave you. Remember? And I intend to keep that promise as I don't want to face your severe punishment."

She couldn't contain a few chuckles from escaping her mouth at his facetious comment. But as soon as the memory of their passionate kisses from last night infiltrated her mind, she turned rigid in her seat, her cheeks flushed with heat. Thankfully, he seemed too preoccupied with the task of serving food, stirring and ladling out the soup into the bowls to notice her.

The next moments elapsed in a serene ambiance as they enjoyed their meals, engaged in an intermittent light chat. Albert apologized if the food wasn't freshly cooked since it had been prepared some time ago, before their arrival at the apartment. But she had nothing to complain. Even though the main entree was lukewarm, the taste was still superb - all the dishes were delicious.

She was savoring the last bite of her chocolate cake when her heart suddenly skipped a beat as she found his blue eyes fixed on her, peering above the rim of the wine glass held in his hand, watching her intently.

"Has Aunt Elroy informed you about her plan to take you with her to Lakewood?" he asked, bringing his glass lower to below his chin.

"You knew?" she remarked incredulously, waving her dessert fork in the air. Then without waiting for his reply, she added, "Yes, she has."

"And?"

She lowered her fork, placing it back on her plate, and heaved a sigh. "I'll go with her." Pausing, she took a moment to gather her thoughts before verbalizing them. "But what about you? Are you coming with us?"

"No," he told her tersely, his hand planting the wine glass on the table.

There was nothing wrong with his answer - it was just as she expected. But it didn't mean that was what she had wished for. "I see… So you're staying in Chicago. Does it mean that we're going to be far away from each other?"

"You know that it's only going to be for temporary," he indicated in a reassuring tone, his expression cheerful. "When Aunt Elroy's convalescent is over, you can return with her."

"Yeah, you're right… " She attempted to smile to disguise her disappointment, but her effort fell short. The prospect of not seeing him for a period of time compressed at her heart painfully, the threat of loneliness lurking, ready to invade her. "We've been living together for more than a year now. I'm so used to having you nearby. It's not going to be the same without you. I'm going to miss you so much. I don't know if I can stand it."

He smiled. "Candy - you do know that it's not proper for us to live together anymore now that our feelings are out in the open, right?"

"I know… Maybe we should've kept our feelings a secret so that we can keep living together," she mumbled thoughtlessly in frustration. But she immediately realized her oversight and tried to rephrase her words. "I mean-"

"Thank you," he intercepted, ceasing her from continuing. "It makes me very happy to know that you are so eager to live with me. Believe me - I feel the same way and I… " He stopped abruptly, his mouth still hanging open. Their eyes met, and she could see the faint reflection of the burning candle in his eyes. But just as she began to lose herself in his enchanting blue orbs, he bowed his head. "Umm… I suppose you heard about my formal introduction that's going to be held this June."

She cast him a skeptical look, wondering why he had suddenly switched the topic - a topic that was completely unrelated to the previous one. "Patty mentioned it in her letter. Why?"

"Well, it has been expedited and moved to May."

"Oh… Is that a bad thing?" Honestly, she couldn't tell where he was going with this or if there was any point at all to this conversation.

"Not really… " he uttered in a low voice. "Um… And I've annulled your adoption."

She flinched and repeated his words slowly, as if she was saying it to herself, her heart beating out of control. "You annulled my adoption… Why?" Her eyes darted over to his face, imploring him to answer.

"You're not happy?" His brows wrinkled in confoundment.

"Do I have a reason to be happy?" An ironic chuckle broke through her throat. How could he even think that? And why did he just revoke her adoption without telling her first? He didn't want her to be an Andrew anymore? And why now? Out of nowhere, an abysmal thought passed through her mind. "Please don't tell me - is this supposed to be a farewell dinner?"

His face flickered in a mixture of shock and befuddlement. "Why would you think that? Of course, not."

"Then what is it?" Her voice continued to rise at each word spoken, tears pricking behind her lids. "You just annulled my adoption."

He opened his mouth only to snap it close at once in the next instant as his visage lit up with a tender smile of understanding. Then, much to her surprise, without saying anything, he just calmly put his napkin on the table, rose from his seat and walked to her side.

She tipped her head back to look at him, her eyes following his movement as he bent down and laid a small silver tray with two stems of red roses on top of it on the table.

"More roses?"

"Just read the note," he merely instructed with a cryptic smile and drew away, standing to his full height. "You'll understand."

Driven by curiosity, she snatched the white envelope that rested against the flowers and flipped it open, the top part of the card peeking at her. She plucked the card out and read it right away.

_My dearest sweet Candy,_

_There's nothing left to say._

_I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you._

_Love,_

_Albert_

She blinked once, twice. But the tears just couldn't stop coming. One droplet slid down her face and landed on the card, smearing the handwriting into a black inky blob. It was another profound love profession from him, but at the same time she just couldn't dismiss the distressing feeling from the newfound knowledge that she wasn't an Andrew anymore.

Just as she was about to put down the card, she caught sight of the postscript notation at the bottom, one detail she had missed earlier.

_P.S. I'm afraid these are the last flowers, at least for now. I hope you like the special roses._

Special roses? Her gaze automatically settled on the flowers as she brushed remnants of tears from her eyes with the tips of her fingers. There was nothing special about the roses. There were just ordinary species of red roses that could be found in anyone's garden.

Suddenly, a glint coming from the middle section of the roses stems struck her eye. As soon as she recognized what it was, her jaw dropped sharply, her breath rolling across the room in an echoing gasp. Her fingers unfurled, the card slipping out of her grip, falling on to the floor. She pressed both hands against her mouth as she stared agape at the golden band that wrapped loosely around the roses' intertwined stems, the embedded precious stone sparkling in its brilliance, casting a spectrum of vibrant hues.

A muted thudding against the floor penetrated through her conscious mind. Slowly, with the fierce pounding of her heart against her ears, she raised her head and turned it to the side. Behind a cascade of newly formed tears, she saw Albert kneeling down on the floor, propping himself on one knee, a gentle smile touching his lips.

"Candice White - will you marry me?"

Her heart stopped beating for a second or two, her brain stultified, incapable of making any coherent thoughts. She removed her hands, letting them drop to her lap. Her lips quivered as if words were about to emerge. She wanted to say something, anything. But even after several seconds had passed, only an indistinguishable murmur was produced. Then, without warning, more tears burst out of the wells of her eyes, streaming down her cheeks, dripping to her hands, wetting them thoroughly. Breathing through her clogged nose was impossible now, so she snapped her mouth open and gasped for air.

A facade of worry slid over his face, and he stretched out his hand to her. "Candy… Are you okay?"

The instant his finger grazed against her skin, she catapulted herself to him, roping her arms around his neck. The force knocked him out of balance, and he fell backward, emitting a strangled grunt, his back hitting the hard floorboards with a loud thump, the weight of her body pressing down into his.

She lied still on top of him, rendered immobilized by the shock. Her heart leaped in a frenzied bumping, racing against his. In a dazed state, she elevated her head off his chest and gazed down right into a pair of blue eyes, staring at her without blinking. Realization hit her at once.

"Oh God! Albert! I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you?"

Her hands moved to the back of his head, feeling for swollen spot on his scalp, while she berated herself for her impetuous behavior. Luckily, there was no bump. However, when he still didn't respond after a few seconds had passed, she grew concerned. A rather dreadful scenario yet a very plausible one came to fruition in her mind. The impact couldn't have triggered a relapse into amnesia, could it? No! That would be awful.

"Albert - do you remember me?" She tapped his cheeks lightly, wrestling to curb panic at bay as she looked into his hollow gaze.

Then, just as she was about to hoist herself up into a sitting position, an eruption of gleeful laughter caused her to pause her movement abruptly. Was he laughing at her?

Her inquiring gaze was returned with a grin as his laughter diminished into soft chuckles, his eyes twinkling with a hint of mischief. He then raised his hands to frame her face, his thumb dabbing the moisture at the corners of her eyes. "Was that a 'yes,' Candy?" he whispered hoarsely, bringing her head down toward his.

It took her several seconds to register his words before she comprehended them. Right before their lips touched, her hand flew to cover his mouth, but it didn't stay long there as she withdrew it almost right away. "But I haven't said 'yes'," she told him plainly.

"You haven't?" His brows shot up in startled confusion before a faint smirk gradually curled along his lips. "No problem. Then just say 'yes'."

"Is this the reason why you revoked the adoption?" she asked with a pout, deliberately disregarding his words.

Mutely, he smiled and nodded his answer.

"So does it mean I'm not an Andrew anymore?"

He appeared taken aback by her last question, just watching her quietly, but a moment later, an amused expression flitted across his face. "It looks like that you're not very happy to being back to Miss White." His mouth arched in a teasing smile. "But don't worry - it's only for a short period. In about two weeks, you'll be an Andrew again."

Her eyes widened at once. "TWO WE-"

She didn't even have a chance to finish uttering her remark when she suddenly found herself rolled over onto her back, her shoulder blades hitting the cold wooden floor, his hand cushioning the back of her head.

Hovering above her, he chuckled, his long bangs spilling over, partly shielding his eyes. "What do you say, Miss White? Are you ready to become Mrs. Andrew for the rest of your life?"

As much as she wished to marry him, she had never imagined that she would be married to him within two weeks. They barely had confessed their feelings to each other last night. Were they ready for this?

"I- I'm not sure I know what to do…"

A cloud of apprehension descended upon him, marking the bridge between his brows with fine lines. "Candy - please, I'm serious."

"But this is so sudden, and two weeks… I don't know if… " she let her voice linger as she couldn't gather the strength to continue when she caught the transient dimming in his eyes. Evidently, she had hurt him with her wavering but she couldn't lie - the thought of marrying him daunted her somehow. Was she even qualified to be his wife? He was the patriarch of one of the most influential families in the country. And two weeks seemed fast.

He breathed out a long sigh and smiled ruefully, his eyes regarding her with undisguised affection that made her heart flutter wildly. "I realized I've probably rushed you into this. I'm sorry…" His hand ran along the side of her face in a gentle caress. "It's just that I want you to be next to me when I make my formal introduction. I want you by my side, Candy…" He ceased momentarily before adding in a whisper, "As my wife."

His words blew a warm calming breeze over her, dissolving the fog of swirling thoughts. All she could see was him, his sincerity, his love, and the rest vanished into a haze. Her lips parted in a smile as she blinked back tears that had begun to pool in her eyes. "I love you, William Albert Andrew, and it would be my greatest joy to marry you," she uttered in earnest, winding her arms around his neck to draw his head closer to her.

Then, without granting him a moment to react, she joined their lips together, sealing her answer in a sweet kiss.

There was no delay in his response. He reciprocated her advance in no time, turning the once gentle kisses passionate just in a matter of seconds. His hand didn't stay idle for too long and began to move along the side of her clothed torso, and when it grazed lightly against the outer part of her breast, she moaned right into his mouth, sinking her fingers deeper into his lush hair. The way she had reacted must have encouraged him to continue as she felt his palm adhering to the contour of her body, slowly inching its way, before tentatively cupping the underside of her soft mound.

The next moment quickly became a blur, and she wasn't sure if it was caused by the small sips of wine she had taken with her meal or the intoxicating masculine musk emanating from him. The only thing she was aware of was the delightful sensations he elicited in her - his velvety hot lips stroking against hers, leaving a unique aftertaste in her mouth, a subtle taste of wine with a hint of sweet chocolate, and his deft hand trailing sensual caresses over her body, driving her deeper into a state of bliss.

All of a sudden, she felt him stiffen against her. But before she could even grasp what happened, he had retreated from her completely and squatted next to her, breathing heavily. A look of shock meshing with self-reproach veiled his countenance. "It's late. We should return home now," he told her after a brief silence, extending a hand to her.

Supporting herself on one elbow, she put her other hand in his and replied absently, "Umm… yeah."

The brusque way he had detached himself from her left her wondering if she had done something wrong. She admitted she was not experienced in the art of physical intimacy, unlike her old colleagues from the hospital, but that didn't mean she wasn't interested to learn more. At the course of her thoughts, she slapped a hand over her mouth, her cheeks hot. What was she thinking? When had she become so bold?

As if on cue, her mind was suddenly flooded with images of Albert and her entangled in heated kisses, reminding her that she might have acted more daring than she had ever been. But that hadn't been intentional. She just couldn't help it - she was just attracted to him.

Her hand flew from her mouth to the top part of her chest, her fingers enclosing over a certain spot underneath her collarbone. When she felt the bare skin underneath her fingertips, it just dawned on her the silk stole that had been draped around her neck was no longer there. She froze. Albert must have noticed the reddish mark by now.

"Candy…"

"Huh?"

A rumble of deep chuckles filled her ears, and she whipped her head up in reflex to find Albert bending down toward her. Only then she realized she was still sitting on the floor with her hair falling freely over her shoulders and back, the intricate loops that had held them up in a French coiffure undone.

"I almost forget this." He grasped her hand gingerly in his and slipped the ring on her finger, the diamond solitaire glittering under the light. "I will give you another rose the day after you become Mrs. Andrew."

Her heart swelled with joy. Now it was official. She was William Albert Andrew's fiancée. Meekly, she lifted her eyes, and when she saw him smiling warmly at her, she smiled back.

*********ccccccc*********

Albert firmly gripped the handle of the car door and pulled the door open. Ever since he and Candy had vacated the apartment, after doing some minor cleaning, he just couldn't stop smiling. Despite a series of mishaps, ranging from a rather silly misunderstanding to him being nearly knocked out into concussion, he had achieved his ultimate goal: he had proposed to the love of his life. And it had ended quite well - she had agreed. And the 'small' kiss she had initiated was a nice addition.

"Wait a second. Where are we going?" Candy suddenly asked, taking a step to stand next to him. "Are we going back to our own house - I mean…"

"We're going back to the mansion," he supplied right away. "I hope that's fine with you. I figured since you'll leave with Aunt Elroy tomorrow, it makes sense for you to stay at the mansion tonight."

Instead of agreeing, she kept quiet for a moment before replying in a half-hearted manner, "That does make sense." Then she quickly added, "But can we stop by at the cottage first? I haven't packed for the trip. I don't have any clothes, even for sleeping tonight."

He smiled reassuringly at her. "You don't need to worry about that. You'll find everything you need inside the wardrobe in your room."

Her face twitched in protest as she asserted, "Yeah but… I still want to bring my own stuffs with me…." She twined her arm around his forearm and cast him a begging look. "Please Albert… Besides, we shouldn't just abandon Pouppe again tonight as she-"

He roared in laughter, unwittingly interrupting her rattling. "All right. I suppose we can make a quick stop on our way."

In a spontaneous fashion, she hurled herself to him, wrapping her arms around his torso in a tight knot. "Thank you, Albert! I love you!"

What she had not realized was the way she had embraced him caused her body to be flush against his. The feel of her supple flesh pressing against his hard planes, even through layers of clothing, was not something that he could ignore, and his body had reacted almost right away upon contact - but somehow he could still manage to restrain his hands from enveloping her. He had just recovered from the heated moments they had shared in the apartment, and what she was doing to him right now could definitely send him back to where he had started from, pushing his self-control tottering near the edge of its existence.

"Ummm… Candy…" He cleared his throat to divert her attention.

At first, she dwelled in her position and only tilted her head back, searching his face leisurely. Then as she seemed to suddenly come to realization, she jumped away from him, retracting her arms. "Oh sorry… Did I squeeze you too hard?" she asked, readjusting the position of her stole around her shoulders, her eyes glimmering with concern.

He raked a hand through his hair and chuckled awkwardly. "Ermm…. No, it's not that. It's… " His comment was left unfinished as his gaze drifted downward to the dark groove on her chest peeking beneath the folds of silk and thin wisps of blond curls, and suddenly he found himself craving for a skin-to-skin contact. Shaking off the inauspicious urge, he jerked his head sideways and swung the door to open wider. "We should hurry before it gets too late. I want to arrive back in the mansion before midnight."

"Okay." Her weak reply could be heard a moment later as she entered the car.

*********ccccccc*********

Candy hovered by the threshold, holding the door open with one hand and carrying her suitcase with the other. She went over her mental list of items she would need during her stay in Lakewood to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything important. Earlier, she had rushed through her packing, grabbing various objects and articles of clothing from all over the place and flinging them into the suitcase.

After confirming she had everything, she surveyed her bedroom for one last time. Her gaze scanned the room, lingering on each piece of the furniture that occupied the space. A draft of melancholy swept over her. She really did love her room. The bed was so comfy, that during cold days, she just wanted to sleep all day long, snuggling inside her thick blanket. The desk was her second favorite spot, where she spent hours reading and writing. And she enjoyed having the generous sized wardrobe and vanity set, luxurious amenities that had been absent in the old apartment.

Would they ever return to this house? Albert hadn't mentioned anything about their living arrangement, but deep down, she knew. It was just as Dr. Martin had told her: Albert would prefer to live in the mansion. And even if that wasn't the case, Aunt Elroy would undoubtedly continue persuading him until he complied to her wish.

Emitting a resigned sigh, she pulled the door to close with a soft click and treaded toward the living area. As she rounded the corner of the short corridor, she was greeted by Albert's laughter and Pouppe's screeches. From her standing position, she could see him stooping next to the fireplace with Pouppe nearby.

Albert and Pouppe. A man and his pet. The two were practically inseparable. Sometimes she wondered why hadn't he picked a dog, which was a more conventional choice for a pet. But Pouppe had proven to be a faithful companion to Albert. The skunk had clung to his side at the most critical point, when he had been hanging between life and death. And it was after seeing Pouppe she had been convinced that the blond man, who was lying unconscious on the cot, was indeed Albert. Who would've thought her impulsive decision to care for him would lead her to a marriage between them?

Her steps stalled.

Only then it hit her. Tonight was their last night together as an unmarried couple. The next time they met, it would be their wedding day.

The reality that she would be a married woman before her eighteen's birthday rattled her mind, and she found herself drowning in a turbid sea of doubts, anxiety knotting around her gut. Technically, her young age shouldn't pose a problem considering she had reached the age of consent imposed by the state of Illinois last year. But was she even ready for this? Everything had happened so fast, from the confession to the proposal all taking place within twenty-four hour.

A dull clunk of a heavy object clashing against the wooden floor ripped through the quiet air. She regained her senses instantly and noticed the brown suitcase lying askew on the floor. Apparently, she had been too engrossed with her thoughts, that she had dropped her suitcase without being aware of it.

"Is everything okay, Candy?" Albert's concerned voice asked as she bent down to pick up her suitcase.

She whipped her head up but ended up only staring at him, feeling at a loss, unable to string a proper answer.

"Have you finished packing? Do you need help?" he asked again, his brows crinkled with concern.

This time, she had no trouble replying. "No, I'm done. Thanks." She cast him a gracious smile and resumed her step in a much slower pace, half dragging her feet to cross the dining area into the living room. "I was just thinking… Umm… maybe it would be better if we spend the night here. It's late and dark out there." She stopped about a few feet away from him, putting the suitcase on the floor. "Driving at this hour - is it even safe?"

A look of disbelief flickered across his face. "Candy - I thought we agreed that we'll return to the mansion."

"I know, but… This is our last night here in the house." She dipped her chin to her chest and peered at him beneath her lashes. "Tomorrow, I'm going to Lakewood while you'll stay here in Chicago. This is the only time we can spend time together," she reasoned.

His thin lips bent into a reassuring smile. "It's only for two weeks. We'll see each other again soon. Plus, it's not like we're parting tonight and forbidden from meeting. We can still spend time together at the mansion."

"The mansion? But that's not our - my home. I just don't feel comfortable there, and… " She paused momentarily, realigning her thoughts, and decided to be straightforward with him. "The truth is… I really want to spend the night with you here, in this place, in our home."

"Candy?!"

Noting his grimace, she quickly rephrased, "I mean - can we just sit by the fireplace and chat, like last night? Please..."

"I don't know… " He spun his head to the side and drifted into silence, a solemn thoughtful expression on his face.

Disappointment coursed through her, but it didn't deter her from making another attempt. She braved another step closer to him and stretched her hand toward his arm. But midway through her movement, she withdrew her hand abruptly, letting it fall back to her side. "Please Albert… I really like this place, and I'm not sure if we'll be able to continue living here." Her voice was raw with emotion, as she struggled to retain what was left of her poise. She prayed he would acquiesce before she turned desperate.

He brought his focus back to her. "I like this place too, but- "

"How can I marry you if I don't even know you completely? I don't even know your age!"

She gawked at him as the shock from realizing what she had just blurted out aloud struck her hard. Desperation must have coerced her to act brazenly. However, it was too late - she couldn't retrieve her words and should brace herself for a nerve-wracking conversation.

"So this is what it's all about. Are you having second thoughts?" he asked with a tempered voice, his face placid.

His stoic response threw her mind into helter-skelter. She couldn't determine the true state of his mind, whether he was angry or sad or indifferent. "You don't think that getting married now is too fast?" Her tone jumped an octave, frustration seeping through her words. "We were not even a couple last week. Shouldn't we talk about this first?"

"I realize I might have rushed you into this. We can call it off, if that's what you want."

**To Be Continued**

**Thank you for taking the time to read this. I would love to know what you think. So, please don't hesitate to send me your feedback. -forever-**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Remark:<strong>

So you think this chapter is short, huh? Guess again!

Actually, this isn't the complete chapter of 'Love Binds'. This chapter turns out to be another super long chapter - maybe even longer than chapter 19. No surprise there. But unlike chapter 19, I decided to split this one. I thought the decision to split it is a good one for several reasons. First is because of the length and the split doesn't interfere with the flow, unlike chapter 19. Second, the split may help with the reading enjoyment, so you can focus on one major scene at a time - as there are several in 'Love Binds.' Well, in this particular chapter, the focus is on the proposal, as you can see. Last, by splitting it, I can release the chapter earlier. I know that some of you have been waiting for this for a long time, so I don't want to keep prolonging the delay.

That being said, I hope you enjoy the chapter. I know that the proposal scene may deviate from a typical proposal scene. But I sure hope you still find it as entertaining. :D

The remaining part of 'Love Binds' will deal with the aftermath of the proposal and one last revelation - you can guess what that one is. ;)

**Notes:**

The scene that Candy is referring to in the beginning of the chapter, about Albert surprising her, is from vol 7 of the manga. In this one, Candy comes home from work, planning to use a scare tactic to stimulate Albert's memory, only to find an empty house. She is very upset and searches for him but instead of him she crosses paths with Neil and ends up helping Neil out of trouble. Then later she comes home to find Albert there waiting for her, much to her pleasant surprise. He tells her he was looking for a job and he found one as a dishwasher.

As for the part about Albert's unrequited love, this is the conversation that they had in chapter 2 of Ninety Days: Secrets and Revelation. At that time, after discovering that he has regained his memory, Candy thinks that he might be married or at least had a girlfriend.

The age of consent can be considered the legal age for marriage even though the definition encompasses a broader scope. In the early 1900s, this age is determined to be 16-17 in most states in America.

Lastly, the color of the roses. Did you notice how the colors are different, that they go from light to dark? This symbolizes the progression of his feelings for her.

Once again, I can't thank you enough for following the story and being so patient to wait for new chapters. It has been a long journey, but thank you for staying the course, taking the time to read chapters and writing reviews. I truly appreciate your support.

Till next time. Stay tuned-

-forever-


	21. Two Hearts - Part IV: Love Binds II

Here is the final installment of 'Love Binds,' which brings "Two Hearts" to conclusion. I hope you like this :)

Please note the rating for this chapter. The rating is real and it's there for a reason. So please keep that in mind.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Candy Candy manga and all the characters in it, but the talented Kyoko Mizuki does. This fic is a product of my own twisted imagination and inspired by Mizuki's masterpiece. If any of the plots, specific scenes, or dialogues appears to be similar to that from another fic or story, it is purely unintentional and coincidental. 'Great minds think alike', after all.

The characterization in the fic is based on the Manga and not the Anime.

**Acknowledgement: **As always, my heartfelt gratitude goes to my diligent beta readers, who have given invaluable feedback and suggestions. Thank you.

And last but not least, I cannot thank you enough for taking the time to read my stories and write a review. Again, thank you for your patience. My sincere appreciation goes to you. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Ninety Days<strong>

By forever

**Day 67: Two Hearts**

**Part IV: Love Binds II**

Tuesday, April 18, 1916

"How can I marry you if I don't even know you completely? I don't even know your age!"

She gawked at him as the shock from realizing what she had just blurted out aloud struck her hard. Desperation must have coerced her to act brazenly. However, it was too late - she couldn't retrieve her words and should brace herself for a nerve-wracking conversation.

"So this is what it's all about. Are you having second thoughts?" he asked with a tempered voice, his face placid.

His stoic response threw her mind into helter-skelter. She couldn't determine the true state of his mind, whether he was angry or sad or indifferent. "You don't think that getting married now is too fast?" Her tone jumped an octave, frustration seeping through her words. "We were not even a couple last week. Shouldn't we talk about this first?"

"I realize I might have rushed you into this. We can call it off, if that's what you want."

Blood drained from her face, her stomach clenching into a knot. "NO! Please don't…."

His imperturbable mask cracked. "Candy… Please… Talk to me." The pain in his voice grated at her heart.

He grabbed her by the wrist and tugged her toward him, pinning her under his beseeching gaze. Then, putting his other hand on her shoulder, he pulled her even closer to him, causing her chest to brush lightly against his torso, evoking a ripple of tremor along her spine. "Just be honest. Do you want to marry me?"

"I do… I really do," she expressed urgently, straining her neck to face him. The last thing she wanted to do was to give him the impression that she didn't want to marry him at all. "But… " She bit her lips, debating with herself, her courage dwindling. Should she share her reservation with him?

A gentle squeeze on her shoulder lent her the last push that she needed. "I'm scared. What if I botch this? Albert - you hold a prominent title. I don't want to ruin your reputation. I'm just a poor orphan and I have nothing to offer you while-"

"Stop right there!"

She winced at his interjection. Despite the level tone, the reproach on his face was apparent, and it unnerved her. Had she managed to aggravate him somehow? "Albert…" She hesitated, unsure what to do, to apologize or to ask what had bothered him first before apologizing.

He let out a shuddering breath, his frown disintegrating into a downcast smile. "Candy - I truly appreciate your concern, but please don't ever think you are inferior to me - you are not." He paused and gave her a determined look before resuming, "I've never been happier in my life than during the time I've lived with you. Your smile alone can brighten my day. You've given me hope, joy, and love. And those are more precious than anything else others had given me. So please don't feel like you have nothing to offer." His gaze softened as his lips slanted in a half smile. "Please remember this: I'm in love with Candice White. Her background, status, and everything else? They don't matter to me."

The pouring of assurance from his candor statement instilled warmth in her heart. She believed him, wholly, indisputably. But for some reason, though the desire was clearly there, she couldn't manage to utter a single word. So she did the only thing she could do to convey her feelings to him. She smiled.

The effect was instantaneous. The fine streaks on his face vanished as a relieved sigh escaped his mouth. Wordlessly, he then led her to the sofa, and they sat down while silence reigned in the room.

As she began reflecting on their conversation, Pouppe approached her tentatively, and she beckoned for the skunk to come to her. Letting out a happy squeal, Pouppe bounced off the floor onto the sofa and sidled up against her, settling in a curling position. She chuckled, but her chuckling halted in an instant when she caught a glimpse of Albert sitting next to her, and what she had just done sprung back to her mind.

A part of her accoladed herself for her frankness, but the other part convicted her with shame. She must have appeared like a fickle child to him. In the apartment earlier, she had been resolute with her answer, but here she suddenly harbored second thoughts. She knew she had hurt him again with her thoughtless words.

"I'm sorry…" she weakly murmured, earning a faint smile from him as he slid closer to her, grasping her hand in his, his fingers slipping in between hers, entwining them together.

"It's okay, Candy. I truly appreciate your honesty. But please don't look down on yourself, okay?"

She smiled, nodding her head in acknowledgment.

"I admit marriage is a huge step for us - a giant step," he said, looking down at their clasped hands, his voice gentle. "But have you considered the fact that we've been living together for more than a year?" His focus was back on her, his brows arched inquisitively.

Without waiting for her reply, he resumed, "True, that for the most part we were not a couple, but we did live in the same house, interacting with each other every day, working on house chores side-by-side, enjoying meals together. Maybe to an outsider, we already appear like a married couple."

She couldn't help but smile at his comment. He was right. Although they hadn't acted as lovers, the nuanced intimacy between them projected a relationship that was so much deeper than a mere friendship.

He let out a long audible sigh, but this time she couldn't detect any sign of distress in it. "Candy - believe me." He leaned forward, holding her gaze and squeezing her hand gently. "You actually know more about me than some people who had known me from my childhood do. I can be myself when I'm with you, and whether I'm Albert or William or John doesn't really matter. Those are just names. Once you strip the name and everything else that comes with it, I'm just an ordinary man, a man who is madly in love with you and wants to be with you."

_Albert… _

A rueful smile formed along his lips as he carried on, "However, I can't deny that there are some things you still don't know about me. I'm sorry again for not being truthful. But I plan to make it up to you for the rest of my life." He glanced down briefly before lifting his eyes back to her. "I won't claim that I know everything about marriage, because I don't. But I do know that you and I can make it work. We can learn together, taking one step at a time. Didn't you say you want to continue living together with me?"

Smiling bashfully, she affirmed him with a nod.

"After marriage we can," he told her and then quickly added, "but, of course, several things are bound to change once we're married, such as we'll be sharing a bed every night and everyone will address you as Mrs. Andrew." He raised an eyebrow at her, a sly smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

Her cheeks burned at his teasing remark that sounded a bit suggestive to her ears. But she was caught by surprise when his smile faded and a somber expression covered his face in its place.

"Candy - what I want more than anything is to make you happy. I'm sorry again for not considering how all this could overwhelm you. If you still feel uncomfortable and need more time, I don't mind-"

"No - I want to be with you," she stated with steadfast resolution in her voice, bringing her free hand to rest on his knee. "I'm ready to be Mrs. Andrew."

Cocking his head, he grinned, mischief gleaming in his blue eyes. "Is that so? That doesn't surprised me… You were quite proud and eager when you introduced yourself as Mrs. Andrew to the innkeeper in Jackson last-"

"Hey! But - that was-"

Her mouth clamped shut as soon as his laughter rumbled across the room, her eyes taking in the sight before her, of him looking so completely at ease. She knew what he was doing. This was his method to bring gaiety back to the solemn atmosphere, breaking the tension between them, and he had succeeded.

God, she loved him so much…

With unrestrained exuberance, she surrounded him within her circle of arms, and he returned her embrace at once, his palms splayed over the width of her back. "Thank you, Albert… " she whispered into his neck, breathing in the familiar fresh scent.

"You know what? Go change into your pajamas. I'll start the fire and prepare hot cocoa for us." His deep voice reverberated against her ears.

Disentangling herself from him in a swift move, she leaned back a little and scrutinized his face. "Are you serious? We're staying?" A chuckle leaked into her voice as she struggled to control her excitement. "You're the best. Do you know that?" she raved and leaped from her seat to stand in front of him before bounding off toward her room.

"Twenty eight."

She stopped in her track at the random remark and rotated her shoulder in his direction, her gaze seeking his. "I beg your pardon?"

"Aren't you curious about my age? I'm twenty eight."

"Oh… "

Considering Albert was Uncle William, she had presumed he must be older than her, but she had never guessed he was in his late twenties. He didn't look his age.

"Uhm… Am I too old for you?"

When she saw the uncertain look on his face, her lips spread wide into a grin. "No. Not at all. All I know is I'm in love with William Albert Andrew. His age and everything else? They don't matter to me," she declared, deliberately using the same phrase he had uttered earlier. Then feigning a nonchalant attitude, she whirled her head back to the front and strode away. His carefree laughter followed her in no time, and she soon found herself breaking into giggles, unable to contain them anymore.

*********ccccccc*********

Inside her bedroom, Candy stood in front of the vanity twisting the ring around her finger absently. An ironic chuckle slipped out of her mouth as she recalled segments of her conversations with Aunt Elroy and Dr. Martin. Now it became clear to her that Albert had informed both Dr. Martin and Aunt Elroy about his plan to marry her, and the private matter Albert had wanted to discuss with Dr. Martin must be related to that.

_Married… _

Her gaze dropped to the sparkling ring on her finger. She still couldn't believe this was really happening to her - it felt like a dream. Marriage had indeed been a mere dream to her for a while. Just like any normal girl, she had dreamed of marrying her prince. However, her dream had been shattered after her failed relationship with Terry, and she had banished all thoughts pertaining to marriage and decided to devote her life to serve others. The short, painful, and tragic experiences she had with Anthony and Terry had made her believe she had been cursed in her quest for love, and should avoid it for a while. Little had she known her painful ordeal would actually lead her to a new love - a love so pure and true, a quiet love that protected and gave without demand. She had thought she would never recover from Terry, but before she realized it, her wound had stopped bleeding and she had fallen in love again.

And now, in about a little more than two weeks she would marry her love. She smiled wistfully. Albert might have not been her childhood prince, but he was her best friend, her savior, her protector, and her true love. He was her everything.

She switched her focus to the mirror on the vanity table and stared at her own reflection, still fully dressed in her gown. Immediately, her hands flew to her back, reaching for the top button on the gown, and she rotated her body to get a view of her back in the mirror.

But after failing miserably to undo even a single button out of the myriad sewn at the back of her gown, she discovered the seemingly simple and rudimentary task of taking off her clothes to be quite a challenge. She just couldn't do this by herself. She needed help otherwise she wouldn't be able to finish changing her clothes until dawn, not to mention the strained arms and neck that she would sustain for days to come.

With that last thought, she scurried out of her room and headed straight to Albert's room, practically barging through the door.

"Albert - could you please-"

When she saw him standing frozen in the middle of the room with a dumbfounded look, his fingers still gripping a button, his untucked shirt parted open to below his chest, she realized her recklessness.

"Errr…. I'm sorry. I should have knocked first."

His arms dropped to his sides, and he sauntered to her. "It's fine. Is everything okay? Why you haven't changed yet?"

"Ummm… I need help." A bashful smile crept up to her lips.

He regarded her with bafflement. "Help?"

Smiling awkwardly, she shuffled one foot against the floor and clutched at her gown. "You see, I don't know if you realize how many buttons this gown has and how they are all so unbelievably tiny, and combine that with my ridiculously short arms and stubby fingers. I-" She paused abruptly to catch her breath before continuing, "I mean at the mansion there are the maids who could help me with the gown, but now I don't know what to do." She looked at him expectantly but could only see his blank stare, which generated a funny twisting in her stomach.

A strained chuckle escaped her lips. "You know what? Maybe I should just sleep in this."

In haste, she spun away from him and made her way to the door. Had she lost her mind? How could she make such a crazy impudent request?

"Would you like me to help you with the buttons?"

His voice, loud and clear, seized her in her track, and she pivoted to face him, smiling diffidently. "Yes… Please..." The words rolled out of her tongue in a soft whisper in spite of the noises in her head warning her to say the opposite.

He kept quiet, just staring at her intently with an indecipherable expression that made her feel uneasy. _Maybe this isn't such a good idea after all._ But before she could even decide what to do, his smooth voice called, "Come here… "

Her heart lurched and she hesitated for a moment before making her way toward him. In the end, this might very well be the only choice she had if she didn't want to sleep in her gown tonight. Attempting to ignore the clamor of her heart, she stood about two or three feet in front of him and glanced up at him in a timid manner. The pupils in his eyes dilated, turning his gaze dark yet mesmerizing at the same time.

"Turn around… " His next instruction came in a hoarse murmur, and she did as he had told her, pressing her clasped hands against her chest and ducking her head slightly.

Dexterous fingers began to work right away, sweeping her hair to the side and fiddling to undo each button with delicate patience. In the beginning, she decided to remain quiet, so he could concentrate and finish the task quickly. But after some time, the silence that enveloped them became unbearable to her.

Perhaps now would be a good time to resume their talk about the wedding. They had only discussed it briefly during the car ride. She had agreed instantly when he had suggested Lakewood for the venue. She couldn't think of a better place than the beautiful estate - that was where they had met, their special place. But was it even possible to prepare and organize a wedding in a matter of two weeks, granted it would be an intimate affair with only close relatives and friends as invitees?

Gathering her thoughts, she sighed and swiveled her head sideways, but then she noticed a break in the pattern of his fingers movement. Had he finished? Why hadn't he said anything? Confused, she was about to inquire him but changed her mind right away when she felt the slight pressure against her back and almost simultaneously, the tightness around her chest was gone. She concluded right away that he had just untied her corset.

"Done…" he whispered hoarsely, his warm breath ghosting over her neck, causing her to shiver involuntarily.

A restrained gasp emerged from her mouth instead of words of gratitude when a pair of moist lips connected with the skin on her back. She struggled not to squirm as his lips traveled along her shoulder, dropping butterfly kisses on her skin. The sensation his kisses had incited in her was a pleasant one, but she soon found herself clenching with impatience and whirled around to face him.

Almost instantly, their lips collided in an ardent kiss, which was followed by a continuous round of kisses that grew in intensity with each passing second. His hands stroked along the length of her back, from her nape down to her hip. Every single tender caress and kiss immersed her deeper in bliss, sending molten heat to pool below her stomach. Her breathing become ragged as though she had forgotten how to breathe. Slowly but surely, her body weakened, and she thought she would pass out from the lack of air until he suddenly shoved her away from him with a violent jolt that hurtled her backward by a few feet. She wobbled but luckily managed to regain her footing quickly before she could crash onto the floor.

What had just happened? Still partly disoriented, she swallowed hard and directed her focus to him, demanding an answer. The bewildered expression displayed on his face, however, suggested that she would not get any.

For a moment, they just stood there staring at each other, and the only thing that could be heard in the whole room was their labored breathing.

All of a sudden, he threw his head to the side, dissolving their gaze. "You should leave. Please… "

The adamant tone he had used on her pierced through her heart like a sharp arrow.

Once the shock and the pain had worn off, anger, disappointment and confusion tumbled in all at once. Her hands tightened their clutch on the gown, bunching the fabric inside her fists. This wasn't the first time he had interrupted their kisses, but he had never been as brash as now, and she just didn't understand why. However, at this moment, she was not in any capacity to carry a conversation without yelling out her frustration at him, which could lead to another argument between them. So she should fulfill his request.

Mustering calm, she breathed deeply and forced herself to smile. "Good night."

Without a second glance, she took long strides to the door, blinking rapidly to shed the layer of tears from her eyes. But just as she cracked open the door, a large hand slammed it close with a force, the impact transmitting a resounding bam across the room.

Paralyzed by the shock that nearly tore her heart out of her chest, she stared hard at the familiar hand for at least five seconds before turning her head to the side slowly while the rambunctious drumming of her heart persisted in her ears.

As soon as she caught his forlorn gaze, he yanked his hand from the door, as if he had just touched a branding iron, and took a step back. "Candy-I… " He heaved a long wheezing sigh and chuckled wryly. "God, I don't even know what I'm doing… I keep doing stupid things after stupid things."

The way his face contorted in self-disgust wrenched at her gut, and she would do anything to wipe the horrible look from his face. "You've done nothing stupid…" she murmured, taking a step toward him, one hand reaching for his cheek. "Please don't push me away…"

But before she could even touch him, he had captured her hand, raising it to his mouth and pressing a kiss onto her palm. "I'm sorry…" he breathed, his remorseful voice muffled against her hand. "I won't." He laid another kiss but this time on her wrist, and his blue eyes gleaming with gentleness rose to meet hers.

She took a sharp intake of breath, moved by his tender gesture.

Then he let go of her hand. Her pulse quickened as his gaze intensified, the color darkened into a cobalt blue. She wasn't sure who had made the first move, closing the distance between them, but the next thing she knew, there was only an inch of space separating their lips before that last inch eventually disappeared in the next second upon the brushing of their lips against each other in a gentle kiss.

It didn't take long at all for that one gentle kiss to flourish into a series of kisses that gradually escalated in rhythm and intensity - and for her to become dizzy from all the enticing sensations. Swaying forward, she fumbled for support and clung to him with all her might by chaining her arms around his neck, bringing their bodies to practically fuse together. Somehow, her action sparked something in him. His hands, which had rested idly on her arms, roused and began to explore on their own, sliding lower and lower before stopping on her hips, his fingers reaching for the bow on the gown and untying it with one swift flick. Following that, they both seemed to lose control of their paces as their kisses turned frenetic, their hands roving as eagerly as their lips. But all of a sudden, he froze against her, with his lips still attached to her, his hands flat against her back.

Her eyes snapped open, and she looked right into his face that was practically joined to hers.

Slowly, he detached his lips from hers and flung his arms to his sides before stepping back a few feet.

She stared at him blankly while the fact that there was a considerable distance separating them poked at her mind. As soon as the haze in her mind had begun to disperse, anger rushed in. She couldn't believe this. Hadn't he just promised her? Why was he doing this again?

As she opened her mouth to voice out her agitation, a blast of cold air hit her chest. It was then when she noticed the peculiar look etched on his face, his gaze fixed at something below her neck. In reflex, she looked down and found a pair of breasts staring back at her - her very own naked breasts.

Mortified, she let out a high pitch shriek and twirled around, covering the bare chest area under her folded arms. The bodice part of her gown hung loosely in a crumpled form on her hips while the corset had slid down to her waist. This had to be a nightmare. This wasn't happening. What should she do now? She could just laugh it off, pretending this was a fluke, and walk away from there. Yes, that was probably what she should do. But how could she even face him after what had just happened? He had just seen her half-naked!

Her shoulders twitched when something warm brushed lightly against her arm, sending a wave of tingle to spread from the base of her skull down to her arms. She gulped. He was right behind her.

Her heart thumped fiercely inside her chest as she waited for him to say something.

"I'm sorry…" his warm voice murmured, prickling goosebumps on the skin along her arms. "You're a very beautiful woman, Candy. I'm very lucky to have you in my life, as my best friend, as my fiancée, and soon to be my wife."

His words stirred a whirl of emotions within her as the pounding in her chest grew fiercer, the temperature around her rising.

A faint rustling entered her ears, and she turned as rigid as a log when she felt something light being draped over her shoulders, enfolding her body like an oversized cloak. A distinct masculine scent invaded her nostrils and urged her to lower her head. Finding a man's white shirt hanging down to her thigh, she instantly recognized it as his, the same one he had donned on earlier, and could only stare at it, not knowing how she should react.

Then, without warning, his fingers cupped her elbow in a light grip, and she could only watch with bated breath when her arm was tugged gently to the side and maneuvered away from her chest. Her mouth parted open with stupefaction, but almost immediately she found out what his intention was when he slipped the shirt's sleeve over her arm - he was dressing her in his shirt.

Right at that instant, she felt herself relax, reverting to her normal disposition. The thought that he had done something so tender out of his affection for her touched her deeply, and she realized how blessed she was to have a man like him as a husband. She couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with this wonderful man.

After he finished with both sleeves, he turned her around to face him and began buttoning the shirt from the top. All the while, his gaze was fixed on her, not once straying away from her face. "It's late… " he began in a quiet voice. "And we both had a long day today. We probably should just sleep now."

Her gaze hardened. What happened with the chat by the fireplace?

But before she could even open her mouth to object, he intercepted, "You can sleep here, if you want."

His voice was a weak murmur, and for a moment, she only gazed at him with mouth ajar, as she wondered if the words had truly come out of his mouth or if they were just in her imagination. Then she abruptly threw herself at him, bringing his movement of buttoning the shirt to a standstill. Her arms tightened around him in an embrace as she smiled into his bare chest, his soft skin grazing against her lips. "Thank you… "

His arms enclosed around her for a brief period before he retreated from her mechanically and strode away toward the bed while she remained standing in the same spot.

At first, she was baffled by the display of sudden aloofness by him but then she reasoned he must be tired and just wanted to go to sleep. Nonetheless, she was rather disappointed, as she had expected a night like last night, where they could enjoy a quiet time together, chatting and cuddling. She sighed with resignation and made her way to the bed but ceased right away when she felt the coarse petticoat scratching against her legs. How could she forget about her gown?

What should she do now? She couldn't sleep in her gown, could she? Three obvious options sprung up to her mind at once. She could retrieve her sleeping attire from her room and change into her pajamas, or she could take off everything and use his shirt to sleep in, and the last choice was to sleep in her gown - but that could ruin her gown, which she absolutely didn't want to do. In the end, she opted for the second choice, as it seemed to be the most efficient. To an extent, this was similar to what she had done in Jackson, sleeping in her camisole, but instead of a camisole, she was wearing Albert's shirt. With a resolved mind, she removed her corset, stripped out of her gown and gingerly hung it over the back of the chair by the desk. After smoothening all the wrinkles out of the dainty fabric, she switched off the light and maneuvered her way to the bed in small steps.

Standing next to the bed, she could see his silhouette against the faint moonbeams filtering through the sheer material of the curtain as he sat on the opposite end of the bed facing the window.

"Why aren't you lying down?"

He flinched but didn't make another move or say anything.

She wasn't sure what to make of his reticence and just slipped inside the blanket. A moment later, as she settled into a comfortable position lying on her back, he followed and lied down next to her. The mattress sank under his weight, and every time he moved, his arms and legs brushed against her. That was when she noted how narrow the bed was compared to the one they had shared in Jackson.

Turning her head to his side, she found his face upturned toward the ceiling with eyes closed. Silvery rays of the moon passing through the curtain cascaded over him, giving his skin a luminous appearance. By his quiescent posture alone, he appeared to be well on his journey to dreamland, but the deep creases etched on his forehead along with the rapid fluttering of eyelids implied something else - it was as if he was engaging in some sort of mind battle.

"What are you thinking?" The question just flew out of her mouth before she could even stop it.

His eyes flew open at once, and he just stared at her intensely for a moment before saying, "Go to sleep, Candy."

Sensing the irritation in his clipped voice, she rolled onto her side and watched quietly as he shut his eyes again, tucking his folded arms beneath his head. She had no idea what had caused him to be so agitated. Despite the fact that they were lying side-by-side, it somehow felt like there was a thick wall dividing them, which confounded her to no end since just minutes ago he had seemed fine. Was the change in his behavior had anything to do with her being here? But if her presence really bothered him, then why had he told her that she could sleep here in the first place?

Her gaze traveled to his features that were illuminated by the pale moonlight, her eyes trailing his finely sculpted profile, down to the slight protrusion of Adam's apple on his neck, and farther down to the well-defined masculine chest. The area was smooth, except for the scars marring the skin, a testament of his unconditional love for her, the second time he had saved her life. Grief, gratitude, and dread compressed at her heart every time she recalled the harrowing incident.

"Does it still hurt?" she asked, running her hand over the scars in the barest of touch.

He swiveled his head to her and threw her a puzzled look. "Excuse me?"

"Your scar - does it still hurt?"

The edges of his lips lifted ever so slightly in a fleeting smile. "It doesn't hurt anymore. But once in a while, I do feel a dull throbbing pain around the area. Dr. Martin said that's normal, and it's most likely caused by the scar tissue."

A twinge of sorrow ripped through her, and she felt the dull throbbing pain, just as he had described, in her heart. "I'm sorry… " Her index finger lightly traced the permanent imprints left by the lion's claw as she tried to imagine how painful it must have been when the gashes were still fresh. "If only there's something I could do to free you from the pain. I want to heal your wounds just like you had healed all of mine."

"Candy…"

"I've never told you this but…" She leaned her head toward his chest and brushed her lips gingerly against the scar. "Thank you for healing my broken heart…" she murmured onto his skin. "For banishing my loneliness… For saving me from-"

Her breath hitched when he suddenly grabbed her and flipped her around into the mattress.

"Albert…" she let out in a breathless whisper, staring at his face looking down at her with sheer adoration that made her heart race out of control, his palm molding to the contour of her jaw.

A soft sigh broke out of his throat. "You healed me already, Candy… " He touched his lips to hers in a quick peck and pulled away to examine her face briefly before bringing his lips back to her, whispering, "By accepting me and loving me for who I am. I love you."

When their lips met again for the second time, it wasn't a gentle kiss anymore. Yet it wasn't an explosion of hasty uncontrollable, tongue-lashing kisses either. Rather it was a gentle sensual tangle that took its time to develop, intensifying in a modulated rhythm. His lips, gently nipping at her lips with inexorable persistence, nearly drove her to the brink of madness, and when she thought he would prolong the torture, he traced her lips with the tip of his tongue, teasing them to part open. She sighed right into his mouth, and he didn't waste even a second to suck the breath out of her. Before long, she was overwhelmed by an unquenchable hunger and thirst for his touches and kisses, desire curling in the pit of her stomach like a firestorm ready to devour anything in its course. Decorum was nothing but a forgotten convention as inhibition was tossed out of the window.

His hand in tandem with his lips left burning trails everywhere they touched, on her face, on her neck, even through her clothed body. She bit her lips and clenched and unclenched her hands, digging them into the mattress, as his mouth grazed against the narrow valley between her breasts, following the path of skin exposed by his fingers that expertly undid button after button, sprinkling feathery kisses down onto her abdomen. A loud gasp escaped her throat when she felt soft fingertips rubbing against the turgid peak on her breast. God, she never knew that a man's touch could feel this amazingly good, sending her reeling in ecstasy. Was it wrong if she still wanted more?

Arching her back toward him in a tacit approval, she begged for him to continue. And he didn't disappoint and proceeded to drop tiny kisses on her breast while his hand, tentatively at first, fondled the other, causing her to quiver with pleasure. The thought that she had willingly let a man touch her body so intimately, so daringly without reserve should've made her shrivel with shame, but she didn't. Instead she yearned for more. Just after the wanton desire passed by, she jerked abruptly, twisting her legs into the bed, when moist lips surrounded the tip of her breast, wet tongue coating traces of hot liquid onto her sensitive skin. But in a moment that felt too short, the wonderful, heavenly feeling ended. She emitted a groan in an expression of protest, but it was quickly stifled inside his mouth as he captured hers in a deep kiss. However, the kiss didn't persist either. Shortly, she felt the pressure exerted by his lips against hers lessen before it was gone.

Why did he stop? Did she want him to stop?

Disconcerted, she opened her eyes right when he touched his lips to her temple in a soft kiss that lingered for a few seconds. Then withdrawing from her, he sank back into the mattress and coaxed her to snuggle to him by wrapping his arms around her. She nestled her head in the crook of his shoulder and draped an arm over him, the furious beating of her heart against his reverberating in her ears. A moment later, his hand began to move along her back. As they lied still in each other's arm, their erratic breathing echoed in the quiet room with each rise and fall of their chests.

She waited for him to speak, but as his hand's movement grew insistent, falling into a random pattern against her back, she sensed his reluctance to initiate a conversation. But how could she go to sleep when her whole body still felt hot, the skin searing from his kisses and touches? Moreover, there was something that had been building inside her that made her unable to lie dormant.

She lifted her head to him, expecting to see an expression full of regret, only to hold her breath sharply at what she saw. There was no hint of remorse on his face. Instead, his eyes were dark, glazed over with untamed desire while the tight clenching of jaws and the flaring of nostrils conveyed an ongoing agonizing struggle. She had never seen him like this before, like a trapped wild animal. It scared her but at the same time fascinated and thrilled her, to a point that she just wanted to un-cage him and set him loose.

"Candy - I…" His voice came out in the form of a measly rasp, his usually smooth tone cracking with desperation.

"Shhhh…" She pressed her lips against his to silence him and dragged her lips down to the dip just below his chin. Then she drew back to gauge his reaction, finding his stunned face staring back at her, and resumed kissing him, starting from his chin and trailing small kisses to the underside of his jaw and down to the small hollow of his throat as she could feel his breathing become jagged.

But her exploration was cut short when a hand moved over her cheek in a soft caress, and the next thing she knew, she was hoisted up to lie flat on top of him, and whatever she was about to utter vanished as his mouth melded with hers in an intense kiss that propagated tingles all the way to the tips of her fingers. His hands slid underneath the shirt and stroked her bare back, moving up and down at a deliberate slow pace, igniting a burst of flame that set her body ablaze. The constant movement caused the shirt that had previously been unbuttoned down to her waist to slip off her shoulders until nimble fingers peeled it away from her completely. She sucked a large gulp of air at the sensation of having her naked breast pressed onto his naked chest - the feeling was foreign but not unwelcome. And by his shuddered gasp, she could tell that he reveled in the intimate contact as much as she did. Bit by bit, with each titillating slide of skin against skin, her ability to think diminished, yielding to incoherent moans and grunts.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, there was a voice trying to reel her back into her senses, warning her that they might have teetered past the boundary, but she shut it off completely. She didn't know where this would lead to, nor had she harbored any qualm about that. Maybe she was so desperate knowing that they would part ways tomorrow. Or maybe she just didn't care about propriety anymore since they would marry soon anyway. Or maybe there was no specific reason at all, just her wanting to be with him.

*********ccccccc*********

Albert thought he was still dreaming when he saw Candy's beautiful sleeping face right in front of him. Her immaculate skin appeared translucent under the bright glimmer of morning sun, that he could see the faint lines of blood vessels on her cheeks. He reached a hand out to move the unruly blond curls that fell over her forehead but hurriedly retracted it and shut his eyes when he caught the faintest of scrunching around her nose and the slight parting of her lips.

Training his body to remain still, he waited, and he didn't need to wait long at all before he felt the shift against him. Then the weight on his arm was gone followed by indistinct rustling and other random noises as the blanket slithered across his stomach. He cracked an eye open and found her sitting at the corner of the bed with her back to him. A smile formed on his lips, and he snapped both eyes open.

"Good morning."

"ARGH!" She bounced off the bed, twisting her body around.

He burst out into laughter at her comical panic look.

"That is not funny!" she retorted with an annoyed pout that couldn't truly mask her embarrassment, bright red hue coloring her skin from her cheeks spreading down to her neck.

"Sorry…" he responded in between chuckling. But when his eyes wandered back to her, taking in her full appearance, his laughing subsided into a few stiff chuckles.

The image of her clad only in his shirt evoked a gratifying sensation, and there was a sense of possessiveness vibrating within him at the thought that this lovely woman would be his wife soon. Unable to resist the urge to touch her, he propelled himself from the bed to sit behind her, trapping her petite frame within his circle of arms, perching his chin on her shoulder.

"Umm… what are you doing?" She tipped her head to the opposite side to glance at him.

Breaking out into a few chuckles, he gathered the strands of blond curls that covered her ear to the side and nuzzled against her now exposed neck, his nose pressing into her skin, relishing in her sweet scent. "I'm just so happy to see you. I can't wait to wake up like this everyday for the rest of my life, to see your beautiful face the first thing in the morning..." He dotted the entire length of her jawline with kisses, and she squirmed against him in response. Moving his hand on her other cheek to turn her head toward him, he steered her lips to his awaiting lips. " … to be able to kiss you…" Their lips barely grazed when a loud knocking, tearing through the tranquil silence in the room, brought their movement to a halt.

Candy's green eyes widened. "Did you hear that? Someone is knocking at the front door."

"Yeah I heard that too. Who would come to visit so early in the morning?" he asked, mentally making a list of names that could be their guest.

She shrugged. "I don't know."

"We'll find out soon I suppose. Wait here." After kissing her forehead, he released her and jumped out of the bed.

As he padded along on the wooden floor toward the wardrobe, an uneasy feeling crept inside of him. He just hoped this wasn't another urgent visit by one of his staff. Pulling the drawer out, he rummaged for a shirt and picked one out in random. And it turned out to be an old shirt, one of which he had used frequently while he and Candy had still lived in the Magnolia Apartment. He shrugged into his shirt quickly and strode to the door, buttoning the shirt along the way. But when he caught a glimpse of Candy crawling on her hands and knees on the bed, he swerved toward the bed instead, transfixed by the alluring image of ample cleavage showing through the huge gap formed by the collar hanging loosely around her neck, and her creamy, shapely leg exposed all the way to the top part of her thigh.

Desire returned at full force, pumping blood gushing through his veins.

"What are you doing?"

She whipped her head up to him, her green eyes staring innocently at him. "Eh? Oh… I was just… umm looking for something."

"Something?" He raised an eyebrow at her and advanced closer to the foot of the bed, a smirk gracing his lips. "You're looking for _something_?"

An awkward chuckle emerged from her lips, and she straightened her back to sit on her bent legs, her cheeks glowing crimson. "Yes - I mean. No. I -"

"If you don't stop being so adorable, I will kiss you, and let's just say that kissing will be only the beginning of what I want to do with you. Maybe I should drag you with me to the church and marry you right now."

Her jaw dropped. "WH-"

Briskly, he dived for a quick kiss and darted out of the room, laughing out loud. He was so tempted to climb back into the bed and continued kissing her, possibly remaining there until they had to leave, but for the time being, he needed to attend to their overzealous guest.

When another loud knock could be heard reverberating through the house, he quickened his pace. Whoever this was must be in dire need to see either him or Candy early in the morning. Standing in front of the door, he swung it open, and his body turned rigid once he saw whom it was.

"George?"

George bowed his head reverently. "Good morning, sir. Err…" Leaving the sentence hanging, George stared at him, his dark eyes drifting downward, and he followed George's gaze, dipping his head to see his shirt buttoned less than halfway down, revealing most of his torso.

He lifted his head back and put on an insouciant smile, buttoning his shirt. "So why are you here, George?"

George cleared his throat, and he was almost positive he detected a smirk along the edges of George's lips, partially hidden underneath dark mustache, before it disappeared. "I apologize for interrupting your sleep, sir, but Madam Elroy is waiting for Miss Candy and you at the mansion."

"At this time?" he remarked with a frown, his voice rising. "Is Aunt Elroy planning to take the morning train? I thought she was not going to leave until tonight." He attempted to suppress disappointment from affecting his voice, as it became obvious he would not be able to take Candy on a lunchtime picnic after all.

George shook his head. "No, sir. Madam prefers to arrive at Lakewood tonight. Her train is going to depart in about two hours from now."

*********ccccccc*********

Candy squeezed her hands into tight fists as the car rolled into a complete stop in front of the mansion. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she peered through the window warily. There was another car parked in front of them, but other than that the courtyard was deserted.

"Albert - do you think your aunt would be upset with us?" she cast Albert a worried look. "But I didn't know that we would be leaving in the morning. She didn't mention-"

He interjected her at once, "You don't need to worry about that, Candy. It wasn't your fault. She didn't tell you."

His effort to appease her didn't work though, and she could only give him a hesitant smile. Despite Aunt Elroy's cordial treatment yesterday, she was still intimidated by her, and the last thing she wanted to do was to provoke Aunt Elroy.

Without making another comment, Albert stepped out of the car and held out his hand to her as she slid out of her seat toward him, but he suddenly whirled around, facing away from her. Curious, she followed his line of sight and cringed upon seeing Aunt Elroy moving toward them in her wheel chair that was being pushed by her attendant, Lydia.

"Good morning, aunt," Albert greeted in a genial tone. "I apologize for-"

"I don't know what to do with you two," Aunt Elroy interposed in a disparaging tone.

Exiting the car, she took her place next to Albert and watched anxiously as Aunt Elroy approached them. She didn't feel courageous enough to interrupt Aunt Elroy with a greeting, so she just kept quiet.

"William - you know very well that even though I already approved of your engagement, it doesn't mean I endorse an imprudent behavior. How could you spend the night with Candice when I told you not to?"

She flinched, guilt pricking at her conscience. It was she who had persuaded him to stay at the cottage last night. "Aunt Elroy - it was-"

"I'm sorry, aunt. I was wrong," Albert intercepted smoothly, brushing off her incredulous glare. "I promise that this won't happen again,"

Aunt Elroy huffed. "Of course, it won't happen again - I'll ensure that's the case."

Her heart skipped when Aunt Elroy suddenly switched her dark piercing eyes to her.

"Candice - please step inside the car. We're leaving now," Aunt Elroy instructed.

It sounded so final, but there was nothing she could do now. "Yes, aunt, but my suitcase-"

"The driver will transfer your belonging, dear. You don't need to worry about that," Aunt Elroy simply explained, waving a hand in a gesture to Lydia, and the young attendant sprung in front of Aunt Elroy, assisting her to move to the car.

"I understand," she expressed quietly, but as she swung a leg to make her pivot, Albert seized her hand in a firm grip, prompting her to spin to him, but his focus was on Aunt Elroy.

"Now?" he asked.

"Yes, William, _now_," Aunt Elroy stressed with a sneer, her gaze veering down to their joined hands. "And could you please let go of Candice's hand? She needs to get inside the car. We have a train to catch."

But instead of loosening his grip on her, he tightened it and took a step forward to stand next to her. "Please give me a few minutes to bid goodbye to my fiancée."

She turned her head to his side and smiled faintly. Earlier, they hadn't had a chance to say goodbye to each other, as they had rushed to get ready and left the house in a hurry. So at least they could do that now.

"Fine… " came Aunt Elroy's response in a low mutter a moment later.

"Thank you, aunt."

Towing her along by the hand, Albert led her to the other side of the car. They stopped in front of the door that had been opened by the chauffeur. He took her other hand in his, his blue eyes regarding her with affection, a sad smile adorning his lips. "I guess this is goodbye for now, Candy. I told you how I hate saying goodbye. I'm just never good with it. At least we know that this is not a farewell, as I will see you again soon. And after that… We'll be together. No more goodbye."

"Albert - I'm going to miss you so much."

His hand tucked a loose strand behind her ear. "We can always exchange letters like we did in the past, and there is also the telephone - you can always phone me if you want to talk to me."

"But… It's not the same," she let out in a dejected murmur, her eyes brimming with tears. "I won't be able to see you or touch you."

"Candy… Please don't cry." He bent forward and caught the teardrop that had escaped her eye with his thumb. "Have I told you that you look much prettier when you smile than when you cry?"

She smiled through her tears. His words were soothing balm to her wounded soul. He always knew how to draw a smile from her even at the gloomiest time when she only wanted to weep.

Leaning over her, he then brushed his lips against her forehead and cheeks in tender kisses, and she could feel herself missing him already. "I'll see you, Candy," he whispered.

Abruptly, without being able to restrain herself, she buried her head into his chest. "I'll see you, Abert," she croaked, tears lodging in her throat.

His arms wrapped around her, bestowing her with a comforting embrace.

But Aunt Elroy's indiscreet cough, coming from inside the car, dispelled the touching moment at once. Reluctantly, they disentangled from each other. After exchanging one last smile, she entered the car and turned to face the window, straining a smile on her face, as he stepped away from the car, allowing the driver to close the door.

Shortly, the car began to roll, moving out of the circular driveway at a slow speed. She waved at him from inside the car and swiveled her body around to peer through the rear window, fixing her gaze on his figure until it shrunk into a fuzzy shape in the distance.

Suppressing the urge to sob, she rotated back to face the front. It was absurd for her to keep wallowing in her sadness. This wasn't a farewell, just like he had said. Besides, she didn't want Aunt Elroy to think she was such a cry baby - she wanted to prove to Aunt Elroy that she was in fact a worthy companion to her nephew. So she should act like one starting from now.

Out of the corner of her eye, she took a surreptitious glance at Aunt Elroy only to find her reclining against the seat with eyes completely closed. Evidently, Aunt Elroy was not eager to talk to her - or to chastise her for that matter. Heaving a sigh of relief, she folded her hands against her lap and let her gaze meander to the front of the car. That was when she spotted the intricate golden crest glimmering under the sun, bearing the distinct Andrew's insignia. It was the same insignia as the one engraved on the prince's badge.

A wistful sigh escaped her lips while her gaze settled on the solitaire diamond ring on her finger. Although she probably would never meet the _Prince of the Hill _again, she had found her own prince, William Albert Andrew. And marrying him was a dream come true.

Just like that, something inside her snapped.

An image of her _Prince of the Hill_ laughing flashed in her mind while Albert's words echoed in the background,

_"Have I told you that you look much prettier when you smile than when you cry?" _

That phrase…

She had heard that phrase before. She knew that phrase. Only one person in her life had said that phrase to her, and that person was…

The realization hit her like a blinding light.

Grabbing at either sides of the front passenger seat in a desperate clutch, she screamed at the top of her lungs, "STOP THE CAR! PLEASE STOP THE CAR!"

The car abruptly skidded to a stop, causing her body to jerk forward violently.

Aunt Elroy glared at her menacingly. "Heavens! What's the meaning of this, Candice?"

"I'm sorry, aunt. But I really need to speak to Albert now," she told Aunt Elroy in haste and threw the door wide open exerting all her power.

"CANDICE?!"

Ignoring Aunt Elroy's angry shout, she jumped out of the car and ran at full speed back toward the mansion. It was not a short distance at all as they were already about halfway from the main gate of the estate, but that didn't discourage her in the least and she maintained her running pace, disregarding the stinging cramp along her legs and the persistent flow of perspiration. After a period of running, finally the mansion came to view, and when she noticed Albert was still there with George, a relieved smile bloomed in her lips despite her near fatigue condition.

As she crossed the bend leading to the circular driveway, Albert jerked his head in her direction, his eyes widened with disbelief, his lips parted, mouthing her name, and then he suddenly launched himself in a sprint, moving toward her. Once he was within a few feet away from her, with all the strength she could muster, she leaped forward to him, and he caught her with ease in mid-air, roping her by the waist and propping her up in his arms.

"Albert - you're… You're my prince?" she asked in between panting, winding her arms around his neck. Her face was hot, sweat trickling down her brow.

He didn't seem to comprehend her at first and just gave her a quizzical look, his brows knitting thoughtfully. "Prince?"

"Yes," she replied assuredly and took a deep breath, attempting to regulate her breathing back to its normal rate. "You were the boy I met when I was six in Pony Hill, and because of you I stopped crying that day. You're…" Her voice sank into a whisper as tears rose in her throat. "You're my Prince of the Hill."

His facade brightened as the thin smile on his face gradually evolved into a full-blown grin, his blue eyes twinkling with a spark of glee. "Umm… I guess you can say that… My princess."

"All this time, my prince has been with me… All this time… It has been you all along… " She choked back a sob, roughly wiping tears from blocking her eyes.

"Candy…"

"Why you've never told me?" Her eyes scanned his face as she grasped a strand of blond fringe that glistened with golden sheen under the sun and let the soft wisp of hair slip through her fingers. For the first time, even through layers of tears , she discerned the uncanny resemblance - the blue eyes, the pair of thin lips, the blond hair, and the voice… How could she have missed those?

Apparently, since the very beginning, from their brief encounter in Pony Hills twelve years ago, she had been bound to him. From an innocent childhood crush, to friendship, and eventually to love, it had all been the same man. So in the end, she would be married to her _Prince of the Hill _after all.

Slowly, he lowered her to her feet, his arms lingered on her, looping around her waist, while her arms remained where they were, circling around his neck. "Trust me, Candy. I wanted to, a lot of times. But I didn't want you to fall in love with me just because I was your childhood prince. I wanted you to fall for me wholeheartedly."

Her lips tilted in a lopsided half-teasing smile as she cradled his face between her hands, her fingers raking through his wavy hair. "Silly Albert. I'm crazy for you, not the prince." She chuckled softly, pulling back a snivel. "It has always been you… God, I love you so much… " By this time, tears had continuously trickled down her face, blurring her vision.

Smiling back at her, he brushed the tears away from her face with his fingertips and moved his face close to hers, their foreheads gently touching. "You're beautiful even when you cry now. I love you, Candy," he uttered, his breath a warm caress against her face. Then he kissed her, heedless to the staff watching them with mouth wide open and to Aunt Elroy shooting them with an indignant glare from inside the car.

Their story began from a chance encounter many years ago in Pony Hill.

He was her _Prince of the Hill_. She was his angel with a beautiful smile.

Was it fate? Was it destiny? Or was it just a simple coincidence?

It didn't matter.

Because they were together now, bound by love. Forever.

*********ccccccc*********

**THE END  
><strong>

**Thank you for taking the time to read this. I would love to know what you think. So, please don't hesitate to send me your feedback. -forever-**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Remark:<strong>

Gasp! I can't believe it. We've reached the end. Yes, it is truly the end of Ninety Days, the story of Albert and Candy treading on a path of true love, overcoming various obstacles (mainly themselves) to be together.

Thank you for staying the course. I can't thank you enough for taking the time to read and follow the story from beginning to the end, waiting for a new chapter that sometimes is slow in coming, and for putting effort to write reviews/comments. Thank you.

It has been more than a year since I first published the story, and now we're finally at the end.

I'm happy but at the same time sad. But unfortunately, "all good things must come to an end."

I do hope you enjoy this last chapter and still find it as entertaining as the other.

PS - believe it or not, the idea for a sequel is already floating in my head. For the time being, I'll just save them - but if I do write it, it's most likely going to be in a drabble format.

**Notes:**

Albert's real age is never explicitly mentioned in the manga. What I know for sure is that he has to be at least 21 when he adopted Candy (and she was 13), so based on this alone I can say that their age gap is at least 8-year. This seems to make sense but later as Mizuki included more information in her novels, 11-year seems to be the actual age gap between Albert and Candy. Please note that this is strictly based on the manga adaptation of the story. The anime seems to be different. Candy doesn't meet her prince until she's much older, which brings their age-gap closer.

I've debated and debated and debated about bumping up the rating for this chapter. In the end, I decided to do it. Even though the main driving plot of Ninety Days is Albert and Candy becoming a couple, the underlying plot is the burgeoning (sexual) tension between them. This has been established since the beginning of the story, so at some point this needs to be resolved. Regardless of him being a true gentleman with a tender heart, Albert is still a human with flaws, desire, and feelings/emotions, and that's what I was trying to convey in this chapter. And Candy - well, we all know how Candy is.

I don't know if you realize this or not. But the part about Albert uttering the famous 'you are beautiful when you smile' phrase, he didn't intend to reveal that he is the Prince of the Hill to Candy, at least not yet. So he was rather surprised when Candy confronted him directly.

Again, I just want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for following this story.

Till next time.

-forever-


End file.
